La Suma de las Posibilidades
by kcooper73
Summary: Cuando Sheldon admite la posibilidad de que su relación con Amy avance a un plano físico, qué le deparará el destino a la pareja poderosa de Pasadena?. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero les agrade. Se aprecian sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Es una posibilidad… es una posibilidad, pensaba Sheldon mientras se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. No vestía su habitual pijama de los jueves sino su camiseta púrpura y los pantalones que solía usar para ir a la universidad.

Mirando al techo recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Leonard y Penny unas horas antes, para ser exactos dos horas con 16 minutos, y no es que estuviera llevando la cuenta.

Penny le había preguntado si su relación con Amy podría llegar a un nivel físico. "Es una posibilidad", es lo que él respondió. Pero por qué había dicho eso? En ese momento no se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que cometió.

─ Cooper, tienes un IQ de 187 y cometes la estupidez de divulgar aquello que celosamente guardabas para ti mismo, y se lo dijiste a Penny, quien seguramente ya se lo contó a Amy. Sheldon se reclamó a sí mismo.

─ Oh Dios, Amy no debe saber esto, le daría "ideas", Sheldon se ruborizó y mordió su labio inferior ante la imagen mental de las "ideas" que su indiscreta confesión le daría a Amy. ─ Vixen!

Sheldon salió corriendo de su habitación como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, atravesó la sala de su departamento hasta llegar a la puerta de su vecina Penny.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Leonard y Penny. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard y Penny. Knock, knock, knock Leonard y Penny.

─ Qué pasa ahora Sheldon? , preguntó Leonard con un tono furioso en su voz mientras abría la puerta.

─ Necesito hablar con ustedes un par de minutos, comentó Sheldon mientras recuperaba el aliento luego de su precipitada carrera.

─ Hablar? Pasa algo Moon Pie?, preguntó su rubia amiga, con sorpresa ante la sombra de vulnerabilidad que se notaba en el rostro de Sheldon. Algo andaba mal.

─ Solamente mi Meemaw me llama Moon Pie y sí pasa algo, respondió Sheldon de forma condescendiente.

─ Por si acaso, nadie se sentó en tu sitio ni tocó tu comida, añadió Leonard con sarcasmo.

─ No es de eso lo que quiero hablar. Quiero hablar de Amy, bueno no precisamente de ella sino de aquello que les comenté hace un rato.

El rostro de Sheldon se ponía cada vez más rojo a medida que trataba de hacer que las palabras que se arremolinaban en su cabeza llegaran a salir de su boca, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía distinguir si esta sensación era miedo o náusea.

─ Subieron la temperatura de la calefacción? Ustedes saben muy bien que en esta época del año se recomienda mantenerla en 22º C, tanto por ahorro de energía como para evitar incómodos problemas de sudor, refutó Sheldon tratando mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa para refrescarse.

─ La calefacción está perfectamente bien, al grano Sheldon; dijo Leonard con una mueca de exasperación.

─ Está bien!, levantó sus manos en el aire admitiendo su derrota y viéndose acorralado por las inquisidoras miradas de sus amigos comenzó a decir:

─ En el contexto de la conversación que mantuvimos esta noche, particularmente cuando Penny me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a llegar al plano físico de mi relación con Amy Farrah Fowler…, enunció el físico teórico, entrecruzando sus dedos y observándose las manos para evitar encarar a sus amigos.

─ Tú respondiste que sí, fin de la historia, dijo Penny con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción de ver que su amigo, el robot sin emociones, admitía interés por su "bestie" Amy.

─ Yo dije que era una posibilidad, no dije que vaya a pasar mañana o en un año, quizá no pase nunca. No soy un hippie. Mi relación con Amy es una relación de la mente, y al menos por el momento deseo que siga siendo así, por lo tanto les solicito que se abstengan de informarle sobre el contenido de nuestra pasada discusión. No quisiera generar falsas expectativas en mi novia; concluyó Sheldon emitiendo un suspiro casi inaudible.

Penny y Leonard intercambiaron miradas cómplices sin decir palabra. Finalmente el físico experimental intervino:

─ Descuida Sheldon, no le diremos nada a Amy.

─ Ni a Howard, Raj o Bernadette?, inquirió Sheldon con su mirada inocente.

─ Especialmente a Howard, añadió Penny.

─ Está bien, me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo; Sheldon se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su departamento.

─ Nuestro pequeño Shelly está creciendo, no es así? Exclamó Penny con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en los labios a Leonard.

─ Así es, creo que pronto tendremos una charla acerca de las abejas y las flores, dijo Leonard mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sheldon no había podido dormir aquella noche pensando en los sucesos de días anteriores: su conversación con Leonard y Penny, el abrazo reconfortante que Amy Farrah Fowler le dio cuando se sintió derrotado por la superioridad del trabajo de Kripke. Era demasiado.

Recordaba la sensación de tener los brazos de Amy rodeándolo: "como si estuviera siendo estrangulado por una boa constrictor". Había mentido.

En realidad el abrazo de Amy era cálido y sincero, como el de su madre o su Meemaw pero con cierta cualidad nueva, un cosquilleo, una sacudida casi eléctrica indefinible. Había querido devolver el abrazo, sostener a Amy contra su pecho, quizá llorar en su hombro, pero al final se conformó con buscar su mano tímidamente. El Dr. Sheldon Cooper, no se deja llevar por emociones humanas tan básicas.

Por qué estaba cambiando tanto? Incluso estaba aprendiendo a mentir, incluso Kripke le creyó cuando admitió que la razón de la inferioridad de su trabajo era que su novia lo mantenía ocupado "amorosamente". Y por qué Kripke había puesto esa cara le dijo que tenía un cohete de juguete junto a su cama? , probablemente nunca lo entenderé pensó Sheldon.

La falta de sueño REM, le causará daño a mi labor, que ya se encuentra debilitada de por sí, pensó Sheldon mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo poniendo especial atención en la ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos.

El alto y pálido físico se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un plato de cereal integral, con alto contenido de fibra y comenzó a desayunar en silencio, con la mirada ausente en el reflejo de su rostro en la tostadora cromada.

─ Hola Sheldon, desayunas cereal?, preguntó Leonard al ingresar a la cocina.

─ Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, siempre señalando lo obvio, respondió Sheldon con fastidio.

─ Solamente quiero señalar que hoy es viernes, y los viernes desayunas avena; te pasa algo?

─ Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, aunque debo agregar que aparentemente mis audífonos a prueba de sonido parecen estar defectuosos y Penny está cada día más ruidosa, añadió Sheldon.

Leonard se ruborizó por el comentario de su amigo, se sirvió una taza de café y anunció: "Alístate o vamos a llegar tarde a la universidad".

En el camino hacia Caltech Sheldon permaneció muy silencioso, tanto que Leonard inició uno de los juegos de preguntas y respuestas que le gustaban a su amigo, para ver si eso le animaba. Sheldon se rehusó a jugar, aduciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Necesito hacer algo para que Sheldon se sienta mejor o vamos a terminar viviendo con 25 gatos, otra vez, pensó Leonard. Seguramente esta situación de Kripke lo tiene así.

Amy se encontraba trabajando en sus estudios de adicción, hoy iniciarían las pruebas de una molécula experimental para combatir el hábito de fumar. Tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, una nueva y excitante vida social, con la que solo había soñado en sus años de adolescencia y por sobre todas las cosas tenía a Sheldon en su vida, lo mejor que le había pasado.

Cuando nadie la veía, cuando se sentía sola o lo extrañaba, miraba las fotos que tenía en su celular. Había una que le gustaba especialmente, era aquella que les tomaron en una de sus visitas al zoológico. Sheldon lucía muy apuesto con su camiseta de Linterna Verde cerca del hábitat de los koalas.

─ Por su puesto que se ve muy lindo, siempre. Y la cara que pone cuando ve a los koalas, Whooo!, pensó Amy en voz alta.

El timbre de su teléfono celular la bajó de la nube en la que se encontraba mientras pensaba en Sheldon.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y el identificador de llamadas le informaba que la llamada entrante era de Leonard.

─ Hola Amy, soy Leonard. Cómo estás?,

─ Hola Leonard, estoy bien. A qué se debe tu llamada? Le pasó algo a Sheldon?, respondió Amy con inquietud.

─ Precisamente de él quiero hablarte, Sheldon ha estado algo triste y desanimado por tener que trabajar con Kripke, sabes que nunca se han llevado bien e incluso se ha sentido inseguro de la calidad de su trabajo. Vendrías a almorzar con Sheldon en Caltech, hoy a medio día?, creo sería una agradable sorpresa para él.

─ Estaré allí a las 12 pm en punto. Gracias Leonard.

Amy se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y pidió permiso para ausentarse unas horas por una "situación personal impostergable". Tomó su espejo y comenzó a maquillarse como Penny le había enseñado, rizó sus pestañas y se colocó rubor y un brillo labial rosa claro con sabor a fresa.

Pasó un peine en su sedoso y brillante cabello y se puso perfume. Estaba lista para salir a verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Amy se encontraba dirigiéndose a Caltech, cuando en el camino divisó la tienda de trenes a escala favorita de Sheldon. Miró su reloj y al darse cuenta de que aún faltaban 40 minutos para las 12h00 pm, hora en que debía llegar a la universidad para almorzar con Sheldon, decidió estacionar el auto y entrar en dicho negocio.

Hace casi una semana, en su noche de cita preestablecida por el Acuerdo de la Relación, es decir, en el segundo jueves de cada mes o el tercer jueves en un mes que tenga 5 jueves, Sheldon había llevado a Amy a la tienda de modelos de trenes, mostrando gran afición por una réplica a escala del famoso Jacobite Steam Train, un tren escocés al que las películas de Harry Potter dieron a conocer como el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Sheldon le había mencionado varios datos interesantes sobre el tren, los cuales Amy vagamente recordaba, ya que para ser sincera, ella estaba concentrada en el brillo de los hermosos ojos azules de su novio. Lamentablemente, Sheldon no pudo comprar el modelo a escala porque ese día solo tenían la pieza de exhibición; sin embargo el dependiente de la tienda había prometido hacer una nueva orden a su proveedor.

Sin perder el tiempo, Amy se dirigió al estante donde se encontraba la diminuta locomotora de color rojo y negro, en su caja, en perfecto estado.

Amy contempló el juguete por unos segundos, imaginándose lo feliz que Sheldon se iba a poner con aquella sorpresa. Ella sabía qué hacer para animarlo, conocía sus gustos, sus excentricidades, hacerlo feliz era una de sus actividades favoritas y más ahora que su querido Shelly Bean se encontraba afligido por su nueva situación como compañero de trabajo de Kripke.

Un tirón en la bastilla de su falda, seguido de una vocecita infantil, le despertaron de su "trance". Se trataba de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años que vestía un disfraz de Batman.

─ Mami, cómprame el tren de Harry Potter!, dijo el pequeñito que había confundido a Amy con su madre.

─ Amiguito, creo que tu mami está por allá buscándote, dijo Amy mientras localizaba a la distraída señora que buscaba al chiquillo.

A Amy no le disgustaban los niños, le parecía que eran como pequeños monitos, los encontraba divertidos, le generaban cierta ternura, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una vez reunidos, la madre y su hijo se dirigieron a la puerta del establecimiento para salir apresuradamente, el niño disfrazado de Batman, se despidió de Amy agitando su manito.

Amy se acercó a la caja, pagó por el tren de Sheldon y viendo nuevamente la hora, salió casi corriendo para no llegar tarde a su encuentro.

En su oficina Sheldon miraba el pizarrón tratando de resolver una ecuación, la cual durante toda la mañana le había tenido pensando. No podía creerlo, una simple ecuación, indigna de la genialidad del Dr. Sheldon Cooper, le estaba causando una jaqueca.

─ Qué tal Coopeg?, la desagradable voz de Kripke, era inconfundible.

─ Kripke!, dijo Sheldon con una mueca de fastidio.

─ Pwoblemas con la ecuación?, déjame ayudagte, continúo Barry acercándose al pizarrón.

─ No, está todo bien, es más, es demasiado fácil, así que voy a borrarla, para comenzar una nueva que sea un mayor reto.

─ Cómo quiegas, pensé que estawias de mejog humog después de una noche de acción con tu novia, señalo Kripke con una sonrisa pícara ─ Qué tal estuvo?

Sheldon mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia arriba y a la izquierda, como hacía siempre que iba a mentir.

Aunque Sheldon y Amy nunca había tenido más acercamiento que un par de besos castos y con los labios cerrados, siempre iniciados por Amy; el inocente físico teórico se había visto obligado a mentir cuando Kripke dedujo que el pobre desempeño que Sheldon había tenido en el trabajo últimamente se debía a la distracción de mantener una relación física con su novia.

─ No me gusta alardear, pero tuve una noche de magnífica performance, Amy es insaciable, comentó Sheldon, mientras su párpado derecho comenzaba a temblar con nerviosismo.

─ Una mujeg salvaje e insaciable, bien hecho Coopeg!, Choca esos cinco!, exclamó Barry Kripke, levantando la palma de su mano.

─ Sí. Mi mujer es insaciable, todo el coito que estamos teniendo no me deja tiempo para nada, agregó Sheldon, con un marcado acento tejano y su tono orgulloso.

Amy había querido sorprender a Sheldon con su regalo, pero al oír voces se quedó esperando al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina que estaba entreabierta. No había llegado a escuchar toda la conversación sin embargo las dos últimas frases atravesaron su oído como si se tratara de una flecha envenenada.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedacitos, un sabor salado y amargo llego hasta su boca. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y ahora luchaban por salir. Amy no sabía que Sheldon mentía por no demostrar inferioridad ante Kripke, tampoco había escuchado que hablaban de ella.

─Sí. Mi mujer es insaciable, todo el coito que estamos teniendo no me deja tiempo para nada, la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

─ Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Quién es esa mujer?, Amy salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Ya en el estacionamiento, la neurobióloga se encontró con Alex Jensen, la asistente de Sheldon, quien la saludó cordialmente

─Dra. Fowler, no sabría que vendría hoy, comentó la hermosa muchacha de ojos claros; le pasa algo, puedo ayudarle?, agregó Alex al notar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Amy.

─ No, no me pasa nada. Tome, esto es para el Dr. Cooper, dijo Amy mientras le entregaba la caja con el tren a escala a Alex.

Apresuradamente Amy subió a su auto y se alejó de Caltech.

Alex se quedó contemplando cómo se alejaba, totalmente confundida por lo que había pasado. El Dr. Copper podrá ser un genio, pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo tratar a una dama, pensó.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

─ Bueno, con tu permiso es momento de que me retire y me dirija a la cafetería, según mi itinerario del día, debo comer mi almuerzo exactamente a las 12h15 los viernes y ya son las 12h20, dijo Sheldon, tratando de liberarse de la molesta presencia de Barry Kripke.

─ Ok, Coopeg, también estoy muwiendo del hambgwe, añadió Kripke, frotándose el abdomen, mientras decía esto.

Sin poder deshacerse del incómodo compañero, Sheldon caminó hacia la cafetería, donde ya lo estaban esperando sus amigos en la mesa de siempre. Howard, Leonard y Raj ya habían comenzado a comer.

─ Esta lasagna está deliciosa!, mencionó Raj sirviéndose un gran bocado del suculento platillo. Simplemente divina!

─ Y esa es una afirmación que viene de alguien que no tiene reparo alguno en comerse al animal sagrado de su país, mencionó Sheldon al aproximarse a la mesa.

─ Sheldon, te he dicho tantas veces que no me des sermones sobre mi propia cultura, además, ya sabes que la comida hindú no me cae muy bien, contestó Raj.

─ Amigos, tratemos de comer en paz para variar, dijo Leonard con tono conciliador.

─ Está bien, pero Sheldon empezó, por cierto hola Kripke, agregó Howard saludando a Barry.

Leonard discretamente miró su reloj, eran las 12:30, le llamó mucho la atención que Amy no estuviera con Sheldon ya que ella había quedado en venir a la universidad para almorzar con él al medio día. Prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto para que Sheldon no lo malinterpretara por entrometerse en su relación.

Cuando los cuatro amigos y Kripke estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, Alex Jensen, la asistente de Sheldon entró a la cafetería con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

─ Dr. Cooper, su novia, la Dra. Fowler me entregó este paquete para usted, dijo la joven mientras le entregaba la bolsa a Sheldon.

─ Amy estuvo aquí?. Por qué no me lo entrega ella personalmente?, Por qué no me dijo que vendría?, preguntó Sheldon.

Alex no sabía cómo responder a las preguntas de su jefe, había visto a Amy a punto de llorar en el estacionamiento y aunque no sabía el motivo, sospechaba que el brillante físico teórico tenía mucho que ver al respecto.

─ Pues, no lo sé, la Dra. Fowler y yo nos cruzamos de casualidad en el estacionamiento. Se veía algo contrariada, por cierto, dijo Alex.

─ Por qué se vería contrariada?, Umm, será síndrome premenstrual?. Veamos hoy es 8 de Febrero, dijo Sheldon, sacando su celular y revisando el calendario.

─ Hey Sheldon, eso es mucha información para nosotros. Mejor abre esa bolsa, quiero saber que te trajo Amy, añadió Howard con curiosidad.

─ Amy sabe que no gustan las sorpresas ni los regalos, este comportamiento es inusual, dijo Sheldon mientras abría la bolsa y extraía su contenido.

Las miradas de sus amigos se dirigieron al unísono hacia la caja que contenía el preciado tren a escala color escarlata. Sheldon no pudo evitar sonreír como si fuese un niño de 6 años en la mañana de Navidad.

─ Es el Expreso de Hogwarts, creí que estaba agotado! Gritó Raj con júbilo.

─ El modelo de tren Jacobite Smith para ser precisos; y debió costarle una fortuna, mencionó Leonard.

─ Bastardo suertudo, no la dejes ir; agregó Howard.

Sheldon miró con disgusto a Howard, ─ No hay razón para emplear lenguaje soez, pero debo decir que es un regalo magnífico.

─ Te dijo Amy a qué se debe este obsequio?, le preguntó Sheldon a Alex que continuaba de pie junto a la mesa de la cafetería.

─ No, negó la muchacha haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. ─ Simplemente me entregó la caja y se fue.

─ Curioso y más curioso, bueno más tarde se lo preguntaré, continuó Sheldon encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un bocado de su refresco.

Leonard presentía que algo no andaba bien, Amy nunca pierde oportunidades para estar con Sheldon, este comportamiento no era normal.

─ Sheldon, creo que deberías llamar a Amy ahora mismo y agradecerle por el obsequio, dijo Leonard.

─ Me parece que tienes razón, la convención social establece que debo agradecerle, agregó el espigado joven.

Sheldon buscó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuadros y marcó el número de su novia, llevándose una desilusión al escuchar el tono del buzón de mensajes.

"Hola soy Amy Farrah Fowler y en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje después del tono, beep", era todo lo que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

─ Es extraño, va directo al buzón de mensajes, dijo Sheldon mirando la pantalla de su celular. El era un hombre de ciencia, no un ignorante guiado por supersticiones, pero en su pecho sintió como si una cuerda se tensara muy firmemente, era un presentimiento. Una corriente de frío le recorrió la espalda.

─ Seguramente se quedó sin batería, dijo Leonard.

─ Sí eso debe ser, mintió Sheldon para parecer sereno, sabía que Amy siempre lleva el cargador de su celular en su bolso.

La expresión de Sheldon se ensombreció de repente, desvió la mirada y siguió comiendo su almuerzo que se estaba enfriando. Sus amigos no hicieron más preguntas, continuaron su almuerzo en silencio, conocían muy bien a Sheldon como para importunarlo con comentarios.

Kripke no obstante, tan irritante como siempre dijo: "Coopeg, crewo que tienes pwoblemas con tu novia, jaja. Si tegminan y quiews vengagte, en cuanto me vendegwias tu twen a escala?".

Sheldon se levantó de la silla y abandonó la cafetería en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Amy no había podido regresar a trabajar ese día, no quería que sus colegas vieran que había llorado, no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones a nadie. Llamó al laboratorio e informó que no se sentía muy bien. Amy era muy responsable y nunca faltaba a su trabajo, así que su jefa le dio el día libre sin ningún problema, deseándole que se recupere pronto.

Sus ojos verdes, en otras ocasiones vivaces se encontraban ahora empañados por las lágrimas. Se sentía derrotada, ridiculizada como en sus años de adolescencia, era "Fowler dedos de gorila", otra vez.

Había confiado en Sheldon, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, por no sentirse sola, por tener una esperanza. Nunca imaginó que él podría engañarle, pero la realidad era otra, ella misma había oído la conversación de Sheldon y Kripke, sobre una mujer con la que "tenía tanto coito que no le quedaba tiempo para nada".

Amy cerró la puerta de su departamento y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió su ropero y sacó su pijama de franela color rosa con puntos blancos. Se sentía cansada y pensó que darse una ducha le ayudaría.

El agua estaba muy caliente, así le gustaba. El vapor de la ducha le envolvía, no quería pensar en él, pero cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba. Sus labios delgados, su piel pálida y casi sin imperfecciones. Los ojos de un azul indescriptible y ese cabello fino y suave. Vaya que es lindo, pensaba.

Sí, Sheldon no era solamente su novio, era el mejor novio que pudiera imaginarse. Pensaba en todas las mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por tenerlo. Quién se lo había quitado?. Sería Alex, la asistente?. Si esa mujer había intentado interponerse entre Leonard y Penny, era capaz de todo.

Sería alguna de las estudiantes de la universidad?, sabía que le perseguían, le admiraban, algunas se le acercaban pero él era tan "inocente" que no entendía sus insinuaciones, o sí?, Amy no supo cuánto tiempo pasó en la ducha, salió finalmente y se colocó su pijama.

Pensó en llamar a Penny para hablar con ella pero aún no estaba preparada para conversar con nadie. Caminó hasta la cocina y sacó de la alacena una botella de vino blanco que se salvó de la última noche de chicas.

Se sirvió una copa. Quería que su cerebro descansara por una noche, se desconectara. Ya había tenido suficiente de toda la actividad de la dopamina, oxitocina, adrenalina y demás neurotransmisores que habían convertido su otrora lúcida mente científica en un remolino de emociones pueriles, infantiles.

Un poco de música, algo para no sentirse tan sola en su departamento vació. Prendió su equipo de sonido y comenzó a escuchar la primera canción que sonó.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_. For me it happens all the time…", la melancólica canción no hacía más que incrementar su despecho. Se preguntaba si a Sheldon le importaría su dolor. Probablemente no, él era tan egoísta.

Un relámpago iluminó la sala de su departamento. Había comenzado a llover, muy, muy fuerte, Amy se acercó a la ventana, el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado y oscureció de repente aunque eran apenas las cinco de la tarde.

─ A tu salud sistema límbico, Amy levantó su copa ofreciendo un brindis por la región del cerebro que controla las emociones.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, el característico toque de puerta de Sheldon, tan sugestivo de Síndrome obsesivo compulsivo, la hizo volver a la realidad.

Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas con el puño de su pijama rosa. Apagó el equipo de sonido.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Amy; knock, knock, knock, Amy; knock, knock, knock, Amy, abre la puerta por favor. Sé que estas ahí, tu auto está en el estacionamiento del edificio y escuché música. Abre.

Amy no sabía qué hacer, quería abrirle la puerta y abrazarlo, o mejor darle una bofetada, quería que se marchara, no, no que se quedara con ella.

Amy se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y vio a Sheldon que estaba parado ahí, esperando a que le abran, con su chaqueta rompe vientos. Estaba totalmente empapado, debió haber caminado en plena lluvia.

Amy quiso abrirle la puerta pero se contuvo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan tonta. Trató de contener sus lágrimas pero era imposible, se acostó en el sofá y miró hacia el techo.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Amy; knock, knock, knock, Amy; knock, knock, knock, Amy, abre la puerta, no voy a irme de aquí hasta que me des una explicación, qué está pasando?

─ Crees que estoy molesto porque sabes que no me gustan los regalos y aún así me regalaste el tren a escala que tanto quería? No es así?

Amy se cubrió los oídos con las manos pero aún así podía escucharlo. Sheldon continuaba tocando la puerta.

─ Amy, me pareció un regalo magnífico, dijo Sheldon. Abre la puerta. Voy a seguir tocando, los vecinos van a molestarse Amy, creía que respetabas las reglas de la convivencia en la sociedad.

Amy se acercó a la puerta nuevamente y vio a Sheldon sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared del corredor frente a su departamento.

─ Amy sé que estás viéndome por la mirilla, no me voy a ir hasta que me abras la puerta. Sabes que detesto sentarme en el suelo.

Amy se levantó del sillón y entró al baño, se miró al espejo, y se lavó la cara. Respiró hondo.

Caminó de un lado a otro en la sala, no sabía qué hacer, abrir la puerta, decirle que se vaya, que salga de su vida de una vez por todas, llamar a la policía, que iba a hacer?

Sheldon pensaba y pensaba, no podía entender el comportamiento de Amy, para decir la verdad, no podía entender su propio comportamiento, por qué seguía ahí esperando que le abriera la puerta, por qué no se alejaba de ahí y ya?

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Amy, su rostro la delataba, había llorado, mucho. A Sheldon le costaba reconocer la emociones de otras personas pero esto era particularmente evidente, que había pasado?

─ Amy por qué estas llorando?, preguntó. Te duele algo?

─ No sabes por qué? Haz un poco de memoria, recuerdas tu conversación con Kripke?, dijo Amy desviando la mirada para no verse derrotada.

─ Tú… escuchaste mi conversación con Kripke, Sheldon habló entre dientes, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y su párpado derecho temblaba.

─ Sí, lo escuché, quién es esa mujer con la que "estás teniendo tanto coito que no tienes tiempo para nada", Amy soltó estas palabras que habían estado aprisionándole el corazón toda la tarde. Cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda a Sheldon.

─ Ah, eso es lo que pasa, Sheldon se dio cuenta del malentendido.

─ Sí, eso pasa, seguramente es una mujer más guapa, más inteligente, más divertida, mejor que yo, no es así?

─ No, claro que no, explicó mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de Amy, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

─ No hay nadie en el mundo con esa descripción, porque… no hay nadie mejor que tú Amy Farrah Fowler, continuó Sheldon, mirándole a los ojos, pasó la mano por su mejilla izquierda, atrapando una lágrima que se le escapaba a Amy.

Sheldon se sintió valiente, sintió que debida demostrar que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Dio un paso hacia adelante, puso sus mano derecha suavemente en el mentón de Amy y acercó sus labios a los suyos en un tierno beso.

Amy no sabía si esto era un sueño, pero durante esos maravillosos segundos, podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido por un instante.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Los labios de Amy tenían un gusto particular, dulce como una manzana acaramelada, y con un toque ácido, tal vez por el vino blanco que había tomado esa tarde. Estando tan cerca de ella podía percibir el suave aroma de su cabello limpio, todavía húmedo por su reciente ducha y su piel suave y tersa. Sheldon aún mantenía los ojos cerrados después de aquel beso que se había atrevido a darle a Amy.

Amy deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, juntos los dos. Los labios de Sheldon, se sentían fríos, quizá porque había caminado bajo la lluvia y permanecía con la ropa mojada. Su aliento sabía a menta. Amy quería que el aroma de talco y loción para afeitar de su cuerpo se quedara impregnado en ella por siempre.

Sheldon abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Levantó la mirada hacia Amy y pudo ver que ella sonreía tímidamente, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

─ Amy tengo que decirte algo, mencionó el genial físico con un tono solemne, mientras se sentaba en su lugar favorito del sofá de su novia.

"Tengo que decirte algo", la sola mención de esas palabras puso a Amy sobre aviso, tenía miedo de que Sheldon termine su relación, estaría pensando su novio en romper el Acuerdo de la Relación?. Amy comenzó a hiperventilar.

La enamorada neurobióloga se sentó al lado de su novio y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué venía a su departamento a darle un beso para luego terminar con ella?. No tiene lógica, pensó.

─ Amy, cuando tú me escuchaste hablando con Kripke, estaba refiriéndome a tí, sé que nunca hemos tenido un acercamiento físico de naturaleza sexual, pero de alguna manera Barry Kripke dedujo que tú y yo lo habíamos hecho. Simplemente yo no lo desmentí; admitió Sheldon avergonzado por su comportamiento.

─ ¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue un malentendido y no existe nadie más?, preguntó Amy con una renovada esperanza que iluminó su rostro.

─ Exactamente!, respondió Sheldon. Es como aquella vez que tú y yo fingimos haber tenido coito para probar que tan rápido pueden divulgarse los rumores en una sociedad, recuerdas?.

Amy se sintió muy tonta por haberse portado como una dramática adolescente. ─ Ayy, soy tan estúpida, dijo.

─ No eres estúpida, mencionó Sheldon mientras tomaba la mano de su novia. Es mi culpa por no habértelo comentado antes. Y ahora mírame, estoy dejándolo todo húmedo aquí!, dijo Sheldon levantándose del sofá de un solo brinco.

─ ¿Qué estás dejando húmedo qué?, preguntó Amy ruborizada.

─ Tu sofá y tu alfombra, mi ropa está mojada y estoy humedeciéndolo todo, o a qué te refieres tú?, inquirió Sheldon con extrañeza.

─ Nada, nada, dijo Amy. Si quieres puedo prestarte una bata de baño, mientras pongo tu ropa en la secadora.

Amy se dirigió a su habitación para traerle a Sheldon una bata de baño a cuadros. Sheldon se cambió en el tocador y le entregó su ropa a Amy para que la pusiera en la secadora. No le hacía mucha gracia permanecer en la sala de su novia en paños menores pero si se quedaba con la ropa mojada, seguramente se resfriaría y eso era aún peor.

Sheldon salió del baño vistiendo la bata a cuadros roja y blanca, la cual evidentemente estaba destinada a una persona de menor estatura que él, ya que escasamente le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

A Amy le agradaba lo que veía, las piernas de Sheldon eran delgadas pero tonificadas, bastante largas y pálidas, cubiertas por un oscuro bello que formaba parches. Sheldon estaba descalzo porque sus calcetines se habían empapado así que también se los entregó a Amy para ponerlos a secar.

A Amy le llamaron la atención los largos pies de Sheldon, con dedos finos, uñas perfectamente cuidadas. Whoo!, no pudo evitar emitir ese sonido como de lechuza. Talla 12 o 13?, pensó Amy para sí misma, sonriendo pícaramente.

Sheldon la miró de reojo y luego se sentó en el sofá. ─ Te importaría si enciendo la televisión, hay una maratón de Game of Thrones y no quisiera perdérmela. Amy preparó un sándwich para Sheldon y otro para ella, hizo además palomitas de maíz que comieron juntos.

Amy sacó la ropa de Sheldon de la secadora y se la entrego, perfectamente doblada, como a él le gusta. Sheldon fue al baño a ponérsela y al salir le preguntó a su novia si podía llevarlo a casa, ya era tarde, cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Ya en el auto, Sheldon y Amy permanecieron en silencio durante casi todo el viaje. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sheldon.

─ Ha sido un día agotador Amy, espero que duermas bien.

─ Deseo lo mismo para ti, te llamaré mañana continuó la adorable neurobióloga.

Sheldon abrió la puerta del auto, puso un pie en la acera y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse se detuvo. ─ Ah, casi me olvido, dijo. Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras acercó su rostro al de Amy y le dio un beso en los labios a manera de despedida.

─ Buenas noches Amy, dijo sonriendo. Gracias por el tren a escala que me regalaste.

─ De nada Sheldon. Buenas noches Sheldon, respondió Amy, otra vez su corazón se había saltado al menos tres latidos.

Sheldon subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento en el cuarto piso. Sabía que había dado un pequeño paso en su relación pero se sentía muy bien.

─ Sheldon dónde has estado?. Te estás perdiendo la maratón de Game of Thrones que habíamos planeado ver, dijo Leonar

─ Estuve en casa de Amy, tenía que agradecerle por el tren. Por cierto, si lo trajiste de mi oficina como te pedí, cierto?, preguntó Sheldon.

─ Sí claro, está en tu escritorio, respondió Leonard.

Sheldon abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, armó la locomotora y jugó con ella hasta las 11 pm, cuando el sueño lo venció.

Lo que sea que Amy le haya hecho a Sheldon, ojalá se mantenga, está feliz y no me ha sacado de mis casillas en toda la noche, pensó Leonard.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Sheldon se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo, contempló su reloj despertador: eran las 06:00 am. Era sábado y había despertado temprano. Todos los sábados a las 06:15 Sheldon se levantaba de la cama, se servía un tazón de cereal con un cuarto de taza de leche descremada –al 2%-, encendía su televisor y veía Doctor Who.

Hoy era un sábado como cualquiera. Pero… algo se sentía "diferente", no sabía si era solo su impresión o algo extraño sucedía. El silencio se rompió y escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación y de repente la puerta se abrió pero no pudo distinguir claramente quien era el intruso. Pensó que se trataba de Leonard, pero el siempre toca a la puerta antes de entrar.

¿Quién se atreve a entrar sin tocar?, nadie entra en mi habitación pensó. Rápidamente se sentó en su cama y ahí, mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta estaba ella.

─ Amy Farrah Fowler!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás vestida así?, exclamó el sorprendido Sheldon, cubriéndose hasta los hombros con su cobija. ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para invadir su privacidad?

Amy estaba de pie, frente a Sheldon, vistiendo el traje azul de Star Trek, que había usado en una ocasión anterior, concretamente cuando emprendió la misión de incrementar los sentimientos de Sheldon hacia ella. Esa falda corta y esas botas, eran inolvidables, más aún con una memoria eidética como la de Sheldon. Ese disfraz aunque no revelaba mucha piel, se le veía muy bien, caía magníficamente sobre sus curvas y sus "tentadoras caderas", dejando apreciar unas atractivas piernas que se escondían con las faldas que la neurobióloga usaba habitualmente.

─ ¡Shhh!, Amy colocó su dedo índice frente a sus labios, pidiéndole a Sheldon que se mantenga en silencio y comenzó a escanerarlo con un tricoder, como aquella vez que jugaron al doctor, al estilo Star Trek.

─ Oh, Santo Dios, qué haces Amy?, preguntó Sheldon, desesperado.

─ Me parece que he sido una niña mala, dijo Amy mientras guiñaba el ojo pícaramente.

Un par de nalgadas no le harían nada mal, realmente este comportamiento es inaceptable, pensó Sheldon mientras contemplaba a Amy, con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Sheldon sintió sus mejillas encenderse por el rubor que las acciones de su novia le causaban. El nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba articular ni una palabra, tragó saliva.

─ No crees que sería adecuado darme un castigo, en vista de mi mal comportamiento, añadió Amy, sin perder contacto visual con su sorprendido novio. Parecía que la atrevida joven podía leerle la mente.

Sheldon no podía pensar con claridad, aparentemente el flujo sanguíneo de su cerebro se estaba distribuyendo a "otras" regiones de su cuerpo. ¡Maldición!, era un hombre después de todo y en esta situación tan particular, la práctica de Kohlinahr (la disciplina mental de la meditación para los Vulcanos), no le era suficiente para combatir las urgencias básicas del ser humano. Quería tocarla, tomarla ahí y en ese momento.

─ No Amy, no!, Sheldon sacudió violentamente la cabeza como señal de negación y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Solo podía estar consciente de la creciente y palpitante incomodidad que se alojaba justo debajo de su cintura, tenía que resistir.

Sentía su espalda mojada por el sudor, que también caía por su frente formando pequeñas gotas, muy frías. ¿Qué haría Spock?, pensó. ─Ohh, Vixen!

Beep, beep, beep. Lo despertó la ruidosa alarma, eran las 06:15 am del Sábado.

Sheldon tocó su frente que se sentía muy caliente. Probablemente más de 39ºC (102ºF), pensó.

Levantó la cobija que lo cubría y miró hacia abajo. ─Y… necesito una ducha fría, dijo en voz alta.

Después de la ducha fría Sheldon de sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo la congestión nasal y el dolor de garganta continuaron. Aparentemente, la lluvia del día anterior le había causado un resfriado.

Sheldon detestaba sentirse enfermo, vulnerable y a expensas de los gérmenes. En estricto cumplimiento del Acuerdo de la Relación, tendría que pedirle a Amy que cuidara de él en este periodo de padecimiento. ─ El remedio es peor que la enfermedad, pero supongo que no tengo mejor opción pensó, entre tos y estornudos que iban y venían.

Arropándose con un cálido cobertor se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. En la mesa de centro colocó el tazón de cereal de todos los sábados y una caja de pañuelos desechables.

El familiar tono de llamada entrante de Skype, hizo que se acercara diligentemente hasta su laptop. Era Amy sonriéndole en la pantalla.

─ Hola Sheldon, cómo estás? Es un día hermoso para visitar el zoológico, no crees?. Dijiste que querías tomar más aire fresco, dijo Amy entusiasmada.

─ En otras circunstancias sería una idea estupenda pero cómo puedes ver no me encuentro muy bien de salud. A juzgar por la odinofagia, rinorrea y fiebre, soy víctima de un resfriado, contestó Sheldon.

─ Oh, mi pobre Sheldon, no te preocupes, la Dra. Fowler está en camino para aliviar todos tus males, añadió Amy, ilusionada con la perspectiva de cuidar de su novio.

─ Es lo mínimo que podría esperar, tomando en cuenta las disposiciones del Acuerdo de la Relación, y que además eres en parte responsable de mi situación actual, agregó Sheldon con un tono nasal en su voz.

─ ¿Responsable de tu situación actual?, ¿A qué te refieres?, era una pregunta retórica de Amy.

─ ¡Y dicen que soy yo el que no entiende el sarcasmo!, añadió Sheldon algo molesto. ─ De no ser por tu arrebato de ayer, yo no me habría mojado en aquel diluvio, y no estaría enfermo. Eso sin mencionar el intercambio de gérmenes al que me vi forzado.

Amy permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sabía que Sheldon tenía razón pero aquello de los gérmenes fue demasiado. Sheldon inició el beso de ayer, los dos besos de ayer para ser precisos.

─ Nadie te obligó a besarme, contestó Amy.

─ Las convenciones sociales me forzaron, dijo Sheldon con un ligero temblor en sus párpados.

─ Estaré en tu casa en una hora, prosiguió Amy.

─ Y tráeme VapoRub, el mío se terminó aquella vez que te lo froté en el pecho cuando estuviste enferma, dijo Sheldon sintiéndose tímido de repente.

─ Cuenta con eso, nos vemos! dijo Amy, cerrando la comunicación y levantándose de su silla para salir al encuentro con su novio.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Sin perder tiempo Amy condujo hasta el #23-11 de la Calle Los Robles, concretamente al departamento que Sheldon y Leonard compartían, llevaba consigo una bolsa de papel en la que tenía todos los implementos necesarios para consentir a su resfriado novio, VapoRub, té con miel, entre otras cosas.

En las escaleras Amy se encontró con Penny, la alegre rubia la saludó mientras salía de su casa dispuesta a trabajar el turno matutino en Cheesecake factory.

Amy siempre había admirado a Penny, no solamente por su obvia belleza sino también por su forma de ser tan descomplicada e independiente. Además, sabía que Penny era muy atractiva para el sexo opuesto.

A veces, Amy se sentía insignificante al lado de Penny, no era envidia pero en determinados momentos de la vida quisiera haber sido como ella, tan frontal, extrovertida y dispuesta a lograr lo que quería. Penny siempre había sido la Reina del Baile o la capitana de las animadoras. No es que pensara que las cosas eran más fáciles para la hermosa rubia, pero en realidad la imagen sí importa en la vida, pensaba Amy, quien aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, se sentía insegura sobre su apariencia.

Amy sacudió la cabeza como para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería que nada la pusiera de mal humor teniendo por delante la perspectiva de pasar todo el día cuidando de Sheldon.

Tocó la puerta del departamento 4B y la familiar sonrisa de Leonard la recibió.

─ Hola Amy, te estábamos esperando le dijo Leonard, invitándola a pasar a la sala. ─ Sheldon está por allá.

Sheldon se encontraba en su sitio favorito del sofá cubierto con una manta mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

─ Yo no lo veo tan enfermo como en otras ocasiones, creo que se le pasará pronto, le dijo Leonard al oído a Amy. ─ Pero él opina que tiene neumonía, quizá te pida que le lleves al hospital.

─ Te has demorado mucho en venir, no me siento nada bien Amy, mira 39,5ºC, estoy empeorando le dijo Sheldon a Amy enseñándole el termómetro.

─ Déjamelo a mí, le dijo Amy a Leonard, mientras este salía del departamento dejándolos solos.

─ ¡Qué se diviertan amigos!, dijo Leonard despidiéndose, ¡Mejórate Sheldon!.

Sheldon hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, ocasionándole una jaqueca por causa de la congestión nasal.

─ Puedes creerlo Amy?, estando tan enfermo como estoy, Leonard prefiere salir a jugar Paintball con Wolowitz y Koothrappali. Te digo que no se puede esperar lealtad de nadie, continuó Sheldon, tosiendo y tosiendo.

─ No te preocupes, Amy está aquí para cuidarte, dijo la joven acercándose a su novio con intención de abrazarlo.

Como de costumbre Sheldon no correspondió al abrazo aunque tampoco se alejó. Amy intentó darle un beso pero Sheldon se levantó del sofá como huyendo.

─ En serio Amy? Besos?. No ves que estoy enfermo, probablemente tenga neumonía o algo peor!. Ten un poco de cuidado con tu propia salud, podría contagiarte.

─ Tienes razón, tienes razón, agregó Amy un tanto decepcionada.

─ Gracias, no somos animales, debemos comportarnos acorde a la ocasión dijo Sheldon, tomando asiento nuevamente en su sitio.

─ ¿Qué necesitas qué haga por ti?, para hacerte sentir mejor quiero decir, preguntó Amy.

Sheldon mordió su labio inferior, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. De repente recordó el sueño que había tenido y se sintió incómodo.

─ Bueno, podrías empezar por frotarme un poco de VapoRub en el pecho, eso me ayudaría a respirar mejor.

Sí. Amy había estado pensando en devolver el favor que Sheldon le había hecho cuando ella estaba enferma, Whoo!, otra vez el sonido involuntario salió de sus labios.

Lentamente y con algo de dudas Sheldon desabotonó la camisa de su pijama para después levantar la camiseta blanca que llevaba por debajo.

─ Tienes que frotar en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj o los vellos de mi pecho se enredarían dijo Sheldon tímidamente.

Amy nunca había visto el pecho desnudo de su novio. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Sheldon no era muy musculoso, pero la vista era bastante agradable, su piel blanca se sentía cálida, tal vez por la fiebre. Tenía unos pocos vellos en su pecho, castaño claro, como el resto de su cabello, no muy largos. Los músculos de su abdomen no eran muy marcados, pero había algo de definición en su forma. Temerosamente aplicó una fina capa del ungüento de mentol en el pecho de Sheldon.

Sheldon sintió un cosquilleo, característico de la aplicación de VapoRub, temblaba casi imperceptiblemente al sentir la suave y delicada mano de su novia tocándolo. Amy rozó con su mano el abdomen de Sheldon, sin darse cuenta.

A Sheldon no le disgustaba que tocaran su abdomen, sintió cosquillas y emitió una leve risita. Amy lo miró como preguntándole si debía seguir o no. Sheldon asintió como gesto de aprobación. ─ Continúa, le dijo.

─ Amy, cántame "Soft Kitty", mi mami siempre me la canta cuando estoy enfermo. Me ayuda a relajarme y a sentirme mejor, agregó Sheldon mirándola con sus ojos azules de niño grande.

─ No conozco esa canción, dijo Amy.

─ Yo te la enseño, va así: _"Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, Purr, Purr"._

Amy aprendió la canción y se la cantó a Sheldon varias veces hasta que el "adorable" genio, se sintió somnoliento y se quedó dormido con su cabeza en el regazo de Amy, que acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente.

Con movimientos muy suaves para evitar que su novio despierte, Amy se levantó del sofá, cubriéndolo con una cobija. Pasó gentilmente el dorso de su mano por la frente de Sheldon y comprobó que ya no tenía fiebre.

Se dirigió a la cocina casi de puntillas para evitar hacer ruido y extrayendo el contenido de la bolsa de papel que trajo consigo, se dispuso a prepararle una sopa de pollo a su novio.

El olor de la sopa caliente despertó a Sheldon. Amy se acercó a la sala con un humeante tazón. Sheldon se sentó y probó la sopa que su novia le ofrecía.

Era deliciosa, tenía la temperatura perfecta, sabía a ternura, era una prueba del infinito cariño de Amy por él. Le hizo sentirse mejor que cualquier medicina que pudiera comprar en una farmacia. El calorcito de la sopa no sólo le llenaba el estómago sino el corazón. Sheldon se sentía querido y valorado.

Cuando Sheldon terminó la sopa, Amy le sirvió una taza de té de manzanilla con miel. De alguna manera ella se las ingeniaba para saber lo que él quería sin tener que pedírselo. Amy encendió la televisión y colocó uno de los DVD´s de Sheldon, a Sheldon le encantaba la película The Avengers.

Juntos en silencio miraron la televisión, Sheldon casualmente tomó la mano de Amy, y se miraron el uno al otro. Era la mirada que Sheldon tenía cuando estaba genuinamente feliz, era la mirada que reservaba para Amy.

─ Sabes Amy?, dijo Sheldon, tragando saliva, y volviendo la mirada al televisor. ─ Creo que es momento de hacerle un par de reformas a nuestro Acuerdo de la Relación.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los propios labios de Sheldon. Él admitía su intención de realizarle reformas al Acuerdo de la Relación. Disimuladamente pellizcó su brazo para saber que no estaba soñando. Y no lo estaba.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de contener una que otra lágrima por la emoción que la frase de Sheldon le causaba, Amy preguntó:

─ ¿Qué reformas piensas hacerle a nuestro contrato?

Sheldon se levantó del sofá, se arropó con una manta y respondió ─ Espérame un momento, voy por mi copia del Acuerdo de la Relación y mi sello de Notario para que podamos discutir las modificaciones que he pensado proponerte. Mientras tanto, podrías por favor darme un poco más de sopa. Yum, yum!, dijo Sheldon sonriendo al caminar hacia su habitación.

─ "¡Calma Amy, calma!", se dijo a sí misma. Ella conocía de la tendencia de Sheldon a manipular las condiciones siempre en su beneficio. ¿Qué querría proponerle?, Amy calentó en el microondas un plato de su exquisita sopa de pollo.

Sheldon salió de su habitación trayendo consigo los documentos y sellos que requería. Se sentó en el sofá y acomodó los papeles en la mesa de centro.

Beep, beep. La pantalla del microondas le anunció a Amy que la comida estaba caliente. Prontamente, la talentosa neurobióloga se acercó a su novio con un nuevo plato de sopa de pollo.

─ Mmm, mmm, Amy esta sopa me ha devuelto a la vida, dijo Sheldon feliz, llevándose una cucharada llena a la boca.

─ Me alegro que te guste, es una receta familiar. Pero, no nos desviemos del tema, estábamos hablando del Acuerdo de la Relación, agregó Amy.

─ Tienes razón, exclamó Sheldon, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. Siempre eres tan objetiva.

Sheldon tosió para aclarar su garganta y empezó a decir: ─ Siendo el Acuerdo de la Relación un contrato que enumera y codifica nuestras responsabilidades y derechos como novio y novia, considero que existen ciertos acontecimientos de los días pasados que de no ser tomados en cuenta en una reforma urgente de éste contrato, podrían ponerle fin al mismo.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te atrevas a terminar con el Acuerdo de la Relación. Lo sabía, lo sabía! Eres un egoísta, gritó Amy furiosa, apuntándole a Sheldon con el dedo.

─ Amy, contrólate y escucha. Tú eres una mujer racional, deja esas escenas para las mujeres más primitivas como Penny. Yo soy el primero en reconocer que he cometido al menos dos faltas al Acuerdo de la Relación. Me he dejado gobernar por mis urgencias y he iniciado contacto físico fuera de lugar. Ayer te di dos besos y he tomado tu mano por sendas ocasiones, violando el Acuerdo de la Relación que claramente prohíbe dichas demostraciones de afecto.

─ Pero… Sheldon, pronunció Amy casi inaudiblemente.

─ No Amy, déjame continuar. Nuestro contrato claramente establece en su Sección 5 que sólo se permite que nos tomemos de las manos en caso de que: a) uno de los dos esté a punto de caer de un acantilado o precipicio, b) uno de nosotros se merezca un sincero apretón de manos después de ganar el premio Nobel, o c) apoyo moral durante una vacuna de la gripe.

Sheldon era una persona con altos valores morales y el saber que él mismo había incumplido el Contrato de la Relación, en realidad le afectaba.

─ El punto es que… yo mismo he roto el Acuerdo de la Relación con mis acciones, que haya tomado tu mano no se corresponde con ninguno de los literales que antes te mencioné. No ganaste el Nobel, no caías de ningún precipicio y no te vacunaron. Además te besé en dos ocasiones y en ninguna de las secciones de éste contrato se establece que yo tenga derecho a hacerlo. Amy, podrías perdonarme?

─ Sheldon, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Estos últimos días me han hecho más feliz que varios años de mi vida, dijo Amy con toda sinceridad.

─ Fascinante, exclamó Sheldon. Entonces, como propones que prosigamos en nuestra relación? Modificamos el acuerdo o lo rompemos?

─ Lo modificamos, claro que sí, añadió Amy.

Sheldon propuso que el tomarse de las manos se permitiría siempre y cuando se cumplan algunas condiciones como: lavado previo de las mismas y/o utilización de gel antibacterial o desinfectante y evitar las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Amy añadió una cláusula en la que se permiten los besos a manera de saludo, de despedida y si la ocasión lo amerita, como agradecimiento o felicitación. Sheldon puso como condiciones en este punto: a) que ninguno de los dos presente una enfermedad contagiosa, b) que los besos sean con los labios cerrados, sin intervención de la lengua, c) que la duración de los mismos sea de hasta 5 segundos y d) que no sean en público.

Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo firmaron y sellaron el Acta de Reforma del Acuerdo de la Relación. Sheldon le enviaría un mail con una copia en pdf del mismo, cuando se sintiera mejor de su resfriado.

─ Me agrada que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo dijo Sheldon mientras tocaba su cuello que se sentía un poco rígido por la tensión y el resfriado.

─ Te duele el cuello?, preguntó Amy.

─ Sí, me duele un poco. Como ya te dije una vez, considero que el cuello es una estructura muy frágil para soportar tan preciada carga, dijo Sheldon moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

─ "Como balancear un huevo Fabergé sobre un palillo", eso fue lo que me dijiste, continuó Amy. ─ Luego te enseñé a masajear tu columna cervical y dorsal.

─ Sí, lo recuerdo, tengo una memoria eidética, dijo Sheldon sonriendo al traer nuevamente a su memoria aquel masaje.

─ En serio te lo digo, pudimos haberles ganado con una mejor estrategia, le dijo Leonard a Raj y Howard al subir por las escaleras hasta su departamento en el cuarto piso.

─ Con una de las famosas estrategias del Capitán Sheldon Cooper, añadió Howard irónicamente.

─ Hay que admitir que la última vez que pudimos ganarle en paintball al departamento de Geología fue gracias a Sheldon, dijo Rash.

─ Sí. Pobre Sheldon, no pudo ir con nosotros por su resfriado, espero que esté mejor, dijo Leonard mientras buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

─ Querrás decir, pobre Amy que tiene que cuidar de él, agregó Howard.

Leonard introdujo la llave en la cerradura y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta unos extraños quejidos provenientes de la sala de su departamento, hicieron que se detuviera.

─ Oh, Amy, oh mi Dios!, Sigue, sigue!. No te detengas, tus manos son mágicas, Sheldon prácticamente gritaba. Siii, se siente tan bien!, Oh, Señor!.

Leonard, Raj y Howard se miraron el uno al otro sin atinar que hacer. ─ Por lo visto ese par de locos, la ha pasado mejor que nosotros, dijo Howard con su sátira sonrisa.

─ Vamos a cenar fuera, lo más lejos que podamos añadió Leonard y los tres amigos bajaron las escaleras para salir del edificio.

─ No puedo creer que Smelly Shelly tenga más acción que yo dijo Raj, con cierto tono de envidia.

Sheldon y Amy se miraron el uno al otro. ─ Me pareció escuchar un ruido, le dijo Amy a su novio.

─ Yo no escuché nada, por favor continua masajeando mi cuello y mi espalda, mis omóplatos se sienten tan rígidos, tu toque del punto miofascial es simplemente celestial. Ahhh, sí, exclamó Sheldon mientras Amy seguía masajeándole.

─ Sabes que fácilmente podría paralizarte con mi conocimiento de la Neurobiología, anunció Amy.

─ Ja, ja, rieron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Pasó un poco más de un mes y las cosas entre Sheldon y Amy permanecieron bastante estables. Amy sabía que no podía esperar grandes cambios en cuanto a su relación con Sheldon, pero el ocasional roce de su mano con la suya o uno que otro tímido beso en verdad le daban una nueva sensación a su vida.

Sheldon se encontraba contento con esta reciente etapa de su noviazgo. El contacto físico (únicamente besos y tomarse de las manos) que habían decido permitirse no era de ninguna manera "excesivo", y no le hacía sentirse incómodo; además sabía que Amy era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo y eso le hacía feliz. Tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que, a menudo su creciente cercanía le despertaba sensaciones nuevas tanto en el plano afectivo como en lo biológico.

Sheldon pensaba en esto último cada vez que Amy aparecía en su mente. Muchas veces irrumpía en medio de su trabajo y sin invitación la imagen de ella con sus ojos verdes, su cabello largo, brillante, esa sonrisa. Ahh, Vixen!

Esa taquicardia inevitable que sufría cuando la veía aparecer frente a él, a veces de forma inesperada y en otras tantas ocasiones, se sorprendía a sí mismo contando los minutos para estar junto a ella.

Poco a poco su situación había mejorado en el trabajo, podía concentrarse mejor y la calidad de su investigación finalmente alcanzó un nivel similar o incluso mejor al de Kripke. Sheldon se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo.

En cuanto a Amy, sus experimentos en el campo de la Neurobiología estaban a punto de llegar a descubrimientos reveladores en materia de la bioquímica cerebral de las adicciones, sus colegas comentaban que la posibilidad de un premio Nobel no era muy lejana. Podría decirse que lo tenía casi todo. Ojalá tuviera la posibilidad de retroceder en el tiempo y decirse a sí misma (a los quince años), que en verdad la vida valdría la pena, pensaba mientras revisaba su correo electrónico.

Sheldon siempre solía enviarle e-mails informativos sobre las actividades que realizarían en sus próximas citas, otras veces le enviaba artículos científicos que podrían interesarle o invitaciones a conferencias y simposios a los que quería que le acompañara.

Sheldon le había escrito lo siguiente:

_Querida Amy: _

_Como probablemente ya conoces, este 24 de Marzo podrá visualizarse un fenómeno astronómico poco usual en el firmamento nocturno de Pasadena._

_ Me refiero concretamente a una lluvia o enjambre de meteoritos conocidos como Líriadas._

_Es de mi interés que podamos disfrutar de este avistamiento en compañía de nuestro grupo de amigos y Raj me ha informado que para visualizar este fenómeno, no necesitamos desplazarnos a las afueras de la ciudad, sino que podremos hacerlo desde el techo de nuestro edificio. _

_¡Fascinante!, ¿no es así?. Por este motivo estoy organizando una reunión que tenga como objetivo observar la lluvia de meteoritos y celebrar una de las mejores series de ciencia ficción, jamás creadas: Star Trek. Sabes que soy un espíritu libre y encuentro regocijo en el uso de disfraces, así que dejo a tu libre albedrío elegir el atuendo adecuado a la ocasión._

_Yo escogí el disfraz de Spock con anticipación. Tienes una semana para preparte._

_Atentamente,_

_Dr .Sheldon Lee Cooper_

B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

A Amy le pareció una idea estupenda, como todas las ideas de su novio. La fecha: 24 de marzo le llamó la atención y claro ese día era el cumpleaños de Sheldon. Sería un día inolvidable y Amy se iba a esforzar en que sea perfecto.

Sabía que a su novio no le gustaban las sorpresas y menos las fiestas de cumpleaños pero Amy no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz porque esa era su actividad favorita. Verlo sonreír era como una adicción para Amy.

Y hablando de adicciones, Amy se fijó en la pantalla de su computador y notó otro e-mail marcado como importante. Era un mail del Departamento de Recursos Humanos de la Universidad donde trabajaba. Le comunicaban que había sido escogida para participar en un Estudio de la Bioquímica Cerebral de las Adicciones en colaboración con la Universidad de Estocolmo, para lo cual tendría que viajar a Suecia en dos semanas. La duración de este programa sería de un mes, con posibilidad de extensión de este plazo.

Era una excelente oportunidad para lograr un avance significativo en su carrera, conocía la calidad de los laboratorios y de los científicos escandinavos en general. En otra ocasión estaría encantada por la noticia, pero ahora mismo el sentimiento que le producía tenía un sabor agridulce.

Por un lado, se trataba de un merecido reconocimiento a su trabajo, pero por otro lado, la idea estar lejos de Sheldon por un mes o quizá un poco más, no le resultaba para nada agradable. Desde que lo conoció no se había alejado de él por periodos más largos que un par de días. Decidió no preocuparse de ello por el momento y mejor prepararse para el 24 de Marzo. Quería que sea un día magnífico para ambos.

Ya se imaginaba a Sheldon vestido con su traje de Spock, tan apuesto. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a ponerse, aún conservaba el uniforme azul de Star Trek, o tal vez conseguiría uno rojo. Ese era el color favorito de Sheldon.

Sheldon se encontraba muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de contemplar las Liríadas, la lluvia de estrellas, en la noche del 24 de Marzo y confiaba en que el cielo se encontraría lo suficientemente despejado, quería que sea un evento inolvidable.

Nunca había sido muy adepto de las celebraciones y menos aún de las fiestas de cumpleaños. De hecho, consideraba que haber sido expulsado del canal del parto no consistía en un motivo de celebración, sin embargo, en su subconsciente anhelaba que llegara ese día, quizá, por la expectativa de pasar una velada en la agradable compañía de Amy Farrah Fowler. Y esa noche no sería como cualquier otra, sobre todo si Amy vestía aquel traje de Star Trek que tanto le gustaba y que le había causado uno que otro sueño perturbador.

─ Yaaa, concéntrate Cooper! Estas trabajando, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Desde hace algún tiempo el sólo hecho de pensar en Amy, le provocaba varios "síntomas" que bien podrían corresponder a hipertiroidismo, diversas arritmias y otras enfermedades. Aunque Sheldon acertadamente había descartado varias patologías, los síntomas seguían presentándose y hasta podría decirse que habían empeorado.

El tono de su teléfono, el sonido del popular juego de video Mario, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era su novia. Amy lo saludó alegremente y Sheldon respondió con una sonrisa.

─ Hola Amy, no esperaba tu llamada, a qué se debe el honor?, preguntó el físico.

─ Quería confirmarte que leí tu e-mail y considero que es una excelente idea aunque el tema de Star Wars me parece un tanto infantil, respondió Amy.

─ Es Star Trek Amy!, dijo Sheldon un tanto ofendido. El uso de disfraces es opcional, aunque yo apreciaría que hicieras un esfuerzo. Sheldon desvió la mirada para que Amy no pudiera leer su expresión.

─ Ya veré que puedo hacer, respondió Amy astutamente. Y por cierto, cuál es tu tipo de pastel favorito?

─ Umm, yo diría que siempre me ha gustado el pastel de chocolate, por qué me lo preguntas?, añadió Sheldon.

─ Simple curiosidad. Nos vemos más tarde, contestó Amy despidiéndose.

─ Tengo una semana para prepararme, este será el mejor cumpleaños que Sheldon haya tenido, pensó Amy en voz alta mientras acariciaba un pequeño ratón blanco de laboratorio.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Amy aprovechó cada día para preparar una celebración memorable por el cumpleaños de su novio. Conocía que a Raj le gustaba organizar eventos, así que oportunamente solicitó su ayuda, pero eso sí, le solicitó que le guardara el secreto, ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para Sheldon.

El tímido astrofísico hindú se encargó de la decoración de la terraza del edificio, colocando luces blancas que le daban un aspecto hermoso durante la noche. Además ubicó un par de telescopios para facilitar el avistamiento de la tan esperada lluvia de meteoritos de ese 24 de Marzo y mesas decoradas con motivos estelares y de Star Trek.

Amy buscó la mejor pastelería de la ciudad y ordenó un exquisito pastel de fudge de chocolate, con relleno de cerezas decorado como el Enterprise, perfecto para Sheldon. Tenía que ir a retirarlo de la pastelería a las 5 y 30 de la tarde, y saliendo del laboratorio a las 5 de la tarde apenas tenía tiempo para retirar su traje azul de Star Trek de la tintorería, vestirse y salir rápidamente a casa de Penny donde las chicas habían quedado en encontrarse para arreglarse.

Conocía que a Sheldon no le gustaban los regalos porque consideraba que le imponían un contrato no verbal de reciprocidad, sin embargo, no pudo evitar comprarle un par de gemelos (cufflinks), con la insignia de la Federación de Star Trek, para cuando tuviera que vestir trajes formales, otra cosa que Sheldon detestaba era tener que usar camisas serias, pero a Amy le parecía que así se veía guapísimo.

Con el tiempo justo Amy se las arregló para ir por el pastel y por su traje a la tintorería, para luego dirigirse a casa de su bestie Penny.

─ Hola Amy, wow, el pastel para el cumpleaños de Sheldon está increíble!, dijo Penny al recibir a su amiga en el departamento.

─ Hicieron un excelente trabajo en la pastelería, si alguna vez necesitamos un pastel de bodas, ya sabemos dónde conseguirlo, dijo Amy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ Creo que eso es un poco precipitado, pero está bien, es una buena sugerencia. Ahora comencemos a alistarnos, Bernadette está por llegar en cualquier momento.

Penny se puso su disfraz, había decidido usar un traje de Princesa Amidala, con pantalón, blusa y botas color blanco. Sabía que era un personaje de Star Wars, no de Star Trek pero en cuanto vio el atuendo en la tienda le encantó y decidió comprarlo. Además a Leonard le encantaría.

Amy se colocó su traje azul de Star Trek que había retirado de la tintorería, y notó algo extraño. El traje estaba más corto y apretado que antes, al parecer se había encogido.

─ Amy me encanta tu traje, sexy ah!, dijo Penny al notar el apretado y corto disfraz.

─ Bueno, originalmente el traje no era tan corto pero creo que se encogió en la tintorería, no piensas que es demasiado atrevido, dijo Amy mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

─ Creo que te queda muy bien, no sabía que tenías esas curvas, detrás de todas las capas de ropa que usas normalmente, dijo Penny, sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

─ Me halaga tu comentario, pero estoy en una relación con Sheldon, dijo Amy malinterpretando el sentido de las palabras de Penny.

─ Por supuesto, dijo Penny con una mueca de incomodidad, ahora vamos a maquillarnos para estar listas, los chicos deben estar por subir a la terraza, ya está oscureciendo.

Penny maquilló a Amy de manera muy natural, con tonos rosa, haciendo énfasis en sus bellos ojos verdes, a los que delineó y enmarcó con unas largas y rizadas pestañas que le daban una mirada irresistible, usó un brillo escarchado para los labios y un poco de rubor para los pómulos, el resultado fue excelente, Amy lucía hermosa y Penny estaba orgullosa de su creación.

Bernadette llegó al departamento de Penny luciendo su traje rojo de la tripulación de Star Trek, saludó con las chicas y se sorprendió al ver a Amy, tan deslumbrante.

─ Oh, Amy luces hermosa, creo que deberías dejar tu cabello suelto y podemos rizarlo apenas con unas ondas, dijo Bernadette.

─ Tú también te ves muy bien, no tan bella como Penny, pero luces bien. No quiero nada exagerado en mi cabello pero podía intentar tu sugerencia de las ondas.

Por su parte en el departamento 4B, Leonard, Howard y Raj se habían esforzado por evitar que Sheldon subiera a la terraza del edificio y descubriera la decoración del lugar y su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Leonard se había puesto su disfraz de Jean Luc Picard, Raj su atuendo de Klingon y Howard usaba un traje de Gorn. Sheldon salió de su habitación vestido como Spock, el parecido era impresionante.

─ Les dije que nos disfrazaríamos como personajes de la serie original no de la Nueva Generación, mencionó Sheldon al ver a Leonard.

─ Pues yo quería el traje de Spock y tú me lo ganaste, así que no protestes, respondió Leonard.

Las chicas subieron a la terraza para esperar a sus amigos, colocaron el pastel en el centro de una mesa y apagaron las luces. Todo estaba listo para sorprender a Sheldon.

Siendo las ocho de la noche los cuatro amigos subieron las escaleras para llegar al techo. ─ Es extraño que Amy no esté aquí todavía, dijo que vendría a las 7:30 y no me ha llamado, dijo Sheldon preocupado por la inusual impuntualidad de su novia.

─ Seguro llegará en cualquier momento dijo Raj.

Al llegar a la terraza, encontraron todo oscuro, Leonard se dispuso a encender las luces y cuando todo se iluminó: ─ Sorpresa, gritaron los amigos de Sheldon al unísono.

─ Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Sheldon, feliz cumpleaños a ti!, cantaron todos en coro con Amy Farrah Fowler corriendo hacia Sheldon para abrazarlo.

Sheldon contempló a Amy que venía hacia él, lucía preciosa a la luz de la luna llena con su cabello suelto con ligeras ondas, su traje azul de Star Trek que le quedaba tan bien y sus labios que se veían resbalosos por el brillo, pero muy provocativos.

Amy lo abrazó y Sheldon también la rodeó con sus largos brazos. Amy podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su novio acelerarse y sonrió al ver que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de felicidad. Sheldon se ve tan apuesto con su traje de Spock, pensó Amy.

─ Saben que no disfruto las fiestas de cumpleaños dijo Sheldon, y realmente no me esperaba esto. Es ese un pastel decorado como el Enterprise?. Genial!

Sheldon corrió hasta donde estaba el pastel, tomando de la mano a Amy Farrah Fowler y llevándola con él. Contemplaba la réplica de la nave con sus ojos de niño feliz e inocente. El corazón de Amy quería salirse de su pecho.

─ Amy gracias, siempre quise uno de estos, me encanta. De qué es?

─ Es de chocolate con relleno de cerezas, respondió Amy.

─ Yumi, yumi, suena delicioso, dijo Sheldon, aunque me da pena comerme una réplica tan perfecta del Enterprise.

─ Esto también es para ti, añadió Amy entregándole la pequeña caja de contenía los gemelos (cufflinks) con el logo de la Federación.

─ No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por mí dijo Sheldon mientras abría la caja y miraba con asombro la delicada pieza de joyería geek masculina.

Sheldon miró a Amy a los ojos con aquella ternura y cariño que reservaba solo para ella, con el dorso de su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de su novia y ella inclinó la cabeza suavemente. Sheldon inhaló fuertemente y acercó sus labios a los de Amy en un delicado beso ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

Stuart, Kripke y Will Wheaton también habían sido invitados a la reunión. Will Wheaton le preguntó al dueño de la tienda de cómics:

─ ¿Es esa la novia de Sheldon? Ese traje no le queda nada mal, se ve despampanante de hecho.

─ Sí, es Amy Farrah Fowler, salí con ella una tiempo, algo fugaz, tú sabes, respondió Stuart sin poder ocultar la envidia que sentía por Sheldon en ese momento.

─ Ese Coopeg es un bastagdo suegtudo, añadió Kripke mientras se servía una cerveza.

La velada transcurrió maravillosamente, Penny preparó algunos cocteles para sus amigos. Comieron pizza y el riquísimo pastel de cumpleaños. Sheldon les mencionó algunos hechos interesantes sobre las Líridas, la lluvia de meteoritos que aproximadamente a las 00h00 podrían contemplar.

El cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del firmamento. Era una noche maravillosa. Amy conversaba con sus amigas, mientras Sheldon junto con sus amigos alistaban los telescopios colocándolos en las coordenadas precisas.

─ Tengo un poco de sed, creo que me serviré un té helado, de esos de Long Island que Penny ha preparado, dijo Sheldon acercándose a la mesa de las bebidas.

─ Sheldon eso es alco…, comenzó a decir Leonard, quien súbitamente se calló al recibir un pisotón de Howard.

─ Déjalo, déjalo, ver a Sheldon borracho es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, dijo Howard sonriendo maliciosamente.

─Sólo será una copa, para hacerlo más divertido, además es su cumpleaños dijo Raj.

Will Wheaton había conocido a Amy en un episodio de Fun with Flags, el programa que Sheldon tenía en su canal de YouTube, pero no recordaba haberla visto tan sexy y atractiva como esa noche, se preguntaba que vería Amy en alguien como Sheldon, quizá podría acercársele y conversar un poco con ella, le interesaba conocerla mejor.

─ Me encanta este té helado, creo que es el más rico que hay, le dijo Sheldon a Kripke mientras se servía un segundo vaso.

─ Pues yo cgueo que debeguías tomag menos té y cuidag mejog de tu novia, migala convegsag tan animadamente con Will Wheaton, dijo Kripke sembrando celos en la mente de Sheldon.

Sheldon tambaleándose un poco por haber consumido alcohol se acercó a Amy, la tomó del brazo y la alejó de Will Wheaton, que lo miró atónito.

─ ¿Qué haces Sheldon?, dijo Amy molesta por la actitud de su novio

─ Cuido lo que es mío, dijo Sheldon, tomando a su novia de la cintura y sorprendiéndola con un beso.

Este era un beso diferente, que Amy nunca había experimentado, era un beso más fuerte, con algo de furia con desesperación, Sheldon quería dominarla y demostrarles a todos que Amy era suya.

Recuperando el aliento Sheldon y Amy se tomaron de las manos y contemplaron al cielo, la lluvia de meteoritos estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos sus amigos contemplaron la escena en silencio. Acababan de presenciar un fenómeno extraordinario, más sorprendente aún que contemplar aquella lluvia de estrellas. Casi tan increíble como un avistamiento del monstruo del Lago Ness.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Sheldon y Amy se sentaron en una banca de la terraza, debajo de uno de los arbustos con luces decorativas que Raj había colocado para ambientar la reunión. Leonard y Penny conversaban animadamente, interrumpiendo su plática por uno que otro beso.

Howard y Bernadette aún no se recuperaban del asombro que les provocaba haber presenciado la inaudita escena de hace unos minutos.

Eran las 11: 30 pm y habían estimado que aproximadamente a la media noche podrían visualizar la lluvia de meteoritos en el cielo nocturno. El resto de amigos se entretenía observando la inusual interacción entre Amy y Sheldon. Aunque le dolía admitirlo Raj se sintió más solo que nunca, en verdad le gustaría compartir ese momento con alguien.

─ Aunque es halagadora, esa actitud de macho celoso, me parece retrógrada y creo que haz estado bebiendo alcohol, susurró Amy en el oído de Sheldon.

─ Es una actitud más que justificada cuando la novia de uno coquetea con el primer actor de series de ciencia ficción que se le cruza en frente, dijo Sheldon mirando de reojo a Will Wheaton mientras tomaba la mano de Amy. ─ Sólo tomé dos vasos de té, y por cierto, tu traje es demasiado corto, debes tener frío.

─ Bueno pues, sí hace un poco de frío dijo Amy.

Sheldon respiró hondo y tímida y lentamente rodeó la espalda de Amy con su brazo derecho, acercándola a sí mismo. ─ Te sientes mejor así?, preguntó

─ Sí, así está mucho mejor dijo Amy ruborizándose.

Penny y Leonard sonrieron al ver a sus mejores amigos. ─ Gepetto, creo que Pinocchio, se ha transformado en un muchacho de carne y hueso, bromeó Penny juntando su nariz con la de Leonard.

─ Sí Hada Azul, muy buen trabajo, dijo Leonard mientras apagaba las luces para contemplar mejor la lluvia de meteoritos.

Alrededor de las 00: 12 comenzaron a visualizar el fenómeno estelar, uno a uno, cientos de estrellas fugaces iluminaron el cielo de Pasadena. Todos se quedaron en silencio, como aprovechando la oportunidad para pedir un deseo.

Sheldon miraba atentamente el cielo, sentado junto a Amy, quien cada cierto tiempo daba un vistazo hacia el rostro de su novio resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna, podría haberse mantenido así por el resto de su vida.

Una estrella fugaz, particularmente hermosa y brillante cruzó rápidamente frente al grupo de amigos. En ese instante mágico las miradas de Sheldon y Amy se juntaron como si en lo profundo de su conciencia anhelaran un mismo deseo. No dijeron nada, no era necesario.

Al cabo de más o menos una hora, el cielo se fue poniendo muy oscuro, como habitualmente ocurre a la 01:00 am, era señal de que el avistamiento de meteoritos, había llegado a su fin. Will Wheaton, Raj y Kripke se despidieron de sus amigos para regresar a sus casas.

Amy, Bernadette y Penny recogieron los restos de comida y limpiaron un poco la terraza. Sheldon se sentía un poco mareado por el té helado de Long Island que bebió pero no había llegado a emborracharse tanto como en otras ocasiones.

─ Sabes Leonard, creo que el té helado que prepara Penny no contiene únicamente té, dijo Sheldon mientras levantaba la caja que contenía los regalos que le dieron sus amigos.

─ Ah, tú crees?, añadió Leonard con sarcasmo, recogiendo los telescopios y dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras para volver a su departamento.

Ya en el departamento 4B, Bernadette y Howard se despidieron cariñosamente de las otras dos parejas, la madre de Howard le había llamado por 3 ocasiones, preguntando por qué se demoraba tanto.

─ Me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser por fijar tanto la vista en el telescopio y no se me quita este mareo le dijo Sheldon a Amy, restregándose los ojos.

─ Si quieres puedo ofrecerte una taza de café, sabes que la cafeína provoca vasoconstricción cerebral aliviando los síntomas de la cefalea, le mencionó Sheldon a Amy con un tono muy clínico.

─ Sabes que no tomo café, pero siendo una situación excepcional creo que una taza no me haría daño, dijo Sheldon mientras se sentaba en su lugar del sofá.

Penny y Leonard continuaban acariciándose como la pareja de enamorados que eran, poco a poco se dirigían hacia la habitación de Leonard entre risas y abrazos.

─ Un momento, esperen ahí. Si van a seguir con sus arrumacos les sugiero que se dirijan al departamento de Penny, los ruidos que hacen durante el coito, son insoportables y peor aún con este dolor de cabeza que tengo.

─ Vámonos!, le dijo Leonard a Penny, volvió el Sheldon aguafiestas de siempre.

Leonard y Penny continuaron besándose, interrumpiéndose solamente para respirar y seguir caminando hasta la habitación de Penny.

─ Buenas noches bestie!, se despidió Amy agitando suavemente su mano. Se acercó a Sheldon con una taza de café caliente. Ahora Sheldon y Amy estaban solos en la sala.

Amy se sentó al lado de su novio, ofreciéndole la taza de café, Sheldon tomó un sorbo de la bebida que le hizo sentirse mejor casi instantáneamente.

─ Gracias! dijo Sheldon sonriéndole a su novia. Sheldon ya se había quitado su maquillaje de Spock y las orejas puntiagudas de vulcano, pero permanecía vestido con su traje al igual que Amy.

─ Sheldon, tengo algo que contarte, dijo Amy.

─ Soy todo oídos dijo Sheldon, bromeando mientras levantaba las orejas de vulcano de su disfraz de Spock, para luego colocarlas en la mesa de centro.

─ Siempre eres tan divertido e ingenioso, dijo Amy. Pero vamos al grano. Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que pasé un semestre en Noruega durante mis estudios universitarios?

─ Sí, por supuesto, tengo una memoria eidética, dijo Sheldon.

─ Pues bien, debido a mi familiaridad con la cultura escandinava, y por los méritos de mi investigación acerca de la Bioquímica neuronal de las adicciones, he sido designada por la jefa del Departamento de Neurociencias de mi universidad para participar en un estudio en dicha materia, así que el próximo viernes viajaré a Estocolmo. No es una noticia genial?

─ ¿Qué?. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?. Dale!, estoy esperando que digas Bazinga, exclamó Sheldon incrédulo, tomándose casi toda la taza de café que sostenía en su mano, en un solo bocado.

─ Sheldon, no hay ningún Bazinga, me iré el próximo viernes y permaneceré allí por uno o dos meses, no encontré otro momento para decírtelo, respondió Amy.

El confundido físico teórico se levantó de su asiento y caminó de un lado a otro de la sala, desconcertado. Por una vez en la vida no tenía todas las respuestas, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Amy por tanto tiempo, se había vuelto indispensable para él, estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

─ No me iré por mucho tiempo, uno o dos meses nada más, todo seguirá como siempre, dijo Amy tratando de ser razonable.

─ Yo lo sé, pero no me agrada la idea de tenerte tan lejos, sabes cuántos kilómetros hay entre Pasadena y Estocolmo, quieres que lo calcule para ti?, dijo Sheldon acercándose al pizarrón y tomando un marcador.

─ No Sheldon, no quiero que lo calcules, cálmate, añadió Amy pensando que después de todo fue una mala idea darle café a Sheldon.

─ Pero que pasará con nuestras rutinas, nuestro jueves de citas, nuestros almuerzos juntos, en fin, todo? Sabes que si pudiera iría contigo pero es imposible abandonar mi trabajo por dos meses en este momento, por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí?, dijo Sheldon comenzando a hiperventilar.

Amy se sintió mal al ver a Sheldon tan asustado y vulnerable, tenía la mirada de un niño abandonado, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que su novio detestaba la idea de perder a sus seres queridos.

─ Sheldon, sé razonable, son uno o dos meses máximo, dijo Amy tratando de reconfortarlo.

─ No estoy seguro Amy, estas investigaciones pueden prolongarse, tú eres una brillante científica y van a querer que sigas trabajando allí, continuó Sheldon respirando cada vez más agitado.

─ Lo último que quiero hacer en la vida es alejarme de ti, es algo temporal, al pronunciar estas palabras Amy tomó con el rostro de Sheldon con sus dos manos y lo besó suavemente. ─ Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos, dijo.

Sheldon devolvió el beso, suspirando muy hondo, se aferró a Amy. Tenía que ser razonable, Amy iba a regresar, no le iba a abandonar, pero por qué sentía ese vacío en el pecho?

Si hubieran llevado una cuenta de la duración de los besos que se habían dado desde que se conocieron este sería sin duda el ganador de la competencia, Sheldon no quería dejar ir a Amy, quería fundirse con ella si eso fuera físicamente posible.

Cuando pararon unos segundos para tomar aire, Amy miró a Sheldon a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada.

Sheldon le quitó los anteojos a Amy y los colocó en la mesa de centro, quería ver sus bellos ojos verdes sin ninguna interferencia. Se aproximó nuevamente a ella y la besó nuevamente, con más ímpetu, sin medir sus fuerzas fue inclinándola sobre el sofá hasta encontrarse prácticamente sobre Amy, que con una mano trataba de alejarlo.

Amy estiró su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar sus anteojos, los cuales cayeron al suelo, a los pies de Sheldon que sin darse cuenta los pisó. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose, hizo que Sheldon reaccionará alejándose de Amy y sentándose en el sofá, muriéndose de la vergüenza por haber sido esclavo de sus instintos más básicos.

─ Oh, mi Dios, dijo Sheldon, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Gracias por su comentarios, creí que nadie leía este fanfic! Bazinga!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Amy se levantó del sofá y acomodó sus ropas, sin poder entender lo que acababa de pasar, el Sheldon que había estado besándola apasionadamente hace solo unos instantes era completamente desconocido para ella, no sabía si estaba asustada o si quería continuar hasta donde él quisiera llegar.

Sin saber cuántos minutos pasaron, Sheldon atinó únicamente a levantar los anteojos de Amy, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Los examinó cuidadosamente, estaban completamente arruinados.

─ Perdóname Amy, no sé lo que me pasa, yo no soy así, dijo Sheldon mirando al piso. Una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba preocupantemente parecida a la de su madre le decía que debía sentirse avergonzado por actuar como un animal, mientras otra voz le pedía que continuara con lo que había comenzado.

─ No pasa nada, tengo un par extra de anteojos que puedo usar, creo que mejor me iré a mi casa dijo Amy, buscando su bolso y las llaves de su auto entre las sombras borrosas que alcanzaba a percibir.

Sheldon sabía que Amy no veía nada bien de lejos y que necesitaba sus anteojos para conducir, y pudo comprobarlo cuando vio que Amy no podía encontrar su bolso y sus llaves a pesar de que prácticamente estaban frente a ella.

─ Buscabas esto?, le dijo Sheldon a Amy sosteniendo su bolso color marrón y el llavero a una distancia de menos de 15 centímetros del rostro de Amy.

─ Sí, ahora ya puedo irme a casa dijo Amy, tomando el bolso con un movimiento muy impreciso.

─ Amy no puedo dejar que te vayas así, claramente no puedes ver de lejos, sé que sufres de miopía y astigmatismo, sería irresponsable de mi parte que te deje conducir, sería peligroso, dijo Sheldon con un tono protector. ─ Además, es mi culpa lo que le pasó a tus anteojos.

Sheldon tenía razón, Amy no podría conducir sin sus anteojos, ─ Pediré un taxi, le dijo ella, acercándose imprecisamente hacia el teléfono.

─ Amy son las 02:30 am, nada bueno ocurre después de las 2 de la mañana. Es peligroso, continuó Sheldon.

─ ¿Qué propones?, Tú tampoco puedes conducir, menos aún después de haber ingerido "té helado" y café, añadió Amy.

Sheldon miró al suelo, luego a Amy, luego al suelo nuevamente, y aunque lleno de dudas le propuso: Esto puede sonar como una idea disparatada pero podrías quedarte aquí conmigo.

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sheldon quería que se quedara con él en su departamento, los dos solos. Había escuchado bien? O se lo había imaginado todo?.

─ Quiero decir que te puedes quedar en la habitación de Leonard, después de todo él va a quedarse con Penny, no creo que le moleste que duermas en su cama, debes estar cansada y mañana tenemos que continuar nuestra conversación con respecto a tu viaje, no creas que estoy convencido todavía al respecto, dijo Sheldon, fingiendo un tono objetivo.

Amy se había olvidado por completo de su viaje a Estocolmo, la mención del mismo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aparte de que faltaban solamente 6 días.

─ Sí, no es una mala idea. Hasta mañana Sheldon, dijo Amy dirigiéndose a la habitación de Leonard.

─ Vas a dormir así, con el traje de Star Trek?, no caigamos en la anarquía, voy a prestarte una pijama, dijo Sheldon acompañando a Amy hasta la puerta de la habitación de Leonard.

Amy se sentó en la cama de Leonard, aunque no podía ver muy claramente por la falta que le hacían sus anteojos, pudo notar que la habitación se encontraba muy ordenada, llena de libros y de figuras de acción y objetos coleccionables.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. La puerta estaba abierta pero Sheldon no podía evitar tocar como de costumbre. Amy sonrió al escuchar su voz. ─ Esta es mi pijama de emergencia y un cepillo de dientes nuevo con el que puedes quedarte, le dijo a su novia, entregándole la ropa de dormir roja a cuadros.

─ Gracias Sheldon, dijo Amy dándole un tímido beso de despedida y alejando un mechón del cabello de su novio que le caía sobre la frente. ¡Qué duermas bien!

─ Espero hacerlo, dijo Sheldon, ojalá que alcances el sueño REM, le dijo Sheldon a Amy, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Amy se puso la pijama de Sheldon, que era de una suave y cálida tela de franela, le quedaba un poco grande, los pantalones eran como para alguien de más de 1.80m, así que decidió que sería mejor usar solamente la camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Estaba cansada pero no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Sheldon, en sus besos, sus caricias de hace menos de una hora en el sofá, casi había llegado a segunda base, Whoo!

En su habitación Sheldon trataba de dormir también, pero el sueño le era esquivo. Se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si tuviera el valor de continuar lo que había empezado sobre ese sofá. Pensaba que era un cobarde, que Amy se iría a Suecia en unos pocos días y quién sabe cuándo volvería. Odiaba las despedidas.

─ Cooper por qué no eres un hombre y haces lo que tienes que hacer, lo que te mueres por hacer?, otra vez las voces de su cabeza lo mantenían en tensión. Esta voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de su padre le erizó la piel al recordar lo abusivo y violento que era éste. Se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca sería como él.

─ No, Sheldon, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus instintos, tú eres un homo novus, con una conciencia superior, se dijo a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Aunque sabía que no estaba loco, porque su madre había hecho que le examinen, la verdad es que hoy no se sentía muy convencido de ello, quizá necesito ayuda psicológica pensaba.

─ Tal vez un vaso con agua me haga sentir mejor, dijo Sheldon levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia la cocina, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Amy. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al recordar a su novia.

Sheldon se sirvió un vaso de agua que tomó de un sorbo. ─ Bueno, no me siento mejor. Esto no está funcionando pensó, y decidió regresar a su cama.

En el camino, el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, le hizo retroceder, era Amy. Sheldon volteó la mirada para ver a su novia. Si el traje de Star Trek le había provocado una arritmia, la camisa roja a cuadros amenazaba con causarle un infarto.

Amy estaba allí parada frente a él con la reveladora prenda que dejaba entrever su escote como nunca antes lo había visto, la escasa luz que se filtraba en la sala le permitía además observar las piernas de Amy, suaves, torneadas como si se trataran de una fina escultura griega de mármol. Ohh, Vixen.

La mirada de Sheldon le parecía extraña, Amy se sintió muy incómoda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Gracias a Dios se había depilado esa semana pensó.

Sheldon sentía como si su sangre llegara a un punto de ebullición, había luchado tanto tiempo contra sus sentimientos y para qué?, pensó. ─Oh, oh, era el momento, no había marcha atrás, estaba perdido. Amy le había ganado a la lógica.

Amy continuó caminando hacia la habitación de Leonard, seguida por Sheldon, quien justo cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta la tomó de la mano y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

─ No puedo más Amy, no sabes cuánto tiempo he luchado contra esto, susurró Sheldon al oído de Amy.

Sheldon sostenía las manos de Amy mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos en un beso que comenzó tímido pero que poco a poco fue cruzando una fina línea que nunca imaginaron. Las manos de Sheldon acariciaban el cuerpo de Amy con suavidad como tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rincones, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y aspirando el aroma de su perfume, besó su cuello.

El latido de su corazón era cada vez más rápido, tenía que detenerse unos segundos para respirar. Miró a Amy que lucía radiante con el rubor de sus mejillas y su cabello despeinado. ─ Amy no sé qué es esto, no sé que estoy haciendo?, si tú quieres podemos dejarlo aquí, no sé cómo proceder, dijo Sheldon mirándola con esos ojos azules de niño tímido.

─ Sheldon, yo tampoco sé que hacer, lo único que entiendo es que estoy enamorada de ti, como nunca pensé llegar a estar y quiero estar contigo siempre, dijo Amy.

Sheldon guío a Amy hasta su habitación, se sentaron en la cama. Sheldon siguió besando a Amy cada vez más intensamente. ─ Al diablo con todas las estúpidas condiciones del Acuerdo de la Relación!

Amy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba junto a Sheldon, besándose sobre su cama. ─ Es este un beso francés?, pensó Amy con sorpresa. Dónde aprendió Sheldon a besar así?. En verdad es un genio.

Poco a poco Sheldon aplicaba más fuerza en sus besos y caricias, hasta tener a Amy de espaldas sobre su cama. ─ Por qué puse las sábanas de Star Wars que brillan en la oscuridad, pensó Sheldon avergonzado, Amy creerá que soy muy infantil.

Amy notó la duda que se evidenciaba en el rostro de su querido Shelly Bean, y le dijo ─ Está bien si no quieres seguir con esto, yo entenderé. ─ No puedo forzar las cosas, si estás haciendo esto porque tienes miedo de perderme si me voy a Estocolmo, entonces no quiero que continuemos.

Sheldon no sabía qué era lo que estaba experimentando, quizá era porque el flujo sanguíneo de su cerebro se estaba redistribuyendo a otras áreas de su cuerpo ubicadas más hacia el sur o quizá Amy tenía razón y quería demostrarle que era suya y que no quería perderla.

─ No, yo quiero estar contigo, aquí y ahora, le dijo Sheldon.

NOTA DE AUTOR: El siguiente capítulo tendrá clasificación M, tampoco será nada exagerado, pero es por seguridad. Muahaha, malévola risa!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Amy, que tantas veces le había insinuado a Sheldon que quería que su relación tuviera mayor intimidad por así decirlo, ahora se encontraba completamente atemorizada y temblando, sin saber qué hacer. Tantas veces había soñado con este momento pero a la hora de la verdad se sentía como una adolescente inexperta y llena de dudas. De hecho, la mayoría adolescentes de la mitad de la edad de Sheldon y Amy tenían más experiencia que ambos, juntos.

Sheldon parecía saber lo que quería, al menos esa era la impresión que Amy tenía en este momento tan particular, especialmente con la inquieta mano de su novio recorriendo un poco más arriba de su rodilla.

─ Espera Sheldon, espera!, dijo Amy tratando de recuperar la compostura y colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Sheldon para lograr un poco de distancia entre los dos.

─ Mmm, ¿qué pasa Amy?, dijo Sheldon tratando de pensar con claridad. ¿Me estoy excediendo?, Sheldon se ruborizó, sintiendo vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por el calor del momento.

Sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose las piernas con una manta Amy le preguntó a Sheldon:

─ ¿Qué tal si tu oído Vulcano, no es la única característica que compartes con Spock, qué tal si esto que dices estar sintiendo ahora es meramente una manifestación de un desequilibrio neuroquímico, o Pon Farr, cómo quieras llamarlo?

Sheldon no sabía que Amy conociera algo sobre las características particulares de los Vulcanos, aquellos personajes de ciencia ficción creados en la serie Star Trek, de la cual Spock era uno de sus protagonistas principales. Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Amy, en lugar de aminorar el calor que iba sintiendo, aumentaban su excitación.

─ Oh, Dios!, dijo Sheldon suspirando muy hondo. ─ Amy, de dónde sacaste eso?, Pon Farr?, sabes qué es eso?, preguntó.

─ Bueno, he estado investigando y aunque tú sabes que considero que Star Trek es simplemente una serie de ciencia ficción, reconozco que eres propenso a adoptar ciertas actitudes relacionadas con la filosofía de vida y la cultura de los Vulcanos, tú mismo lo admitiste alguna vez. He leído que Pon Farr es una condición fisiológica que les ocurre a los Vulcanos cada 7 años, generando un frenesí por el apareamiento o la violencia, el mismo que es pasajero y si no se consigue satisfacer estas necesidades, puede sobrevenir la muerte del individuo.

Sheldon se sentó al borde de la cama, escuchando con atención a Amy e imaginándose que ella era una princesa del planeta Vulcano y él era Spock en pleno apogeo de Pon Farr. Su mente volaba mientras se dibujaba aquella escena, con vívidos detalles.

─ Sheldon, Sheldon, me estás escuchando?, le dijo Amy, quien aprovechando la distracción de su novio se había abotonado la camisa de pijama hasta el último botón del cuello. ─ No quiero decir que en realidad crea en estas historias de ciencia ficción, pero tu mente puede jugarte una mala pasada y hacer que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, tal vez por una especie de delirio, motivado por la mezcla de alcohol y cafeína.

Sheldon giró la cabeza para ver a Amy, sus ojos habían recuperado su cándido brillo habitual. Ya no parecían los ojos de un extraño llevado por la lujuria. Amy pudo ver que ése era su querido Sheldon de siempre.

─ Amy, yo sé que a veces me refugio en estas ideas adoptadas de la ciencia ficción o la literatura, quizá por evadir las presiones del "mundo real". Pero… siendo honesto, yo no creo que esto sea Pon Farr, como tú consideras. Esto que estoy experimentando es más complejo y va más allá de lo biológico o psicológico. No puedo explicártelo porque no sé lo que es. Y tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar algo que yo no sepa. Además si esto fuera Pon Farr, yo ya habría muerto hace tiempo porque esta "necesidad", no ha sido satisfecha hace ya bastante. Sheldon mordió su labio inferior y respiró hondo, tratando de disimular una creciente incomodidad, alojada varios centímetros por debajo del ombligo.

Amy no daba crédito a sus oídos, se sentía cada vez más convencida de que los sentimientos que tenía para Sheldon eran correspondidos, sin embargo, en su cabeza la voz de su madre continuaba retumbando: "Autorespeto y un himen, son mejores que amigos y diversión". Ya era momento de que esa vocecilla de su madre se callara. Su cerebro ya no tenía ganas de luchar una batalla que su cuerpo había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

─ Una última cosa, estás seguro de que no prefieres esperar hasta que regrese de Estocolmo?, le dijo Amy a Sheldon con una sonrisa pícara.

─ Sinceramente, no creo que pueda esperar, otros quince o veinte minutos, dijo Sheldon mirando para abajo con timidez, hacia una dolorosa zona en su región inguinal.

─ Oh, claro, dijo Amy, fijando la mirada en aquel punto que producía cierta "molestia" en su novio. ─ En ese caso, veamos qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Sheldon dio dos palmadas sobre sus muslos, diciendo: "Ven acá", como aquella vez que había hecho que Amy se colocara sobre sus rodillas para darle unas nalgadas de castigo por fingirse enferma. Amy entendió el gesto y se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio y ahora era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, besando a su apuesto Shelly y despeinando su cabello.

─ He sido esclavizado por una coqueta (Hotsy Totsy) de Glendale, dejó escapar Sheldon entre suspiros.

A Amy le pareció que la situación era injusta ya que Sheldon aún llevaba demasiada ropa y ella solamente traía su ropa interior y aquella camisa roja a la que Sheldon le sacó dos botones en su intento de quitársela. ─ No importa, soy excelente para la costura, le dijo a su novia.

Después de varios intentos Amy consiguió que Sheldon se deshaga de su camisa de pijama y ahora solo vestía una camiseta blanca mojada por el sudor, que Amy terminó por quitársela también. Sheldon se sintió nuevamente tímido pero el deseo de fundirse en caricias con su novia pudo más.

Otra vez Amy se encontraba de espaldas sobre aquellas sábanas de Star Wars que brillaban en la oscuridad, Sheldon, a su lado se recostaba apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo para no aplicar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su novia, así dejaba que su mano derecha recorra libremente el cuerpo de su enamorada Amy.

Lentamente Sheldon consiguió desabotonar por completo la camisa roja que la cubría y por primera vez pudo apreciar el cuerpo casi desnudo de la joven. Amy no usaba atrevida ropa interior, sino que vestía un sencillo conjunto de color blanco, con un fino borde de encaje.

Sheldon recorrió el borde del brassiere con su dedo índice, apenas rozando la suave y pálida piel de Amy que temblaba con el contacto. Sheldon respiraba agitadamente esperando que tantas emociones no le provocaran un ataque de asma. En un simple movimiento la camisa roja cayó al piso, a Sheldon le molestaba un poco no haberla doblado y colocado en el canasto de la ropa sucia, pero eso lo haría después.

Sheldon había visto cuerpos femeninos desnudos en la televisión, en anime y manga (hentai) y una que otra vez en películas para adultos, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo. Sheldon nunca había tocado el cuerpo de una mujer real. Con su mano suavemente rozó uno a uno los pechos de Amy, provocando en ella una sensación de corriente eléctrica.

Torpemente las manos de Sheldon buscaron el broche del sujetador de Amy, tratando de liberarla de la prenda, sin éxito. Amy se sentó en la cama para facilitar el trabajo de su novio. Antes de que el brassiere se suelte completamente Amy se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos cruzados. ─ Discúlpame, siento un poco de vergüenza con mi cuerpo, admitió.

─ No, Amy, tú eres una princesa, tienes una tiara para probarlo, no es así?, dijo Sheldon dándole confianza, mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba ambas manos de Amy por sobre su cabeza. La vista era magnífica. Los senos de Amy eran suaves, del tamaño justo, redondeados, muy simétricos, su piel blanca contrastaba con el tono rosa de sus pezones, que se erguían con el contacto de la punta de los dedos de Sheldon. ─ Tiene que ser pecado, pero se siente tan bien, pensaba Sheldon.

─ El doctor… ah, Sheldon Cooper, domina la segunda base, dijo Amy, tratando de ahogar un gemido al sentir los labios y la lengua de Sheldon juguetear con su pecho. Sheldon besó a Amy apasionadamente, hasta dejarla casi sin aliento. La sensación eléctrica que Amy experimentaba se estaba desplazando cada vez más hacia el centro de su cuerpo.

Amy podía sentir la presión de la pelvis de Sheldon sobre su abdomen, notaba como aquella región del cuerpo de su amado se sentía cada vez más rígida, como si tratara de escaparse de sus pantalones.

Amy separó ligeramente sus piernas para permitir que el cuerpo de su novio ocupara el lugar que estaba reclamándole. Sheldon continuaba besando el cuerpo de Amy, su boca, su cuello, su pecho, mientras disfrutaba el roce de su pelvis contra la de la joven.

En un acto de intrepidez inusitada, Amy acarició la masculinidad de su novio por encima de sus pantalones, la sensación que le produjo a Sheldon fue casi demasiado fuerte para soportarla. Amy continuó masajeando aquella zona suavemente hasta que Sheldon tomó su mano y la detuvo, diciéndole:

─ No quiero que esto se acabe muy pronto. Quiero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para los dos. Me entiendes?

Amy asintió con la cabeza y besó nuevamente a Sheldon, llegando con su lengua a rincones inexplorados de la boca de su novio, a quien parecía habérsele olvidado su fobia a los gérmenes.

─ Espérame un minuto, le dijo Sheldon a Amy levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. A pesar de que no tenía sus anteojos colocados, Amy pudo ver como en el perfil de Sheldon, aún con los pantalones puestos, se evidenciaba su predispuesta masculinidad. ─ Supongo que cada parte del cuerpo es proporcional, se dijo a sí misma sorprendida.

Sheldon se dirigió al baño y buscó algo en el botiquín sin encontrarlo. ─ Pensé que Leonard los guardaba aquí. Luego caminó hasta la habitación de su amigo y buscó en la mesita de noche, sin encontrar lo que tanto necesitaba. ─ Piensa Sheldon, si fueras Leonard dónde guardarías condones?.

Amy se estaba comenzando a preocupar al ver que Sheldon se tardaba en regresar. Será que se arrepintió y huyó?, pensaba.

Sheldon volvió a la habitación con una mirada de decepción, aunque Amy podía ver que otras partes de su cuerpo aún no se habían "desanimado". Amy se había cubierto con las sábanas, por pudor.

─ Amy, nos enfrentamos a un problema logístico, confiaba en que Leonard tuviera una provisión de reserva pero no fue así, dijo Sheldon cabizbajo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?, preguntó Amy sin entender.

─ Hablo de… anticoncepción, dijo Sheldon casi inaudiblemente.

Amy se dio cuenta del problema, en realidad ninguno de los dos había planificado el giro inesperado de esta noche, así que no habían tomado esa precaución. Sin embargo, Amy tenía una idea, no todo estaba perdido.

─ Sheldon, recuerdas aquella vez que intercambiamos nuestras historias clínicas, incluyendo nuestros antecedentes de enfermedades familiares y personales, para conocerlos en caso de emergencias?

─ Y eso que tiene que ver?, preguntó Sheldon.

─ Bueno, yo te dije que siempre he padecido cólicos menstruales muy intensos, así que desde hace algunos años he estado tomando la píldora anticonceptiva, dijo Amy abochornándose al compartir información tan personal con Sheldon.

Al oír esto Sheldon volvió a la cama, tomando su posición junto a su novia. ─ En serio, quieres seguir?, le preguntó. ─ Tengo que responderte eso?, dijo Amy.

Sheldon y Amy se metieron debajo de las sábanas, abrazándose con pasión. Con dubitación, Sheldon se retiró sus pantalones quedando únicamente en sus bóxers blancos que se sentían muy apretados por la presión en aquella región.

Amy miró nuevamente a Sheldon y le dio un beso en la frente como signo de aprobación, Sheldon se colocó nuevamente sobre Amy, sosteniendo su propio peso en sus codos, para que su novia estuviera cómoda. Con delicadeza el enamorado joven, tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de la ropa interior de Amy, quien con un suave movimiento le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda. Sheldon hizo lo propio con sus bóxers.

Ahora la pareja se encontraba completamente desnuda, nada más que una fina capa de sudor separaba sus cuerpos. Amy llevó su mano hacia aquella región de Sheldon que tensamente friccionaba sobre su abdomen y pelvis. Sheldon emitió un gemido leve, la mano de Amy sobre su masculinidad no tenía comparación con su propia mano en las pocas veces que él había sucumbido al auto-abuso, la mayoría de ellas desde que la conoció.

Amy podía sentir acrecentarse su propio deseo, al notar la humedad entre los pliegues de su centro, sabía que estaba lista, lista para él. No había marcha atrás, Sheldon se colocó en su entrada, respiró hondo y buscó la aprobación de Amy con una mirada. Con un movimiento se introdujo en su centro, apenas, suavemente hasta que sintió algo de resistencia, el rostro de su novia dejaba notar un gesto de dolor.

─ Amy, te estoy lastimando?. Dime si no quieres que siga?, dijo Sheldon preocupado por la seguridad de ella.

Amy sintió un poco de dolor, después de todo era su primera vez. Respiró hondo y permitió que Sheldon continuara. Sheldon la besó dulcemente para distraer su atención del dolor que le estaba causando, siguió con su movimiento hasta sentir que sobrepasaba aquella débil barrera anatómica. Amy emitió un pequeño gemido mezcla de dolor y placer.

Poco a poco fueron encontrando su ritmo entre murmullos, besos y caricias, no sabían cuánto tiempo pasó así, se preguntaban por qué habían esperado tanto para experimentar esto.

Sheldon por fin entendió la razón por la cual mayoría de seres humanos vive obsesionada por el tema del coito. Aunque a decir verdad, esto era más que simplemente coito, pensaba Sheldon.

La pareja de enamorados comenzó a sentir como la fricción entre los dos aumentaba, el pulso de ambos se aceleraba al igual que la respiración. Amy sintió como si una ola la arrastrara desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no puedo evitar gritar: oh, mi Dios!, en verdad eres excelente en todo!

Sheldon sonrió al escuchar a Amy y siguió con aquel movimiento recién aprendido, ahora a un ritmo más rápido, sentía que también estaba por llegar a un punto de no retorno, su vista se nubló, y solo pudo decir: qamuSHa 'choH! (significa: te amo en klingon), mientras liberaba esa "tensión" que había acumulado en tantos años de abstinencia.

─ QamuSHa?, qué es eso?, preguntó Amy tratando de recuperarse después de tanto ejercicio y tantas emociones

─ No te vendrían mal unas clases de Klingon, princesa, dijo Sheldon respirando muy agitadamente. Si me permites, quiero darme un baño y… después podemos lavar las sábanas, dijo sonrojado.

N. de Autor: es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, espero sus comentarios. Espero no haberme excedido, ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Amy tomó a Sheldon de la mano, para evitar que se levantara de la cama. Quería quedarse con él así, abrazados por unos minutos más.

─ No te levantes todavía, dijo Amy rodeando a Sheldon con sus brazos, y con esa mirada que podía conseguir lo que ella quisiera.

─ Pero Amy, quiero darme una ducha, me siento todo "pegajoso", dijo Sheldon con una mueca de incomodidad, mientras se cubría nuevamente con las sábanas.

Amy presionó su cuerpo contra el de Sheldon, besando tiernamente su cuello, al mismo tiempo que emitía un ligero sonido que al físico teórico le recordó al ronroneo de un gatito.

─ Te encanta esto, verdad?, dijo Sheldon dándose cuenta de que tenía las de perder.

Sheldon miró su reloj, eran las 04h00 am, quizá esa ducha podría esperar hasta las 6 de la mañana. Amy descansaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sheldon, que permanecía con sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo, mientras con una mano recorría la espalda de su novia, de arriba a abajo, suavemente.

─ Amy, puedo preguntarte un cosa?, dijo Sheldon.

─ Sí, respondió Amy, sorprendida por la inquietud de su novio.

─ ¿Crees que mi desempeño fue satisfactorio?, continuó Sheldon ruborizándose. ─ Quiero decir, claramente yo disfruté nuestro encuentro, pero no sé si fue igualmente… placentero para ti. En ciertos momentos pensé que yo, no estaba causándote nada más que… dolor.

Amy estaba conmovida al escuchar a su novio, el siempre condescendiente y orgulloso científico estaba preocupado por saber si ella había disfrutado esta experiencia, su primera vez.

─ Sheldon, haber estado contigo así, juntos ha sido lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, por supuesto que fue satisfactorio para mí. Y sí me causaste algo de dolor pero valió la pena, totalmente. Además, tú siempre estás sobre el promedio, tanto intelectual como físicamente, dijo Amy sonriendo pícaramente. ─ Y a ti que te pareció?, preguntó Amy.

─ Mmm, al principio, me pareció desordenado, caótico, no podía dejar de pensar en gérmenes y en fluidos corporales, dijo Sheldon con sinceridad. ─ Pero luego fue como si todo se aclarara y mi cuerpo supiera lo que tenía que hacer, supongo que por instinto, admitió Sheldon abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

─ Parece que tu cuerpo aún quiere hacerle caso al "instinto", dijo Amy al sentir el apasionado abrazo de Sheldon.

─ Oh, oh, dijo Sheldon al darse cuenta de la respuesta de su organismo ante la cercanía de su amada Amy. ─ Vixen!, susurró mientras se fundían en una nueva sesión de besos y caricias, hasta quedarse dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó a las 06h15 como todos los sábados, Sheldon despertó sobresaltado al ver a Amy a su lado, abrigada por sus brazos y sobre su pecho. Apagó la alarma y se levantó de la cama despacio, rápidamente se colocó su pijama y salió de la habitación.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en cómo había afectado definitivamente su relación con Amy Farrah Fowler, y no era que se arrepintiera de lo que sucedió sino que ahora sentía que Amy le haría mucha más falta cuando estén separados, por qué tenía que haber arruinado una relación que estaba perfectamente bien.

Amy se despertó unos diez minutos después buscando a Sheldon en el espacio vacío a la derecha de la cama, esperaba que no se haya asustado y salido corriendo, ¿por qué su novio siempre estaba en peligro de fuga?, pensó.

Cubriéndose con una sábana se levantó de la cama, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y un ligero malestar persistente desde anoche, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta actividad física. Al buscar sus anteojos recordó como estos se habían destrozado.

Amy se colocó su ropa interior y la camisa roja que estaba en el piso y salió de la habitación buscando a Sheldon. Escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha y se tranquilizó al saber que su escurridizo novio no la había dejado sola. Fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos, sabía que los sábados era día de cereal, también preparó jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa.

Sheldon salió de la ducha vestido con su camiseta roja de Flash y sus pantalones de los sábados. A Amy le fascinaba verlo así y más aún su olor a talco para bebé y loción para después de afeitar. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

Sheldon respondió el abrazo fríamente, parecía molesto por algo que Amy no podía descifrar, qué había pasado si todo estaba tan bien?.

─ Sheldon qué sucede?, preguntó Amy desconcertada.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?, no sucede nada, si quieres puedes ducharte, el agua está caliente y Leonard debe estar por llegar así que mejor aprovechas ahora, no quiero que te encuentre vestida así.

─ No te gustaría venir conmigo a la ducha?, dijo Amy mientras masajeaba los hombros de Sheldon.

─ Claro que no!, me acabo de duchar y la máxima ocupación de la ducha en este departamento es 1, no somos hippies Amy, respondió Sheldon, casi atragantándose con una cucharada de cereal.

─ Está bien, está bien, cómo quieras, pensé que estarías de mejor humor por lo que pasó anoche, dijo Amy sin poder ocultar su desencanto.

─ De eso precisamente hablaremos cuando salgas de la ducha, contestó Sheldon.

Amy no podía creer que Sheldon vuelva a ser tan frío y egoísta como siempre. Mientras se duchaba recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido junto a él hasta hace unas pocas horas, por qué este cambio tan brusco. Algo andaba mal.

Sheldon se recriminó a sí mismo su comportamiento con Amy, no podía tratarla así después de lo que habían experimentado juntos, pero no quería hacerse a la idea de no tenerla cerca por dos meses, alejados por miles de kilómetros, unos 8503 kilómetros, más o menos.

Recordaba aquella vez en que se separaron por un desacuerdo y él había intentado llenar su espacio con 25 gatos, ahora después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, necesitaría al menos 73 koalas para reemplazarla… y tal vez un unicornio. ─ Jaja, siempre se me ocurren los mejores chistes cuando estoy solo, pensó. Le pediría disculpas a Amy por portarse como un idiota, reflexionaba.

El teléfono de Amy sonó insistentemente y Sheldon contestó con cortesía. ─ Buenos días, este es el celular de la Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler, y no puede atenderle en este momento, le gustaría dejarle un mensaje?.

─ Sí, soy Janneth Cox, jefa del Departamento de Neurociencias donde Amy trabaja, con quién tengo el gusto de conversar?, preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

─ Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper y la Dra. Fowler es mi novia, respondió Sheldon, con ese tono adorablemente arrogante.

─ Oh, ya veo, dijo aquella amable mujer madura. ─ He estado tratando de comunicarme con Amy durante toda la tarde de ayer y no pude conseguirlo sino hasta ahora. Tengo que informarle que ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora con respecto a su viaje a Estocolmo.

─ Sí, Amy no tendrá que irse lejos de mí, han cancelado el viaje, pensó Sheldon sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y saltando de su asiento.

─ Por favor infórmele a Amy que su viaje ha sido adelantado para el día lunes a las 07h00 am, y que probablemente el estudio se prolongue por aproximadamente 6 meses, le hemos enviado un e-mail con los detalles. Un placer conocerlo, que tenga un buen día, dijo la entusiasta neurobióloga, terminando la conversación.

Sheldon se quedó como "congelado", viendo oscurecerse la pantalla del teléfono de Amy. Se iría a Estocolmo el lunes y por seis meses. No, no, no, esto no puede ser, pensaba. En menos de 48 horas Amy no estaría a su lado, y ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Amy salió de la ducha, vestida con su falda color azul, una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores color violeta y su suéter beige. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves y le dijo a Sheldon: Bueno, creo que es momento de irme a casa, llamaré un taxi y cuando tenga mis anteojos vendré por mi auto.

─ Amy discúlpame por haberme portado así antes, me sentí agobiado por la idea de que no estés junto a mí, dijo Sheldon abrazando fuertemente a Amy.

─ Ya habíamos hablado de esto y serán solo dos meses, dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

─ No Amy, tu jefa acaba de llamarte al celular y yo contesté. Mira!, dijo Sheldon entregándole el teléfono a Amy.

La joven neurobióloga examinó el celular notando que tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de su jefa Janneth Cox. ─ Qué te dijo?, le preguntó a Sheldon.

─ Dijo que adelantaron tu viaje y que tendrás que partir hacia Estocolmo el lunes, y… te ha enviado un mail con más detalles.

Ágilmente Amy buscó en el buzón de entrada de su correo electrónico, y leyó en voz alta el contenido del mensaje que su jefa le enviaba: Estimada Amy, en la Universidad de Estocolmo esperan ansiosos por tu llegada… tendrás la oportunidad de trabajar con el Dr. Mattias Johansson, quien se comprometió él mismo a recibirte el lunes en el aeropuerto y mostrarte el campus y el laboratorio.

El plazo del estudio se prolongará por seis meses, así que ya hice los respectivos ajustes en cuanto a tu alojamiento y remuneraciones.

─ No iré!, definitivamente seis meses es mucho tiempo Sheldon, dijo Amy tratando de contener las lágrimas que brotaban furtivamente de sus ojos verdes.

─Yo quiero que vayas, es una gran oportunidad y tú te mereces este reconocimiento, dijo Sheldon tratando de ser fuerte. ─ Tienes que ir, yo voy a esperar por ti, todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Nota de autor: "El deseo muere automáticamente cuando se logra: fenece al satisfacerse. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho". Ortega y Gasset


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

─ Sólo digo que, considerando el tiempo que paso en tu departamento deberías comenzar a comprar leche de soya, tú sabes que soy intolerante a la lactosa, le dijo Leonard a Penny mientras se acercaban a la puerta del departamento 4B.

─ Pero yo detesto la leche de soya, además en tu refrigerador siempre tienes suficiente y nadie más la toma, dijo Penny, bostezando y cerrando su bata rosada con dibujos de Hello Kitty.

El físico experimental y la hermosa rubia entraron en el departamento, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a sus amigos abrazados en el sofá.

Al escuchar las voces de Leonard y Penny, Amy se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, aún así podía notarse que había llorado.

─ Hola Amy, viniste temprano, ehh?, dijo Leonard con su tono amigable de siempre, caminando hacia la cocina.

─ Sí, vine temprano, respondió Amy, no quería que Leonard y Penny supieran que había pasado la noche allí y menos aún lo que había pasado entre ella y Sheldon

Penny siempre podía leer las emociones en los rostros de sus seres queridos, con sólo ver a Amy supo que algo no andaba bien. ─ Amy, qué pasa?, preguntó, mirando a Sheldon como haciéndolo responsable por la tristeza de su amiga.

Al escuchar esto, Leonard también dirigió su atención hacia Amy, pudiendo ver la aflicción en su semblante. Miró a Sheldon y pudo reconocer el mismo sentimiento en su mejor amigo. ─ Sí Sheldon, qué sucede?, preguntó.

─ Bueno, Amy está muy emocionada por una noticia estupenda que acaba de recibir, dijo Sheldon con una sonrisa fingida. ─ Amy ha sido designada para trabajar en un estudio en Estocolmo durante seis meses, genial verdad?, Sheldon comenzaba a hiperventilar.

─ ¿Cuándo te vas?, preguntó Penny.

─ Este lunes, no les había dicho antes porque no estaba segura si iría o no, dijo Amy.

─ Tonterías, por supuesto que tienes que ir, ese estudio no tendría ninguna validez sin tu participación, dijo Sheldon levantándose del sofá para tomar un vaso de agua, como si con esto pudiera disolver el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

─ Oh, Amy te vamos a extrañar mucho, dijo Penny abrazando a su mejor amiga.

─ Felicitaciones Amy, debes sentirte muy orgullosa por este logro. En Suecia se encuentra uno de los mejores institutos para el estudio de Neurociencias, dirigido por el Dr. Johansson, mi madre ha colaborado con él en varios proyectos, afirmó Leonard.

─ Leonard, como siempre señalando lo obvio, por supuesto que Amy conoce de la existencia del Instituto de Neurociencias de la Universidad de Estocolmo, añadió Sheldon con un tono condescendiente. ─ Eres exasperante!.

─ Por cierto, no te preocupes por Sheldon, haré lo posible porque tome vacaciones y pase un tiempo contigo en Estocolmo, es más creo que todo Caltech, te agradecería si te lo llevas de una vez, dijo Leonard.

Amy se animó un poco al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos y Sheldon aunque no quiso admitirlo, se sintió mejor al saber que contaba con su apoyo.

Leonard condujo el auto de Amy hasta su casa, ya que ella no podía hacerlo por sus anteojos rotos. Sheldon se quedó con Amy toda la tarde en su departamento, le ayudó a hacer sus maletas y cenaron juntos.

─ Spaghetti con hot dogs!, mi comida favorita, dijo Sheldon al ver lo que Amy le había preparado para comer, sirviéndose un gran plato.

─ Sabía que te gustaría, añadió Amy sonriendo mientras con su pulgar limpiaba un poco de la salsa de spaghetti de la comisura de los labios de su novio, quien beso suavemente el dorso de su mano.

─ Estoy muriendo de hambre y te consta que necesito recobrar fuerzas, respondió Sheldon tomando de la mano de Amy.

Después de comer, la pareja se dirigió hasta el sofá de Amy donde Sheldon se sentó en su lugar, pasaron unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada; luego Amy recordó que tenía que empacar unos libros para su viaje. ─ Sheldon, puedes ayudarme a alcanzar ese libro que se encuentra en lo alto del estante?. Sheldon se levantó del sofá y alcanzó el libro casi sin esfuerzo.

─ Así que éste es el Profesor Mattias Johansson?, dijo Sheldon al examinar la contraportada de: "Principios Biomoleculares de la Sinapsis Neuronal". En la foto en blanco y negro sonreía un maduro hombre calvo con anteojos, de por lo menos 70 años.

Sheldon no lo había admitido pero cuando escuchó que Amy trabajaría con otro hombre se había puesto celoso y era un alivio saber que el Dr. Johansson tenía edad suficiente para ser el padre de Amy. Después de todo su novia era sólo para él.

Amy se sentía muy cansada por todo lo que habían pasado el día de ayer y el sueño estaba por vencerle justo cuando ya quedaban pocas cosas por empacar.

─ Creo que con eso ya terminamos por hoy, ahhh, dijo Amy bostezando y estirando sus brazos. ─ ¿Quieres que te lleva a tu casa o Leonard va a venir a verte?, le preguntó a su novio.

─ Para ser honesto, había pensado que… si no es ningún problema para ti, podría quedarme aquí, solo si tú quieres, admitió Sheldon completamente sonrojado.

─ Me parece una idea magnífica, vas a dormir en el sofá?, preguntó Amy sonriendo.

─ Ya dormí una vez ahí y creo que el sofá es algo pequeño para alguien de mi talla, respondió Sheldon mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su novia y la besaba apasionadamente. ¿Dónde había aprendido estas cosas?

Amy tomó a Sheldon de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación. Sheldon besó tiernamente a Amy en los labios, ella respondía abrazándolo y besando su cuello. ─ Parece que haz recuperado energías, dijo Amy, al sentir las manos de su novio explorar su cuerpo de manera traviesa.

Poco a poco la ropa que tenían fue cayendo en el piso de su habitación. Nuevamente Sheldon tomaba la iniciativa, quería memorizar cada rincón de Amy para cuando estuvieran lejos.

Amy temblaba ante la expectativa de volver a ser una con el cuerpo de su amado Sheldon, sentía el latido del corazón de su novio cerca de su pecho, y su propio corazón se detenía entre cada latido, aún se sentía nerviosa al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la de su novio.

Sheldon trataba de pensar con claridad, con lógica, pero en esos momentos su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban disociados. Anhelaba sentir otra vez a Amy, que ahora rodeaba con sus muslos su cintura, hasta perderse los dos en un estado de entrega total, deseando permanecer así el resto de sus vidas. ─ Esto va a ser mi perdición, pensó.

─ Ouch, Sheldon, dijo Amy, haciendo que su novio se ruborizara. ─ Espera un minuto, añadió Amy tratando de acostumbrarse al ritmo que Sheldon, le imponía.

Amy trató de concentrarse, aunque ya había tenido esta sensación anoche, ahora era diferente, Sheldon estaba más desinhibido por así decirlo.

Sheldon trataba de recobrar el aliento, se preguntaba si había traído su inhalador para el asma.

─ Puedo esperar un minuto, pero en realidad no quisiera detenerme, le dijo a Amy.

La joven lo besó sensualmente, como dándole permiso para continuar, Sheldon interpretó la señal y continuó, ─ Esto está mal, estoy muy excitado, pero esto está mal, pensaba.

Poco a poco la sensación de placer llego a su límite máximo para ambos, Amy y Sheldon se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, juntos. ─ Hasta mañana abracitos (Cuddles), dijo Amy.

─ Hasta mañana, princesa, dijo Sheldon.

* * *

Todos sabemos que no hay plazo que no se cumpla, y llegó el día en que Amy partiría hacia Estocolmo. Sheldon, Penny y Leonard fueron a despedirla el lunes muy temprano en el aeropuerto.

Ni a Amy ni a Sheldon les gustaban las despedidas, pero tenían que ser fuertes y aplicar su sensatez, esta era sólo una etapa en su relación. Sheldon sabía que el primer amor de Amy era la ciencia y que no podía impedirle cumplir uno de sus sueños, no podía ser egoísta.

─ Amy, recuerda que la temperatura en Estocolmo en estos momentos es de aproximadamente -14°C (7°F), debes usar tu abrigo y tu bufanda. Además existe la posibilidad de una nevada en esta época del año.

─ Sí Sheldon, lo tendré en cuenta, dijo Amy revisando su bolso para no olvidarse de nada, tenía su billetera, su pasaporte, todos sus documentos.

Sheldon extrajo un paquete de su maletín que cargaba al hombro. Era un cuadro enmarcado, para ser exactos era el dibujo de una neurona realizado por Santiago Ramón y Cajal, padre de la Neurobiología, aquel grabado que su asistente Alex Jensen le había comprado para regalarle a Amy el día de San Valentín, pero que Sheldon había guardado para sí mismo.

─ Amy, quiero que tengas esto, le dijo Sheldon entregándole el cuadro. ─ Originalmente lo compré para mí pero creo que tú te lo mereces.

─ Oh, Sheldon es un dibujo original de Ramón y Cajal?, preguntó Amy, emocionada por el gesto de su novio.

─ Sí, precisamente eso es, pero mira al otro lado, respondió Sheldon alegremente.

Al otro lado del cuadro estaba la foto que Sheldon se había tomado junto a Stephen Hawking, ella sabía que era una de sus posesiones más valiosas y le sorprendió que su novio se la regalara.

─ Es tu foto junto a Stephen Hawking, pero por qué?, inquirió la muchacha.

─ Es lógico, cuando te pregunten por tu novio, tú puedes enseñarles mi foto y decir: "Este es mi novio, que es amigo de Stephen Hawking", y sabrán que eres novia de alguien importante y no se atreverán a insinuársete, respondió Sheldon en ese tono orgulloso que era capaz de derretir a Amy.

─ Whoo!, sí es lógico, dijo Amy tomando a Sheldon por el cuello de su camisa y besándolo.

Era el beso de despedida, Amy escuchó la llamada para abordar el avión. Se despidió una vez más de sus amigos.

Sheldon vio alejarse el avión, juntando sus finos labios fuertemente para suprimir un quejido de tristeza, Leonard le dio una palmada en la espalda y Penny lo tomó del brazo.

─ Vámonos, tenemos que trabajar, dijo Sheldon.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Amy pasó el viaje a Estocolmo tratando de no pensar en Sheldon, no era que no quisiera hacerlo pero le esperaban seis meses para extrañarlo. Trató de concentrarse en la lectura de artículos científicos y en el libro del Dr. Johansson, a quien consideraba uno de los más grandes neurocientíficos de la actualidad.

A ella le gustaba viajar en el asiento de la ventana, siempre se distraía imaginándose figuras con la forma de las nubes, desde pequeña se divertía creando imágenes fantásticas en su mente. El viaje a Estocolmo era bastante largo, un poco más de 15 horas. Para Amy esas 15 horas se sentían casi como quince días por estar alejada de Sheldon. Trató de escuchar música pero eso sólo le recordaba aún más a su novio. Tampoco le hacía gracia la película que proyectaban durante el vuelo. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas?, pensaba Amy. Si hace un poco más de dos años, alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a encontrarse así, dominada por sus sentimientos y anhelando la cercanía de su ser amado, de su novio para ser exactos, ella habría contestado que esas era puras tonterías.

En la escala que su vuelo realizó en el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam, una joven rubia, con cabello largo y ojos verdes ocupó el asiento al lado de Amy, llevaba entre sus brazos una nena encantadora de unos seis a siete meses que sonrió al ver a la neurobióloga.

A Amy la joven rubia le recordó a Penny, iba a extrañarla mucho. Faltaban todavía tres horas para llegar a Estocolmo, alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, hora local.

Cuando Amy por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, el llanto desconsolado de la bebé que se encontraba en el asiento contiguo, la despertó. Las mejillas de la nena se encontraban sonrojadas, con su pequeña mano tiraba de su oreja izquierda. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su joven madre, el llanto era incontrolable.

─ Parece que tiene dolor de oído, dijo Amy al mirar la enternecedora escena.

─ Sí, creo que sí, dijo la joven madre, meciendo a la niña en sus brazos. Parece que también tiene fiebre.

─ Mi madre solía colocarme un pañuelo o algodón para aplicar calor en mi oído cuando era una niña, era bastante efectivo dijo Amy tratando de socorrer a su compañera de asiento.

─ Voy a preguntarle a la azafata, tal vez pueda ayudarme, podrías sostenerla solo por unos minutos?, dijo la muchacha poniendo a la nena en los brazos de Amy mientras se levantaba súbitamente de su asiento.

─ Hey, yo no sé… cuidar de un bebé, dijo Amy casi inaudiblemente al ver a la pequeña que lloraba en sus brazos.

─ Creo que tu mamá realmente está un poco alterada y no es para menos, no haz parado de llorar desde que despegamos, le dijo Amy a la bebé como tratando de razonar con ella.

De repente, nuestra querida neurobióloga tuvo una brillante idea y comenzó a cantar: _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr", _mientras mecía suavemente a la niña en sus brazos, al ritmo de la canción.

El resultado fue casi mágico, no sólo la niña dejo de llorar sino que también sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco al escuchar la canción de cuna.

Cuando la madre de la niña regresó con un biberón y un pañuelo para aplicar calor en el oído de su hija, se sorprendió al ver a la niña completamente tranquila en los brazos de Amy que continuaba cantando Soft Kitty.

─ Wow, qué buena eres para esto!. Tienes niños?, exclamó la joven madre.

─ Podría decirse que sí, tengo uno. Uno grande, respondió Amy.

─ Si?, De qué edad?, preguntó Emma, así se llamaba la madre de la bebé.

─ Pues, acaba de cumplir 32, dijo Amy sonriendo y enseñándole una de las fotos de Sheldon que llevaba en su teléfono celular.

─ Es… lindo, añadió Emma.

Amy no perdió la oportunidad para hablar de su querido Sheldon, aún no pasaban un día separados y ya lo extrañaba.

El mensaje del piloto y la orden de ajustarse los cinturones de seguridad, les hizo saber que estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Estocolmo, siendo las 06h15 am.

* * *

Sheldon se encontraba junto a sus amigos en la sala de su casa, a punto de cenar. Habían ordenado comida china como de costumbre.

Sentado en su lugar favorito del sofá, Sheldon revolvía lentamente su comida con el tenedor, sin ánimo de probar bocado, no tenía hambre.

Miraba cada 10 segundos su reloj y luego su celular, esperando con ansías alguna comunicación de Amy indicándole que había llegado a Estocolmo, pero nada sucedía.

Howard, Leonard y Raj tenían una conversación muy animada sobre la película de El Hobbit. Sheldon no había dicho una palabra en toda la tarde.

─ Sheldon, come un poco, no haz probado un bocado, tu cena debe estar fría, dijo Leonard, preocupado por su amigo.

Sheldon miraba hacia un punto en el aire en el medio de la sala, como si se encontrara realizando algún cálculo matemático que sólo él entendía, miró nuevamente su reloj.

─ Si son las 9: 20 pm del día lunes en Pasadena, quiere decir que son las 06:20 am del día martes en Estocolmo, por lo tanto Amy ya debería haber llegado al aeropuerto. Por qué no ha llamado? Revisé las noticias y no hay ningún reporte de accidentes o secuestros aéreos. Le pasó algo?

─ Ya te llamará, seguramente su vuelo acaba de aterrizar y aun no ha podido comunicarse contigo, dijo Raj.

─ O quizá Amy se distrajo admirando el "paisaje local", por cierto haz visto a los suecos, tanto mujeres como hombres parecen modelos de publicidad de Tommy Hilfiger, lo digo en serio, yo estaría bastante distraído, admitió Howard.

Los tics nerviosos de Sheldon comenzaron a hacerse evidentes al oír estas palabras de Howard, su párpado derecho temblaba espásticamente.

─ Amy no se deja llevar por apariencias, ella prefiere el fondo a la forma, respondió Sheldon molesto.

─ Eso está claro, si tiene un novio con forma de mantis religiosa gigante, dijo Howard riendo.

─ Basta Howard, déjalo en paz. Está preocupado por Amy, dijo Leonard tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Sheldon se levantó de su asiento de un solo salto y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta bruscamente.

─ Ves lo que conseguiste?, cuándo ustedes se van a su casa, yo todavía tengo que vivir con él, le dijo Leonard a Howard, quien levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Por su parte Amy se encontraba un tanto perdida en el aeropuerto de Estocolmo. No recordaba que su equipaje fuera tan pesado. Sheldon se había asegurado de que tuviera ropa suficientemente abrigada para 6 meses en Suecia. Cargando con dificultad sus maletas emprendió la búsqueda del Dr. Johansson que la llevaría a su alojamiento.

De acuerdo con su jefa el Dr. Johansson había quedado en recogerla en el aeropuerto, cerca de la entrada A, donde Amy se encontraba actualmente esperando que llegue aquel hombre anciano, bonachón, que sonreía desde la contraportada del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Siendo ya las 07: 00 am y cuando Amy empezaba a impacientarse apareció el tan esperado profesor.

─ Amy Farrah Fowler?, soy Mattias Johansson, un gusto en conocerte, le dijo.

─ Dr. Johansson?, pero usted no es a quien yo esperaba, dijo Amy enseñando el libro con la foto del Dr. Johansson que ella creía que la recibiría en el aeropuerto.

─ Oh, qué gusto que tengas el libro de mi padre!. Es un error común, pero es de esperarse cuando se comparte el mismo nombre y la misma profesión. Yo soy el Dr. Mattias Johansson, hijo, añadió el apuesto joven.

Amy no pudo dejar de notar lo bien parecido que era Mattias. Era alto, quizá un poco más alto que Sheldon; rubio, con unos ojos de tono entre azul y verde, no tan hermosos como los de su novio, pero muy agradables.

Si no acabara de enterarse que era un neurocientífico, hubiese pensado que era modelo o actor. A pesar de la conocida falta de luz en esta época del año en Suecia, Mattias lucía un bronceado parejo que hacía contraste con su sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados. Tenía además una ligera barba como de unos dos días sin afeitarse.

─ Te ayudaré con tu equipaje, le dijo mientras levantaba las pesadas maletas. Vamos, mi auto está por acá.

─ Gracias, respondió Amy, sonriendo mientras seguía a Mattias hasta su auto.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

A pesar de ser las 7 de la mañana en Estocolmo, el cielo todavía estaba un poco oscuro. El clima era bastante frío. Amy se fijó en un reloj ubicado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto que marcaba la hora y la temperatura, -7ºC (19ºF), parecería que su abrigo sería insuficiente para este clima.

Mattias vestía unos jeans azules desgastados con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera de color gris con capucha. ─ Hace un poco de frío, verdad?, dijo Mattias al ver a Amy frotar sus manos una contra la otra. Todavía tendremos un mes más de invierno, pero pronto verás que Estocolmo en primavera es maravilloso.

─ Claro, debe serlo, dijo Amy.

Cortésmente Mattias le abrió la puerta de su auto a Amy para que ocupara el asiento del pasajero, colocó el equipaje en la cajuela, ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad y partieron con rumbo a la ciudad.

Amy se encontraba un poco inquieta, miraba la pantalla de su celular oscurecerse por falta de batería. Si no hubiese pasado horas enseñándole las fotos de Sheldon a Emma, la madre de la nena a la que Amy había logrado calmar cantando Soft Kitty, aún tendría batería. No podría comunicarse con Sheldon hasta llegar a su alojamiento.

Su jefa, la Dra. Cox había hecho arreglos para que se hospede en una de las residencias para profesores que existían muy cerca de la universidad, sería un departamento pequeño, de una sola habitación, con cocina y baño privados. Ya que éste se encontraba a corta distancia del campus, podría ir y venir caminando del Instituto de Neurociencias hasta su casa.

Amy se encontraba muy cansada por el viaje, fueron muchas horas de vuelo; solamente quería dormir y hablar con Sheldon, por supuesto. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él, siendo ya casi las once de la noche en Pasadena. Miraba por la ventana el paisaje, pequeñas casas, de distintos colores, muy parecidas entre sí, cubiertas con una fina capa de nieve en el techo, pinos y abedules con follaje de invierno. No podía poner mucho interés, su mente se encontraba lejos, con Sheldon.

─ Acabas de llegar y ya extrañas tu casa?, no es así?, preguntó Mattias, siempre sonriente y animado.

Al oír estas palabras, Amy súbitamente despertó de su letargo. Casi se había olvidado que se encontraba acompañada por el gentil profesor. ─ No es eso, estoy cansada por el viaje, eso es todo. Cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar?

─ Pues… unos 40 minutos. Puedes tomarte el día de hoy para descansar de tu viaje, mañana te mostraré las instalaciones del Instituto de Neurociencias y comenzaremos a trabajar, respondió Mattias. ─ Haz estado en Suecia antes?, preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

─ No, estuve en Noruega hace bastante tiempo, pero es la primera vez que estoy en Suecia, admitió Amy.

─ Pues estás de suerte, soy el mejor guía de turismo que te puedas imaginar. ¿Qué te parece comenzar por un buen desayuno?, preguntó Mattias.

─ No, gracias, desayuné en el avión, solo quisiera dormir un poco, respondió Amy.

─ Entiendo, entiendo, dijo Mattias asintiendo con la cabeza. ─ Quizá a la hora del almuerzo te sientas mejor, yo invito; añadió con su tono tan amable y encantador.

─ Sí, creo que sí, dijo Amy, sin querer ser descortés con su anfitrión.

Apenas con unos minutos de conocer a Amy, Mattias pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba triste. Era evidente. Su mente parecía encontrarse en otra parte. Tal vez pensaba en su familia, prefirió no hacerle más preguntas.

Por fin, llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde Amy se hospedaría, en el número 3A. Amy y Mattias Johansson subieron al ascensor, él le ayudó con el equipaje y le entregó las llaves del departamento. Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo Amy fue cargar la batería su celular y su iPad. Esperaba que Sheldon todavía estuviera despierto, ya era de noche en Pasadena.

─ Bueno, vendré a verte a la 1 de la tarde, si te parece bien?, iremos a almorzar y puedo llevarte a comprar lo que te haga falta, dijo Mattias.

─ Sí, está bien, gracias, respondió Amy.

─ Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme, añadió Mattias entregándole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono. Voy a estar en casa, por cierto, somos vecinos. Vivo en el 5C, es decir dos pisos más arriba; Mattias se despidió y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento.

─ Gracias, eres muy amable, dijo Amy, despidiéndose de Mattias desde el umbral de la puerta de su nueva residencia.

Amy pensó que era muy conveniente que Mattias viviera en el mismo edificio que ella. El departamento era bastante sencillo pero acogedor, se encontraba amoblado con lo necesario. Tenía una vista hermosa, podía contemplarse el parque y un poco más lejos el campus de la universidad. Sin perder más tiempo Amy encendió su iPad para comunicarse con Sheldon mediante Skype.

El corazón de Sheldon palpitaba fuertemente cuando escuchó el tono de llamada entrante, había estado esperando tanto a que Amy se comunicara con él. Cuando el rostro de su novia apareció en la pantalla fue como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

─ Amy, me tenías preocupado, esperaba que me llamaras hace tiempo. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?, preguntó Sheldon emocionado por ver a su querida novia.

─ Hola Sheldon, el viaje estuvo muy bien, al fin pude comunicarme contigo. El departamento que me asignaron es cómodo y se encuentra muy cerca de la universidad, el profesor Johansson fue muy amable conmigo y me trajo desde el aeropuerto.

─ ¡Qué bueno Amy!, me alegro de que estés bien… debo admitir que hoy me haz hecho mucha falta, he tenido un día pésimo sin ti. Howard es insufrible, no para de hacer bromas pesadas, admitió Sheldon.

─ Yo también te extraño mucho, muero de ganas de darte un abrazo, añadió Amy mirando a Sheldon con los ojos llenos de nostalgia.

─ A mí me pasa igual, no sabes cuánto me gustaría estar contigo, ahora mismo, dijo Sheldon desviando la mirada para que Amy no lo viera tan triste.

─ Sí, lo sé, quisiera darte un beso, y luego otro y luego mil más, dijo Amy.

─ Pues voy a ir contando cada beso que no me das, y no dudes que te los voy a cobrar cuando regreses, señorita, jaja dijo Sheldon, sin poder creer que de sus labios saliera una frase tan cursi, pero que podía hacer, estaba enamorado y eso no podía ocultarse.

─ Y yo estaré feliz de pagar mi deuda, sonrió Amy pícaramente.

Sheldon y Amy hablaron casi una hora, contándose los detalles de su día. Amy le comentó lo que pasó en el avión con la niña, a Sheldon le pareció una anécdota muy divertida, a pesar de que no le agradaban mucho los niños.

Amy no pudo contener un bostezo, se encontraba muy cansada por el viaje, Sheldon también debía dormir, ya se había pasado su hora de irse a la cama, se despidieron cariñosamente, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar más adelante.

A la una en punto de la tarde, Mattias Johansson tocó a la puerta de Amy, quien ya se sentía mejor luego de una ducha y una siesta.

─ Veo que el descanso te ha sentado muy bien, dijo Mattias al ver a Amy con mejor semblante.

─ Sí, en verdad lo necesitaba. Pero ahora estoy muriendo del hambre, admitió Amy.

Mattias se alegró al notar que Amy se encontraba de mejor humor, le había simpatizado mucho con apenas conocerla. El trabajo de Amy en el campo de las neurociencias le era familiar a Mattias quien previamente había leído varios de sus artículos, el neurobiólogo no se había esperado que Amy fuera tan joven y… agradable.

─ ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?, le preguntó Mattias a Amy, ya estando los dos en su auto.

─ Pues, no sé, siendo el anfitrión, creo que lo que tú elijas estará bien. Quizá algo tradicional sueco, respondió Amy.

─ Podría ser salmón, si te gusta?, es de lo más tradicional. Aunque hace algunos años soy vegetariano, conozco un lugar con excelente comida para todos los gustos.

─ Suena muy bien, añadió Amy.

El restaurante Björken era un lugar muy visitado en el centro de Estocolmo, el ambiente era muy grato y la comida deliciosa. Amy y Mattias conversaban animadamente sobre el proyecto en el que trabajarían los próximos 6 meses, el Estudio de la Bioquímica Neuronal de las adicciones era un tema apasionante con múltiples aplicaciones prácticas.

─ Este salmón ahumado con eneldo es exquisito, una gran diferencia con la comida que sirven en los aviones, dijo Amy.

─ Por supuesto, mi risotto, no se queda atrás, añadió Mattias, dejando ver aquella sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

─ Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí, no pensé encontrar tanta hospitalidad, dijo Amy.

─ Es un placer ayudar a que te sientas bienvenida, como director de este proyecto de investigación, quiero decir. Me preocupa que los miembros del equipo de trabajo se encuentren en las mejores condiciones posibles para rendir el 100%. Además, yo mismo me he encontrado solo, lejos de mi país y se lo difícil que es establecerte cuando no conoces a nadie, dijo Mattias.

─ Sí, tienes razón, y qué conveniente es que vivas solo dos pisos más arriba de mi departamento, añadió Amy.

─ Bueno, eso es algo reciente, me mudé hace un mes, antes vivía con mi novia pero una vez que rompimos, tuve que buscar otro lugar y tenían esa plaza vacante, respondió Mattias, perdiendo un poco del brillo de sus ojos al recordar a su ex novia.

─ Y cómo decidiste dedicarte a la Neurobiología, al igual que tu padre?, preguntó Amy tratando de cambiar de tema al notar la molestia de Mattias.

─ Bueno, para empezar soy médico, Pediatra concretamente. Tengo además una subespecialidad en Neurología, siempre me ha fascinado el estudio de las funciones del Sistema Nervioso. Como ya conoces mi padre le ha dedicado su vida al estudio de las neurociencias y yo he colaborado activamente con él, y cuando se retiró hace poco más de un año, decidí que alguien debía continuar con su legado. Por eso estoy ahora dirigiendo este proyecto.

─ Y no extrañas ver pacientes?, los hospitales?, digo, nuestro trabajo actualmente será en su mayoría en el laboratorio, preguntó Amy deseosa de conocer más sobre la interesante historia de Mattias.

─ Si, claro, por esa misma razón, cuando tengo vacaciones en el Instituto de Neurociencias, colaboro con la Organización de Médicos sin Fronteras, como Pediatra, además de que me gusta ayudar, puedo viajar y conocer varios lugares. Hace una semana estuve en Indonesia, fue una experiencia inolvidable.

─ Eso explica el bronceado, pensó Amy. En realidad Mattias era todo un personaje, tan cautivante, tan noble y muy atractivo. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sheldon.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, como sucede siempre que la compañía es agradable. Mattias y Amy se dirigieron a un supermercado para que ella pueda abastecer su despensa con todo lo que necesitara.

Siendo las seis de la tarde llegaron nuevamente al edificio de departamentos donde se alojaban. Esperaron pacientemente el ascensor que parecía demorar una eternidad.

El teléfono celular de Amy sonó, y su rostro se iluminó al ver que era Sheldon quien le estaba llamando.

─ Hola Sheldon, no esperaba tu llamada a esta hora dijo Amy, feliz de ver a su amado físico experimental en la videollamada.

─ Hola Amy, tenía que verte, no podía esperar a más tarde, confesó Sheldon.

El ascensor llegó, Mattias y Amy subieron hasta el tercer piso. Amy seguía conversando con Sheldon durante todo el camino. Gentilmente, Mattias colocó las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina.

─ Sheldon, te presento al Dr. Mattias Johansson, el director del proyecto en el que voy a participar, dijo Amy enfocando con su teléfono al apuesto joven sueco.

─ Mattias, él es mi novio, Sheldon Cooper, dijo Amy presentándolos.

─ Dr. Sheldon Cooper, corrigió Sheldon.

─ Un gusto en conocerlo, también es Neurobiólogo?.

Sheldon tardó unos segundos en contestar, al ver a Mattias se sorprendió porque no se trataba aquel anciano con anteojos que él había visto en el libro de Amy. ─ Soy físico teórico, respondió de manera fría y cortante.

─ Es el Dr. Mattias Johansson, hijo del otro Dr. Johansson, que gracioso, no?. Yo también pensé que trabajaría con su padre, dijo Amy al ver el rostro inquisidor de Sheldon.

─ Sí, es hilarante, respondió Sheldon.

Mattias se despidió y salió del departamento para no interrumpir la conversación de Amy con su novio.

─ No sabes lo amigable y gentil que ha sido Mattias conmigo, le dijo Amy a Sheldon, con sus hermosos labios dibujando una sonrisa.

─ Sí, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, dijo Sheldon. ─ Nada más no te olvides de mí, dijo Sheldon ruborizándose.

─ Como me voy a olvidar de ti, jaja rió Amy.

─ Maldito Vikingo!, pensó Sheldon, tratando de sonreír y disimular su disgusto luego de conocer a Mattias. Ahora tendría que añadir un nombre más a la lista de sus enemigos.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Al día siguiente Amy se levantó muy temprano y se alistó para conocer la Universidad de Estocolmo y el Instituto de Neurociencias, estaba ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar ya que el estudio de la Neurobiología le apasionaba. Tenía muchas ideas e hipótesis rondando su inquieta mente. Además, estando muy ocupada en su trabajo podría distraerse y dejar de pensar tanto en Sheldon.

A las 07:30 am y mientras terminaba su taza de café con una tostada, tocaron a la puerta. Era Mattias que la saludaba cordialmente. Vestía un poco más formal que como Amy lo había visto antes. Usaba unos jeans con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y una bufanda marrón oscura. Su rostro lucía terso, se había afeitado recientemente.

Amy lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, preguntándose cómo una mujer podría haber terminado su relación con un hombre cómo él. Bueno, seguramente no tiene la encantadora personalidad de Sheldon, concluyó.

─ Estamos justo a tiempo para llegar a la Universidad, vamos?, dijo Mattias. Bajaron las escaleras del edificio a pie. En la planta baja, Mattias guardaba su bicicleta; la tomó y se dispusieron a salir del edificio.

El día era menos frío que ayer, aunque seguía siendo una temperatura bajo cero. Amy vestía su abrigo azul, con sus características mallas (tights) y su falda de corduroy, con un gorro de lana color gris y guantes que hacían juego.

En Estocolmo las bicicletas son un medio de transporte habitual sobre todo para recorrer distancias cortas. Aunque tenía un auto, Mattias siempre iba y venía de la universidad en bicicleta. En sus recorridos habituales pedaleaba a una buena velocidad pero el día de hoy, acompañaba el paso de Amy que caminaba a su lado.

─ Conozco buenos lugares para comprar bicicletas a medio uso, si te interesa adquirir una, le dijo Mattias a Amy.

─ No, estoy bien así. Además no sé conducir una bicicleta, admitió Amy. Su madre nunca le había comprado una bicicleta por temor a que se haga daño o que eso la motive a unirse a una pandilla callejera.

─ Supongo que es una distancia corta, dijo Mattias con empatía.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de caminata llegaron a la universidad. El campus era enorme, con edificios modernos, lleno de espacios verdes, bueno, lo serían en la primavera ya que por el momento continuaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de nieve. Tenía además un lago artificial en el que ya se podían observar unos cuantos gansos, justo frente al auditorio central y la biblioteca de la universidad.

El Instituto de Neurociencias se encontraba al sur del campus, era un edificio innovador, muestra de la arquitectura escandinava. A Amy le fascinaron sus instalaciones. El laboratorio estaba excelentemente equipado con la mejor tecnología.

Mattias le presentó a Amy a los otros investigadores y después de una reunión para organizar su labor, se dispusieron a trabajar en el proyecto. En esta primera semana Amy se encargaría de la preparación de especímenes de tejido cerebral y de médula espinal para su observación en el microscopio. ─ Genial, pensó Amy, ya le estaba gustando su trabajo.

Así pasaron aproximadamente tres semanas, Amy se encontraba cada vez más a gusto en el Instituto de Neurociencias, sus compañeros eran muy simpáticos y totalmente dedicados al proyecto. El departamento de recursos humanos de la Universidad, además, había preparado un cóctel de presentación de la investigación multinacional en la que Amy participaba. Mattias ya le había hecho llegar la invitación a la adorable neurobióloga.

Por su parte Sheldon no la estaba pasando tan bien en sus labores diarias, le costaba concentrarse y estaba de muy mal humor. Las cosas tampoco eran fáciles en su tiempo libre, no había querido participar de la Noche de Halo, tampoco había salido con los muchachos al cine ni a cenar en Cheesecake Factory. Hace dos semanas no compraba un cómic nuevo.

Los únicos momentos del día que realmente disfrutaba era cuando podía comunicarse con Amy, pero la diferencia de horario, realmente estaba causándole estragos. Las nueve horas de diferencia entre Pasadena y Estocolmo le obligaban a pasarse de su hora de sueño para conversar con Amy muy entrada la noche.

Leonard, Raj y Howard organizaron una maratón de juegos de video para el día viernes, esta vez sería en la casa del astrofísico hindú, querían que Sheldon se distrajera un poco y saliera del departamento al menos una vez.

─ Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?, vamos a jugar Legend of Zelda y God of War, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, dijo Raj tratando de convencer a Sheldon. Además hice chocolate lava cakes, te van a gustar, me quedaron riquísimos y son de bajas calorías.

─ No, gracias, no me siento bien. Quizá fue algo que comí, en otra ocasión será, dijo Sheldon.

─ No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo solo, no creo que a Amy le moleste que salgas con nosotros, solo por hoy, dijo Leonard.

─ Sí, hasta Bernadette me dio permiso, dijo Howard.

─ Ya les dije que no, quisiera descansar un poco, dijo Sheldon con tono definitivo.

─ Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión llámanos y vendré a buscarte, dijo Leonard. Los tres amigos salieron del departamento un poco decepcionados por no haber podido convencer a Sheldon.

─ Espero que las cosas mejoren para él, nunca lo vi tan apenado. El otro día hasta estuve a punto de llamar a su madre para que haga algo al respecto, confesó Leonard mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Sheldon había intentado comer algo, pero en realidad sentía un poco de molestia física, sufría de dolor de cabeza y no tenía apetito, apenas pudo tomar un poco de refresco y unas galletas. Decidió que era mejor dormir un poco y despertarse a las 10 pm, hora en la que había quedado en comunicarse con Amy.

El tono de la videollamada despertó a Amy a las 7 am del día domingo. Era un día hermoso, con un cielo azul, totalmente despejado en Estocolmo. Amy abrió las cortinas y pudo ver que durante la noche, la nieve había desaparecido, dando paso a un césped verde y unas pequeñas flores.

─ Hola Sheldon!, dijo Amy casi gritando de la emoción.

─ Hola Amy!, dijo Sheldon con su rostro iluminado al contemplar a su novia.

Sheldon no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Amy estaba vistiendo aquella camisa roja de pijama a cuadros que Sheldon le había dado aquella vez que ella durmió en su departamento. Automáticamente sus ojos se posaron en esa prenda que le traía tan gratos recuerdos.

─ Esa camisa me resulta conocida dijo Sheldon, con un tono de voz que hizo que la piel de Amy se erizara.

─ Esta camisa?, dijo Amy levantándose de su asiento y dando una vuelta para que Sheldon puede dar un vistazo a su vestimenta. Cuando Amy extrañaba mucho a Sheldon le gustaba dormir con esta camisa, tan cómoda, que todavía conservaba el olor de él. Asimismo Amy sabía el efecto que causaba en Sheldon al usarla.

─ Ay, Amy esto es muy… muy duro!, dijo Sheldon, mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.

─ Sí, me imagino, dijo Amy haciendo volar su imaginación, ─ Whoo, pronunció.

─ Whoo?. Qué?, preguntó Sheldon, era muy inocente para entender el doble sentido de estas palabras.

─ Quiero decir, cómo ha estado tu día?, preguntó Amy para cambiar de tema. De pronto sintió mucho calor y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

─ Pues, no lo he pasado tan bien, creo que estoy enfermo, he tenido un poco de dolor de cabeza y no tengo ganas de comer, también náuseas. Crees que sea un tumor cerebral?

─ No Sheldon, no creo que sea un tumor cerebral, probablemente es una intoxicación alimentaria, respondió Amy.

Amy conocía la tendencia de Sheldon a somatizar, es decir transformar inconscientemente problemas emocionales en síntomas físicos. Era muy probable que eso fuera lo que le pasaba ahora a su novio. Y ella lo quería así con todas sus manías y excentricidades.

─ Pues, si sigo así voy a tener que ir al hospital, voy a esperar hasta el lunes, dijo Sheldon poco convencido de que sólo sea una intoxicación alimentaria.

─ En noticias más agradables te cuento que el departamento de recursos humanos de la universidad organiza un cóctel de presentación de nuestro proyecto. Es el próximo viernes y además celebraremos el primer mes de la investigación. ─ Magnífico, cierto?. Voy a comprar un vestido para la ocasión.

─ Y qué tienen de malo los vestidos que llevaste?, preguntó Sheldon.

─ No tengo nada elegante para un evento así, dijo Amy. ─ Y según me dijo Mattias, asistirán varias personalidades importantes y periodistas.

─ ¡Qué bien!, dijo Sheldon, casi sin poder ocultar un tic nervioso. En su mente se imaginaba a Amy en aquella fiesta, de la mano de Mattias.

Después de darse una ducha de agua fría, Sheldon intentó dormir pero le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Amy con aquella provocativa camisa roja invadía su pensamiento; y era aún peor cuando no era sólo la figura de ella sino también la sombra de Mattias entrometiéndose en su relación. Celos, estaba mejor antes de conocer este sentimiento, pensó.

─ No vikingo, Amy no es para ti, no es para ti, se repetía una y otra vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Amy salió de su departamento en aquella tarde despejada y en la entrada del edificio se encontró con Mattias que regresaba luego de llevar a su perro a dar un paseo. Amy saludó al joven y al labrador color caramelo llamado Max.

Max, el perro labrador, movió la cola alegremente y saludó a Amy con su pata, ella acarició su cabeza sonriendo. El cachorro era muy amigable y dócil.

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?, preguntó Mattias, al ver a Amy a punto de salir a la calle.

─ No, no te molestes, voy a caminar por ahí, quizá haga algunas compras, cosas de chicas, tú sabes, dijo Amy.

─ Seguro?, no es ninguna molestia, déjame darle algo de comer a Max y estaré listo para acompañarte, continuó Mattias.

─ No, gracias, estaré bien dijo Amy al salir, agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Amy caminó unas pocas cuadras hasta la parada de autobús, donde abordó uno de los vehículos que la llevó al centro de Estocolmo. Cientos de tiendas lucían sus mejores artículos en los escaparates, decorados con motivo del cambio de estación. Primavera.

Uno de los vestidos que lucían los maniquíes de una conocida boutique llamó poderosamente la atención de Amy. Era un vestido azul marino con cuello en V y mangas 3/4, con falda recta, un poco por encima de la rodilla, adornado con una delgada franja satinada en el mismo tono, alrededor de la cintura.

Amy no estaba segura si comprar un vestido como ése, claro que le gustaba, pero normalmente no se atrevería a comprar algo así, no creía que se le vería bien. Contempló el atuendo por aproximadamente dos minutos imaginando los zapatos que combinarían perfectamente. Le gustaría a Sheldon?.

─ Si yo fuera tú, me lo probaría, mencionó una voz que le sonó conocida.

Amy volteó para ver quién le hablaba y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al darse cuenta que allí estaba Emma, la muchacha a quien había ayudado a calmar a su bebé en el avión, durante su viaje a Estocolmo.

─ Pero si este mundo es un pañuelo, no pensé encontrarte otra vez Emma, y mira aquí está la pequeña Lilly, saludó Amy cordialmente, acercándose para acariciar la mejilla de la nena que sonreía desde su coche.

Amy, Emma y su bebé Lilly entraron a la tienda. En un acto de inusual valentía Amy decidió probarse ese vestido que tanto le gustó, a pesar de que no era de su "estilo personal", esta era una ocasión especial y de todas maneras no conocía a casi nadie en Estocolmo, así que no importaba realmente lo que digan las otras personas. Era un vestido elegante y atractivo sin ser muy revelador.

─ Y bien?, qué te parece?, preguntó Amy.

─ Creo que es un vestido hermoso y te queda muy bien, deberías comprarlo, dijo Emma al ver a Amy, aunque tal vez quieras probar una talla menos.

─ En serio?, ésta es la talla que uso siempre, dijo Amy.

─ Pues me parece que te quedaría bien una talla menos, más ajustado, el que tienes puesto es un poco holgado, no te parece?

Amy se miró al espejo y después de reparar unos segundos en su propio reflejo consideró que Emma tenía razón, al parecer, durante este mes y cuatro días que llevaba en Suecia, había perdido unos dos o tres kilos. Sería en parte porque casi no tenía apetito o porque extrañar a Sheldon consumía gran cantidad de sus energías? Se probaría una talla menor a ver cómo le quedaba.

─ Pues ese es el vestido ganador, cómpralo!, la animó Emma, levantando su pulgar como gesto de aprobación.

Recorriendo la tienda encontraron unos zapatos negros de tacón, que iban divinamente con el atuendo. Amy había usado tacones anteriormente, pero estos eran aún más altos que cualquier otro par que tuviese.

─ Tendrás que usarlos durante la semana para que te acostumbres, mencionó Emma.

─ Sí, al parecer los estrógenos ejercen una presión muy fuerte en el cerebro femenino, ahora quiero un bolso que haga juego, añadió Amy, feliz con su nuevo vestido.

Cuando al fin terminaron sus compras Amy y Emma compartieron una agradable tarde tomando un café y conversando un rato, intercambiaron sus números de teléfono para mantenerse en contacto. A Amy le agradaba mucho Emma, la joven rubia tenía una personalidad muy alegre, le recordaba a Penny, además la pequeña Lilly era una bebé adorable.

Al llegar a su casa Amy realizó una videollamada por Skype a Penny, quería mostrarle el vestido que había comprado. ─ Y qué opinas?, preguntó.

─ Es perfecto para tu fiesta, te queda lindísimo. Y… vas a ir con ese doctor sueco tan apuesto?, preguntó Penny sonriendo. ─ Sheldon va a ponerse muy celoso, mencionó Penny, quien sabía que ahora que Amy estaba lejos era cuando Sheldon más valoraba su relación.

─ Mattias?, claro que estará ahí, él es el director del proyecto.

─ Pero también es tu amigo y no puedes negar que es guapísimo, vi sus fotos en Facebook y en realidad te digo que si yo no estuviera enamorada de Leonard, reuniría mis ahorros y te iría a visitar a Estocolmo sólo por conocerlo, jaja; bromeó Penny.

─ Sabes que para mí no hay nadie más que Sheldon, dijo Amy terminantemente.

─ Bueno, es una broma, yo sé que solo tienes ojos para tu Doctor Wackadoodle, rió Penny.

─ Sí, lo he extrañado tanto y cada vez es peor, hasta parece que me está contagiando su hipocondría y sus manías. Sabes que me muero de ganas de tomar kool aid, usando un caramelo red vine como pajilla tal como lo hace él y lo malo es que no he podido conseguirlo acá en Estocolmo. La semana pasada almorcé comida tailandesa casi todos los días, en fin, se me han pegado sus adorables locuras.

─ Sheldon también te extraña, es obvio, ha estado de muy mal humor, he tratado de animarlo, pero es difícil para él. Sabes que está casi convencido de que tiene un tumor cerebral, me ha pedido que lo lleve al hospital, creo que es por desviar su atención del hecho de que tú estás lejos.

─ Síguele la corriente, tú sabes que es como un niño pequeño que necesita atención, y me hace tanta falta.

─ Descuida, cuidaré de él y te informaré cualquier novedad, mencionó Penny

─ Gracias, Penny, eres la mejor, dijo Amy.

* * *

El siguiente sábado por la noche, al cumplirse un mes y diez días desde que Amy partió hacia Estocolmo, se celebraría el tan esperado coctel de presentación del Proyecto Multinacional del Instituto de Neurociencias de la Universidad de Estocolmo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Pasadena y aunque Sheldon ya había ido al hospital y solicitado que le hicieran una tomografía cerebral y muchos otros estudios con resultados normales, seguía sintiéndose mal. Se había levantado nuevamente con náusea y dolor de cabeza. Solamente había podido tomar una taza de té de menta, el cereal con la leche, aumentaban sus molestias.

─ Tiene que ser un tumor cerebral, se decía a sí mismo, mientras salía del baño, luego de hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal.

─ Sheldon, ya fuimos al hospital y no te encontraron nada, dijo Leonard al ver a su amigo.

─ Pues, yo espero que esas no sean las palabras escritas en mi epitafio: "Ya fuimos al hospital y no le encontraron nada", dijo Sheldon con su tono condescendiente.

El tono de Skype hizo que Sheldon velozmente se dirija a su escritorio, era Amy, su rostro resplandecía al mirarla en la pantalla, por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?

─ Hola Sheldon, saludó Amy al ver a su novio. ─ Estás bien?. Te noto un poco pálido y con ojeras dijo Amy, preocupada al mirar el rostro de Sheldon tan desmejorado.

─ Sigo con las mismas molestias que ya te comenté, aunque en el hospital dijeron que no tengo nada, dijo Sheldon. ─ En cambio tú, luces muy… diferente, dijo Sheldon al darse cuenta de que Amy se encontraba arreglada, muy bonita, como para salir a una fiesta.

─ Esta noche es el coctel de la presentación de la investigación en la que participo, te lo mencioné antes. Mira, este es el vestido que compré, dijo Amy, poniéndose de pie para que Sheldon admirara su atuendo. Llevaba un sutil maquillaje que resaltaba sus facciones y el cabello recogido.

Por curiosidad, Leonard que se encontraba también en la sala, se acercó a la pantalla para ver a Amy. Sheldon le dio una mirada recriminatoria.

─ Ah, pues…creo que esa falda es muy corta, probablemente tengas frío, no estás usando tus mallas de siempre sino pantimedias que no consisten más que de una fina tela que no cubre nada, dijo Sheldon, sin poder quitar los ojos de Amy. Ese escote!, pensó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

─ No le hagas caso Amy, luces fantástica, dijo Leonard.

─ Gracias, Leonard, dijo Amy sonrojándose.

─ Con tu permiso, esta es una conversación privada, mencionó Sheldon, haciendo que Leonard levante sus hombros en señal de hastío y salga de su habitación para dirigirse a casa de Penny.

─ Amy, aunque tú sabes que encuentro fascinante contemplar tu figura, no me siento cómodo al saber que otros pueden mirarte así como yo, y me siento vulnerable por eso, admitió Sheldon.

─ Pero es sólo un vestido, además la ocasión lo amerita, quería estrenar algo lindo, dijo Amy sorprendida por la actitud de macho alfa de su novio.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de Amy. ─ No vas a abrir?, dijo Sheldon.

─ Sí, claro, respondió Amy al levantarse para abrir la puerta. Era Mattias quien puntualmente acudía a buscar a Amy para que ambos pudieran asistir a la fiesta de presentación del proyecto, tenían que estar ahí a las 8 pm.

─ Hola Amy, veo que estás lista, te ves muy bella, dijo Mattias que lucía un traje negro muy elegante.

─ También te ves bien, pero… espérame un segundo continuó Amy, corriendo hacia su escritorio para despedirse de Sheldon antes de irse.

Sheldon Cooper aparecía como desconectado en sus contactos. Seguramente se perdió la conexión, pensó Amy, le llamaré más tarde se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba su bolso y su abrigo.

─ Está con él, se va con él, gruñía Sheldon luego de cerrar la videollamada. Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba buscando pasajes para Estocolmo.

* * *

Era una noche fría en Estocolmo, aunque no había nevado hace casi una semana. Mattias estacionó su auto y salió del mismo para abrirle la puerta a Amy, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

Juntos caminaron hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de presentación del proyecto. La decoración era sobria y elegante, se encontraba lleno de científicos muy reconocidos y otras personalidades del campo de la neurobiología.

Mattias hizo una brillante exposición del proyecto, mereciendo el aplauso de los presentes, Amy se encontraba emocionada al escuchar las palabras del neurólogo al referirse a su invaluable grupo de trabajo. En varias ocasiones, la mirada de Mattias se dirigió hacia los cautivadores ojos verdes de Amy.

Luego del evento formal y una deliciosa cena; Mattias y el resto de compañeros de Amy decidieron ir a un club muy de moda en el centro de Estocolmo, para tomar un trago y conversar.

Amy quería ir a su casa, se sentía inusualmente cansada, podría decirse que hasta un poco mareada, los tacones tan altos hacían que le dolieran los pies, además no tenía ánimo de salir, quizá por lo que había pasado antes con Sheldon. Esperaba que fuera sólo un error de conexión y no que él hubiese colgado la videollamada.

─ Estoy algo cansada. Creo que yo mejor tomaré un taxi y me iré a casa, dijo Amy, tratando de no parecer poco sociable.

─ No Amy, ven con nosotros, la pasaremos bien, no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde y yo te llevaré a casa luego, dijo Mattias usando su mejor poder de convencimiento.

─ Está bien, pero no nos quedemos hasta muy tarde, dijo Amy, sucumbiendo a la presión de grupo.

Mattias y Amy conversaron toda la noche, bailaron también y quizá hayan tomado uno que otro vodka demás. Amy había hablado de Sheldon casi toda la noche. Mattias había tratado de evadir el tema de su exnovia, pero Amy tenía mucha curiosidad.

─ Y por qué terminaste con ella?, preguntó Amy.

Mattias no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa, aunque ya había pasado algún tiempo de su separación, todavía dolía.

─ Pues, al parecer pasábamos mucho tiempo separados. Yo estuve un buen tiempo fuera del país, y Frida se sentía sola, así que decidió buscar a alguien más, dijo Mattias, respirando hondo y tomando de la mano de Amy.

─ Lo siento mucho, dijo Amy imaginándose lo que sufriría si alguien se interpusiera entre ella y Sheldon.

─ Quieres ir a casa?, preguntó Mattias.

─ Si vamos, respondió ella.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Penny bajó las escaleras del edificio con su canasta de la ropa sucia, tarareando una canción de moda, hasta llegar a la lavandería. Le llamó la atención ver que Sheldon se encontraba allí, colocando una gran cantidad de ropa en la lavadora. Aunque era sábado y era día de lavado; eran apenas las 4 de la tarde y él solía lavar su ropa en la noche.

─ Sheldon, cariño, estás lavando tu ropa más temprano que de costumbre, ahh?, dijo Penny.

─ Decidí comenzar temprano porque tengo que alistar mi ropa para empacar, comentó Sheldon mientras colocaba una carga de prendas en la secadora.

─ Empacar?, vas a viajar?, preguntó Penny sorprendida.

─ Sí, por qué otra razón empacaría si no fuera porque voy a viajar?, contestó Sheldon con un tono de hastío, mientras doblaba ropa frenéticamente.

─ Sí, claro, claro, vas a Texas a visitar a tu mamá?, preguntó Penny.

─ Por supuesto que no, voy a Estocolmo, sentenció Sheldon.

─ Te vas ahora mismo?, preguntó Penny.

─ ¿Qué si me voy ahora mismo?, No Penny, eso sería ridículo, tengo que organizar muchas cosas en mi trabajo para poder viajar con tranquilidad y además sólo pude conseguir pasaje para dentro de una semana. Me voy el viernes en la noche.

─ Amy ya sabe que irás a verla?, preguntó Penny feliz de conocer que Sheldon no podía pasar más tiempo separado de su querida amiga. ─ Se va a poner tan contenta.

─ No, no lo sabe aún y espero que no se lo digas, me gustaría sorprenderla, dijo Sheldon pretendiendo un tono casual. ─ Sorprenderla, en los brazos de aquel vikingo, debo defender a mi mujer, como buen texano; repetía una molesta voz dentro de su cabeza. Los tics nerviosos le atacaban otra vez.

─ Guardaré el secreto, dijo Penny sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano derecha, haciéndole esta promesa a Sheldon. Amy se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea a Sheldon, pensó Penny, que se alegraba de ver que su amigo en realidad era capaz de experimentar sentimientos.

─ Gracias Penny, y cambiando de tema, quería decirte que deberías aprovechar la influencia que tienes sobre Amy y convencerla de que no necesita cambiar físicamente para atraer a nadie. Ella es atractiva por motivos más profundos que la simple apariencia, mencionó Sheldon, recordando la imagen de Amy durante la video llamada de hace unas horas. ─ No sé por qué las mujeres son propensas a ser tan superficiales. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

─ Lo… tendré en cuenta, dijo Amy, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Sheldon.

* * *

Al salir del club donde habían ido a festejar con todos los colaboradores de su proyecto, Mattias le ofreció su brazo a Amy y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento El galante joven, abrió la puerta del auto, para que Amy subiera, siempre era muy caballeroso.

─ Fue una noche estupenda, no lo crees?, preguntó Mattias. ─ Nos divertimos mucho, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez.

─ Sí, la presentación que hiciste sobre el proyecto fue magnífica, afirmó Amy, reclinando su cabeza en el asiento del auto, sintiéndose un poco mareada y con náuseas, aunque solamente había bebido dos o tres copas. Quizá las bebidas en Suecia tienen mayor concentración de alcohol, pensó. ─ Deberían advertirlo al venderlas.

Las calles de la ciudad parecían desoladas, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y Mattias condujo en silencio por unos quince minutos, hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían, cuando estuvieron allí, le abrió la puerta del auto a Amy y le dio su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Después de un corto viaje en ascensor estuvieron en la puerta del departamento de Amy, que tenía los pies tan adoloridos que llevaba los tacones en su mano.

─ Bueno, ya llegamos, estás sana y salva. Sabes qué fue lo mejor de la noche?, preguntó Mattias.

─ La cena?, me fascinó el salmón, espero que tu cena vegetariana, haya sido igualmente buena, dijo Amy.

─ No, respondió Mattias, ─ Lo mejor de la noche fue tu compañía, añadió el neurólogo acercando su rostro lentamente al de Amy, con sus labios apenas a unos centímetros de los de ella, tan cerca que podía escucharlo respirar agitadamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Amy quien interpuso una mano entre los dos y desvió su rostro. ─ Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó ella.

─ No Mattias, esto no está bien, sentenció Amy.

─ Pero… Amy, pensé que había algo entre nosotros, que teníamos una conexión especial, añadió Mattias algo avergonzado por la reacción de Amy.

─ Y sí. La tenemos pero yo solamente puedo ofrecerte mi amistad. Sabes que tengo novio y… yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

Era la primera vez que Amy se escuchaba a sí misma admitir que amaba a Sheldon Cooper. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, nunca lo había dicho así directamente. Admitir que amaba a Sheldon le proporcionaba una sensación de liberación indescriptible, pero contradictoriamente, también le asustaba. Sheldon tampoco le había dicho que la amaba, pensó, quizá no lo diría nunca.

─ Discúlpame, me dejé llevar, malinterpreté la situación, dijo Mattias, sintiéndose derrotado. No sabía si había actuado por impulso o porque se sentía muy solo.

─ No te preocupes, está todo bien, es mejor que descansemos y mañana veremos las cosas con más claridad dijo Amy, despidiéndose de Mattias con un beso en la mejilla. ─ Qué duermas bien.

─ Tú también Amy, se despidió Mattias, subiendo lentamente las escaleras hasta su departamento.

Amy se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama preguntándose a sí misma si Sheldon la amaba y si alguna vez se lo diría, unas cálidas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía una respuesta para esta pregunta. Por qué eran tan complicadas las relaciones personales?. Y por qué había actuado así Mattias?.

Mattias abrió la puerta de su departamento y Max su perro labrador, lo recibió alegremente moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Abrió su refrigeradora y sacó una botella de agua que tomó lentamente, sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Se sentía sólo, eso era evidente. Pero sentirse solo no le daba derecho a interponerse en la relación de otros. Estaría cayendo en lo mismo que le hicieron a él. Pensó en su exnovia Frida y como ella lo había traicionado, no hace mucho tiempo.

Pensaba también en lo afortunado que era el novio de Amy al tenerla en su vida, ella era tan especial, única. Ojalá que él la amara con la misma intensidad que ella. ─ Si no lo hace, pues ya se las verá conmigo, se dijo a sí mismo Mattias.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amy se levantó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, como si taladran su corteza cerebral. Era extraño porque desde que conocía a Penny y su vida social era más intensa, había aprendido a soportar mayores cantidades de alcohol que la que había consumido esa noche. Apenas al levantarse sintió náuseas, respiró hondo para evitar vomitar pero fue imposible.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago por varias ocasiones. ─ No vuelvo a beber en mi vida, qué terrible resaca!, pensó.

Cuando al fin se sintió mejor, llamó a Sheldon para contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, excepto aquello de Mattias y lo de la resaca, eso era mejor que no lo sepa.

Sheldon tampoco le comentó que ya tenía pasajes para ir a verla y que en sólo cinco días volverían a estar juntos, al menos por unas dos semanas. Ese era todo el tiempo que podía apartarse del trabajo, ahora que se encontraba en aquel proyecto con Kripke. El físico teórico le comentó que el día de hoy, prepararía spaghetti.

─ Espero que me quede tan bien como el que tú preparas, que es delicioso. Es mi favorito, claro está, después del que prepara mi mamá, dijo Sheldon. Al despedirse Amy cariñosamente le dio un beso a la pantalla de su iPad, anhelando que este llegara a Sheldon.

─ Dónde podré comprar esa salsa marinara que le gusta tanto a Sheldon, de pronto me dieron ganas de spaghetti con hotdogs, pensó Amy, sintiéndose mejor, inmediatamente después de hablar con su novio.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

_**Corrección: En el capítulo anterior hay un párrafo que dice:**_ Lo… tendré en cuenta, dijo Amy, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Sheldon.

Debería decir: ─ Lo… tendré en cuenta, dijo Penny, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Sheldon.

OOPS, Lo siento!

* * *

Según el esquema diario de desayunos de Sheldon, el lunes por la mañana es día de waffles, había sido así durante varios años, desde que era un niño, y por supuesto que Amy lo conocía muy bien.

Este día en particular Amy despertó pensando mucho en él. El día anterior había intentado preparar spaghetti con hotdogs pero al no conseguir aquella salsa marinara que la mamá de Sheldon utiliza, el resultado, aunque agradable a su paladar, no fue el mismo.

La noche anterior Amy soñó con Sheldon, se imaginaba que lo abrazaba durante la noche y que se dormían el uno en brazos del otro. Solamente dormían, pero eso era suficiente, todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Había despertado anhelando que él estuviera a su lado, pero todo lo que había allí en su cama eran almohadas y cobertores desordenados.

Para sentirse más cerca de su novio, Amy intentaba realizar ciertas cosas que a él le gustaban, cumplir con sus rutinas. Una de las cosas que le hacían sentirse más cerca de él era seguir sus esquemas para el desayuno. Hoy era lunes, día de waffles y Amy no tenía ánimos de comer otra cosa que no fueran waffles. Buscó y buscó en la alacena sin encontrar un empaque de mezcla para prepararlos. En su refrigerador tampoco tenía waffles congelados. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, muy temprano para ir a comprarlos.

Trató de reemplazar los waffles con huevos revueltos pero no funcionó, era como si su cuerpo los rechazara. Tenían que ser waffles, no podía ser de otra manera. Se preguntó a sí misma si Mattias tendría waffles.

No habían hablado aún de lo que pasó aquella noche después de la fiesta de presentación del proyecto del Instituto de Neurociencias. Amy había sido muy clara al decirle que la relación entre los dos sería solamente de amistad, esperaba que Mattias no se hubiera molestado por su rechazo, cuando el intentó besarla. La situación era inédita para Amy que nunca se había concentrado tan atractiva como para tener líos amorosos.

Amy subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de Mattias, ojalá tenga waffles, pensó mientras tocaba a la puerta: knock, knock, knock Mattias. Knock, knock, knock Mattias, knock, knock, knock Mattias.

─ Hola Amy, saludó un confundido Mattias recién levantado y bostezando.

─ Buenos días Mattias, perdona que te haya despertado tan temprano, pero quería preguntarte si tienes waffles o mezcla para prepararlos?, preguntó Amy sonrojándose al ver a Mattias despeinado, con su camiseta blanca y bóxers azules.

─ Waffles?, preguntó Mattias mientras trataba de arreglar un poco su cabello despeinado, ─ Déjame ver. Umm, creo que sí tengo, pasa.

Mattias buscó rápidamente en los gabinetes de la cocina, hasta encontrar un paquete de mezcla para preparar waffles. Los ojos de Amy brillaron al verlo, como si se tratara de un tesoro muy preciado.

─ Qué bien, gracias, gracias!, prácticamente gritó Amy, tomando entre sus manos aquel empaque.

─ Vaya, en verdad los querías dijo Mattias.

─ Sí, hoy es día de waffles, añadió Amy, un poco avergonzada por actuar como una niñita. ─ Si quieres puedes desayunar conmigo, siguió Amy para recompensar la amabilidad de Mattias. Al parecer el joven no se había molestado con ella después de todo.

─ Pues me parece una excelente idea, iré a cambiarme y enseguida estaré en tu departamento, agregó Mattias.

Amy preparó los waffles de inmediato, y le quedaron deliciosos, los acompañó con frutos rojos del bosque, muy populares en Suecia.

Durante el desayuno Mattias no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que escenas como esta se repitieran todos los días. Los ojos de Amy tenían aquel brillo encantador y su sonrisa era una invitación a ser feliz, pensaba el joven neurólogo. Piensa en otra cosa, se repetía a sí mismo, sabía que para Amy no existía nadie más que su novio.

Después del desayuno Amy y Mattias caminaron hacia la universidad, como todos los días. No había una sola nube en el cielo, y el sol había salido temprano para iluminar los verdes prados del campus, era una mañana espléndida. Amy se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que su relación con Mattias no se había afectado por aquel incidente del sábado pasado.

Ya en el laboratorio Amy se dispuso a realizar sus actividades habituales. Hoy examinaría especímenes de tejido cerebral que se conservaban en formol. Mattias analizaba estadísticamente los resultados de las investigaciones de las primeras seis semanas del proyecto.

El olor del formol se sentía especialmente penetrante, casi insoportable para Amy, que trataba de trabajar rápidamente para no tener que seguir percibiéndolo.

─ Mattias, sabes si cambiaron la concentración del formol con el que conservamos las muestras de tejido cerebral?. Parece que la preparación que usaron hoy es especialmente fuerte y concentrada. No te sientes mareado por el olor?, preguntó Amy mientras se encontraba trabajando en un corte del lóbulo temporal.

─ No, creo que se trata de la misma concentración de siempre, respondió Mattias acercándose hacia Amy para percibir el olor de aquel químico. Era el mismo olor de formaldehido, al que ya estaban acostumbrados al trabajar en el laboratorio por tanto tiempo.

─ ¿Estás seguro?, yo ya me siento mareada por el olor del formol, creo que voy a… desmay.., dicho esto Amy se desvaneció, casi a punto de caer al piso de no ser por Mattias que la sostuvo evitando que se golpeara.

─ Oh, Dios mío, Amy despierta!, Amy!, exclamó Mattias.

* * *

Sheldon caminó decididamente hasta la oficina del Dr. Siebert; ─ Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert, knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert; knock, knock, knock Dr. Siebert, tocó a la puerta.

─ Pase Dr. Cooper, pronunció el Director de Caltech, preguntándose que querría ahora el peculiar físico teórico.

─ Buenos días Dr. Siebert, saludó Sheldon, se preguntará que me trae por aquí?, dijo Sheldon elocuentemente.

─ De qué se trata ahora, Dr. Cooper?. Quiere implementar más buzones de sugerencias?, Quiere cambiarse nuevamente de oficina?. El Dr. Kripke le dijo algo ofensivo?. El color de los marcadores para pizarrón es muy verde o muy rojo?, preguntó el profesor Siebert con su tono sarcástico.

─ No, no es nada de eso, verá, he venido para solicitarse dos semanas libres. Usted sabe que casi nunca he tomado vacaciones, así que he decidido hacer uso de estos días para viajar a Estocolmo por motivos personales, dijo Sheldon.

─ Oh, así que de eso se trata!. Bueno, usted conoce que yo soy el primero en alegrarse cada vez que usted toma vacaciones. Es una oportunidad para descansar un poco de sus "peculiaridades", continuó el profesor Siebert.

─ Entonces, viendo que no hay inconvenientes, tomaré dos semanas libres desde el próximo lunes, ya tengo mis pasajes, mencionó Sheldon.

─ No, espere Dr. Cooper, no tan rápido. En este momento no podría concederle su petición, el Doctor Kripke se encuentra de vacaciones desde el día de hoy y necesito que alguien continué con el trabajo que realizan ustedes, no puedo dejar que se vaya, no tengo con quién reemplazarle. Lo siento mucho, interrumpió Siebert, causando una tremenda desilusión en Sheldon.

─ Pero, Dr. Siebert, ya tenía todo planificado, necesito ir a Estocolmo, es impostergable, exclamó Sheldon con un tono casi suplicante.

─ Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento. Dentro de un mes, cuando regrese el Dr. Kripke, usted podrá tomar sus vacaciones, por el tiempo que desee, pero por ahora es imposible, continuó Siebert.

─ No, no, no puedo esperar un mes, tengo que ir a Estocolmo lo más pronto posible, dijo Sheldon. Su cerebro trabajaba frenéticamente tratando de pensar en una solución para este inesperado problema. Necesitaba ver a Amy, estar junto a ella, no soportaba más tiempo así.

Sheldon abandonó furioso la oficina del Doctor Siebert y corrió por el pasillo hasta su propia oficina donde se encerró.

Caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de su oficina, pero de su mente no salía una solución al problema que se le presentaba. Podría esperar un mes más para ir a Estocolmo?. Ya había esperado más de seis semanas, un mes más no sería mucho.

─ No Cooper, Amy te necesita allá con ella, decía esa voz en su cabeza. ─ Tal vez tú la necesitas más que ella a ti, pero de cualquier manera, no puedes esperar más tiempo.

La voz de su cabeza tenía razón. Quizá pueda encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace durante estas dos semanas, pero quién podría realizar su labor, irónicamente a la única persona que consideraba su igual en el plano intelectual era a Amy. ─Ohh, Amy, suspiró.

Después de tocar la puerta para anunciar su presencia, Alex Jensen, la joven asistente de Sheldon entró en la oficina viendo que al parecer el Doctor Cooper se encontraba en medio de una crisis emocional.

─ Doctor Cooper, necesita algo?, preguntó Alex tratando de ayudar a su jefe en apuros.

─ No creo que puedas ayudarme, pero necesito una persona que me reemplace en el trabajo por dos semanas, conoces alguien capaz de hacerlo?, preguntó Sheldon con pocas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta favorable por parte de Alex.

─ Pues, yo he trabajado con usted por algunos meses y sabe que soy la primera de mi clase, además he leído todos su artículos, todas sus teorías son conocidas para mí. Creo que podría colaborarle si usted quisiera, dijo Alex.

─ ¿Qué tú podrías colaborarme?, preguntó Sheldon sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

─ Sí, considero que estoy calificada para seguir con su investigación, contestó Alex. ─ Deme una oportunidad.

Aunque originalmente la idea de encargar su investigación a Alex Jensen le pareció disparatada y ridícula, Sheldon no tenía muchas opciones al momento. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, cruzó los brazos y contempló a Alex, sin saber que decir.

─ Entonces qué opina Doctor Cooper?, va a darme una oportunidad?, inquirió Alex una vez más.

─ Realmente me encuentro en una situación desesperada, no tengo alternativas y creo que voy a rendirme y ser parte del caos, si el Dr. Siebert me autoriza, tú serás mi reemplazo por dos semanas. Espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión, dijo Sheldon.

─ No se arrepentirá Doctor Cooper, agregó Alex que se encontraba feliz de tener la ocasión de demostrarle a Sheldon que tenía la capacidad para trabajar en su proyecto. No lo decepcionaría.

* * *

Cuando Amy recobró la conciencia, un par de minutos después de su desmayo, se encontraba todavía un poco aturdida y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

─ ¿Qué me pasó?, le preguntó a Mattias que se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

─ Te desmayaste y yo te coloqué en este sofá de la oficina hasta que recuperes el conocimiento. Me diste un susto, mencionó Mattias, dándole un vaso con agua.

─ Es extraño, esto nunca me ha pasado antes, siempre he sido muy resistente y saludable, pero hace unos días me he sentido un poco rara, pensé que era resaca de la fiesta del sábado, o quizá por el cambio de clima, o alguna infección intestinal o un parásito, dijo Amy estando aún mareada.

─ Es poco probable que sea una infección intestinal o un parásito, eso casi no sucede aquí en Suecia, agregó Mattias empleando el tono clínico que usaba cuando entrevistaba a sus pacientes. ─ ¿Has tenido otros síntomas?, preguntó.

─ Náusea desde hace una semana más o menos. Vómito por una que otra ocasión sobre todo en las mañanas. Ahora que lo mencionas siento que tengo más sueño que de costumbre. Te digo que debe ser un parásito intestinal, prosiguió Amy. ─ Lo único que no cuadra con ese diagnóstico es que mis pechos se sienten un poco tensos y sensibles, dijo Amy ruborizándose.

─ Amy, voy a hacerte una pregunta como médico exclusivamente, dijo Mattias mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sofá en el que Amy se encontraba. ─ Si no es una pregunta muy indiscreta: ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo menstrual?.

Amy en realidad no podía recordar cuando había sido su último periodo menstrual, sabía que fue antes de su viaje a Estocolmo, probablemente unas dos o tres semanas antes de llegar a Suecia. Siempre había sido muy irregular en estos asuntos, por eso había comenzado a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva hace más de un año. Para decir la verdad no le había dado mucha importancia a este asunto porque creía que se trataba de una alteración de su ritmo circadiano por el cambio de ambiente.

─ No estoy muy segura pero creo que fue unas dos semanas antes de llegar a Estocolmo. Pero eso no tiene importancia porque hace algún tiempo he tomado la píldora anticonceptiva, respondió Amy. No quería admitirlo pero sabía que había olvidado tomarla por dos ocasiones, concretamente el día del cumpleaños de Sheldon y al día siguiente.

─ Tú sabes que no hay ningún método infalible, verdad?, preguntó Mattias, pensando que al parecer la teoría de Amy sobre un "parásito", no era tan errónea.

─ Sí lo sé, pero yo no estoy embarazada, si esa es tu hipótesis, añadió Amy poniéndose un poco nerviosa al contemplar esta posibilidad, que le parecía muy remota. Se levantó del sofá y recorrió de lado a lado la oficina. Cuál es la posibilidad de quedar embarazada en tu primera vez?, bueno en realidad lo habían hecho dos veces. Dos memorables veces, sonrió al recordarlo.

─ Bueno, eso es fácil de comprobar. Vamos al hospital y le pediré a una de las enfermeras que te tome una muestra de sangre. En unas dos horas tendremos la respuesta, mencionó Mattias casi seguro de que su ojo clínico no le engañaría.

Amy quiso negarse y decirle a Mattias que su suposición era absurda, pero la verdad era que ya no estaba tan segura de que él estuviera equivocado. ─ Está bien, me haré la prueba pero sólo para demostrarte tu error, dijo Amy tratando de parecer serena aunque interiormente sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. ─ Cálmate Amy, todo va a estar bien, se dijo a sí misma, luchando por no ponerse a llorar.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

El Hospital de Karolinska es el mayor hospital de Estocolmo y de Suecia en general. Mattias conocía muy bien dicho lugar ya que allí había realizado su residencia médica y trabajó también durante algunos años después en el Departamento de Pediatría como médico tratante. Amy y Mattias se dirigieron al hospital que estaba un poco alejado de la Universidad.

─ Mattias, no es necesario que me haga la prueba en el hospital. Puedo hacerme una prueba casera. Además estoy segura de que el resultado va a ser negativo, le dijo Amy tratando de evadir esta situación que la ponía muy tensa.

─ Ya estamos por llegar, creo que es mejor que te realices la prueba en sangre ya que es más sensible. Y si sale negativa, entonces podremos hacerte otros test para saber que te sucede, añadió Mattias, genuinamente preocupado por la salud de Amy.

Amy asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Todo esto le tomó de sorpresa, no sabía lo que sentía realmente. Debería estar feliz?, debería estar triste o asustada?. No lo sabía.

Al llegar al hospital varios médicos y enfermeras saludaron a Mattias muy amigablemente en los pasillos. Mattias condujo a Amy hasta el laboratorio central donde fueron recibidos por una agradable enfermera, alta, con el cabello corto, con una que otra cana entre sus mechones rubios.

─ Hola Mattias, qué te trae por aquí?, dijo Josefin Nilsson la agradable jefa de enfermeras. ─ Vas a volver a trabajar con nosotros?. Todos te extrañamos mucho.

─ No, al menos por el momento Josefin, más bien he venido a pedirte ayuda. Pero, primero, déjame presentarte a mi amiga Amy Farrah Fowler, neurobióloga.

Josefin y Amy se presentaron muy cordialmente. Al darse cuenta de que Amy no hablaba sueco, Josefin se dirigió hacia ella en inglés.

─ Necesito que tomes una muestra de sangre de Amy, para dosificación de hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana, fracción beta, dijo Mattias sonando totalmente técnico.

─ Oh, quieren una prueba de embarazo?. Felicidades, Mattias, tu padre va a ponerse tan contento, exclamó Josefin, confundiendo la situación.

Amy y Mattias se ruborizaron ante las palabras de Josefin. ─ No, no es mi bebé, y es sólo para descartar esta posibilidad, dijo Mattias rápidamente. ─ Aunque así lo quisiera; estas últimas palabras las pensó, pero no tuvo valor para decirlas en voz alta.

─ Sí, además es solamente una sospecha, lo más probable es que el test resulte negativo, interrumpió Amy; levantándose la manga de su blusa para que la enfermera proceda a tomar la muestra lo más pronto posible.

─ Está bien, entonces manos a la obra, dijo Josefin alistando los implementos necesarios para la toma de la muestra.

Al mirar la aguja Amy tuvo un poco de temor, siempre le habían asustado las agujas aunque trabajara en el campo de la biología. Trató de ser valiente, pero que no daría porque Sheldon estuviese junto a ella, tomando su mano, según lo establecía el Acuerdo de la Relación, el cual por cierto no tenía un capítulo que haga alusión a una "futura paternidad".

─ Muy bien, eso es todo, en unas dos horas tendrás el resultado, pronunció Josefin.

─ Bien, volveremos entonces, dijo Mattias al despedirse de Josefin, saliendo del laboratorio junto con Amy.

Amy permanecía en silencio, apretando la mota de algodón contra el área de la punción de su brazo. Aún no podía superar la impresión inicial. No sabía si quería que el resultado fuese positivo o negativo.

Mattias la acompañaba en silencio en la sala de espera. Ojeaba una revista de las que se encontraban en la mesa de centro. No podía leer la expresión del rostro de Amy. Esperaba verla más feliz y animada con la posibilidad de tener un bebé con su novio, al que tanto decía que amaba. De momento, lo único que podía notar en la mirada de Amy era una nube de angustia. Sin decir nada más, colocó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Amy y la abrazó.

Amy rompió a llorar, sin poder contener sus lágrimas por un instante más. No podía expresar lo que sentía, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada, le faltaba el aire, tenía miedo de desmayarse nuevamente. Se sentía muy tonta por actuar así, no era una adolescente confundida, ella era una mujer madura e independiente, pero se sentía como una niña abandonada. ─ ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo todo Amy?, pensaba.

─ Amy escúchame, todo va a estar bien, pase lo que pase, le dijo Mattias tratando de consolarla. ─ Vamos a comer algo y luego regresaremos a buscar el resultado dijo el joven, tomando a Amy de la mano

─ Está bien, fue lo único que Amy pudo decir, se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y acompañó a Mattias que la escoltaba hasta la cafetería del hospital. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, y aún tendrían que esperar dos larguísimas horas.

* * *

Sheldon y sus amigos se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería de Caltech, como todos los días. Sheldon prácticamente devoraba su ensalada César, Leonard no lo había visto comer con tanto apetito desde que Amy viajó a Suecia. Le alegró ver que su mejor amigo se encontraba de mejor ánimo.

─ Sheldon, veo que has recuperado el apetito. ¿Cómo van tus planes para el viaje a Estocolmo?. Ya autorizó el Dr. Siebert que Alex te reemplace?, preguntó Leonard.

─ Ya tengo todo listo para este viernes. Esta misma tarde hablaré con Siebert y si no acepta mi reemplazo, pues renunciaré, mencionó Sheldon casualmente, como si no se tratara de algo importante.

─ Renunciarás?, preguntó Leonard, casi atragantándose con su almuerzo.

─ Sí, renunciaré, la verdad es que no creo que Siebert se arriesgue a perder al mejor de los físicos de Caltech, respondió Sheldon con ese tono orgulloso de siempre.

─ No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que vea a Sheldon Cooper dominado por su novia, en serio, si no te conociera, pensaría que estás haciendo esto porque no puedes vivir sin S-E-X-O, jajaja, deletreó Howard.

─ Eso es ridículo, mi relación con Amy Farrah Fowler es una relación de la mente, nada más, dijo Sheldon poniéndose nervioso y con el rostro sonrojado. ─ Yo solamente quiero conocer si ese Instituto de Neurociencias de Estocolmo se encuentra a la altura de una científica de la talla de Amy Farrah Fowler, eso es todo, mintió Sheldon.

─ Yo creo que es muy romántico y si tu corazón te ordena ir a Estocolmo, debes ir, sigue a tu corazón, mencionó Raj, mientras comía una rebanada de cheesecake. ─ Ojalá yo tuviera una relación así.

─ Oh, miren, ahí está el Dr. Siebert, iré a hablar con él, con su permiso compañeros, agregó Sheldon aprovechando la oportunidad de ponerle fin a esa incómoda conversación y proponerle a Siebert que Alex Jensen sea su reemplazo.

Sheldon se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba almorzando el Dr. Siebert, lo saludó educadamente.

─ Doctor Cooper, me temo que lo que quiera decirme tendrá que esperar, estoy en medio de mi hora de almuerzo, dijo Siebert, a la defensiva.

─ Sí, lo entiendo, pero sólo me tomará un par de minutos. Verá, usted conoce a mi asistente Alex Jensen, verdad?, inquirió Sheldon.

─ Sí la conozco, una encantadora y brillante muchacha, pero qué tiene que ver Alex Jensen en esta conversación?. Seguro de lo que usted quiere hablarme es de las dos semanas libres que me pidió y mi respuesta sigue siendo: NO, sentenció tajantemente el Dr. Siebert.

─ Doctor Siebert, Alex Jensen, está completamente capacitada para reemplazarme en el proyecto. Serán sólo dos semanas. Ella conoce perfectamente mi trabajo y es de mi entera confianza, mencionó Sheldon esperando influir en Siebert.

─ Doctor Cooper, ella no tiene la experiencia para encargarse por sí sola de este proyecto, aunque sea temporalmente, continuó Siebert.

─ Doctor Siebert, voy a serle sincero, necesito ir a Estocolmo, mi novia se encuentra allá, participando en un estudio multinacional del Instituto de Neurociencias, ella es una destacada neurobióloga. Va a estar allá por 6 meses y la verdad es que… yo no soporto estar lejos de ella un minuto más. Créame, si no permite que Alex me reemplace, voy a renunciar, no tengo otra alternativa.

─ Así que esa es la razón de su viaje tan precipitado a Estocolmo, dijo Siebert.

─ Sí, esa es la verdad y si alguna vez usted quiso a alguien como yo quiero a Amy Farrah Fowler, sé que me entenderá, le confesó Sheldon al Dr. Siebert.

─ Lo conozco ya hace varios años y nunca espere una reacción así de su parte, podría decirse que usted está madurando. Está bien, permitiré que Alex Jensen lo reemplace, puede irse por dos semanas. Siebert cedió al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Sheldon.

─ Gracias, laboraré horas extras esta semana para poder adelantar el mayor trabajo posible, gracias Dr. Siebert, sabía que me entendería, dijo Sheldon muy feliz y regresó a la mesa donde permanecían sus amigos.

─ Conseguiste tus dos semanas libres?, preguntó Leonard.

─ Sí, Siebert no podría arriesgarse a perder al mejor de los físicos de Caltech, alardeó Sheldon.

* * *

Amy y Mattias miraban el menú de la cafetería del hospital, el día de hoy servían: "_Laxfilé med bakad potatis"_. Mattias tradujo: Filete de salmón con patatas al horno.

─ Suena bien, a ti te gusta el salmón dijo Mattias. ─ Además ya es bastante tarde y con todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy no hemos almorzado. Veré que opción vegetariana tienen para mí.

─ No tengo mucho apetito, pero voy a tratar de comer algo dijo Amy.

Amy probó el primer bocado de salmón y no le supo nada bien. Tomó un sorbo de agua y siguió con las patatas, le pareció que su sabor era algo mejor.

Cuando intentó probar un segundo bocado de salmón no pudo tolerar ni siquiera su olor, se levantó rápidamente y buscó el baño, no podía mantener la comida dentro de su estómago por más que tratara. Se lavó la cara y salió del tocador. Sólo pudo tomar un vaso con agua.

─ Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a buscar los resultados, dijo Mattias.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron al laboratorio donde Josefin, la enfermera, le entregó un sobre a Amy.

Amy contempló el sobre por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron interminables. Por fin, se decidió a abrirlo. Las letras y números escritos en aquella hoja de papel blanco, aparecían borrosos ante sus ojos. Trató de concentrarse y puso su atención en una cifra subrayada en aquel documento.

─ ¿Cuál es el valor para considerar a esta prueba como positiva?, le preguntó a Mattias.

─ Bueno, depende del laboratorio pero si es una técnica ultrasensible como la que utilizamos en este hospital, con que el resultado sea mayor de 5.

─ Entonces 7337,21 es?, preguntó Amy observando aquella cifra una y otra vez.

─ Más de siete mil, es muy positiva, mencionó Mattias.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Mattias miraba a Amy sin saber cómo actuar en ese momento, trataba de mostrarse calmado y ser un apoyo para ella, y si aparentaba demasiada preocupación podría parecer un intruso en sus asuntos personales. Para ser sincero, la situación le estaba preocupando, Amy permanecía allí frente a él en aquella fría sala de espera, totalmente inmóvil y en silencio. Se atrevió a intervenir, diciendo:

─ Amy, qué quieres que hagamos?. Quiero decir: puedo solicitar una consulta con el médico de Gíneco-Obstetricia, espero que se encuentre alguno de mis amigos, hoy en el hospital. Podemos solicitar que te hagan un ultrasonido para conocer… cuántas semanas tienes?

Amy negó con la cabeza, aún no había podido sobreponerse al shock inicial. No quería una consulta con ningún médico y peor aún un ultrasonido. Respiraba agitadamente, mordía sus labios cerrados, tratando de ahogar sus deseos de llorar, su rostro se veía muy pálido casi del color de aquella hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos.

─ Sólo llévame a casa por favor, dijo Amy.

─ De acuerdo, vámonos dijo Mattias, mirando aquellos ojos verdes de Amy con una tristeza conmovedora.

Ya en el auto de Mattias, Amy continuaba en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana del lado del pasajero. Tratando de pensar con claridad, había llegado a calcular que el próximo sábado se cumplirían siete semanas desde aquel día en que Sheldon y ella estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

Las escenas de aquel encuentro pasaban rápidamente por su mente. Había sido tan feliz en aquella ocasión y ahora parecía que todo estaba arruinado. Esto no puede estar pasándome, se repetía a sí misma. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto suceda?. ─ Ayyy, sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a estar así con Sheldon, mi cuerpo se aferraría a él para no dejarlo ir jamás, pero esto es demasiado, pensaba.

─ Estás bien Amy, pronunció Mattias interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Amy. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, como médico y como amigo.

─ Sí, estoy bien. Todavía estoy un poco conmocionada por la noticia. No es nada fácil. Sabes?. Jamás pensé encontrarme en una situación así, dijo Amy decidida a contener esas escurridizas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

─ Pero Amy, no estás sola. Tú tienes a tu novio y seguramente se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa la noticia, mencionó Mattias.

─ Sí… Sheldon, susurró Amy. ─ ¿Cómo iría a tomarlo él?, pensó.

Al escuchar esas palabras Mattias supo que había tocado una fibra sensible en Amy al mencionar a su novio. No le gustaba verla con esa expresión de desolación.

Mattias continuó conduciendo por aproximadamente unos 20 minutos más, hasta que reparó en que Amy apenas si había comido unos cuantos bocados durante el almuerzo y ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche.

─ Amy, sé que te sientes un poco indispuesta pero creo que deberías intentar comer un poco. No has comido casi nada y no es bueno para ti ni para el… bebé. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?, preguntó Mattias mencionando por primera vez al bebé que esperaba Amy como alguien real, tangible.

Amy meditó por unos segundos en aquellas palabras: "el bebé", era como si de pronto se materializara la presencia de aquel ser que nunca había visto y del que hace pocas horas desconocía su existencia.

Amy sonrío tímidamente y pensó en qué cenaría Sheldon esa noche, la respuesta era comida china, como todos los lunes por la noche: arroz integral, no arroz blanco, con pollo y brócoli en cubos, no desmenuzado, con mostaza picante y esa salsa de soya baja en sodio.

─ Creo que podríamos probar con comida china, dijo Amy. Si la única comida que había podido mantener dentro de su estómago durante el día habían sido los waffles del desayuno, los cuales eran parte del esquema diario de desayunos de su novio, porque no probar con comida china. El recordar ese sabor familiar le abrió el apetito.

─ Seguro?, comida china?. Me parece una elección un poco condimentada para alguien en tu estado pero si es lo que quieres comer. Entonces, comida china será dijo Mattias. ─ Yo invito.

─ Gracias, dijo Amy sonriendo nuevamente.

* * *

Mattias sabía que sólo estaba buscándose una desilusión y cada vez se sentía más "aferrado" a Amy. Por qué actuaba así?. Ella tenía a su novio en casa, allá en Pasadena y en unos cuantos meses volvería con él. Está esperando un hijo suyo, además.

Sentía que había desperdiciado una gran parte de su vida dedicándole mucho tiempo a su trabajo y tan poco a su vida personal. Por esa misma razón, su exnovia Frida le había dejado.

─ Eres patético Mattias, pensó para sí mismo, mientras conducía a casa con Amy dormida en el asiento del pasajero y la comida china aún caliente.

Ya en el edificio donde vivían, Amy se bajo del ascensor en el tercer piso, mientras que Mattias avanzó de largo hasta el quinto piso, tenía que darle algo de comer a su pobre perro Max, que permaneció abandonado durante toda la tarde.

Amy colocó platos y vasos en la mesa de centro pero esperó a que Mattias regresara para servir la comida. Su teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio de su departamento, se apresuró a contestarlo pensando que ojalá sea Sheldon.

─ Hola Amy!, ¿Cómo estás hija?, parece que te has olvidado de tu madre, le reclamó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

─ Hola mamá, claro que no me he olvidado de ti, he estado muy ocupada en mi trabajo, eso es todo.

─ Siempre tienes una excusa para no hablar con tu madre, nunca hay tiempo. Pero, cuéntame Amy como va todo en Estocolmo?, preguntó aquella mujer madura con tono recriminatorio.

─ Magníficamente bien, contestó Amy con tono irónico.

─ Me alegro, me alegro. Te llamaba para contarte que tu prima Alice va a casarse en dos meses, no te parece una gran noticia. Ella era la última de tus primas solteras.

─ Sí, claro es estupendo, dijo Amy con un tono de hastío. Detestaba que su madre le llamara únicamente para comentarle lo felices que eran sus primas en sus matrimonios, o lo lindos y encantadores que eran los nietos de sus amigas.

─ Y además tu prima Helen está esperando su segundo bebé, será una niña esta vez, continuaba parloteando la madre de Amy.

─ Genial, genial, fue lo único que Amy atinó a decir.

Nunca había tenido una relación cercana con su madre, aunque tampoco era una situación de hostilidad, Amy sentía que su madre hubiera preferido tener una hija diferente, más sociable, más agradable, como sus primas.

─ ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu novio, Sheldon?, preguntó la señora Fowler. No creas que quiero entrometerme pero ya tienes más de dos años en esa relación y no veo que las cosas avancen hacia ningún lado. Tú me entiendes Amy, yo quiero verte feliz y realizada en otros aspectos de tu vida personal, más allá de tu trabajo. El tiempo pasa Amy, tú eres mi única hija y yo quisiera tener nietos algún día.

Su madre siempre tenía las palabras apropiadas para hacer que su confianza y autoestima cayeran en picada. Amy tragó saliva, sin poder articular una palabra. Quisiera poder decirle: ─ Sabes mamá?, estoy embarazada, y voy a tener un hijo de Sheldon, qué te parece?. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, se limitó a seguir escuchando a su madre hablando y hablando.

─ Madre tengo que colgar, ya es muy tarde y necesito levantarme temprano dijo Amy al escuchar que Mattias tocaba a la puerta. ─ Te llamaré otro día. Un beso.

Amy trató de olvidarse del mal momento que había pasado y comenzó a servir los platos de comida china. Max, el perro labrador de Mattias entró corriendo a saludarla.

─ Discúlpame que lo haya traído conmigo, pero no quería quedarse solo en mi departamento, dijo Mattias al ver que Max, el cachorro, lamía el rostro de Amy con tal emoción que ella no podía evitar sonreír.

─ No, te preocupes, deja que se quede, me hace sentir más animada, dijo abrazando al perrito.

Por fin Amy pudo tener una comida completa en aquel día de sucesos tan inesperados. Era demasiado para ella, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón estrujado por tantas emociones.

Mattias evitó tocar el tema del bebé porque sabía que Amy, aún no estaba preparada para hablar de ello, de todos modos verla sentirse mejor, era una alegría para él. Conversaron por cerca de una hora, hasta que Mattias, viendo que Amy comenzaba a tener sueño, se levantó de la mesa y dijo: ─ Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde, es hora de que Max y yo nos despidamos.

Amy se levantó de la mesa también y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios con intención de ponerse a lavarlos.

─ No, yo lo haré, dijo Mattias, arremangándose la camisa y tomando los platos para dirigirse a la cocina. ─ Tú quédate otro rato con Max, añadió el joven.

─ No es necesario, son unos pocos platos, no tengo problema en lavarlos, mencionó Amy.

─ Soy un experto lavaplatos, dijo Mattias. ─ Ya verás.

Amy caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá, acariciando la cabeza y las orejas de Max que lamía su mano, muy contento.

Sobre la mesa de centro se encontraba su laptop encendida. Una videollamada de Skype, hizo que Amy saltara del sofá a contestarla. Era Sheldon.

─ Hola Amy, sé que son las once de la noche en Estocolmo, pero estaba preocupado porque no me has llamado en todo el día, te pasó algo?, preguntó Sheldon.

─ Hola Sheldon, he tenido un día muy agitado, dijo Amy sin atreverse a decirle a Sheldon todo lo que tenía que contarle.

─ Te veo algo diferente, no sé exactamente. Estuviste llorando?, inquirió Sheldon notando casi de inmediato que la mirada de Amy lucía algo apagada como si estuviese triste.

─ No, estoy bien, muy bien, dijo Amy, sin atreverse a decirle la verdad.

Sheldon pudo notar que junto a Amy se encontraba Max, el perro labrador. Le sorprendió mucho que Amy tuviera aquella inusual visita.

─ Amy, qué hace ese perro ahí?, dijo Sheldon.

─ El es Max, es el perro de Mattias. No te parece que es un cachorro adorable.

Sheldon no podía esconder la mueca de desagrado de su rostro cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre: Mattias. Por qué siempre tiene que estar con Amy?. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba el tal Mattias?.

─ Sabes que no me gustan los perros, dijo Sheldon con tono cortante.

Mattias escuchó la voz de Sheldon proveniente de la laptop de Amy y se acercó a la pantalla para saludarlo. ─ Hola, le dijo agitando su mano. Se despidió de Amy y salió del departamento junto con Max. No me parece tan "brillante" como Amy dice que es. Ella podría conseguir algo mejor, pensó Mattias.

─ Y qué hacían Mattias y su perro en tu departamento a las once de la noche?, inquirió Sheldon, muy molesto por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

─ Pues, yo los invité a cenar. Max es tan lindo, me hace querer tener un cachorro, mencionó Amy casualmente. ─ No te gustaría tener un… cachorro?. Cuando regrese a Pasadena podríamos comprar o adoptar un perrito.

─ No tendríamos tiempo para cuidarlo, siempre estamos muy ocupados. Con cuál de los dos se quedaría?, sentenció Sheldon.

─ Podríamos compartir la "custodia", unos días se quedaría conmigo y otros contigo, qué dices?, preguntó Amy.

─ Los cachorros requieren muchos cuidados, sobre todo cuando son pequeños, rompen y ensucian cosas, se necesita mucha paciencia para criarlos, no me parece una buena idea, continuó Sheldon.

─ Pero tú tuviste 25 gatos y no te molestaba cuidarlos, agregó Amy.

─ Los gatos prácticamente se cuidan solos. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación pero ya dije que no. No tengo ánimos para cuidar de un cachorro y de ningún animalito en este momento. Es ilógico.

─ Solamente era una idea que se me ocurrió de repente, no tienes por qué estar molesto, dijo Amy. ─ Te mencioné que Bernadette me dijo que ella y Howard están planeando tener un bebé, dijo Amy tratando de hacer conversación.

─ Sí, Howard nos lo dijo hoy en el almuerzo, dijo Sheldon todavía molesto al recordar a Mattias y a su perro.

─ ¿Qué opinas?, preguntó Amy con hilo de voz. Necesitaba conocer que pensaba Sheldon al respecto. No te pongas nerviosa Amy, no llores, se repetía a sí misma. Era muy difícil decirle aquella noticia a Sheldon así nomás por videollamada. No se atrevía a hacerlo. No era el momento apropiado.

─ Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que ya hay muchas personas en el mundo y no me parece que sea conveniente aumentar la población del planeta. Además, no le veo el objeto de propagar ciertas características genéticas poco trascendentes como las de ellos. Pero esa es mi opinión, dijo Sheldon condescendientemente.

─ Probablemente tienes razón, dijo Amy con un tono de desilusión al escuchar a Sheldon siendo… Sheldon.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Amy se enteró de que aquel primer acercamiento físico con Sheldon tuvo consecuencias inesperadas y la situación no parecía prometedora para ella. Por más que reflexionaba no podía aclarar sus pensamientos. Seguía sin poder decírselo a Sheldon ni a nadie más, ni siquiera a Penny por temor a que divulgara la noticia. Mattias era la única persona con la que Amy compartía este secreto, al menos por el momento.

Durante estos cuatro días, una idea recurrente había rondado la cabeza de Amy. Ella tenía en claro que a Sheldon no le hacía mucha gracia la noción de la crianza de un hijo, ni siquiera de una mascota para ser precisos.

Cuando recién se conocieron Amy y Sheldon se habían planteado la posibilidad de valerse de la fertilización in vitro y de un vientre de alquiler para generar un ser con las mejores características genéticas de ambos, pero después de considerarlo a fondo, habían desistido completamente de esta idea.

Ahora la situación era muy diferente, aquel ser que alguna vez pensaron crear artificialmente, ya existía. Concebido de manera natural, ese pequeño _homo-novus_, había hecho su incursión en la vida de Amy, alterándola por completo.

Aparentemente, con sus casi siete semanas, la pequeña criatura que crecía milímetro a milímetro dentro de ella tenía fuertes preferencias en cuanto a comida y horarios. A juzgar por las náuseas intensas que experimentaba Amy cada vez que probaba alimentos que no se encontraran dentro de los esquemas para desayuno y otras comidas de Sheldon, el pequeño embrión no solamente compartía la mitad de su material genético con su padre sino también, algunas de sus manías.

─ Ya sé, ya sé, hoy es día de tostadas francesas y no vas a aceptar que coma otra cosa, verdad?, preguntaba Amy a su… bebé. Aún no sabía si era apropiado llamarlo así, le parecía tan lejano a pesar de encontrarse dentro de su vientre.

Por supuesto que Amy conocía perfectamente la biología del desarrollo de un embrión a las siete semanas y entendía que en este momento era imposible que le escuchara o que realmente tuviera opiniones en cuanto a sus gustos a la hora del desayuno. Entre otras cosas, sabía que su sistema nervioso se estaba empezando a desarrollar y que ya tenía un corazón en formación con su propio latido, pero esos eran simples aspectos biológicos.

Aquel minúsculo embrión parecía controlar los ciclos de sueño y vigilia de Amy, que por ahora sólo tenía ánimo para dormir. Amy no estaba segura si era por la presión del útero sobre su vejiga, pero parecía que la capacidad de su vejiga también se había reducido al mínimo. Y qué decir de los cambios de humor que experimentaba, de un minuto a otro pasaba de la risa al llanto.

Luego del shock inicial al conocer la noticia, Amy consideró varias opciones. La primera por supuesto habría sido decírselo a Sheldon de inmediato, cosa que le fue imposible. En lugar de ello había terminado preguntándole que opinaba al saber que Howard y Bernadette estaban considerando tener un bebé. A Sheldon le pareció que era una idea descabellada y ridícula. Amy se había sentido desilusionada y molesta. No había llamado por teléfono o por Skype a Sheldon desde aquella pequeña discusión que tuvieron. ─ Malditos cambios hormonales!, pensaba Amy.

Sheldon si le había llamado pero por unos minutos apenas, solamente para saludarle y saber cómo había estado su día. Después de todo, no fue culpa de él que Amy se molestara. El solamente había dejado en claro su posición y ella estaba siendo irracional, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sheldon. ─ Cuando me vea en Estocolmo, justo frente a su puerta, se le va a olvidar esta discusión ilógica y todo será como antes, pensaba Sheldon mientras empacaba sus pertenencias para su viaje a Suecia. Se encontraba ansioso por ver a Amy y estar junto a ella. Se imaginaba lo que harían al estar uno con el otro y su taquicardia se manifestaba otra vez.

Por su parte, Amy seguía considerando otra de las opciones que inevitablemente rondaba su mente, y era la idea de terminar con este embarazo, sin que Sheldon o alguien más se entere de ello. Conocía que estaba a tiempo para hacerlo, y que el proceso sería relativamente sencillo en estas semanas de embarazo. Tal vez sería un paso necesario para que las cosas retornen a la normalidad. Así podría continuar con su carrera y con su relación con Sheldon, de la manera en que había hecho hasta ahora. No estaba preparada para tener un hijo, quizá en el futuro. Le parecía duro admitirlo, pero era verdad.

Después de vestirse, desayunar y luchar porque las náuseas no le obliguen a vaciar su contenido gástrico, Amy salió de su departamento meditando en aquella idea. Mattias ya se encontraba esperándola en la puerta del edificio para ir al trabajo.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Amy?, preguntó Mattias.

─ Un poco mejor, puedo tolerar pequeñas porciones de tostadas francesas, eliminando solamente el 50% de lo ingerido, bromeó Amy.

─ Ya se lo dijiste?, le cuestionó Mattias sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

─ No he podido hacerlo, no encuentro la oportunidad, dijo Amy. Siguió caminando sin emitir otra palabra hasta que llegaron al laboratorio.

Observando la incomodidad que sentía Amy por no poder tolerar el olor del formol con que se conservaban las piezas anatómicas en el laboratorio. Mattias había tenido que asignarle otra actividad dentro del proyecto.

Ahora Amy evaluaba clínicamente las respuestas de los participantes en el estudio al estimular eléctricamente ciertas zonas del cerebro. Era divertido, pero Amy siempre había preferido trabajar directamente con las piezas anatómicas. Por el momento, eso sería imposible, la sola idea del olor a formol ya le producía náuseas.

Durante su almuerzo de todos los días, Amy conversaba con Mattias, sin poner mucha atención ni en la plática ni en su comida.

─ ¿Te pasa algo?, preguntó Mattias, ─ te veo muy pensativa.

─ Umm, sí, quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu posición con respecto a la terminación de un embarazo no planificado?, dijo Amy súbitamente.

─ Quieres decir… un aborto?, agregó Mattias sorprendido por la inusitada pregunta de Amy.

─ Básicamente sí, continuó Amy.

─ Bueno, es un tema delicado. Sabes que aquí es una opción legal, pero yo tengo mis convicciones y considero que no es una opción viable. Creo que un embrión o un feto es un ser humano, y no estaría de acuerdo en terminar con su vida así, de esa manera, pero cada persona puede decidir sobre su cuerpo. Además, le estás preguntando a un pediatra vegetariano y budista, contestó Mattias.

─ Sí, probablemente tienes razón Mattias, fue lo único que Amy pudo agregar.

Al terminar el almuerzo Mattias y Amy continuaron trabajando cada uno en sus respectivas obligaciones de ese día. Amy no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras de Mattias, normalmente ella era muy liberal en cuanto a este tipo de decisiones personales, pero nunca se había encontrado en esta situación.

Al regresar a su casa, luego de un tedioso día en el Instituto de Neurociencias, Amy no tenía ánimo para nada. Trataría de dormir unas horas, se recostó en su cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella foto que Sheldon le había regalado el día en que viajó a Estocolmo. Le extrañaba mucho.

Amy trataba de imaginarse cómo sería su vida en el futuro, si pudiera saber que iba a pasar. Se imaginaba a Sheldon y a su hijo o hija comprando su primer tren a escala o leyendo su primer libro de Física, juntos. Se preguntaba si su bebé tendría aquellos hermosos ojos azules de Sheldon, o si le gustaría que le llamen Moonpie.

Por accidente o no, aquella pequeña criatura con sus 14 milímetros o menos, había sido concebido por amor, eso era innegable, Amy lo sabía. De pronto, la situación en su cabeza comenzó a aclararse. Era su bebé, su hijo, ya no le importaba que dijera su mamá o el mismísimo Sheldon. Era suyo, eso era lo importante. Y aunque antes haya estado confundida, sabía que lo amaba con el mismo amor que a Sheldon. Tenía que decírselo. Amy comenzó a llorar, las hormonas van a acabar enloqueciéndome, pensó.

Amy tomó su teléfono celular. Trató de darse valor por cerca de un minuto, respiró hondo, se secó las lágrimas, hasta que por fin se decidió a marcar. El timbre de la llamada sonó dos veces y luego… directo al buzón de mensajes.

* * *

Sheldon detestaba los aeropuertos, tanta gente de cientos de lugares diferentes, tantos gérmenes, tanto ruido. Se sentía sofocado.

Luego de pasar unos 40 minutos en una exhaustiva revisión de seguridad, todo gracias a ese peso mexicano que Billie Sparks le metió dentro de la nariz cuando tenía 5 años y que nunca pudieron removerle, Sheldon pudo finalmente abordar el avión con destino a Estocolmo.

Siempre tenía que viajar llevando consigo una placa de rayos X en la que claramente se observaba aquel peso mexicano alojado en sus senos paranasales, sin embargo, esos incompetentes de la seguridad del aeropuerto, tenían que revisarlo con sus sucias manos. El sólo recordarlo le ponía la piel de gallina.

Había pasado toda la semana, entrenando a su asistente Alex Jensen para que pueda reemplazarlo en el proyecto en que estaban trabajando, mientras él se encuentre en Suecia. Le había sorprendido lo inteligente y eficaz que resultó aquella muchacha. Ella en agradecimiento había podido conseguirle un vuelo a Estocolmo que tenga una hora de salida más temprana que el que originalmente había comprado. Todo con tal de estar junto a Amy lo más pronto posible, pensó Sheldon mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y apagaba su teléfono celular.

─ En unas quince horas aproximadamente, estaré junto a mi novia. Ya no puedo esperar se dijo Sheldon a sí mismo. ─ Y… ese vikingo va a saber quién es el Dr. Sheldon Cooper, voy a demostrarle como defienden los texanos a sus mujeres, sonrió arrogantemente.

Sheldon dijo esto último pensando que no tenía que preocuparse porque Amy lo engañe con Mattias, ella no era ese tipo de mujer, claro que no. El que sí le despertaba sospechas era Mattias, que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Amy, tanto como para "aficionarse" con ella. Después de todo Amy era en efecto, la mejor novia que un hombre pudiese encontrar, reflexionaba Sheldon.

* * *

Cuando Amy intentó comunicarse con Sheldon por varias ocasiones, sin éxito, decidió llamar a Leonard.

─ Hola Amy, qué sorpresa!, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?, saludó Leonard extrañado por la llamada.

─ Hola Leonard, todo está muy bien, respondió Amy. ─ He estado tratando de comunicarme con Sheldon pero no puedo localizarlo. Está contigo?, preguntó Amy.

Leonard le había prometido a Sheldon, no decirle nada a Amy sobre su viaje a Estocolmo, quería que sea una sorpresa. ─ Sheldon, ahh?, él… fue a Galveston, Texas, para visitar a su mamá y su abuela, mintió Leonard.

─ No me dijo que iría a Texas, le pasó algo a su mamá o su Meemaw (abuela)?, preguntó Amy preocupada.

─ No, no les pasó nada, es una especie de… reunión familiar, continuó Leonard, algo nervioso y tratando de evitar que Amy descubriera que mentía. ─ Trata de llamarlo más tarde o mejor mañana en la mañana. Seguramente él te llamara apenas pueda hacerlo.

─ Está bien, dijo Amy con un tono de resignación. Saluda a Penny de mi parte.

Inmediatamente Amy sintió una corazonada, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Sheldon siempre le cuenta este tipo de cosas. Estaría enfadado con ella por algún motivo?. Ojalá que sólo sea impresión mía, pensó.

Amy se sentía muy cansada así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir y llamar nuevamente a Sheldon por la mañana. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse a la cama, sintió un leve dolor lumbar y en su vientre. Respiró hondo y se quedó recostada por unos diez minutos, sin moverse. El dolor finalmente pasó y Amy se sintió más tranquila, le costó un poco conciliar el sueño pensando en todas las emociones de ese día, pero por fin pudo dormir hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Sábado.

* * *

Apenas se despertó Amy volvió a sentir aquel dolor en su vientre y región lumbar, pero ahora era más intenso. Amy puso sus manos a nivel de su vientre y frotó suavemente como tratando de hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Con un poco de dificultad se sentó en la cama y trató de calmarse. Seguramente no es nada, pensó. ─ Ya se me pasará, se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama y se sintió mareada como todas las mañanas, eso no era una novedad. Sentía que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar y se dirigió hacia el baño, eran unos cuantos pasos entre su habitación y el tocador pero se le dificultaron tremendamente por aquel intenso dolor que sentía en su vientre. Ahora estaba muy preocupada.

Al llegar por fin al baño y vaciar su vejiga Amy se dio cuenta de que había sangre en su ropa. ─ No, no cálmate Amy, no va a pasar nada se dijo a sí misma.

Amy se cambió de ropa y tomó un vaso con agua. El dolor se incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos. No quería ponerse a llorar, pero era inevitable, estaba aterrorizada. Llamó por teléfono a Mattias, quien al escuchar su voz llena de angustia llegó a su departamento en apenas un minuto.

─ ¿Qué sucede Amy?, preguntó Mattias muy nervioso.

─ No sé, no sé, tengo mucho dolor y estoy sangrando, dijo Amy entre sollozos. ─ Mattias, no quiero perder a mi bebé.

─ No, cálmate Amy, todo va a estar bien dijo Mattias. ─ Vamos al hospital inmediatamente, agregó el joven abrazando a Amy, al tratar de tranquilizarla.

* * *

Al llegar a Estocolmo, Sheldon decidió que era mejor encargar su equipaje en el aeropuerto. Al menos hasta localizar a Amy y encontrar alojamiento. Por supuesto que quería quedarse en el departamento de ella pero no estaba seguro si era socialmente correcto.

Muy emocionado por estar a menos de una hora de ver a Amy, abordó el tren ligero para llegar hasta el centro de Estocolmo. La mañana era un poco fría y había llovido la noche anterior. Al llegar a la estación del centro de Estocolmo, Sheldon tomó un taxi para que lo llevara al edificio donde Amy vivía.

─ Sí es aquí, _Kungsgatan # 56-54_, departamento 3-A, dijo Sheldon en voz alta al localizar la dirección de Amy, que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la calle.

Levantó la mirada del papel en el que había anotado esa dirección y al ver hacia el frente a aquel edificio de color ladrillo, pudo ver a Amy salir junto con Mattias que la abrazaba y seguidamente le ofrecía su mano para subirse a un automóvil que partió a extrema velocidad.

Su respiración se agitó y sus pupilas se dilataron. Los tics nerviosos no tardaron en aparecer. ─ Oh, Dios. Qué está pasando aquí?, se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó un taxi y le ordenó al conductor: ─ Siga ese auto!.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

─ Amy, sé que es difícil pedírtelo en este momento, pero necesitas tranquilizarte, estás muy angustiada y eso hará que te sientas peor, dijo Mattias mientras conducía su auto con destino al hospital. El rostro de Amy se encontraba pálido y con una expresión de dolor intenso, no solamente físico sino emocional.

Amy arqueaba su cuerpo hacia delante, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre. En momentos el dolor era insoportable. Amy se culpaba a sí misma de la situación, se sentía responsable de que esto estuviera pasándole por haber considerado siquiera la posibilidad de terminar con este embarazo. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso?

Respiró hondo, intentando sobreponerse al dolor. Miró a Mattias y le dijo: ─ No quiero perder a mi bebé. Es mi hijo, no puedo perderlo. Antes estuve confundida, asustada, pero ahora sé que lo quiero. Por qué tiene que estar pasándome esto?

Mattias no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Como médico sabía que muchos embarazos terminan en abortos espontáneos, sin ninguna causa aparente, pero la cercanía y el cariño que le tenía a Amy hacían que esta situación le afectara de manera personal. ─ Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver que sí, dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

Sheldon perseguía a Amy y Mattias en un taxi, ordenándole al conductor que no los pierda de vista y que aumente la velocidad para adelantar a todos los autos que le separaban de su novia. Su imaginación volaba hacia escenarios en los que Amy le era infiel con aquel hombre. Se sentía herido profundamente en su orgullo y extremadamente decepcionado.

Era la primera vez que Sheldon se había relacionado así con otra persona, la primera vez que había derribado sus propios mecanismos de defensa y dejado que alguien se adueñara de su voluntad, de su corazón, y todo para que lo decepcionen. ─ El corazón no duele, es una bomba muscular que envía sangre a otros órganos se dijo Sheldon a sí mismo, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho. Estúpido corazón. ─ Siempre supe que era mejor estar solo!.

Mattias estacionó su auto en la calle frente al hospital. A la distancia que se encontraba Sheldon pudo distinguir como ese hombre que ahora encabezaba su lista de enemigos, le daba la mano a Amy para ayudarla a bajar del auto y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ingresaban juntos a un edificio que no podía distinguir claramente.

─ ¿Podría conducir más rápido? Ya casi no puedo verlos, le gritó Sheldon al taxista, mientras los músculos de su cara experimentaban movimientos espásticos involuntarios.

─ No señor, estamos frente a un hospital y estoy conduciendo a la velocidad máxima permitida en esta zona, respondió el conductor en perfecto inglés. ─ Esos autos que usted quiere que adelantemos, son ambulancias. No lo ve?

─ ¿Por qué irían Amy y ese vikingo al hospital?. ¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntaba Sheldon a sí mismo. Sheldon le pagó al conductor y se bajó del taxi para seguir el resto del trayecto a pie. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del hospital.

Con la ayuda de Mattias, que hizo que le proporcionaran una silla de ruedas, Amy pudo llegar a la sala de Emergencias del hospital, allí fueron recibidos por una doctora que saludó amistosamente a Mattias, se conocían hace mucho tiempo. Diligentemente se presentó con Amy.

─ Hola, soy Martina Lundqvist, médico de emergencias de Gíneco-Obstetricia. Amy, en qué puedo ayudarte?, dijo la joven doctora pelirroja con anteojos.

─ Yo… estoy embarazada, tengo siete semanas, más menos un día. Ayer tuve algo de dolor en la región lumbar y en la pelvis, no le di importancia, se me pasó al descansar un poco. Pero hoy, al despertarme el dolor fue muy fuerte, ahora es casi insoportable. Tengo además un sangrado moderado.

─ Pasó algo que pudiera haber producido este dolor y sangrado?, preguntó la doctora Lundqvist.

─ No, no sé qué pudo haber pasado. A decir verdad, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta hace unos 4 días, y estuve tomando la píldora anticonceptiva con regularidad. La suspendí apenas supe que estaba embarazada. Además consumí alcohol, hace una semana, más o menos, fueron unas tres copas, no creo que haya sido más. Cree usted que eso tenga alguna relación… con esto?, dijo Amy poniendo las manos nuevamente sobre su vientre al sentir un intenso dolor espasmódico.

─ No creo que exista relación entre estos eventos. No existe evidencia de que seguir tomando la píldora anticonceptiva cuando una mujer desconoce que se encuentra embarazada, aumente la probabilidad de un aborto. El consumo de alcohol fue un evento ocasional, y no creo que en realidad pueda haberte afectado, respondió Martina.

─ Qué va a pasar ahora?. ¿Voy a perder a mi bebé?, preguntó Amy ansiosamente.

─ Vamos a realizar algunos exámenes de laboratorio y un ultrasonido. Por el momento se trata de una amenaza de aborto, pero mediante el ultrasonido podemos confirmar este diagnóstico. Ahora vamos a examinarte, por favor colócate esta bata, dijo la doctora Martina.

Amy miró tímidamente a Mattias que se encontraba junto a ella en el cubículo de la sala de emergencias. ─ Creo que yo mejor voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire, dijo Mattias al entender que Amy necesitaba algo de privacidad.

La doctora Lundqvist examinó a Amy, quien trataba de mantenerse serena y no continuar llorando. Al momento el sangrado había disminuido en cierta medida, pero el dolor se mantenía casi constantemente.

─ Vas a permanecer en observación, agregó la doctora Martina Lundqvist con aquella mirada serena que inspiraba mucha confianza en Amy. ─ Yo misma me encargaré de realizarte el ultrasonido, lo más pronto posible. Volveré en unos cinco a diez minutos, necesito llenar algunos formularios y le daré indicaciones a la enfermera. Ahora quiero que descanses un poco, y te administraremos un analgésico.

Amy permaneció en el cubículo de emergencias, recostada mientras una enfermera, le canalizaba una vía intravenosa para que reciba su medicación y le tomaba unas muestras de sangre para exámenes de laboratorio. La enfermera salió del cubículo y Amy se quedo sola allí. Tenía miedo, frío y dolor, necesitaba a Sheldon más que nunca.

─ Bebé, dijo Amy pensando en voz alta, sin quitar la mano que tenía sobre su vientre. ─ Soy Amy, tu mami. Sé que el inicio de nuestra relación fue un poco precipitado, pero no pienses que no te quiero. No me asustes así bebé, yo no quiero perderte. Te amo aún sin conocerte y voy a cuidarte siempre. Te lo prometo. Si quieres comer spaghetti con hot dogs todos los días, eso vamos a comer. Me tienes a mí, aunque… yo no sé si tu papá nos quiere.

Amy no podía contener el llanto. Durante toda su vida había tratado de ser fuerte, de ser racional y objetiva. Ya no podía más. Esto era demasiado para ella, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. ─ Tienes que ser fuerte Amy, estás sola en esto, se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

Sheldon caminaba por aquel enorme hospital sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Odiaba los hospitales, tan llenos de gérmenes y de enfermedades, tenía que encontrar a Amy a como dé lugar, antes de que se contagie de algún virus mortal.

─ Evita tocar cosas, y que las cosas te toquen a ti. ¿Dónde está Amy?, se decía Sheldon a sí mismo mientras recorría uno de los pasillos.

La doctora Martina Lundqvist había regresado al cubículo de la sala de emergencia, dispuesta a realizarle el ultrasonido a Amy.

─ Bueno Amy, necesito que te descubras el vientre, voy a colocarte este gel, sentirás un poco de frío, agregó la doctora.

Temblando por la expectativa del resultado del ultrasonido, Amy obedeció la orden de la doctora y respiró muy hondo, tratando de relajarse.

Mientras tanto Mattias se encontraba en la sala de espera de la Emergencia del hospital, justo fuera del cubículo donde estaba Amy, muy nervioso. ─ Pobre Amy, espero que ella y el bebé estén bien, pensaba el joven, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras de café.

Sheldon reconoció a Mattias a lo lejos y aceleró su paso hasta llegar a aquella sala de espera. ─ Ahí está ese hombre, ahora mismo va a conocer quién es el Dr. Sheldon Cooper!.

Estando solamente a uno cuantos pasos de Mattias, Sheldon tragó saliva y se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta. Mattias era mucho más grande y musculoso que él, eso le intimidó un poco, pero tenía que ajustar cuentas con aquel "vikingo".

─ Usted es Mattias Johansson, no es así?, dijo Sheldon con su tono más altanero y arrogante.

─ Sí, soy yo. Y usted quién es?, preguntó Mattias confundido por lo extraño de la situación. El rostro de aquel hombre alto y delgado le parecía conocido.

─ Yo soy el Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, se presentó.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Mattias inmediatamente lo relacionó con ese rostro que tenía enfrente. Era el novio de Amy. Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿cómo supo que Amy estaba en el hospital?.

─ Necesito preguntarle algo, si es que tiene la decencia de responderme: ¿Qué hacía usted abrazando a mi novia?, inquirió Sheldon, con su mirada llena de enojo.

─ Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, respondió Mattias, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento con Sheldon que se veía muy molesto. No sabía cómo había llegado allí pero era el peor momento.

─ ¿Qué está insinuando?. Acaso admite que ustedes me han engañado durante este tiempo que Amy ha estado en Estocolmo. Lo sabía, lo sabía, gruñía Sheldon lleno de furia.

─ Estás loco!, no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. Deberías preocuparte más por saber cómo está ella, antes que pensar en tu orgullo y si te ha engañado o no. Amy necesita a alguien mejor en su vida, por cierto.

Estas últimas palabras de Mattias hicieron que el texano interior de Sheldon Cooper se despertara. ─ No estoy loco, mi mamá me hizo chequear, dijo Sheldon levantando los brazos como "ordeñando" una vaca gigante.

─ Calma, calma, dijo Mattias. ─ Ya veo porque Amy tiene miedo de decirte la verdad, mencionó imprudentemente el joven, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud de Shelddon.

─ ¿A qué verdad te refieres?, preguntó Sheldon, temiendo que la respuesta sea la confirmación de que Amy le había sido infiel con aquel hombre que lo miraba desafiante.

─ Yo no puedo decirte nada, será mejor que hables con Amy, respondió Mattias, que ahora se encontraba recargado contra la puerta del cubículo donde Amy era examinada.

Sheldon estaba fuera de sí mismo, no podía pensar coherentemente, detestaba aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, ese vikingo le estaba quitando a su Amy. Con la mente oscurecida por los celos y la furia, Sheldon estiró su brazo derecho con la mano formando un tenso puño que tenía como destino el rostro de Mattias, quien esquivó el golpe ágilmente.

Sheldon terminó golpeando violentamente la puerta del consultorio donde la doctora Lundqvist le practicaba un ultrasonido a Amy. La puerta quedó entreabierta, exponiendo al sudoroso y enojado Sheldon ante la mirada atónita de Amy y Martina.

El sonido del latido de un corazón muy rápido llamó poderosamente la atención de Sheldon. Era un latido muy fuerte y rítmico.

Amy levantó la cabeza al escuchar el golpe de la puerta que se abría y pudo distinguir a Sheldon de pie, frente a ella en el umbral de esa puerta.

Nadie pudo emitir una sola palabra, el único sonido en aquel consultorio era aquel latido que Sheldon continuaba escuchando, fuerte y claro.

─ Sheldon!, gritó Amy sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

─ Amy, susurró Sheldon. ─ ¿Qué es ese sonido?. ¿Es el latido de tu corazón?. Es muy rápido.

─ No Sheldon, no es el latido de mi corazón, respondió Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Entonces… es…; Sheldon no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto sintió como si la habitación diera vueltas a su alrededor y todo se nubló. Se escuchó un súbito golpe seco y el físico teórico se desplomó contra el piso.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

─ Supongo que él es el padre, mencionó la Doctora Martina Lundqvist al contemplar la estrepitosa caída de Sheldon.

Amy bajó precipitadamente de la camilla del consultorio, dispuesta a levantar a Sheldon y hacer que éste se despertara de su desmayo.

─ Amy ten cuidado, no puedes hacer esfuerzos bruscos!, dijo Mattias mientras entraba en el cubículo de emergencia que se encontraba casi a oscuras, solamente iluminado por la tenue luz del equipo de ultrasonido.

Mattias tomó a Sheldon de los hombros y apoyó la espalda del físico teórico contra una de las paredes del consultorio. Amy aunque todavía sentía dolor, se arrodilló al lado de Sheldon, diciendo:

─ Sheldon, Sheldon! Despierta!. No me hagas esto.

Martina y Mattias contemplaban atónitos aquella insólita escena. De dónde había salido aquel extraño personaje?

─ Puedes creer que Amy me aseguró que este tipo, sería el próximo premio Nobel de Física?, le susurró Mattias al oído a Martina. ─ Sinceramente, no sé qué le ve.

─ No seas malo y ayúdanos a despertarlo, añadió Martina mientras le daba dos suaves bofetadas en la mejilla a Sheldon, tratando de que vuelva en sí.

Sheldon sacudió la cabeza, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Con sus manos formando puños, se frotó los párpados, tratando de enfocar las imágenes borrosas que tenía frente a él.

─ Ahh, qué me pasó?. Mi cabeza me da vueltas!. Oh Amy, me alegro tanto de verte! Tuve el sueño más extraño, dijo Sheldon mientras se ponía de pie, aún tambaleándose. Le ofreció su mano izquierda a Amy para que se levantara del piso. Parecía no recordar lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente tres minutos.

─ Sueño?, dijo Amy poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad por el dolor que aún sentía y colocando su mano sobre el vientre, escuchando con atención a Sheldon.

─ Sí, verás… fue un sueño de lo más extraño. Yo era el Caballero elfo Sheldor de Azeroth, en una misión para defender el honor de la hermosa Princesa Amelia de Glendale que había sido secuestrada por un gigante y malévolo vikingo. Recuerdo que me enfrenté al temible vándalo nórdico y pude derribar la puerta que custodiaba el oscuro calabozo donde se encontraba la princesa Amelia.

─ Oh, Mattias, no es lo más tierno que hayas escuchado?, afirmó Martina, al oír el relato de Sheldon. Martina Lundqvist tenía una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus delicadas facciones. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban al reír de manera encantadora.

─ Ah si?, y quién se supone que es el malévolo vikingo?, preguntó Mattias con ironía. Martina sonrió pícaramente. La escena le parecía graciosísima, claramente podía notar que Mattias sentía celos. Martina movió su cabeza como signo de desaprobación por la actitud de su amigo Mattias, agitando su larga cabellera pelirroja y ondulada.

Sheldon continuó contándole su sueño a Amy. ─ Al entrar en aquel calabozo, la Princesa Amelia, se encontraba triste, yo podía ver que había sufrido mucho. Una hechicera con el cabello rojo, le tenía bajo un conjuro, de manera que yo, el Caballero Sheldor de Azeroth, debía liberarla, sin embargo al acercarme, un extraño sonido como el de un corazón latiendo muy, muy rápido, hizo que me aturdiera y cayera en el mismo hechizo que la Princesa. Fue ahí cuando desperté, dijo Sheldon, dándose cuenta por primera vez del dolor intenso que sentía en la mano derecha. ─ Ayyy!

─ En serio?, ¿Qué ha estado fumando este tipo?, le preguntó Mattias a Martina, con un tono de hastío. ─ Mira que llamarte hechicera de cabello rojo, es demasiado!, dijo Mattias sonriéndole a Martina.

─ Shhh, cállate Mattias!, creo que se golpeó la cabeza al caer o algo así, al parecer no recuerda el motivo por el que se desmayó, mencionó la Dra. Lundqvist.

─ Podrían dejarnos a solas por unos minutos, dijo Amy, sentándose en la camilla de examinación. Sheldon abría y cerraba su puño derecho, sintiendo un dolor intenso en la mano.

El vikingo y la hechicera, o mejor dicho, Mattias y Martina, salieron del consultorio dejando a Sheldon y Amy solos. Casi de inmediato, Sheldon salió de su estado de aturdimiento y pudo darse cuenta de que… ─ No fue un sueño, verdad?.

─ No, no fue un sueño, dijo Amy, dándole una palmada al espacio a su derecha en la camilla, invitando a Sheldon a sentarse junto a ella.

Sheldon dudó unos cuantos segundos si era seguro sentarse o no en una camilla de hospital pero, al final, termino haciéndolo, a pesar de su fobia a los gérmenes.

Amy tomó la mano derecha de Sheldon y la examinó bajo la tenue luz azulada de la pantalla del equipo de ultrasonido. Se veía muy roja e inflamada. ─ Ayyy!, realmente me duele, dijo Sheldon, recordando cómo se había lesionado al darle un golpe tan fuerte a la puerta.

─ Creo que debemos hacer que te examinen la mano, parece una lesión seria, quizá sea una fractura, dijo Amy.

─ Esto puede esperar. No te desvíes del tema, estabas a punto de decirme algo. ¿Por qué estás aquí en el hospital?, y sobre todo, necesito saber que fue ese sonido que escuché? fue real? O yo me lo imaginé por el dolor que me produjo la contusión?, preguntó Sheldon.

Amy respiró muy hondo, tratando de darse valor a sí misma, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón quería escapársele del pecho. ─ Oh, Dios mío, tengo náuseas otra vez, pensó, tratando de mantener la calma. Miró a Sheldon a los ojos. Esos ojos que podían hacer que ella se derritiera por dentro. Sheldon había llegado cuándo más lo necesitaba.

─ Sheldon, tú conoces el concepto del efecto Doppler verdad?, dijo Amy mirando hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido en que aún se encontraban las imágenes del minúsculo embrión que crecía dentro de ella y que la doctora Martina Lundqvist había captado hace pocos minutos.

─ Por supuesto que sí. "El efecto Doppler es el aparente cambio de frecuencia de una onda producida por el movimiento relativo de la fuente respecto a su observador". No entiendo que tratas de decirme Amy, dijo Sheldon completamente desconcertado.

─ Tú sabes también que el efecto Doppler tiene varias aplicaciones en medicina, concretamente en… la ecografía, mencionó Amy. ─ Puede usarse para tener una imagen de órganos u otras estructuras, dentro del cuerpo que, escapan a la vista. El equipo de ultrasonido, emite una onda que choca contra los órganos y lo que observamos es una proyección de esa onda.

─ Básicamente así es, añadió Sheldon, que seguía sin entender a dónde quería llegar Amy con esa conversación. ¿Amy, por qué estamos aquí?, ¿Estás enferma?

Amy miró hacia la pantalla nuevamente, luego miró fijamente a Sheldon. ─ Es ahora o nunca, pensó.

─ Sheldon mira esto, justo aquí, dijo ella mientras señalaba a la pantalla donde se observaba una imagen semejante a una burbuja de color negro, dentro de la cual se destacaba una pequeña figura de color blanco de casi un centímetro y medio. ─ ¿Qué crees que sea?

─ Pues… no estoy seguro, tú sabes que la biología no es de mi interés. Para mí, parece un pequeño frijolito (alubia/ bean), jaja, dijo Sheldon emitiendo su característica risita, como dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, tan inocente. No obstante la imagen le parecía conocida, dónde había visto fotografías como esas?.

Amy reparó en la imagen y en efecto, parecía un pequeño frijolito. Sonrió al recordar que a menudo llamaban a Sheldon, cariñosamente, Shelly Bean. No era una comparación tan inadecuada, después de todo.

─ Bueno, a veces esos "frijolitos", tienen su propio corazón y puedes escuchar su latido, dijo Amy, tratando de reprimir esas inoportunas lágrimas que huían de sus ojos.

─ Y para escucharlos necesitaríamos del ultrasonido, aplicando el efecto Doppler que mencionaste antes, dijo Sheldon. ─ Pero… porque hablamos de esto?

─ Sheldon… escúchame, con atención, quiero que sepas que no estás obligado a hacer nada que no quieras, no voy a exigirte nada, comenzó a decir Amy con la voz entrecortada. Sheldon la miraba estupefacto.

─ Sheldon, estoy embarazada!. Ese "frijolito", que ves ahí en la pantalla es en realidad un embrión de siete semanas y un día, y lo que escuchaste cuando entraste en la habitación, fue el latido de su corazón. Exactamente 173 latidos por minuto.

La mente de Sheldon trabajaba a un ritmo acelerado, recordando lo que sucedió hace exactamente siete semanas y un día. Precisamente en la madrugada del 25 de Marzo y luego otra vez en la noche. Se acercó a la pantalla y contempló aquella imagen, en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, que parecieron eternos.

En una de las esquinas de la esa imagen de ultrasonido se encontraba claramente escrito el nombre de: Amy Farrah Fowler. No podía creerlo, pero la realidad estaba allí frente a sus ojos. Amy esperaba un bebé, ambos esperaban un bebé.

─ Es tan pequeñito!, dijo Sheldon con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a llorar también. ─ Cuándo lo supiste?, preguntó sin dejar de mirar aquella pantalla.

─ Hace unos cinco días, fue algo inesperado, no pensé que algo así pasaría. Sé que te dije que estaba tomando la píldora anticonceptiva, como tratamiento para mis irregularidades del ciclo menstrual, pero, de alguna manera, falló. No pienses que yo planifiqué esto. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, yo entenderé, dijo Amy muy nerviosa y desviando la mirada para que Sheldon no la vea sollozar.

Sheldon tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Amy Farrah Fowler, con el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda (la mano derecha aún le dolía mucho), secó las lágrimas de Amy. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo. No parecía enfadado, ni asustado. Parecía… feliz.

─ Amy!, susurró Sheldon y acto seguido, juntó sus labios con los de Amy en un amoroso beso, suave, dulce, lleno de nostalgia. Era justo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

─ Te amo Amy Farrah Fowler, me haces tan feliz, dijo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Amy escuchó aquellas palabras sin darle crédito a sus oídos. Sheldon había admitido que la amaba, se lo había dicho al fin, después de haber esperado un gesto así durante más de dos años, la sensación era indescriptible. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí junto a ella en ese momento. ─ Yo también te amo, Sheldon, no sabes cuánto.

Sheldon y Amy se abrazaron cálidamente por unos minutos, juntando finalmente sus frentes, Sheldon le dio otro beso más cortito pero igual de cariñoso y tomando a Amy de la mano le dijo:

─ Amy, no me respondiste, ¿por qué estás aquí en la emergencia del hospital?, ¿por qué estabas llorando?, preguntó Sheldon con temor de que algo anduviera mal con Amy o con su bebé.

─ No sé realmente qué pasó, hoy me sentí muy mal, tuve mucho dolor, justo aquí, dijo Amy colocándose las manos sobre el vientre, luego tuve un sangrado. Me asusté mucho, pensé que había perdido a mi bebé. Mattias me trajo inmediatamente al hospital. De no ser por él, no sé que pudo habernos pasado. La doctora dijo que se trataba de una amenaza de aborto. Aparentemente todo está bien en el ultrasonido, cuando escuché el latido de su pequeño corazón y supe que estaba vivo, fue como si el alma regresara a mi cuerpo. Tuve tanto miedo, admitió Amy.

Sheldon la abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso en la frente. Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Amy y dijo: ─ Solamente querías que tu papá venga a cuidarte, verdad?. Pues, ya estoy aquí, no le des más dolores de cabeza a tu mami.

Knock, knock, el sonido de la puerta terminó aquella encantadora escena. Era la doctora Martina Lundqvist. ─ Hola, detesto interrumpirles pero debo terminar mi trabajo aquí. Les imprimiré unas fotos del ultrasonido.

─ Sí, claro, pasa, dijo Amy limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de recobrar su compostura.

─ ¿Está todo bien con Amy y el bebé?, le preguntó Sheldon a Martina con su tono más solemne.

─ Oh, sí, yo creo que la molestia de hoy es solamente pasajera, ya tengo los resultados de sus exámenes de laboratorio y todo se encuentra dentro de lo normal. No sabes lo comunes que son las amenazas de aborto. Lo que sí les recomendaría es reposo por al menos 10 días. ─ Quieres escuchar a tu bebé otra vez?, le preguntó Martina a Sheldon.

─ Sí, por supuesto que sí. Puedo?, dijo Sheldon.

─ Claro, sólo evita desmayarte esta vez, sonrió Martina.

Amy se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, levantándose su bata blanca para descubrir su vientre, y sintiendo otra vez la fría sensación del gel sobre su piel. Rápidamente Martina localizó el corazón del bebé y el sonido de su latido lleno nuevamente la habitación.

─ Fascinante, susurró Sheldon, tomando la mano de Amy, mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

─ Y bien Amy, creo que ya puedes cambiarte de ropa e irte a casa, pero eso sí, irás a descansar!, concluyó la Dra. Martina Lundqvist, entregándole las fotos del ultrasonido a Sheldon, que no podía apartar sus ojos de aquellas imágenes en blanco y negro. Su rostro se iluminaba de una manera única. Amy no recordaba haberlo visto así de feliz. Martina salió del consultorio.

Amy se levantó de la camilla y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Comenzó a desabrocharse la bata blanca de hospital debajo de la cual sólo tenía su ropa interior. Sheldon continuaba absorto en la contemplación de las primeras fotos de su bebé.

─ Sheldon, podrías traerme mi ropa, que está detrás de ese biombo?, le dijo Amy muy contenta por poder salir ya del hospital.

Sheldon levantó la cabeza y al ver a Amy retirándose aquella bata, se sintió sumamente tímido, sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo. Desviando la mirada, tomó la ropa de Amy que se encontraba frente a él, nada más en ropa interrior y cerrando los ojos se acercó a su novia.

Amy sonrió tiernamente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Sheldon seguía siendo tan inocente como el primer día que se conocieron.

* * *

Al salir del consultorio Martina pudo ver que Mattias todavía se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera. Se sentó a su lado.

─ Pensarás que soy un idiota. Cierto?, preguntó Mattias.

─ No, en absoluto, respondió Martina. ─ Yo creo que eres una gran persona, con un corazón enorme. Sabes que gracias a ti Amy y su bebé se encuentran bien, verdad?. Ella misma me lo dijo.

─ Yo… sabía que tenía novio, y aún así me inventé esta historia absurda en mi cabeza, en la que ella y yo terminaríamos juntos de alguna manera. Qué iluso!, le confesó Mattias a Martina.

Martina acarició suavemente el brazo de Mattias y dijo: ─ No eres iluso. Esto le ha pasado a todo el mundo alguna vez, pregúntamelo a mí. Para darte un ejemplo, cuando tú y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela de Medicina, hace unos seis años más o menos, yo tenía el mayor enamoramiento no correspondido que te puedas imaginar. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, genial, divertido, muy inteligente pero tenía novia. Creo que ella se llamaba Frida, dijo Martina sonriéndole.

─ Frida? Se llamaba igual que mi exnovia?, preguntó Mattias, pensando que quizá esa no era una mera coincidencia.

─ Sí, igual que ella, dijo Martina, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Amy y Sheldon salieron del consultorio, interrumpiendo aquella escena entre Mattias y Martina.

─ Amy estás bien?, déjame ayudarte, dijo Mattias mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a ella.

─ No es necesario, Amy tiene quien le ayude, mencionó Sheldon, cerrando fuertemente su puño derecho. ─ Ayyy!, dijo al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor intenso en su mano.

A pesar de que Sheldon no era de su agrado, Mattias siempre estaba dispuesto a auxiliar a quien lo necesitara. ─ Déjame revisarte esa mano, le dijo.

─ No es nada, vámonos Amy, agregó Sheldon. ─ Detesto los hospitales.

─ Sheldon, creo que deberías dejar que Mattias te examine, dijo Amy. Yo ya me siento mejor, pero tu mano se ve cada vez más inflamada.

Sheldon miró a Amy, quien asintió con la cabeza. Sheldon extendió su mano y Mattias le examinó. ─ Ouch, ten cuidado, gritó Sheldon.

─ Pues me parece que tienes una fractura del quinto metacarpiano. Este hueso de aquí, dijo Mattias mientras presionaba el sitio de la fractura. ─ Ayy, me duele, lo estás haciendo a propósito?, gritó Sheldon nuevamente.

─ Esa lesión se conoce como fractura del boxeador, debiste hacértela cuando golpeaste la puerta con el puño, agregó Martina. ─ Ven conmigo, te haremos una placa de rayos X.

Después de la placa de rayos X, que confirmó que tenía una fractura en su mano derecha, a Sheldon le colocaron un yeso para inmovilizar su mano y le dieron una medicación analgésica muy potente, que lo dejó algo somnoliento.

─ Gracias Mattias, haz hecho tanto por nosotros, mencionó Amy, mientras abrazaba a Sheldon.

─ Sí, gracias Thor!, dijo Sheldon que aún se encontraba mareado por la medicación.

─ Jajaja. Creo que ustedes, par de tórtolos enamorados, deberían irse a descansar, dijo Martina. ─ Qué día tan alocado!

Mattias llevó en su auto a Amy y Sheldon hasta el edificio de departamentos donde ella se alojaba. Después de asegurarse de que Amy se encontraba bien, se despidió y se dirigió hacia su propio departamento. A pesar de que no tenía la mejor relación con Sheldon, podía notar que Amy lo amaba profundamente y todo parecía indicar que era correspondida.

* * *

Sheldon durmió por aproximadamente una hora en el sofá de Amy. Al despertarse miró alrededor buscándola. Ella estaba en la cocina, aparentemente preparando algo.

─ Amy, qué haces?, preguntó Sheldon, todavía confundido.

─ Preparo algo para la merienda. Aunque yo no tengo muchas ganas de comer, tú debes morir del hambre, dijo ella sonriendo.

─ No, no, no, de ninguna manera. Yo soy el que debería estar cuidándolos, Martina dijo que necesitabas reposo. Ve a ponerte tu pijama y deja que papá se encargue de todo, añadió Sheldon con su tono de regaño.

─ Está bien, está bien, dejaré que "papi" se encargue de todo, dijo Amy muy contenta. Era la segunda vez que Sheldon se llamaba a sí mismo papá. Le encantaba oírlo decir eso. Amy caminó hasta su habitación y rápidamente se cambio de ropa. Aunque aún sentía un ligero dolor en su vientre, como una esporádica punzada, estaba mucho mejor ahora, porque tenía a Sheldon a su lado.

Al salir de su habitación, Amy se recostó en el sofá, cobijada con una manta, mientras Sheldon cocinaba algo que olía realmente bien. ─ Seguro que no necesitas ayuda con eso?, no debe ser fácil cocinar con la mano derecha enyesada, dijo Amy.

─ No, ya casi está listo, tú déjamelo a mí, respondió él.

─ Sheldon, nunca me dijiste, por qué viniste a Estocolmo de una manera tan imprevista?. Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, comentó Amy. ─ Leonard me dijo que estabas en Galveston, con tu mamá y tu abuela.

A Sheldon no le era fácil mentir, pero se había visto obligado por la situación, ahora al verse descubierto tendría que decirle a Amy que había venido a Estocolmo a defender a su mujer. Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y agachó la cabeza.

─ Bueno, fue una decisión que tomé hace como una semana, el día que tuviste aquella fiesta de presentación del proyecto del Instituto de Neurociencias. Noté que saldrías con Mattias y la simple idea de verte del brazo de él, me pareció completamente repulsiva. Qué puedo decir?. Nunca me ha gustado compartir. Tenía que luchar por lo que es… mío.

─ ¿Es por eso que intentaste golpear a Mattias?. Es increíble Sheldon Cooper!, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que había algo entre Mattias y yo?, preguntó Amy fingiendo enojo, en realidad se encontraba conmovida al saber lo importante que era para Sheldon.

─ Calma, calma!. No estoy orgulloso de mis acciones, pero no puedes negar que fue mi "arrebato de celos" lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Junto a ti, y junto a nuestro pequeño o pequeña _homo novus_.

─ Sí, tienes razón, agregó Amy, colocando las manos sobre su vientre y sonriendo mientras contemplaba aquellas fotos del ultrasonido que se encontraban en la mesa de centro.

─ Sabes que no creo en las supersticiones ni en las corazonadas, pero tenía el "presentimiento" de que tú me necesitabas. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo tenía. Ahora veo que no me equivoqué, mencionó el enamorado físico teórico. ─ Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

Amy respiró hondo. Esta era la pregunta que tanto había temido que Sheldon le hiciera. ─ Estuve muy asustada y confundida, pensé que no querrías tener un hijo. Es un compromiso muy grande, sabes?

La comida estaba lista y Sheldon se dirigió con los platos servidos hasta la mesa de centro, frente al sofá de Amy, quien recorrió un espacio para hacerle lugar a su novio.

─ Tuve mucho miedo, pensé en ti, en cómo reaccionarías cuando el bebé llore, o esté enfermo o tengamos que cambiarle los pañales. ¿Qué va a pasar si no te deja dormir por las noches o si no es un genio como tú y no llena tus expectativas?, admitió Amy, sintiéndose nuevamente a punto de llorar. ─ Mis niveles hormonales deben encontrarse en su pico máximo, no sé cómo vas a aguantarme todo el tiempo que falta hasta que nazca el bebé.

─ Amy, dijo Sheldon mientras abrazaba a su emocional novia. Ese bebé, tan chiquito como es ahora, tiene lo mejor de los dos. Su misma concepción ya es un hecho extraordinario. Si estas tratando de convencerme de no quererlo o no quererte a ti, pues debo decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo. ─ Yo los amo a los dos, son mi familia.

─ Soy una estúpida, dijo Amy sin poder retener esas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Sheldon la besó nuevamente, apretándola contra su pecho. ─ Creo que ya sé cómo hacer que te calmes cada vez que tengas cambios bruscos de humor, dijo. ─ Ahora, come un poco, estás muy delgada y pálida. Tenemos que pedirle a Martina que te recete ácido fólico y otras vitaminas prenatales.

Sheldon había cocinado pollo con puré de patatas, y él era realmente bueno para la cocina, como para todo lo que hacía. Amy probó la comida, sintiendo nuevamente un gusto amargo y salado en la boca, no podía evitarlo, últimamente casi todo lo que comía tardaba menos en ser expulsado de su estómago que en llegar a él.

─ Sheldon, no te ofendas, eres un excelente cocinero, pero…ugh!; Amy se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo hacia el baño. El poco contenido de su estómago se vació rápidamente. Amy se lavó los dientes, tratando de sobreponerse a las náuseas que el cepillado dental le producía.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. No te gustó la comida? Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?, preguntó Sheldon preocupado por Amy.

─ No, no es eso, dijo Amy saliendo del baño. ─ Seguramente la comida está muy rica. Es sólo que olvidé mencionarte que tu pequeño _homonovus_, tiene sus preferencias en cuanto a la alimentación. Creo que tenía algo helado de vainilla en el refrigerador, dijo Amy caminando hacia la cocina. ─ Umm, unas aceitunas no me vendrían mal.

Después de ver a Amy devorar la extraña combinación de helado de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate y aceitunas negras, Sheldon extrajo su iPad que se encontraba en aquella maleta que solía llevar al hombro.

─ Con todo lo que ha pasado, no tuve tiempo de llamar a Leonard para decirle que ya estoy en Estocolmo, contigo. Se va a poner muy contento cuando sepa que en unos siete meses va a ser "tío Leonard", jaja dijo Sheldon con su característica risa.

─ Sheldon, no prefieres esperar un poco para decirles?. Quizá cuando el bebé esté más grande y ya no corra peligro, dijo Amy que todavía se encontraba temerosa de perder a su hijo. ─ Es mejor que por ahora, sólo lo sepamos tú y yo.

─ Probablemente tienes razón, contestó Sheldon. Se sentía un poco desilusionado al no poder decirle a su mejor amigo que iba a ser papá, pero no quería que Amy se preocupe de manera innecesaria.

En Pasadena, Leonard se encontraba trabajando en su laptop, escribiendo el protocolo para un nuevo experimento, cuando el timbre de la videollamada de Skype, lo sorprendió.

─ Hola Sheldon, hola Amy!, saludó sonriente al ver a sus amigos en la pantalla del computador.

─ Hola Leonard, dijeron los dos al unísono.

Leonard pudo notar que Sheldon se encontraba muy contento al lado de Amy. Sheldon le enseñó su mano enyesada, diciéndole que se había golpeado por "accidente". Platicaron por varios minutos sobre el viaje de Sheldon y los avances de la investigación de Amy.

Las fotos del ultrasonido permanecían en la mesa de centro y cada cierto tiempo, Sheldon las miraba de reojo, tenía tantas ganas de mostrárselas a Leonard. Amy tampoco pudo soportar la tentación de compartir su felicidad con sus amigos.

Sheldon miró a Amy directamente a los ojos y ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Leonard seguía hablando y hablando sobre algo a lo que no le estaban prestando atención.

─ Leonard, me gustaría que dejaras de hablar por un momento, quiero que conozcas a alguien, mencionó Sheldon con su tono más casual.

Leonard se sorprendió un poco por el giro que tomó la conversación, pero finalmente dijo: ─ Está bien!.

Sheldon tomó aquella foto del ultrasonido en la que se captaba la onda que producía el latido del corazón de su bebé y la colocó frente a la cámara web.

Al principio, Leonard sólo podía distinguir sombras pero al enfocar mejor la cámara, la imagen fue tomando forma. ─ ¿Qué es?, preguntó.

─ Leonard, la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Quién es?. Es... nuestro primogénito, añadió Sheldon muy orgulloso.

─ Disculpa Sheldon que dijiste?, preguntó Leonard sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

─ Sheldon dijo que ésta es la primera fotografía del bebé Cooper-Fowler, dijo Amy sin poder ocultar su emoción.

─ No, no, no bromeen con esas cosas, eso no es gracioso, mencionó Leonard incrédulo.

─ Leonard, no es una broma, voy a ser papá, no te parece fascinante. Amy está embarazada, dijo Sheldon.

─ Esperen ahí, dijo Leonard, saliendo apresurado del departamento.

─ Penny ven a ver esto, no lo vas a creer, gritó Leonard. Tomó a Penny del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la sala de su departamento.

Penny se fijó en la imagen en la pantalla de la laptop de Leonard y saludó a Sheldon y a Amy: ─ Hola chicos que bueno que ya estén juntos!, mencionó.

─ Hola Penny, tenemos algo que enseñarte. Es la primera foto de nuestro bebé, tía Penny, dijo Amy.

─ Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Esto es… oh, por Dios. Penny se quedó sin palabras.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

─ Pero, ¿Cómo pasó?. Quiero decir, seguramente es un bebé probeta, creado en algún laboratorio de Estocolmo, cierto?, preguntó Leonard.

─ Sí claro, eso es, ustedes querían crear un ser humano que comparta sus mejores características genéticas, no es así?. ─ Y si mal no recuerdo, pensaban contratar una madre sustituta; intervino Penny, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. ─ No pensé que seguían con esa idea alocada.

─ Aunque esa es una idea que se nos cruzó por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, debo admitir que nuestro primogénito fue concebido de la manera tradicional, añadió Sheldon.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con "manera tradicional"?, preguntó Penny.

─ Coito, por supuesto, respondió Sheldon de manera casual.

─ Sí Penny, de la manera tradicional. Posición del misionero, Sheldon arriba. En definitiva, fue un afortunado accidente, como si fuésemos un par de colegiales. Pensé que dominabas estos temas bestie, respondió Amy.

─ Ewww!, Amy, no quiero conocer tantos detalles, dijo Penny, ruborizándose al imaginarse aquella escena que Amy describía. ─ Gracias por las pesadillas!.

─ Entonces, no es broma?, en verdad estás embarazada?, mencionó Leonard entre nervioso y contento por la noticia.

─ Es lo que hemos tratado de decirles hace un rato. Por qué es tan difícil de creer?, preguntó Sheldon con hastío.

─ En primer lugar nosotros ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que su especie tuviera un tipo de reproducción sexual, dijo Leonard.

─ Mi… especie?, por favor no seas ridículo Leonard, pensé encontrar más apoyo de tu parte, mencionó Sheldon indignado. ─ Me entero apenas hoy de que voy a ser padre, y así es como reaccionan.

─ Sheldon, Sheldon, cariño, no te enfades. Leonard está sorprendido con la noticia, al igual que yo, en realidad estamos muy contentos. Verdad Leonard?, sniff, sniff. Penny estaba a punto de llorar pero de felicidad.

─ No llores bestie, vas a hacer que yo comience a llorar también y no quiero, dijo Amy sollozando.

─ Sí, Sheldon, comprende, esto es… insólito!. Van a tener un bebé. Penny, es el primer sobrino, de los dos, dijo Leonard poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, nerviosamente. ─ Y es un bebé de Sheldon y Amy!

─ Ohh, por Dios, un bebé Shamy!. Amy, cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes?, preguntó Penny, tomando a Leonard del brazo y haciendo que éste vuelva a sentarse frente al computador.

─ Tengo casi dos meses Penny, y sabes que no nos gusta que uses esa juvenil amalgamación de nuestros nombres: Shamy!, respondió Amy ─ Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hacer pipí, mi vejiga va a explotar, agregó Amy poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando Amy abandonó la sala, Leonard aprovechó la oportunidad para tener una conversación más seria con Sheldon. Tenía que saber que sentía su amigo al respecto, esta situación era totalmente impensada.

─ Sheldon, amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes con esta noticia?, preguntó Leonard.

─ Estoy… feliz, Leonard, es indescriptible, míralo, es tan pequeñito pero significa tanto para mí. Amy y mi bebé son… todo lo que siempre necesité, aún sin saber que lo necesitaba, respondió Sheldon, con completa sinceridad.

─ Ohh, amigo eso es hermoso, dijo Leonard. ─ Estoy tan contento por ustedes. Tu bebé va a tener el mejor de los tíos, el tío Leonard va a consentirlo tanto. Los ojos de Leonard tenían un brillo acuoso, como si una lágrima escurridiza quisiera escaparse de ellos.

─ Y la tía Penny va a enseñarle a jugar football, baseball, vamos a montar a caballo y todo lo bueno, mencionó Penny riendo.

─ Y si es una niña?, preguntó Leonard.

─ Entonces con más razón, respondió Penny sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Amy regresó a la sala y se sentó al lado de Sheldon, quien inmediatamente tomó su mano. Amy bostezó, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Se sentía muy cansada, todo el tiempo. Esa era otra de las "virtudes" de estar embarazada.

─ Míralos Leonard, se ven tan lindos juntos, dijo Penny.

─ Sí, pero parece que Amy tiene que ir a dormir. Los llamaremos mañana, dijo Leonard a manera de despedida.

─ Hasta mañana bestie, hasta mañana Leonard, les enviaré las fotos del bebé para que puedan mostrárselas a los chicos, dijo Amy.

─ Buenas noches, tío Leonard y tía Penny, mencionó Sheldon sonriendo.

Al terminar la video llamada. Leonard abrazó a Penny, se sentía realmente contento. Había recibido una de las mejores noticias de su vida. Aunque Leonard tenía un hermano y una hermana, ellos no eran ni remotamente tan cercanos como era Sheldon.

Sheldon, a pesar de sus excentricidades y manías era el hermano que la vida le regaló a Leonard. El físico experimental, reflexionaba muy concentrado.

─ Leonard, cariño, estás muy pensativo, mencionó Penny.

─ Pues, no es para menos. Quién diría que Sheldon y Amy serían los primeros del grupo en tener un bebé, dijo Leonard.

─ Y juntos. Es… asombroso!, añadió Penny. ─ Amy se veía radiante y Sheldon está feliz.

─ Penny… alguna vez has pensado en que tú y yo, algún día vivamos algo como ésto?, preguntó Leonard.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó Penny fingiendo que no entendía las palabras de su novio.

─ Tú sabes a qué me refiero. A mí también me gustaría ser padre, algún día, no muy lejano. Sobra decirte que yo te amo y no me molestaría pasar junto a ti el resto de mi vida. Formar una familia, agregó Leonard con total honestidad.

─ Leonard, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no estoy lista para un compromiso así. Pero… eso no quiere decir que yo no te ame, sabes que es así, siguió Penny, dándole un apasionado beso a Leonard. ─ Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Apenas dicho esto Leonard tomó a la hermosa rubia del brazo y la condujo rápidamente hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

* * *

Amy se levantó del sofá y estiró sus brazos bostezando. Le dolía un poco la espalda y el vientre pero con sólo ver a Sheldon a su lado, cualquier molestia se le pasaba de inmediato.

─ Sheldon, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, es bastante tarde. Por cierto, dónde está tu equipaje? No me digas que solamente trajiste esa maleta tan pequeña, preguntó Amy, preocupada de que Sheldon hubiese planeado regresar inmediatamente a Pasadena y no quedarse con ella.

─ Mi equipaje?, ah, lo había olvidado completamente, lo dejé encargado en el aeropuerto porque… no sabía si era socialmente correcto que yo me quedara contigo en tu departamento. Los dos solos, dijo Sheldon sonrojándose, tímidamente.

─ Sheldon, por supuesto que es correcto que mi novio, el papá de mi bebé se quede conmigo en mi departamento, mencionó Amy mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello su novio. Le fascinaba su aroma a loción para después de afeitar y a talco para bebé.

─ Pero no tengo pijamas, y ya es muy tarde para ir a buscar mi equipaje en el aeropuerto, dijo Sheldon preocupado.

─ Puedes dormir en tus bóxers y la camiseta blanca que llevas debajo, creo que te verías muy sexy, dijo Amy pícaramente.

A Sheldon se le subieron todos los colores al rostro al escuchar las palabras de su novia. ─ Amy… por más tentador que eso suene, debo recordarte que la doctora Martina Lundqvist, claramente especificó que debías guardar reposo absoluto. Y, me parece que el coito, no es una actividad permitida en estas circunstancias, dijo Sheldon sintiéndose muy incómodo de repente.

─ Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que me hace tan feliz volver a tenerte junto a mí. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, dijo Amy.

─ Si, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo malo, no me lo perdonaría, yo puedo esperar, el tiempo que se necesite. Por lo pronto, voy a dormir en el sofá, agregó Sheldon mirando con resignación hacia el sofá que se veía bastante pequeño y poco confortable.

─ Oh, Sheldon eres tan lindo y dulce, podría comerte a besos, dijo Amy acercándose para abrazar a Sheldon nuevamente.

Sheldon sonrió al escuchar a Amy. ─ Si?, pues ya sabemos cómo terminaría todo si comenzáramos a comernos a besos. Ve a la cama, yo me quedaré en el sofá.

─ No, de ninguna manera, hay bastante espacio en la cama, para los dos, agregó Amy con tono definitivo.

─ Está bien Amy, pero solamente vamos a dormir, los dos juntos, abrazados. Bueno, uno que otro beso, no nos hará mal, verdad?, preguntó Sheldon levantando su ceja derecha, pícaramente.

─ No nos haría nada mal, además se me ocurren otras cosas que podríamos hacer, sin necesidad de llegar al… coito, mencionó Amy. ─ Whoo!, estos cambios hormonales son impredecibles. ─ Me refiero a caricias y besos, únicamente; se precipitó a decir la neurobióloga muy sonrojada.

Sheldon miró estupefacto a Amy, abriendo ampliamente sus grandes ojos azules. Sin saber por qué la imagen de una gallina picoteando maíz, vino a la memoria de Sheldon. ─ Ohh, Dios, voy a necesitar más que nunca de la meditación Kohlinar, pensó mientras caminaba de la mano de Amy hasta su habitación.

Amy se recostó en la cama y se cubrió completamente con las cobijas, apagó la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Sheldon se sentó al pie de la cama y aunque mantenía sus serias dudas, decidió quitarse sus pantalones y camiseta, quedando solamente en sus bóxers y su camiseta blanca. Se metió a la cama junto con Amy que tembló al sentir la cercanía de su amado novio.

Sheldon se recostó boca arriba, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Amy permanecía acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, suavemente rozó con los dedos de sus pies, las piernas de Sheldon, que se estremeció al sentir este contacto.

─ Amy, tienes los pies muy fríos, dijo Sheldon.

─ Lo siento Sheldon, la noche está un poco fría, y no me gusta dormir con calcetines, admitió Amy.

Con un poco de dificultad, por tener la mano derecha enyesada, Sheldon colocó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Amy, y enredó sus pies con los de ella para mantenerlos calientes.

─ Te sientes cómoda así?, le preguntó Sheldon a Amy, cuyo rostro se iluminaba apenas por la luz azulada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación.

─ Sí, es mucho mejor, le respondió Amy. ─ Y tú?

─ Estoy cómodo, pero…creo que así es aún mejor, dijo Sheldon mientras colocaba suavemente su mano izquierda sobre el vientre de Amy, en forma protectora.

Amy cerró sus ojos y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida rodeada por los brazos de Sheldon. Aunque el físico teórico también cerró sus ojos, e intentó conciliar el sueño recitando en su cabeza todos los dígitos componentes de _Pi (π)_, el sueño le era esquivo.

A Sheldon le dolía un poco su mano derecha que se encontraba inmovilizada con un yeso, pero… no era solamente eso lo que le incomodaba. Sentía un vacío en el estómago, que parecía ser hambre. Se imaginaba aquel helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate que Amy había comido hace unas horas, con todo y las aceitunas negras. No quería despertar a Amy, ella necesitaba descansar, pero quien podría convencer a su estómago que había decidido mantenerlo despierto con su ruido incesante.

Con sumo cuidado, Sheldon retiró el brazo que tenía alrededor de Amy y salió de la cama sin hacer ruido. Se dirigió a la cocina y con un gran alivio al revisar la nevera, encontró que todavía había un poco de aquel helado de vainilla. Y unas cuantas aceitunas para acompañarlo, eso era fundamental.

Al sentir una corriente de frío en su espalda, Amy se despertó dándose cuenta de que Sheldon no estaba en la cama. Se levantó y salió de la habitación a buscarlo. ─ Sheldon, qué haces?, preguntó extrañada.

Sheldon se sintió un poco avergonzado al ser descubierto por Amy. ─ Tenía un poco de hambre, quieres helado?, respondió, ofreciéndole un cucharada de helado a su novia.

─ No gracias, aunque sí me gustarían unas aceitunas dijo Amy tomando el frasco sólo para ella.

─ Al menos, no es un antojo tan poco saludable. El helado tiene calcio y las aceitunas tienen ácidos grasos omega 3, mencionó Sheldon dándole a Amy un beso en la frente. ─ Amy, sé que ahora no puedes viajar por el bebé y necesitas reposo, pero, yo solamente tengo quince días libres, dijo Sheldon, con un tono muy serio.

─ Sí, creo que por ahora no es conveniente que yo viaje, dijo Amy que había estado tratando de evadir ese tema.

─ Entonces, cuándo vamos a volver a Pasadena?. Yo no me puedo quedar acá en Estocolmo tanto tiempo, así que, la opción lógica es que tú regreses a Pasadena conmigo. Cuándo?, preguntó Sheldon mirando a Amy fijamente.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Aunque Amy no tenía la menor intención de separarse de Sheldon, ni en quince días ni nunca, no estaba lista para regresar a Pasadena.

Por una parte, Amy se encontraba muy a gusto trabajando en el Instituto de Neurociencias de Estocolmo, era la gran oportunidad laboral que siempre había estado esperando, además tenía un mejor salario y cuatro meses de investigación por delante.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo, de hecho, estaba aterrada con solo considerar los cambios que vendrían a su vida en el momento en que regrese a Pasadena. La idea de aguantar el sermón que su madre le daría al enterarse de que estaba embarazada, era únicamente superada por la perspectiva de… decirle a la mamá de Sheldon.

Mary Cooper, la madre de Sheldon era una mujer cristiana, profundamente religiosa, a la que enterarse de que su inocente Shelly Bean, ha pecado y concebido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, no podría caerle nada bien. Con sólo imaginárselo, volvía a sentir náuseas.

Además, qué camino iba a tomar su relación al regresar a Pasadena? No habían hablado al respecto. ¿Irían a vivir juntos?, ¿dónde?. Sheldon no iba a querer mudarse a otro departamento, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?.

─ Amy!, no me respondiste. ¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Pasadena?, preguntó Sheldon sin alejar su mirada de Amy.

─ Sheldon, no sé cómo responderte esa pregunta. Yo quiero estar junto a ti, pero… mi trabajo acá no ha terminado, la investigación sigue, por cuatro meses todavía. Me gustaría quedarme un poco más en Estocolmo, además, mi sueldo aquí es muy bueno y voy a necesitar el dinero extra para cuando llegue el bebé, dijo Amy tratando de parecer objetiva, aunque casi no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía.

Sheldon se sintió algo decepcionado al oír esas palabras, le hacía sentirse mal el hecho de que al parecer Amy creía que no contaba con su apoyo.

─ Amy, el bebé es de los dos, nuestro!. Tú sabes que yo puedo proveer lo que ustedes necesiten. No creo que el problema sea solamente el dinero. Además, tú eres una brillante neurobióloga, y tu trabajo se destaca en cualquier lugar, sea en Estocolmo o Pasadena, dime la verdad; ¿por qué no quieres regresar a Pasadena?, preguntó Sheldon. Amy se sintió al descubierto. Sus ojos azules eran capaces de atravesar completamente su alma.

─ La verdad es que… tengo miedo. No estoy lista para enfrentarme a tantos cambios. Me asusta la idea de decirle a mi mamá, y mucho más a tu madre, y son tantas cosas más. Pensé que tú eras el que tenía problemas para adaptarse a los cambios, pero resulta que no puedo manejar esta situación, respondió Amy con sinceridad.

─ Amy… todo va a estar bien. Yo también tengo un poco de temor, pero, ¿te das cuenta de que, algún día nuestras madres van a enterarse, por más que vivamos en Estocolmo?. Mary Cooper tiene mejor sentido del olfato que un sabueso. No creo que podamos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, le dijo Sheldon a Amy mientras tomaba de su mano. ─ Además yo no pienso regresar a Pasadena sin ustedes.

Amy unió sus labios con los de Sheldon en un tierno beso, diciendo finalmente. ─ Sí, supongo que todo va a estar bien, verdad?.

─ Sí, ahora a dormir, sabías que los bebés presentan periodos de mayor crecimiento durante el sueño de la madre?, mencionó Sheldon.

Después de cepillarse nuevamente los dientes, Amy volvió a dormir rápidamente, rodeada por los brazos de su novio. Sheldon colocó su mano izquierda suavemente, sobre el vientre de Amy, como lo había hecho antes. Suspiró hondo, sería una larga noche pensando en todos los cambios que estaban por venir.

─ Tendré que pedir una prórroga en mis días libres, tal vez un mes más, espero que no sea un problema. ¿Cómo voy a decirle mi mamá?. Y a mi Meemaw? (abuela), la mente de Sheldon no dejaba de trabajar, ni un instante.

* * *

Al día siguiente en su departamento Leonard y Penny se reunieron con Raj, Howard y Bernadette para cenar juntos.

Raj tomaba unos cuantos sorbos de su cerveza, la necesitaba para poder interactuar con las mujeres. Desearía no tener que valerse del alcohol para poder mantener una conversación, pero así eran las cosas.

─ ¿Han tenido alguna noticia de Sheldon y Amy?, preguntó Raj con curiosidad.

─ No he sabido nada desde que Sheldon viajó a Estocolmo. Aunque eso es hasta cierto punto tranquilizador, se respira una paz en este departamento, con sólo tener a Sheldon a varios miles de kilómetros, añadió Howard.

Penny y Leonard se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Por supuesto que tenían noticias de Sheldon y Amy.

─ Bueno… hasta donde sabemos, Sheldon llegó a Estocolmo ayer, se encontró con Amy y por alguna situación que no me quedo muy clara, Sheldon se fracturó la mano derecha, mencionó Leonard.

─ Pobre Sheldon, espero que no se haya hecho mucho daño en su mano, dijo Bernadette.

─ Ahh, y casi se nos olvida,… Amy está embarazada. Te vas a comer todos tus aros de cebolla (onion rings), le dijo Penny a Leonard con un tono distraído.

─ No puede ser!, esto es increíble, dijo Raj, casi gritando.

─ Dijiste que Amy estaba embarazada?, creo que no escuché bien, preguntó Bernadette.

─ Sí, lo que escuchaste, Amy va a tener un bebé, dijo Leonard sonriendo.

─ Va a tener un bebé… un bebé, con Sheldon?, preguntó Howard, respirando con dificultad.

─ Sí, con quién más iba a tener un bebé Amy, sino es con Sheldon?, dijo Bernadette con una voz que sonó muy similar a la de la madre de Howard. ─ ¡Qué gran noticia!, añadió con su vocecita habitual.

Amy le había enviado a Penny las fotos del ultrasonido. Penny buscó las imágenes en su teléfono celular y localizándolas de inmediato se las mostró a todos.

─ Aquí lo tienen, son las primeras fotos del bebé Shamy. Hoy cumple siete semanas y dos días, dijo Penny riendo como una niñita.

─ Ohh, míralo Howard, dijo Raj, a punto de llorar. ─ Es tan chiquito.

─ Sí, y es la prueba viviente de que Sheldon Cooper tuvo sexo, jaja, añadió Howard, ante la mirada de reproche de todos en la sala.

Después de la cena Bernadette y Howard se dirigieron en su auto hasta su casa. Howard se encontraba inusualmente silencioso.

─ ¿Qué sucede Howie?, preguntó Bernadette.

─ Nada, estaba pensando en Sheldon y Amy. Todavía no puedo creer que vayan a tener un bebé, mencionó Howard.

─ Sí, es algo muy inesperado. Pero me alegro mucho por ellos. No puedo imaginarme la cara que Sheldon debió poner al enterarse, continuó Bernadette.

─ ¿Sabes qué?, siempre pensé que tú y yo seríamos los primeros en tener un bebé dentro del grupo. No voy a mentir, me siento un poco molesto al respecto, dijo Howard con honestidad.

─ Howard, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. Nosotros apenas lo hemos intentado por un par de meses. Ya verás que más pronto de lo que piensas tendremos un bebé. Te imaginas?

─ Sí, ese pequeño nerd de Sheldon y Amy va a necesitar alguien que lo defienda en la escuela, verdad?, dijo Howard sonriendo.

* * *

Habían pasado quince días desde que Sheldon llego a Suecia, y aunque con bastante resistencia por parte del Dr. Siebert, Sheldon consiguió extender su plazo de permanencia en Estocolmo por un mes más. Trabaja con Kripke y Alex Jensen vía teleconferencia, eso le daba oportunidad de cuidar de Amy y de asegurarse de que ella cumpliera al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas.

─ Amy, creo que no estás consumiendo los nutrientes que necesitas durante el embarazo, he estado investigando y, por ejemplo, deberías consumir un litro de leche al día para obtener todo el calcio que necesitas, mencionó Sheldon mientras consultaba varios artículos sobre nutrición en el embarazo.

─ Pues, no creo que pueda tomar un litro diario de leche, y si lo hago, te aseguro que no durará mucho tiempo dentro de mi estómago, Amy sintió náuseas con sólo imaginarse bebiendo un litro de leche.

─ Pero ahora que tenemos nueve semanas de embarazo, los huesos del bebé se están desarrollando, continuó Sheldon. ¿Sabías que ya no es un embrión sino un feto?, tiene párpados y rodillas, Sheldon leía fascinado.

Durante estos quince días que Amy permaneció en reposo, Sheldon se había encargado de todo. No podía haberlo hecho mejor, a Amy, incluso le parecía que era sobreprotector en muchas ocasiones.

─ Sí, nueve semanas y tres días, ya no puedo esperar a tenerlo conmigo, dijo Amy.

─ Yo tampoco, pero falta mucho para eso. Por lo pronto, no debemos llegar tarde, tenemos una cita médica justo en una hora, dijo Sheldon poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano izquierda para que Amy la tomara. ─ Todavía tengo que usar este yeso una semana más, pensó al ver su mano derecha fracturada.

Amy y Sheldon abordaron un taxi que los llevó al hospital, donde la doctora Martina Lundqvist los estaba esperando. Era un día muy soleado y caluroso, el verano estaba por llegar, era la primera semana de Junio y por ende los días eran más largos, con más horas de sol.

─ Hola Amy, hola Sheldon, los saludó Martina al recibirlos en su consultorio. Martina era una mujer muy alta, con el cabello rojo recogido en una trenza y unos anteojos de marco negro que enfocaban la atención en sus ojos verdes.

─ Hola Martina, saludaron Amy y Sheldon al unísono.

─ ¿Cómo ha estado todo?, preguntó Martina. ─ Veamos, cuántas semanas tienes hoy?

─ Nueve semanas con tres días, afortunadamente todo ha estado bastante tranquilo. El dolor casi ha desaparecido, aunque la náusea persiste, dijo Sheldon inmediatamente.

─ Bueno, estaba preguntándole a Amy, pero es bueno saberlo de todas maneras, añadió Martina sonriendo al ver lo dedicado que era Sheldon con el cuidado de Amy.

─ Sí, Sheldon tiene razón, ya casi no he tenido dolor, sólo a veces. Pero las náuseas siguen sobre todo en las mañanas, añadió Amy.

─ Náusea y vómito, me preocupa que Amy no esté recibiendo los nutrientes que necesita para el desarrollo de nuestro bebé, mencionó Sheldon. ─ Además, Amy planea regresar al laboratorio mañana mismo si tú le autorizas, yo le he dicho que sería mejor que no lo haga.

─ Ya veo, ya veo, pues me parece que la náusea y el vómito, seguirán más o menos hasta las 13 semanas, y no le veo ningún inconveniente a que retornes a tus actividades habituales, dijo Martina. ─ Solamente para corroborar que todo esté bien, quiero hacerte un nuevo ultrasonido.

Amy se colocó la bata blanca del hospital, detrás de un biombo y se recostó en la camilla. Aunque ya le habían practicado un ultrasonido antes, la expectativa hacía que su corazón latiera muy a prisa. Sheldon trataba de permanecer calmado, como una estatua.

─ Y ahí está, miren! Dijo Martina al localizar al pequeño bebé y captar su imagen en la pantalla. ─ Ha crecido mucho, y ya se puede distinguir perfectamente la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Ven?

─ Está todo bien, entonces, preguntó Sheldon con un nudo en la garganta.

─ Por supuesto, y ahora, incluso podemos escuchar el latido de su corazón más fuerte y claro que antes.

─ Nunca me voy a cansar de ese sonido, dijo Amy tomando la mano de Sheldon y sonriendo.

Después de darles unas cuantas recomendaciones, y de asegurarle a Sheldon que Amy podía continuar con su vida normal, Amy y Sheldon se dispusieron a salir del consultorio, despidiéndose de Martina.

─ Esperen un minuto, si quieren yo podría llevarles hasta su casa, son mis últimos pacientes del día de hoy. Tengo entendido que viven en el mismo edificio que Mattias, y justo quería pasar a saludarlo, mencionó Martina casualmente.

─ Eso sería muy conveniente, gracias Martina, dijo Sheldon.

─ Sí, gracias, y… puedo hacerte una pregunta más antes de irnos?, dijo Amy.

─ Sí, no hay problema.

─ Puedo retomar mis actividades normales en el trabajo y en la casa, verdad?, preguntó la neurobióloga.

─ Sí, no le veo ningún inconveniente, respondió Martina.

─ Y entre mis actividades habituales podemos incluir el… coito?, preguntó nuevamente Amy ante la atónita mirada de Sheldon.

─ Yo diría que sí, respondió Martina riendo.

─ Solamente quería asegurarme, Amy guiñó el ojo pícaramente.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Al llegar a su departamento, Sheldon y Amy se despidieron amistosamente de Martina y ella siguió su camino hasta el quinto piso ya que quería pasar a saludar a Mattias.

Tanto ella como Mattias habían sido un gran apoyo, al no contar con nadie cercano en Estocolmo. Extrañaban mucho a su grupo de amigos que se encontraban tan lejos.

─ Amy, me pareció bastante escandalosa, la forma en la que le preguntaste a Martina aquel asunto tan privado, exclamó Sheldon mientras colocaba su chaqueta rompevientos en el respaldo de una silla.

─ A qué asunto te refieres?, preguntó Amy, pretendiendo no entender a Sheldon.

─ Me refiero a aquel asunto del… coito, ─ realmente era imposible para Sheldon pronunciar esas palabras sin ruborizarse.

─ Bueno Sheldon, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo… "ya sabes"; mientras decía esto último Amy mordió su labio inferior, tímidamente. ─ Además tenía que asegurarme de no correr ningún riesgo, si "eso" llegara a suceder eventualmente, y espero que así sea… pronto; Amy jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello, de manera seductora.

Para Sheldon, de forma inexplicable la temperatura de la habitación parecía subir con cada minuto que pasaba. Y es que en realidad había transcurrido mucho tiempo, justamente nueve largas semanas, casi eternas, desde que compartieron aquellos primeros encuentros en los que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Después de esos momentos, Sheldon y Amy habían estado separados, al principio por la distancia de un océano entre ambos, y después, cuando al fin lograron reencontrarse, habían tenido que dejar aquel asunto de lado por la seguridad de Amy y su pequeño _homo-novus _en gestación. Pero ahora, todo parecía estar en orden.

─ Sé que Martina dijo que no habría inconveniente en retomar tus actividades habituales, pero, no quisiera forzar ninguna situación entre los dos. Podemos tomar las cosas con calma y racionalidad, no hay razón para precipitarse, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada; dijo Sheldon mientras tomaba asiento junto a Amy en el sofá.

Como siempre, aquella mente brillante de Sheldon le impedía actuar de manera espontánea. La metodología tan rigurosa de su pensamiento le obstaculizaba el sentir, sin pensar.

─ Sheldon, como he podido comprobar en estas semanas y más aún desde que estás junto a mí; la sobrecarga hormonal del embarazo en realidad tiene efectos en la libido de la mujer. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí, tratar de contener mis impulsos más primitivos y no devorarte como una leona hambrienta a un indefenso antílope.

Sheldon abrió ampliamente sus ojos de antílope acorralado, imaginándose aquella escena mental que la confesión de Amy le provocaba. Aunque había logrado mantener una conducta intachable durante estos quince días en Estocolmo, no podía negar que el encontrarse tan cerca de Amy, le provocaba ciertas respuestas fisiológicas masculinas casi inevitables.

En estas dos semanas y sobre todo al momento de irse a la cama, a dormir juntos, había tenido que emplear técnicas de meditación vulcanas y recurrir a todo su poder de concentración para evitar que Amy notara como su cuerpo reaccionaba al roce de su piel, al sentir los labios de su novia contra los suyos, con ese gusto a manzana acaramelada, o al percibir el aroma de su cabello.

¡Cuántas duchas de agua fría había tomado en estos días!, y para empeorar su situación, esa mano derecha enyesada, no le era de ninguna ayuda. Sus propios pensamientos le hacían ruborizarse. ─ Vixen!

─ Amy, me queda claro que tienes tus urgencias, al igual que yo; no es necesario recurrir a metáforas que empleen elementos de la fauna salvaje. ─ El rostro de Sheldon no podía encontrarse más rojo. ─ Y… si los dos estamos de acuerdo en esto, pues… cómo te gustaría que prosigamos?

Apenas Sheldon dijo esto, Amy acercó sus labios a los de él, quien, sintiendo el calor de la respiración entrecortada de su novia, se unió a ella en un beso anhelante.

Amy colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Sheldon, acariciándolo suavemente, como si se tratara de aquel famoso masaje que sólo ella sabía darle. Cuando la necesidad de recuperar el aliento pudo más, la pareja se vio obligada a romper ese beso casi mágico. Finalmente el ritmo de su respiración encontró cierta estabilidad, y Amy exploró con sus labios el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Sheldon, enviando una sacudida hacia todo su cuerpo.

─ Ji ji, Sheldon soltó una risita adorable. ─ Me haces cosquillas!

Sheldon colocó suavemente las manos en la cintura de Amy, reanudando aquel beso con más ímpetu si cabe; ahora, sus labios recorrían el rostro de Amy, bajando de su mejilla al cuello hasta llegar a un espacio entre las clavículas, del cual Sheldon se aficionó particularmente. Amy gimió casi inaudiblemente.

─ Sheldon… recuerdas que alguna vez me preguntaste que es un hickey o sugilación? (chupón – moretón). Bueno, creo que acabas de dejarme uno justo aquí. ─ Amy señaló con su índice una pequeña equimosis en su cuello.

─ Oh Amy, lo siento tanto, no quise hacerte daño!, dijo Sheldon al ver esa marca entre rojiza y púrpura que comenzaba a formarse en la pálida piel de Amy.

─ No me hiciste daño, de hecho, y para futuras referencias: Me encantó!, dijo Amy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sheldon, que sin perder el tiempo, continuó con aquel apasionado beso.

Con la nueva confianza que la predisposición de Amy le brindaba, Sheldon continuó el recorrido de sus manos, esta vez por debajo de la blusa de su novia, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su espalda, y notando con sorpresa la ausencia de una prenda de vestir.

─ Amy, no estás usando un brassiere!. Sheldon retiró sus manos como si hubiese sentido un shock eléctrico.

Amy se sonrojó tímidamente. Uno de los cambios que su cuerpo había experimentado con el embarazo era precisamente la congestión levemente dolorosa que sentía en sus pechos. Justamente esa mañana al alistarse para su cita médica, Amy se había dado cuenta de que sus sujetadores habituales parecían haberse encogido y apretaban su busto de una manera tan incómoda que le fue imposible vestir dicha prenda. Era momento de comprar nueva ropa interior, más confortable para su cambiante anatomía.

─ Bueno, aunque normalmente aprecio el soporte que un buen sostén le da a mi pecho, hoy el dolor y la sensibilidad que sentí, probablemente por efecto de la prolactina y la progesterona, hicieron que desistiera de usarlo; admitió Amy esperando que esto no disminuyera la pasión en su novio.

─ Ohh, Amy!. Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?. Debimos decírselo a Martina durante la consulta médica que acabamos de tener, dijo Sheldon con su tono de preocupación.

─ No, es solamente una ligera molestia, un cambio normal del embarazo, especialmente frecuente en los primeros tres meses, dijo Amy, sin darle importancia al asunto.

─ Y, cómo te sientes ahora?, Te duelen?, preguntó Sheldon.

─ No mucho, como te dije, es apenas una molestia, una congestión, dijo Amy resignándose al hecho de que, al parecer, la pasión de Sheldon se había esfumado de repente.

─ Amy, crees que un masaje ayudaría a que se alivie esa tensión que sientes?, inquirió Sheldon, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─ Bueno, sería cuestión de intentarlo, respondió Amy con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, Sheldon comenzó a acariciar con su mano izquierda el pecho de Amy por encima de la delgada tela de su blusa. Ella tembló ante el contacto. La incrementada sensibilidad que percibía en dicha zona hizo que ese estimulo se distribuyera rápidamente a todo su cuerpo, como una onda expansiva. Sheldon cerró sus ojos percibiendo en su mano la simetría en la redondez de las formas de su novia. Quizá Amy había aumentado una o dos tallas de su busto. La memoria eidética de Sheldon no le fallaba en ningún instante.

Amy inició un nuevo beso sobre aquellos finos e irresistibles labios de su novio. La respuesta de todo su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de Sheldon no se hizo esperar. Sus pezones más sensibles que nunca, se elevaron por sobre el resto de su piel, de manera delatora. Su respiración se agitaba una vez más.

Sheldon podía notar como la excitación hacía efecto en su cuerpo. Poco a poco la resistencia de Amy fue cediendo hasta encontrarse de espaldas sobre el sofá sintiendo como la pelvis de Sheldon presionaba constantemente sobre sus caderas, con un ritmo incontrolable.

─ ¿Deberíamos ir a la habitación?, preguntó Sheldon recuperando su respiración y levantándose del sofá.

─ Evidentemente, respondió Amy. Tomó la mano que Sheldon le ofrecía, acomodó su ropa y ambos se dirigieron hacia la alcoba.

Al encontrarse en pleno verano, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del sol, a pesar de ser casi las siete de la noche. Ambos se sentaron al pie de la cama, intercambiando besos en todas las áreas de piel expuesta de sus cuerpos.

Sheldon retomó su posición sobre Amy apoyándose con dificultad sobre sus brazos, esa mano derecha inmovilizada por el yeso era muy inoportuna en aquel momento. Amy le ayudó a deshacerse de sus camisetas, exponiendo su tórax desnudo que se elevaba agitadamente con cada respiración.

Sheldon desabotonó la blusa de Amy y la deslizó suavemente por debajo de sus hombros. Sus pupilas se dilataron al contemplar lo que antes meramente había podido sentir con las yemas de sus dedos.

─ Eh… en realidad ss… son más grandes… que antes, dijo tartamudeando embelesado.

─ Sí, como te dije ya no tengo ningún brassiere que me quede, agregó Amy con honestidad y vergüenza.

─ Pues, yo creo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente, mencionó Sheldon, continuando con lo que había empezado.

Docenas de besos y caricias iban y venían entre Amy y Sheldon, quien sin poder esperar más, se retiró aquellos pantalones que lo mantenían aprisionado firmemente. Amy colaboró, abriendo la cremallera de su falda, que en pocos segundo se deslizó por sus piernas, con ayuda de Sheldon, claro está.

Las manos incansables del físico teórico, fluyeron por la suave piel del pecho y el abdomen de Amy hasta llegar a un punto intermedio entre el ombligo y el pubis. ─ Ahh!, Amy emitió un suspiro muy bajito al ser tocada en aquel punto.

Magistralmente, las manos de Sheldon continuaron su trayecto por encima de la fina tela de la ropa interior de Amy, palpando la cálida humedad que empapaba aquella zona. Los largos dedos de Sheldon acariciaron el interior de los muslos de Amy, que nuevamente gemía, aún con más intensidad. Quedando completamente expuestos, las últimas vestimentas que se interponían entre ellos, cayeron al piso.

─ Crees que esto sea seguro?, preguntó Sheldon una vez más, siempre con dudas, pero a punto de posicionarse en el espacio entre los muslos de Amy.

─ Bueno… embarazada ya estoy así que… Amy dejó la frase sin concluir. Cerró los ojos, al sentir los labios de Sheldon besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Al estar sus cuerpos unidos en un rítmico vaivén; Amy no podía creer que en esta tercera vez, el estremecimiento que le provocaba sentir la impresionante masculinidad de su novio, dentro de sí misma, pudiera ser aún mayor que en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

─ Ohh, Sheldon, oh por Dios, se siente tan bien!. Amy pensaba que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. ─ No puede ser, no puede ser real, se repetía mentalmente al sentir que su liberación estaba tan cerca. ─ Sigue!

Sheldon prosiguió obedientemente ante las "órdenes" de Amy, sonreía de una manera cautivante. Amy no pudo retrasar esa explosión liberadora que sintió en su centro. ─ Ufff, ahh, Sheldon, eso fue tan… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Creo que la vasodilatación que produce el embarazo en ciertas zonas del cuerpo, debe tener este efecto; admitió Amy casi avergonzada.

─ Bueno, pues, yo creo que esto no fue todo, mencionó Sheldon, continuando con ese movimiento incansable. Para alguien que reprobó Educación Física, tenía bastante resistencia.

Recobrando sus fuerzas; Amy cambio de posiciones, colocándose ahora sobre su estupefacto novio, quien se apoyó en el espaldar de la cama mientras sentía como las caderas de ella rozaban las suyas una y otra vez. La vista era magnífica.

Después de algunos minutos, Sheldon sintió que su propia liberación estaba por llegar, Amy podía notarlo también. Acercándose a sus labios ella lo besó amorosamente, para finalmente percibir aquella fluida calidez entre sus pliegues.

─ Oh, Amy eso fue realmente intenso. Sheldon se retiró el sudor de la frente con la palma de su mano.

─ Intenso y… múltiple, agregó Amy ruborizándose.

Sheldon sonrió arrogantemente, tomó entre sus dedos el mentón de Amy y la besó nuevamente.

─ Tengo tanta hambre, creo que ese es un efecto secundario al hacer el amor, mencionó Sheldon imprevistamente.

Amy reparó en que era la primera vez que Sheldon usaba esas palabras: "hacer el amor".

NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno, recordemos que es un fanfic con categoría M, por ciertas razones. Y la verdad es que, ya era hora.

Lean y Comenten!. Please! Cuando no comentan, creo que no les gusta el capítulo. *_*


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

─ Amy, en realidad estoy muriendo del hambre!, dijo Sheldon después de salir de la ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Pensaba que su gran apetito se debía al ejercicio extenuante de hace aproximadamente una hora.

─ Ahora que lo mencionas, no es una mala idea. Salgamos a cenar!, qué te gustaría comer?, dijo Amy, que se encontraba revisando unos artículos que Mattias le había enviado para ponerse al día en su trabajo. Se sentía muy entusiasmada con volver al Instituto de Neurociencias.

─ Bueno, ya que hoy es martes, me gustaría comer una hamburguesa BBQ, término medio, con pepinillos, cebolla y queso, servidos como guarnición. Ohh, Aros de cebolla, también quiero aros de cebolla; esa era su orden habitual cuando cenaba con sus amigos, todos los martes en Cheesecake Factory. Amy lo sabía.

─ Awww!, hiciste que me acordara de Penny, me hace mucha falta. Los extraño a todos. Amy se entristeció de repente al recordar a sus amigos.

─ Sí, yo también los extraño, sobre todo a Leonard y Penny. Aunque Leonard siempre me saque de mis casillas y ella siempre tome mal mis órdenes y se demore mucho en traer mi comida, añadió Sheldon. No te pongas triste, pronto volveremos a estar con ellos. Es más, si quieres, mañana mismo nos vamos. Tú sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

─ No Sheldon, no es para tanto, solamente extraño mi hogar y tengo un poco de nostalgia. Eso es todo. Además, ya concerté con Mattias y el resto de investigadores del proyecto en que me quedaría por un mes más. Necesito que todo quede en orden y podremos volver a Pasadena.

─ Sí, ya lo sé. Te necesitan mucho en el proyecto, qué validez tendría sin tu aporte?. No se diga más, vamos a cenar. Por un momento Sheldon hubiera deseado que Amy se decidiera a regresar a Pasadena en ese mismo instante. Tenía que ser paciente. Además, no la estaban pasando nada mal, los dos solos. Tenía que reconocerlo.

Sheldon y Amy encontraron un lugar que llenó las expectativas del físico teórico a la hora de comer. El restaurante aprobado por Sheldon, se encontraba muy cerca de su departamento y Martina se los había recomendado hace unos días. Se veía muy pulcro y ordenado. Martina les había dicho que las hamburguesas que allí servían eran las mejores de Estocolmo. Sheldon revisaba el menú, antes de ordenar su cena habitual de los martes. Amy no consumía carnes rojas pero tenían otros platillos.

─ Mira Amy, tienen hamburguesas de pollo y hamburguesas vegetarianas también, dijo Sheldon señalando el menú.

─ Sí, ya veo. Creo que podría pedir una hamburguesa de pollo o… quizá pediré lo mismo que tú. Eso es, quiero una hamburguesa BBQ, término medio, con pepinillos, cebolla y queso a un lado. Y una porción doble de aros de cebolla. Amy estaba realmente hambrienta.

─ Amy, pero tú no comes carne roja, nunca. Creo que comer esto podría hacerte daño. Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres para cenar?, preguntó Sheldon, extrañado por la inusual elección de comida de su novia.

─ Creo que es lo único que me gustaría comer en este momento. Definitivamente, tiene que ser eso!. Todo indica que tu hijo también sigue el esquema Sheldoniano de alimentación, respondió Amy, pensando que aunque habitualmente la carne roja no era de su agrado, no podía oponer resistencia a aquel antojo.

─ Veamos, esa necesidad imperiosa de comer carne, puede ser signo de anemia por deficiencia de hierro; creo que deberíamos llamar a Martina y preguntarle; solamente para estar seguros. Sheldon sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y aunque Amy trató de persuadirlo de lo contrario. Marcó el número de Martina.

El teléfono sonó y sonó sin respuesta. Sheldon marcó el número por dos ocasiones más.

─ Sheldon, la comida ya está servida. Tu hamburguesa se va a enfriar. Mañana podemos volver a llamar. Seguramente Martina no puede contestar. Amy degustaba su hamburguesa y sus aros de cebolla.

En el tercer intento, Martina al fin contestó la llamada. ─ Hola!, saludó sorprendida por aquella llamada un tanto inoportuna.

─ Hola, Martina, soy Sheldon. ¿Cómo estás?, preguntó muy educadamente.

─ Ahh, Bien!, aunque me encuentro bastante ocupada por el momento, respondió Martina dejando notar que su respiración se encontraba algo agitada.

─ Ya veo. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, no me tomará más que un minuto. Amy nunca come carne roja porque no le gusta, pero, ahora, se dispone a comer una hamburguesa BBQ, doble. Crees que ese sea signo de anemia por deficiencia de hierro?, preguntó Sheldon con verdadera preocupación.

─ Sheldon, no creo que sea anemia. Deja que Amy coma lo que quiera, no va a hacerle daño, respondió Martina un tanto molesta.

─ Podrías solicitarle nuevos exámenes de sangre, sólo para cerciorarnos de que no es anemia. Quizá deberías cuantificar sus niveles de ferritina sérica. A mí me parece que está un poco pálida, continuó Sheldon mientras veía a Amy devorar su hamburguesa como si se tratara de un verdadero manjar.

─ Descuida Sheldon, en la próxima visita le pediré nuevos exámenes. Saluda a Amy de mi parte. Martina se despidió, con un tono de hastío.

─ ¡Qué doctora tan agradable y trabajadora es Martina!. Aunque estaba muy ocupada, se comprometió a pedirte nuevos exámenes de laboratorio, para descartar que tengas anemia, dijo Sheldon sonriendo.

A Amy le pareció un poco raro que Martina se encontrara tan ocupada, ya que según les había dicho antes, Amy era su última paciente del día. ─ Seguramente estaría atendiendo alguna emergencia, dijo Amy.

─ Sí su voz se encontraba bastante agitada, como si estuviera corriendo. Ese hospital es muy grande. La primera vez que fui, casi me pierdo; admitió Sheldon.

─ Sí, seguramente está _corriendo_ de un lado a otro en el hospital, dijo Amy sonriendo pícaramente. Su intuición de mujer le decía que Martina no se encontraba sola.

Después de una agradable cena, Amy y Sheldon regresaron a casa. Ambos se encontraban exhaustos. Necesitaban descansar porque el día de mañana, Amy regresaría al trabajo. Se sentía muy bien por reintegrarse a sus actividades; pero también un poco apenada por no poder pasar todo el día con Sheldon como había hecho durante estos quince días que permaneció en reposo.

Amy y Sheldon esperaban el ascensor para subir hasta su departamento en el tercer piso; éste parecía demorar una eternidad. Mucho más que de costumbre.

─ Sheldon, yo puedo subir las escaleras sin ningún problema. Solamente son tres pisos. Amy trataba de razonar con su sobreprotector novio.

─ No Amy, vamos a esperar el ascensor que debe estar por llegar. Además, creo que ya hiciste bastante ejercicio por el día de hoy. Sheldon se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió de repente; Sheldon y Amy vieron con sorpresa como una pareja de enamorados parecían devorarse a besos, sin percatarse que tenían testigos.

─ ¡Hola Mattias, hola Martina! Amy sacudió la mano ligeramente para saludarlos, sonriéndoles. ─ Ya veo por qué Martina estaba tan ocupada, le susurró a Sheldon al oído.

─ Hola!; Sheldon los saludó ruborizándose y tomando la mano de Amy firmemente.

Después de saludar con sus amigos. Mattias y Martina salieron del ascensor muy avergonzados. Sheldon y Amy prosiguieron su camino hasta el tercer piso.

Nuestra pareja favorita se alistó para irse a la cama, esta vez únicamente a dormir. Amy y Sheldon se cubrieron con las cobijas. Como de costumbre, Sheldon rodeó con sus brazos a su novia, y ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

─ Estás insinuando que Martina y Mattias tuvieron "coito", preguntó Sheldon sorprendido por lo que Amy le contaba.

─ Bueno, si no lo tuvieron, pronto lo tendrán, te lo aseguro, respondió Amy con aquella sonrisa pícara que iluminaba su rostro

─ No te sientes un poco decepcionada por lo rápido que te olvidó Mattias, inquirió Sheldon. Todavía no le terminaba de caer bien aquel "vikingo".

─ No, claro que no!, estoy feliz por ellos. Además, yo tengo el mejor novio que existe.

─ Tienes razón, te sacaste la lotería conmigo. Soy genial!, jaja, agregó el físico teórico.

─ Sí, además eres muy modesto. De repente Amy sintió náuseas otra vez. Se levantó rápidamente para ir al baño. La cena de aquella noche, fue expulsada con la misma rapidez con la que fue comida.

─ Amy!, estás bien?, preguntó Sheldon. ─ Te dije que no comieras carne roja, pero no me hiciste caso. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?.

─ Sí claro, tú me lo dijiste, siempre tienes la razón, verdad?; dijo Amy con un timbre de voz que evidenciaba su enojo.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Sheldon tocaba la puerta del baño. ─ Estás enfadada conmigo?

Después de algunos minutos, Amy por fin abrió aquella puerta. Se veía triste, con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado.

─ ¿Qué pasa Amy?. ¿Estabas llorando?, preguntó Sheldon totalmente desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer ante el inusual comportamiento de Amy.

─ Pensé que solamente serían náuseas matutinas, pero son también vespertinas y a cada momento. Estoy cansada Sheldon. Además, no me aguanto ni yo misma con estos cambios de humor. En cambio tú, has tomado todo tan bien, has sido tan bueno conmigo. Amy continuaba llorando sin parar.

─ Amy, no entiendo! ¿Estás llorando porque he sido muy bueno contigo?. Eso es ilógico, añadió Sheldon muy confundido.

─ Ni yo misma me entiendo, no me hagas caso, dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Amy no sabía cómo interpretar su propio malestar repentino. Quizá no estaba preparada para ser madre, quizá Sheldon sería mejor padre que ella. No era la primera vez que esta idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Para ser honesta, hasta creía que su bebé lo prefería a él.

Sheldon no pronunció una palabra más en ese momento, solamente la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola entre sus brazos. ─ Todo va a estar bien, fue lo único que le dijo.

Cuando Amy pudo conciliar el sueño, recostada sobre el pecho de Sheldon. Él continuaba pensando en lo aquellos últimos acontecimientos de la noche. ─ Sólo faltan unas 30 semanas más de embarazo, se dijo a sí mismo; dándose ánimos.

Al día siguiente Amy se levantó de muy buen humor. Puedo desayunar jugo de naranja y tostadas, manteniendo sus alimentos, sorprendentemente dentro de su estómago. Sheldon la acompañó a la universidad, caminaron despacio, disfrutando el paisaje, a lo lejos podían distinguir a Mattias que iba como siempre en su bicicleta, a punto de llegar a la Universidad. El día era muy soleado y el cielo, de un azul intenso, se encontraba completamente despejado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Instituto de Neurociencias, Sheldon se despidió cariñosamente de Amy y su bebé.

─ Bueno, espero que ustedes dos tengan un gran día. Recuerda Amy, no manipules animales de laboratorio, ni piezas anatómicas conservadas en formol, ni nada que implique riesgo biológico. Podría ser perjudicial para ti y para el bebé. Además, toma varios descansos a lo largo del día. Llámame si me necesitas, voy a estar en la biblioteca. Vendré a buscarlos para almorzar juntos, y a la hora de la salida para regresar a casa.

─ Sí Sheldon, descuida, vamos a estar bien. Amy sonrió dulcemente, colocando las manos sobre su vientre, como solía hacer regularmente, aunque aún no se podía notar que estaba embarazada.

─ Nos vemos más tarde, los amo. Sheldon se despidió de Amy con un beso.

Durante toda la mañana, Sheldon se concentró en su trabajo, poniéndose al día en varios artículos que había dejado inconclusos. En definitiva, fue una mañana muy productiva, sus ideas parecían fluir incesantemente. Así solía ocurrir cuando estaba contento y ese día, sí que lo estaba.

Al medio día, Sheldon se dirigió al Instituto de Neurociencias a buscar a Amy y salir a almorzar juntos.

─ Ehhh!. Ya llegó papá!, le dijo Amy a su bebé cuando vio a Sheldon.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

─ Mmm Sheldon, eso fue… fascinante!; Amy sonreía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Sheldon en un gran beso. Ambos se encontraban envueltos en las desordenadas sábanas de su cama. Su novio intentaba recuperar el aliento luego de una apasionada sesión amorosa.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir?, supongo que la práctica hace al maestro. Mencionó Sheldon mientras acariciaba la espalda de Amy, suavemente.

─ Y vaya que hemos practicado en estas últimas semanas. Amy se ruborizó. ─ Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer pipí. Parece que con cada semana que pasa mi vejiga reduce un poco más su capacidad.

Amy se levantó de un solo salto y colocándose esa camisa roja de pijama, que les traía tan buenos recuerdos a ambos, se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Sheldon la miró en silencio mientras se alejaba. No podía creer que por fin había llegado el día de volver a casa, se sentía tan contento. Después de pasar más de un mes en Suecia, finalmente volvería a la universidad, a su departamento y a sus rutinas de siempre; aunque no sabía hasta qué punto las cosas podrían ser "como siempre", ahora que su relación con Amy había progresado exponencialmente.

─ ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha juntos?, creo que sería muy divertido; dijo Amy al regresar del baño. Ella sabía el efecto que tenía en Sheldon cuando le proponía experimentar.

Sheldon se sonrojó al escuchar aquella idea de su novia. ─ Aunque, reconozco que tomar una ducha juntos, sería algo que yo disfrutaría, en gran medida; creo que es momento de verificar que todo esté listo para regresar a casa. En exactamente cuatro horas, deberíamos estar en un avión de vuelta a Pasadena.

─ Sí, tienes razón Sheldon, mejor nos alistamos rápido, ya tendremos bastante tiempo para seguir practicando y experimentado. ¡Vamos a volver a casa bebé, qué emocionante!", al decir esto Amy colocó las manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo.

Sheldon se encontraba sentado en la cama, contemplando a Amy, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Ahora con catorce semanas y 2 días de embarazo, Sheldon pudo notar por primera vez que había algo diferente en el perfil de su novia. En su vientre, comenzaba a pronunciarse una leve curva sobresaliendo por debajo de su ombligo, que antes no había observado.

El físico teórico se levantó de la cama y abrazando a Amy por detrás, muy cariñosamente, rodeó con los brazos su cintura, para finalmente situar sus manos sobre el vientre de su novia. Amy suspiró cuando Sheldon le susurró al oído las siguientes palabras:

─ Amy, creo que nuestro bebé ha crecido bastante en estas últimas semanas. Me parece que ha empezado a notarse que estás embarazada, no mucho, es apenas perceptible, pero así es; dijo Sheldon muy sonriente por aquel descubrimiento.

Amy se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, delicadamente, se levantó un poco aquella camisa roja de cuadros y observó su perfil. Sheldon estaba en lo correcto, al parecer, el pequeño _homo novus, _había decidido dejarse notar, justo a tiempo para conocer a sus "tíos" en Pasadena. El corazón de Amy palpitaba fuertemente.

─ ¿Tú crees?, realmente no me había dado cuenta. Claro que la ropa me queda un poco más ajustada, pero… sí tienes razón, ya se empieza a notar. Amy respiró muy hondo y se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio, quien se inclinó hasta sus labios besándola con una ternura inmensa.

En la sala de estar del departamento Sheldon verificaba su lista por segunda vez. Ya tenían todo empacado. Ahora sí, sólo les quedaba ir al aeropuerto.

Siendo las diez de la mañana, faltaban exactamente dos horas para que su vuelo despegara. Aunque Sheldon intentaba lucir calmado y en control de la situación en realidad se sentía muy nervioso. No era para menos. Ahora tendría que enfrentar una nueva realidad en su vida para la que obviamente no estaba preparado. Si bien, estas semanas juntos, habían sido extraordinarias, el futuro se veía muy incierto. ─ Calma Cooper, tienes que ser fuerte, por ellos, se dijo a sí mismo.

Amy escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir. Justo como estaba esperando, eran Mattias y Martina que venían para llevarlos al aeropuerto, justo como habían prometido.

─ Hola! Están listos para salir, tienen todo su equipaje y sus documentos?, dijo Mattias saludándolos animadamente.

Durante las últimas semanas Sheldon se había acercado un poco a Mattias, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el joven médico sueco, no era un peligro para su relación con Amy. Al igual que Sheldon, Mattias era un gran aficionado a los juegos de video, incluso habían llegado a pasar una que otra tarde compitiendo en su Play Station 3. Sheldon le había ganado casi siempre, por supuesto.

─ Sí, ya estamos listos, dijo Sheldon mientras cargaba el equipaje para salir del departamento. Mattias se dispuso a ayudarle con sus valijas y las de Amy.

─ Antes de que se vayan Mattias y yo tenemos un regalo de despedida para ustedes, mencionó Martina mientras le entregaba un obsequio a Amy.

─ Gracias no debieron molestarse dijo Amy mientras abría aquel presente, con suma curiosidad. El regalo se encontraba envuelto en un hermoso papel con motivos infantiles, en tonos pasteles.

─ No es ninguna molestia, es algo para que nos recuerden cuando vuelvan a casa. Ya saben que siempre tendrán un lugar donde quedarse en Estocolmo, dijo Mattias.

Al abrir el paquete Amy pudo ver que éste contenía dos trajecitos enterizos para bebé recién nacido (onesies). Uno era de color blanco, con el dibujo de un monito sonriente, bordado en frente; el otro era azul y estaba decorado con el emblema de Superman. Amy y Sheldon contemplaban las prendas de vestir con verdadera ternura. Los enterizos eran tan pequeñitos y delicados como si estuvieran hechos para una muñeca.

─ Gracias, es el primer regalo que nuestro bebé ha recibido, es algo muy especial para nosotros, dijo Amy muy emocionada. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar, pero cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil cumplir esa promesa.

─ Como aún no sabemos si esperan un niño o una niña, yo escogí el trajecito blanco con el monito bordado, sé que te encantan los monos y éste me pareció muy gracioso, le dijo Mattias a Amy.

─ Yo escogí el de Superman porque recordé que el día en que Sheldon irrumpió inesperadamente en mi consultorio, buscándote, llevaba puesta una camiseta de Superman, muy parecida a este traje. Si es un niño, podrán vestirse los dos iguales. Y si es una niña, que espero que así sea, se vería adorable con su traje de Superman. Espero que me envíen todas las fotos que puedan.

─ Amy sabe que para mí dar y recibir regalos, me resulta estresante, pero sinceramente stoy muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, nunca esperé encontrar nuevas amistades, tan lejos de casa. Nunca podría pagarles por todo, Sheldon estaba verdaderamente conmovido por el gesto de Mattias y Martina.

Sheldon abrazó a Mattias y Martina ante la mirada atónita de su novia. ─ Bueno, creo que es tiempo de ir al aeropuerto, sino vamos a perder el avión. Amy se dispuso a salir.

Al cerrar la puerta, Sheldon y Amy miraron aquel departamento vacío en el que habían compartido tantos momentos inolvidables; tomándose de la mano, subieron al ascensor y partieron hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

Teniendo quince horas de vuelo por delante, Sheldon se encontraba incómodo en su asiento, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin poder sentarse a gusto. Amy leía el último número de la revista Neuron en el que se mencionaba el sobresaliente trabajo del equipo del Instituto de Neurociencias de Estocolmo, liderado por el Dr. Mattias Johansson.

Sheldon había intentado leer también, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en aquella edición del "New England Journal of Physics". Se sentía intranquilo, como si estuviese pensando en un problema muy difícil de resolver.

En realidad Sheldon se había dado cuenta de que durante estas semanas, no habían discutido varios asuntos esenciales en el futuro cercano. Ahora que estaban esperando un bebé Amy necesitaba todo el cuidado que él pudiese proveerle, pero para eso, sería necesario permanecer junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Sheldon no sabía si Amy querría que él fuese a vivir con ella en su departamento; o quizá sería mejor que Amy se mudara con él. Parecía mucho más lógico que Amy se mudara a su departamento, por múltiples ventajas

El departamento de la calle Los Robles, era más espacioso, tenía dos habitaciones. Se encontraba además convenientemente situado cerca del hospital. Sheldon había vivido ahí por más de diez años, sería muy difícil cambiarse así de repente. Todas sus cosas se encontraban allí: sus juegos de video, sus libros, sus figuras de acción. Y también, estaba Leonard, su compañero, su mejor amigo. No podía pedirle que se vaya así como así. Súbitamente Sheldon comenzó a sentir jaqueca.

Amy pretendía seguir leyendo su revista, pero hace tiempo que había perdido el hilo de la lectura. En realidad se encontraba pensando en que sucedería al llegar a Pasadena. Sheldon no le había insinuado ninguna acción a seguir.

Para ser sincera, no creía que Sheldon fuese a proponerle matrimonio, ni mucho menos; pero quizá vivir juntos sea una opción ahora que estaban esperando un bebé. Amy no sabía cómo continuar en su futuro inmediato. Después de meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que proponerle a Sheldon vivir con ella quizá sería demasiado drástico para él. Claro que habían pasado juntos las mejores semanas de su vida en Estocolmo, pero eso no garantizaba que Sheldon quiera vivir con ella.

─ Sheldon, quiero que sepas que no estás obligado a vivir conmigo, ni a seguir ninguna convención social que exija compromisos. Yo voy a vivir en mi departamento como hasta ahora. Puedes venir cuando quieras y quedarte el tiempo que gustes; dijo Amy muy seriamente.

Sheldon se sorprendió al escuchar a Amy, no esperaba que ella propusiera que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, en verdad, le quitaba mucha presión, pero sentía que eso no era lo correcto. No, nosotros deberíamos estar juntos, ella me necesita; yo la necesitó, pensó Sheldon.

─ Amy, si eso es lo que tú quieres, eso es lo que haremos. Yo tengo que cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo y lo haré siempre. Sin embargo, considero que no deberíamos oponernos la posibilidad de vivir juntos. Creo que ese sería el enfoque racional considerando nuestra situación actual. Además, nunca podría conformarme con tenerte lejos de mí.

─ ¿Estás tratando de decirme que quieres vivir conmigo?, preguntó Amy con la voz entrecortada.

─ Sí, Amy Farrah Fowler, exactamente. Sheldon contestó de manera decidida. ─ Somos una familia después de todo.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

Era una tarde sofocantemente calurosa en Galveston, Texas. Un pequeño niño, delgado, con el cabello castaño y los ojos claros, contemplaba los restos inservibles de lo que había sido su proyecto de ciencias. El modelo a escala de un reactor nuclear yacía sobre el marchito césped del patio delantero de su casa.

Sentado en el pórtico, el niño enjugaba las lágrimas que aún escapaban de sus ojos azules y humedecían sus mejillas llenas de diminutas pecas. Hace unas pocas horas su modelo de reactor nuclear se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, esperando ganar el primer premio de la feria de ciencias, como siempre lo hacía; hasta que su hermano mayor lo había destrozado sin tener ninguna consideración a sus súplicas y sin ninguna razón aparente más que el deseo de hacerle sufrir.

Al escuchar los gritos estridentes que provenían de la cocina de su pequeña casa, el niñito se cubría los oídos con las manos; pero era inútil, podía percibir cada una de las palabras hirientes que salían de la boca de su padre quien alcoholizado como de costumbre, discutía acaloradamente con su madre.

"Mary, te prohíbo que vayas a consolarlo, lo tienes completamente malcriado. Tiene que aprender que la vida es así de dura. La vida es cruel y ese chico ni siquiera sabe defenderse. Me tiene harto". El padre del muchachito gruñía como un ogro, de esos de los cuentos que su abuelo solía leerle cuando era más pequeño. Sheldon, extrañaba demasiado a su abuelo que había fallecido hace unos tres años. Él y su Meemaw eran los únicos que comprendían su manera de ser. Tan peculiar para algunos, tan normal para él.

"George, por qué eres tan duro con él?, apenas tiene ocho años. Tú sabes que nuestro hijo es muy especial; debiste castigar a George Junior por haber roto su proyecto de ciencias, Sheldon ha trabajo muy duro en su proyecto", Mary Cooper trataba de calmar el ánimo enfurecido de su esposo.

"Él es especial… él es especial, siempre sales con lo mismo. Para mí, simplemente es extraño, es un niño raro que se cree mejor y más inteligente que todos en esta casa, eso nada más".

Acercándose a la ventana para ver que sucedía, Sheldon pudo observar como su padre le levantaba la mano a su madre en actitud desafiante, a punto de darle una cachetada. Estaba cansado de sus peleas, de sus gritos. Cuántas veces había deseado que todo terminara. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca sería como su padre, es más nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastimara así.

Todas esas peleas y maltratos de su padre, aunados a las burlas y mortificaciones que le proporcionaban sus compañeros del colegio, habían hecho que se alejara de la gente, que no buscara amistades, no quería que le hiriesen más. No podía, ni quería abrirle su corazón a nadie. Por eso había tratado de cubrirse bajo una coraza casi impenetrable. Y el razonamiento era sencillo, si no quieres a nadie, nadie te lastimará. Sheldon escuchó el sonido platos rotos, y otra vez su padre gritaba.

"No papá, no!", Sheldon sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, al despertarse súbitamente de aquella pesadilla inquietante. Hubiera deseado que se tratara únicamente una pesadilla pero en realidad era un recuerdo, una dolorosa remembranza, de tantas que guardaba a pesar de los años. Muchas veces tener una memoria eidética resultaba ser un castigo más que una bendición. Sheldon desearía olvidarse de tantas cosas. Pero no podía.

Al abrir sus ojos, que ahora tenían un brillo acuoso y una sombra de tristeza profunda; Sheldon observó como Amy aún continuaba dormida en su hombro, en aquel asiento del avión que los llevaba de regreso a Pasadena. Sonrió dulcemente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Amy sin despertarse se acomodó entre los brazos de Sheldon, quien continuaba pensando en aquellos recuerdos tan intensos de su infancia. Le atormentaba la idea de ser como su padre, tan violento, tan abusivo; no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si algún día llegara a portarse así con Amy o con su bebé. Y qué si eso está dentro de mí?, que tal si ser como él está en mi naturaleza?, Sheldon pensaba una y otra vez sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Todavía le quedaban cicatrices difíciles de sanar.

El avión estaba por aterrizar, la señal para abrocharse los cinturones se había encendido ya la voz del piloto se escuchaba a todo volumen. Sheldon despertó a Amy al acariciar su mejilla. "Amy, ya es hora, ya vamos a llegar, despierta".

Amy miró a Sheldon a los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba algo afligido, triste, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Esperaba que no fuese nada serio, quizá solamente era su impresión, pensó.

Ya en el aeropuerto Sheldon y Amy recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a una de las puertas de salida, precisamente donde Leonard había quedado en buscarlos.

Penny corrió hacia ellos, apenas al verlos; la hermosa joven estaba tan sonriente y alegre como siempre, "Amy, Sheldon, los extrañé tanto. Mira Leonard, por fin están aquí. Los tres.". Penny abrazó a Sheldon y Amy, parecía que no los había visto en años.

"Sheldon, amigo nos hiciste mucha falta. Amy, te ves radiante, creo que el embarazo te ha sentado muy bien.", dijo Leonard muy contento al reencontrarse con sus amigos.

"Tranquilo Leonard, mi relación con Sheldon es de total exclusividad", comentó Amy de manera incómoda.

Sheldon miró a Leonard de reojo, como si en realidad sintiera celos por los halagos de su amigo hacia su novia. Leonard tragó saliva y decidió que era mejor ayudar a Sheldon a llevar su equipaje hasta el auto.

Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en su casa. Sheldon le pidió a Amy que al menos por esta noche se quedara en el departamento que compartía con Leonard. Amy aceptó la propuesta, no quería pasar la noche sola en su casa. Ya mañana decidirían qué hacer más adelante.

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por Howard, Raj y Bernadette, quienes les tenían preparada una deliciosa cena con pizzas de pepperoni y de jamón y champiñones, las cuales todavía estaban calientes, sobre la mesa de centro.

Después de comer; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard y Raj, se encontraban en la sala jugando Halo, como hace tiempo que no lo hacían. Amy por su parte conversaba con las chicas en la cocina.

"Amy, todavía no puedo creer que estés embarazada, todo fue tan inesperado", dijo Bernadette mirando a Amy con los ojos llenos de dulzura y sana envidia.

"Sí, en verdad fue totalmente inesperado. No tienes idea de la conmoción que fue para mí el enterarme de que iba a ser mamá. Pero mírame ahora, no puedo esperar a tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos", confesó Amy.

"Sí, ya queremos tener al bebé Shamy con nosotros, va a ser tan lindo. Cuántas semanas tienes?. Aún no se te nota nada", dijo Penny mirando a su bestie de los pies a la cabeza.

"Catorce semanas con dos días, y se me nota un poco, cuando no estoy usando un suéter; el bebé ya debe tener el tamaño de un melocotón más o menos, y yo no puedo parar de comer.". Respondió Amy.

"Sheldon se ve muy feliz, creo que nunca le había visto sonreír tanto", mencionó Bernadette mirando a Sheldon quien cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, desviaba sus ojos del juego y contemplaba a Amy.

Al caer la noche, Bernadette, Howard y Raj, decidieron que era mejor dejar que sus amigos descansen. Se despidieron amistosamente.

"Así que vas a quedarte con Sheldon esta noche?, Amy", preguntó Leonard al ver que la neurobióloga permanecía en el sofá al lado de su novio.

"Sí, Leonard, y no te preocupes si escuchas gritos provenientes de la habitación de Sheldon, solemos ser un tanto efusivos en cuestiones amatorias. Tu entiendes, verdad?". Las palabras de Amy hacían que el físico experimental se ruborizara.

"Creo que mejor, dormiré en tu departamento". Leonard le dijo a Penny con una mirada casi suplicante. Amy asintió con la cabeza y la pareja de novios se despidió de sus amigos.

Amy y Sheldon se dirigieron a su habitación. Todo estaba como Sheldon lo había dejado, se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en su casa. Amy se colocó su pijama rosa y después de lavarse los dientes, se recostó en la cama. Era la segunda vez que dormiría en la cama de Sheldon, aunque ahora ya no eran sólo los dos, como la primera vez. Ahora su pequeño _homo novus_, quien muy probablemente haya sido creado en esa misma cama, se encontraba con ellos.

Sheldon se sentó en la cama y empezó a desempacar y guardar ordenadamente su ropa en el clóset. Mañana ya tendría tiempo de organizar mejor su guardarropa y quién sabe, quizá sería conveniente hacer un espacio para la ropa de Amy.

Sheldon se metió en la cama, y cubriéndose con las cobijas abrazó a su querida novia, besando su cuello amorosamente. "Amy, no te gustaría recordar lo que pasó hace unos cuantos meses, sobre estas mismas sábanas de Star Wars?".

Amy se volteó para darle un beso en los labios, y acariciar su cabello. Sheldon depositó tiernos besos sobre el cuello y el pecho de su novia, que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Amy no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, por más que quisiera. Después de un par de minutos, volvió a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su novio, quien poco tiempo después se durmió también.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Amy se levantó muy temprano. Era sábado y como todos los sábados sabía que Sheldon vería Doctor Who mientras desayunaba un plato de cereal, con leche descremada al 2%. Ese día, se había despertado de muy buen humor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sentido náuseas.

Tal vez, podría salir con Penny y Bernadette y comprar uno o dos vestidos de maternidad, ya que más temprano que tarde iba a necesitarlos, ahora que su bebé estaba creciendo a un ritmo acelerado. Quizá podría comprar algo para su bebé; Amy se preguntaba si sería muy temprano empezar a leerle textos de neurociencias.

A Amy le hubiese gustado tanto ir de compras con su madre, sería estupendo contar con su apoyo en este momento tan importante en su vida. Aunque su relación con ella nunca fue muy cercana, se trataba de su madre y después de todo, ella tenía derecho a saber que en unos cuantos meses iba a ser abuela.

Sheldon no tardó en despertarse también; restregando sus ojos, se dio cuenta que el espacio que Amy ocupaba en su cama estaba vacío. Se levantó rápidamente para buscarla.

"Buenos días Sheldon!", Amy lo saludó cuando entró en la sala.

El físico teórico, se acercó a su novia e inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios, la besó apasionadamente. Amy sintió como la lengua de Sheldon iba poco a poco invadiendo su boca, mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura y sus caderas.

"Parece que alguien se levantó bastante cariñoso el día de hoy", dijo Amy sonriendo, cuando pudo liberarse del abrazo de su novio por unos segundos.

"Sí, no puedo evitarlo. Tú sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mí, verdad?", admitió Sheldon sonrojado.

"Antes de continuar, quería comentarte una idea que recientemente tuve", dijo Amy.

"Sí, qué idea es esa, tan importante como para interrumpir esto…", comentó Sheldon con su voz ronca y seductora que hacía que el corazón de Amy saltara dentro de su pecho.

Amy suspiró muy hondo y tragó saliva. "Estaba pensando, que, siendo el día de hoy sábado y los dos tenemos el día libre, podríamos ir a visitar a mi madre y contarle lo del bebé, digo sólo si tu quieres acompañarme. No te parece una buena idea". Amy buscaba la aprobación de Sheldon, en esta decisión tan difícil que acababa de tomar.

"Si eso es lo que quieres hacer", dijo Sheldon rascando su cabeza, como si pensara que quizá no era una gran idea. Qué manera de matar la pasión, pensó.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

"Amy, estás segura de que no quieres que entre contigo a la casa de tu mamá, en lugar de quedarme aquí esperando en el auto?". Sheldon preguntó, tratando de razonar con su novia. Los dos se encontraban a pocos metros de la casa de la señora Fowler.

"No, creo que es mejor que tú esperes aquí. Necesito hablar a solas con mi madre. Una vez que le haya dicho lo del bebé, te llamaré por teléfono para que platiquemos los tres". Amy había tomado una decisión y pensaba adherirse a su plan. Pensaba que sería más fácil abordar esta difícil situación, estando a solas con su madre.

"Está bien!. Anda Amy Farrah Fowler, haz lo que tienes que hacer, yo los espero aquí". Sheldon se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a su novia.

Aún con muchas dudas y temor Amy salió del auto. "Bueno, creo seremos solamente tú y yo, vamos a conocer a tu abuela.", le dijo a su pequeño bebé en gestación, tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma.

Sheldon la miraba desde el auto, que se encontraba estacionado a una prudente distancia. "Debió dejar que la acompañara", dijo Sheldon muy nervioso al no poder imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de la señora Fowler. El sabía que su "suegra", era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte a la que Amy respetaba mucho y hasta podría decirse que le temía.

Amy se dirigió hasta la puerta de aquella casa pequeña de paredes blancas, con un jardín delantero muy bien cuidado, repleto de geranios, rosas y lirios. "Acabemos con esto de una buena vez", se dijo a sí misma mientras tocaba el timbre. Volteó un vez más para mirar a Sheldon.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Amy pudo escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Su madre la miró de los pies a la cabeza cuando finalmente abrió. "Amy, regresaste de Suecia, no me esperaba que vuelvas tan pronto, dijiste que te quedarías allí por 6 meses. Pasa hija, pasa!. Quieres tomar algo?. Te traeré una taza de té negro, sé que te agrada mucho".

"Gracias mamá, un vaso con agua estaría bien". Amy ya no tomaba té desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada, tampoco tomaba café, ni nada que pudiese ser perjudicial para su bebé.

La madre de Amy vivía en la misma casa en que ella creció, y a decir verdad, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, mantenía la misma decoración, los mismos muebles de siempre. Al entrar en la sala, Amy contempló las fotografías colocadas en portarretratos sobre la chimenea. En la mayoría de ellas su madre sonreía junto a su padre y a ella cuando era pequeña. Todo era tan diferente cuando su padre vivía.

Desde que el padre de Amy falleció cuando ella tenía diez años, la señora Fowler se había convertido en una mujer muy dura y estricta, quizá por temor a perder a Amy quien era lo único que le quedaba, contradictoriamente la necesidad de proteger a su hija, había terminado por alejarlas.

La madre de Amy regresó a la sala trayendo consigo un vaso con agua, que Amy comenzó a beber como si se encontrara completamente sedienta.

"Amy, cuéntame, como ha estado todo durante tu viaje. Por lo que veo, no has estado alimentándote bien, te ves pálida y delgada, como si estuvieras enferma". La madre de Amy no dejaba de mirarla inquisitivamente.

"No, no estoy enferma, estoy muy bien, un poco cansada por el viaje, quizá". Respondió Amy muy nerviosa. Después de todo había pasado los últimos tres meses, vomitando casi todo lo que comía, seguro que su madre iba a pensar que estaba enferma.

Amy no sabía cómo abordar aquel difícil tema, durante varios días había pensado cómo decirle a su madre que iba a ser abuela. La mirada de Amy empezaba a denotar su temor. Sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar como cuando era niña y cometía alguna travesura y su mamá podía saberlo con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

"Estás segura?, parece que estuvieses a punto de llorar. Dime, qué pasa?." Preguntó la señora Fowler cada vez con más certeza de que Amy le ocultaba algo. "Es por culpa de ese novio tuyo, Sheldon, verdad?, nunca me pareció de fiar."

"No mamá, Sheldon no tiene nada que ver en esto. Bueno sí… pero, no es su culpa, quiero decir… él no hizo nada malo". Las palabras de Amy se quedaron atascadas en aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"No entiendo Amy. Qué estás tratando de decirme?". La señora Fowler se encontraba bastante confundida.

"Madre… yo estoy… embarazada. Voy a tener un bebé… de Sheldon". Amy estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, para tratar de calmarse bebió todo el vaso de agua de un solo sorbo.

"Qué es lo que acabas de decir?, creo que no entendí bien. Estás embarazada?". La madre de Amy tenía una mirada inescrutable.

"Sí mamá, estoy embarazada. Tú siempre quisiste tener nietos, no es así?". Amy no sabía qué esperar en cuanto a la reacción de su madre.

"Amy… tú me… decepcionas. No me esperé esto de ti. Por supuesto que quería un nieto, pero quería que naciera en una familia, no de esta manera." La madre de Amy se veía muy contrariada.

"Pero mamá, Sheldon y yo… estamos juntos." Amy no sabía que decir ni qué hacer en ese momento. Debería salir corriendo de ahí?

"Sí están juntos, por ahora, pero quién sabe después, esa relación tuya nunca me pareció nada estable, no creo lo suyo tenga futuro. Qué estás tratando de hacer Amy?. Esta no es la manera de hacer que un hombre permanezca a tu lado". Las palabras de la madre de Amy sonaban increíblemente hirientes. Amy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Madre, yo no busqué que esto sucediera, si es lo que estás insinuando. Esto simplemente pasó y soy una mujer adulta como para afrontarlo con responsabilidad, no sé por qué eres tan dura conmigo. Nunca debí haber venido." Amy comenzó a llorar, con un sentimiento tan grande que hasta sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa de su madre.

La señora Fowler se quedó sentada en el sofá, aún estaba conmocionada. Se había esforzado tanto porque Amy tuviera la mejor educación y fuertes valores morales y ahora todo se derrumbaba. Amaba profundamente a su hija pero esto no era lo que había planeado para ella. No podía entender porque Amy le había fallado así.

Amy secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel mientras caminaba hacia su auto, trataba de calmarse y respirar hondo. Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaría bien, le sucedía esto. Acaso no merecía aquella felicidad que sentía?

Cuando Amy abrió la puerta del auto, Sheldon la miró desconcertado; de sus ojos enrojecidos aún brotaban lágrimas. Amy se sentó al volante, sin decir una palabra.

"Qué pasó Amy?. Por qué estás llorando?, dime". Sheldon le preguntó.

"No sé, no sé. Mi madre, piensa que yo, de alguna manera hice esto a propósito, piensa que soy una decepción para ella, cree que nuestra relación no tiene ningún futuro, no me esperé una reacción asi". Sheldon nunca había visto a Amy llorar tan amargamente. Al parecer la señora Fowler no estaba nada contenta al enterarse de lo del bebé.

"Amy, eso es ridículamente absurdo", Sheldon la abrazó fuertemente, entristeciéndose de igual manera al ver a su novia tan afligida. "Tú sabes que yo te amo, verdad?".

"Sí, yo lo sé. Yo te amo también, como nunca había amado a nadie", Amy respondió sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Entonces, tú y yo lo poseemos todo, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie; y ahora tenemos a nuestro hijo; que es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, por hacerme tan feliz". Sheldon tomó suavemente el rostro de Amy con sus dos manos, besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Sí, tienes razón, siempre tienes razón. Vámonos de aquí!". Amy añadió, sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque el dolor que su madre le causó tardaría en aliviarse.

"Te sientes bien, cómo para conducir?". Sheldon le preguntó. Amy asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque no se lo confesó a Amy; Sheldon había pensado que la señora Fowler tomaría las cosas de mejor manera de lo que lo haría su propia madre. Tenía verdadero temor de decírselo a su madre. Mary Cooper no era ninguna perita en dulce.

En su mente había inventado cientos de planes para informarle a su madre sobre su incipiente paternidad. Hasta ahora el mejor que se le había ocurrido era esperar a que su bebé naciera y enviarle una foto con el título: "Mira mamá, éste es tu nieto".

A pesar de que ya se encontraba más calmada, Amy no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre. Esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo su madre reflexione y puedan llevar una mejor relación, su bebé merecía tener a su abuela, después de todo.

Cuando al fin llegaron al departamento de Sheldon, fueron recibidos por Penny y Leonard que se encontraban en la sala. "Hola, chicos, cómo les fue hoy, se lo dijeron a la mamá de Amy?". Penny preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"Bueno, no obtuvimos el resultado esperado, pero… eso ya no importa. No tienen hambre? Yo, sí, qué les parece si cenamos comida thai?". Dijo Amy tratando de evadir aquella incómoda conversación.

"No tengo muchos ánimos como para salir a comer", Sheldon mencionó. "Ha sido un día bastante agitado, preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa".

En realidad Sheldon quería que Amy descansara un poco. Aunque ella trataba de parecer fuerte, él sabía que en realidad estaba muy contrariada por la actitud de su mamá, y no era para menos. El físico teórico se sentó en su sitio favorito del sofá, dándole una palmada al espacio de su derecha, como indicándole a su novia que ese era su lugar. Ese siempre era su lugar.

"Está bien, Penny y yo iremos a comprar algo para cenar." Dijo Leonard al ver como Amy y Sheldon se acomodaban en aquel sofá sin ninguna intención de salir de casa.

"Gracias Leonard, comida thai estaría bien", dijo Sheldon.

"Y… helado de chocolate con… malvaviscos". Amy ya se imaginaba comiendo aquel postre y se le hacía agua la boca.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos en la sala de estar de su departamento; Sheldon rodeó con su brazo derecho la espalda de su novia, repartiendo además tiernos besos en su cuello. Amy se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo que los labios de su novio le provocaban al rozar su piel.

Amy respondió a las caricias de Sheldon, colocando sus manos por detrás de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, con aquella desesperación que sentía por fundirse con él por siempre.

El abrazo de Sheldon fue tornándose cada vez más intenso, sus manos recorrían la espalda de su novia por debajo de su blusa. Amy sonreía pícaramente, sus ojos lo miraban con aquel brillo tan encantador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Amy se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sheldon, continuando aquel beso que aumentaba cada vez más la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Las suaves manos de Amy exploraban ágilmente el pecho de su novio, elevando poco a poco sus coloridas camisetas.

En un suave movimiento, la falda de Amy terminó por enrollarse alrededor de su cintura y sus caderas, por las que ahora recorrían magistralmente las manos de Sheldon.

"No, no, espera Sheldon!. Leonard y Penny van a regresar en cualquier momento, ah, ah, espera!", Amy trataba de contener a su novio mientras él continuaba llenándola de besos y caricias.

Sheldon salió de aquel trance inducido por la pasión. En realidad no había mucho tiempo, quizá unos quince minutos más, y eso no era suficiente. "Oh, tienes razón Amy", dijo Sheldon tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Amy se levantó apresuradamente del sofá y caminó hasta la habitación de Sheldon para acomodarse sus ropas y refrescarse. Sheldon se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, extrayendo una botella de agua helada, que tomó velozmente.

Al encontrarse más "sereno", Sheldon se sentó nuevamente en su sitio del sofá y encendió el televisor para distraer su atención, cambiando lentamente, uno a uno, los canales. Amy aún no había salido de su habitación. De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta de su departamento.

"Deben ser Leonard y Penny, siempre olvidan la llave", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, Sheldon observó extremadamente sorprendido que se trataba de una visita inesperada. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Pestañeó una y otra vez tratando de aclarar su visión pero sus ojos no estaban engañándolo.

"Hola, Shelly, no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame con mi equipaje", la imprevista visitante saludó a Sheldon.

"Mami, no sabría que vendrías! Por qué estás aquí?", Sheldon se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta.

"Así que ahora necesito una razón en especial para visitar a mi Shelly Bean", mencionó Mary Cooper mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Sheldon.

"Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi helado de chocolate con malvaviscos", Amy exclamó al regresar a la sala de estar.

Al ver a la madre de Sheldon, de pie en el medio de la sala, Amy casi sufre un desmayo. La tensión en aquella habitación era casi palpable.

"Hola Emily", Mary Cooper saludó a la novia de su hijo.

"Madre, su nombre es Amy", Sheldon la corrigió.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Penny y Leonard regresaban en su auto a casa, con las órdenes de deliciosa comida Thai aún calientes y por supuesto, sin olvidarse del helado de chocolate con malvaviscos que Amy les solicitó con tanto anhelo.

"Se siente tan bien tenerlos de regreso no es así?", preguntó Penny con una sonrisa sincera y llena de luz.

"Sí, debo reconocer que me hicieron mucha falta, sobre todo Sheldon.", Leonard admitió.

"Le preguntaste a Sheldon qué piensan hacer ahora?, no sé, están viviendo juntos o es sólo por hoy?. Si me entiendes, verdad?, preguntó Penny.

"Bueno, al parecer Amy está viviendo con Sheldon desde que volvieron de Estocolmo, aunque, me sorprende que Sheldon no le ha hecho ninguna modificación a nuestro contrato de compañeros de apartamento. Para ser sincero, prefiero tenerlos cerca a ambos, ya sabes, por si me necesitan." Leonard respondió con honestidad.

"Sí, tienes razón, había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Principalmente por ella, fue obvio que su madre no tomó nada bien esto del bebé, se notaba que había llorado mucho, pobre Amy", añadió Penny.

"Así es, también me di cuenta, preferí no hacer preguntas al respecto pero evidentemente hablar con su madre la entristeció mucho." Dijo Leonard muy reflexivo.

"Estaba pensando que ahora que Sheldon y Amy han iniciado una pequeña familia, Dios sabe que nunca esperé decir esto, pero, creo que necesitan algo de privacidad, no te parece?". Penny tenía una idea en mente que quería comentarle a su novio.

"Ah, es verdad, qué sugieres entonces?". Leonard sonreía al imaginarse a dónde iba la conversación.

"Sugiero que tú y yo podríamos compartir mi departamento, si estás de acuerdo. De esa manera Amy y Sheldon tendrán su privacidad y nosotros podremos estar pendientes de ellos y ayudarlos con lo que necesiten."

"Me parece un excelente plan". Leonard había esperado tanto que llegara este momento. Por fin, viviría con Penny. Nunca se imaginó que ella sería quien le propusiera que vivieran juntos, claro que quería mudarse a su departamento, no podía ocultar su felicidad.

"Genial!, qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo!. Es lo mejor para Sheldon y Amy. Penny trataba de restarle importancia a la situación, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba por dar un paso enorme en su relación con Leonard y la verdad era que se sentía muy bien el hacerlo.

Leonard estacionó su auto y le dio la mano a Penny para bajar del mismo, juntos subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento donde se encontraban sus amigos.

* * *

La madre de Sheldon miró a Amy de los pies a la cabeza, aunque la había visto solamente un par de veces antes, algo en ella le parecía diferente; no podía distinguir que era. Sería su cabello, su ropa, no lo sabía pero definitivamente había algo nuevo en la novia de su hijo, le parecía que ahora se veía más bonita, con un resplandor especial en el que no había reparado en otras ocasiones. Se acercó a Amy y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sinceros mas no efusivos.

Amy podía notar aquella mirada de Mary Cooper, tan inquisidora y analítica. Evitó hacer contacto visual con ella, sintiéndose muy incómoda cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y agachó la cabeza. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente ruborizado. Lo único que pudo decirle fue un tímido: Hola.

Sheldon aún no se recuperaba de la impresión que le causó la inesperada visita de su madre. Los tics nerviosos de siempre, se adueñaron de sus músculos faciales en pocos segundos. Tragó saliva y dijo: "Mamá, no esperaba tu visita, por qué no me avisaste con anticipación?".

"Sheldon, no pensé que estabas ocupado, veo que tienes compañía. Quizá llegué en un mal momento". Mary Cooper miró nuevamente a Amy. "Sin embargo, debo decirte que yo te avisé con anticipación que vendría a visitarte, te escribí un mail hace dos días, me pareció extraño que no respondieras".

En ese instante Sheldon se dio cuenta de que la última vez que había revisado su correo electrónico o su celular fue exactamente hace 48 horas, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el avión que los trajo desde Estocolmo a Pasadena. Súbitamente se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta su habitación. Al encender su teléfono notó que tenía varios mensajes de texto y mails sin leer, entre ellos, el e-mail que, en efecto, su madre le había enviado. Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado! Regresó inmediatamente a la sala, donde el gélido silencio entre Mary Cooper y Amy congelaba el ambiente.

"Voy a escribirle una carta de queja a la compañía de internet, tienen un pésimo servicio y no he tenido acceso a internet desde hace algunos días. Tu e-mail acaba de llegarme". Sheldon era pésimo para mentir, su madre podía ver a través de él como si fuese transparente.

"Bueno, eso ya no importa, como te dije en aquel mensaje, gané un viaje a Disney Land en el Bingo de la iglesia, decidí cambiarlo por un pasaje a Pasadena y venir a verte. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy contigo, y extrañaba mucho a mi bebé".

Amy tuvo un ataque de tos, provocado por los nervios que le produjo escuchar esas últimas dos palabras: "mi bebé". Qué diría Mary Cooper al enterarse de que Sheldon, su _bebé,_ iba a tener un bebé!.

"Disculpen!. Sheldon, podrías devolverme aquel libro que te presté hace unas 14 semanas, recuerdas?, es ese que trata sobre el periodo gestación en los primates superiores." Amy se levantó del sillón, esperando que Sheldon entendiese lo que trataba de decirle entre líneas.

"Mmm, periodo de gestación en los primates superiores?, no recuerdo haberte pedido ese libro, además a mi no me agrada la Biolo… gía. Sí, sí, ahora que lo mencionas, está en mi habitación, acompáñame a buscarlo". Al notar la mirada casi desesperada de Amy, Sheldon entendió al fin, lo que ella trataba de decirle.

"Shelly, qué te he dicho acerca de tener chicas en tu habitación a solas?". Preguntó su mamá.

"Que deje siempre la puerta abierta y que… Jesús mira todo lo que hacemos incluso con la luz apagada", respondió Sheldon muy avergonzado.

"Amén", añadió su madre.

Amy y Sheldon corrieron hasta la habitación del físico teórico como si así pudieran escapar de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraban. Amy se sentó al borde la cama y colocó las manos en su cabeza como gesto de desesperación. Por qué tenía que pasar por algo tan incómodo y justo después de lo que pasó con su madre. Tenía que calmarse y pensar con claridad, respiró hondo y rodeó su vientre con las manos.

"Amy! Yo no sabía que mi mamá iba a venir, por qué no revisé mis e-mails?", Sheldon le dijo a Amy en voz muy baja para que su madre no le escuchara. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con pasos largos, hasta que por fin se sentó en la cama al lado de Amy, tomando de sus manos.

"No vamos a decirle nada, no te preocupes, ya habrá momento de hacerlo. Salgamos a la sala, porque si nos demoramos, va a venir a buscarnos." Le dijo Sheldon tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Será mejor que yo regrese a mi casa, no me quiero imaginar lo que tu mamá pensaría de mí si se da cuenta de que estoy quedándome contigo en tu habitación." Dijo Amy.

"No me gustaría que tú y mi bebé estén solos, pero no tenemos alternativa por el momento. Tal vez puedas pasar la noche con Penny. Espero que mi mamá no se quede por mucho tiempo." Sheldon le dio un beso a Amy, muy suavemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse de la cama.

Sheldon se sentía como un cobarde al no ser capaz de enfrentar a su madre y decirle que amaba a Amy y tendría un hijo con ella, le guste o no. No podría soportar el ver a Amy nuevamente desconsolada. Lo que pasó con la Sra. Fowler hace unas horas ya fue demasiado para ella, no era momento de darle otro disgusto así, pensó. Era realmente penoso que las abuelas de su pequeño homo novus fuesen tan duras e inflexibles en sus creencias.

Amy y Sheldon regresaron a la sala, soltando sus manos, justo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación del físico. Mary Cooper se encontraba en la cocina, revisando lo que había en el refrigerador como si se dispusiera a preparar algo para cenar.

"Sheldon, no tienes casi nada en tu refrigerador, parece que no hubieses estado en casa durante semanas", le dijo su madre al verlo.

"Ehh, he estado muy ocupado en la universidad y Leonard también, no hemos tenido tiempo para hacer compras; pero descuida, Leonard y Penny fueron a comprar algo para cenar. Ya deben estar por regresar." Dijo Sheldon.

"Sí, ya debe estar cerca, nos traerán comida Thai para cenar", añadió Amy, tratando de lucir animada.

"Comida Thai?, nunca la he probado, espero que no sea como ese _sushi _que me llevaste a comer la última vez que vine a visitarte", dijo la madre de Sheldon con un tono de disgusto en su característico acento texano.

"No, no es sushi, además Amy no puede comer sushi porque está… porque es… alérgica a los mariscos". Sheldon titubeó, estuvo a punto de decirle a su mamá que Amy estaba embarazada, afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo.

"Sí, soy muy alérgica a los mariscos, y creo que mi almuerzo de ahora podría haberlos contenido, no se preocupe si me excuso para ir al baño de repente, no me siento muy bien de mi estómago", dijo Amy frotando su vientre que apretado por su falda, se ocultaba bajo su suéter a rayas.

"Oh, querida, quieres que te prepare un té de hierbas", preguntó la madre de Sheldon, sin quitarle la mirada a Amy.

"No, no se moleste, ya se me pasará", respondió Amy.

En ese momento Leonard y Penny llegaron como enviados del cielo, desviando la atención de Mary Cooper por unos instantes.

"Señora Cooper, no tenía idea de que vendría", dijo Leonard, que no podía estar más sorprendido con lo que sus ojos veían.

"Qué bueno verla, ya la extrañábamos", dijo Penny tan amistosa como siempre.

"Pues parece que mi visita a causado una revolución entre ustedes, yo sigo sin comprender por qué les parece tan extraño que haya querido venir a visitar a mi Shelly Bean". La madre de Sheldon empezaba a sospechar que había algo que le ocultaban. Sheldon y su grupo de amigos solía actuar de manera peculiar, pero no tanto.

"No, no es eso, es que nos ha sorprendido gratamente", añadió Leonard. "Por qué no empezamos a comer, muchachos, su mee krob se va a enfriar".

"Mee… krob?, ya no saben que inventar aquí en California, con lo sencillo que es preparar un buen filete de carne, término medio, casi sangrante", mencionó Mary Cooper al ver la comida que repartían Amy y Penny.

Al escuchar las palabras de la madre de Sheldon, Amy inevitablemente recordó la última vez que comió carne roja y cómo había pasado vomitando aquella noche. De pronto sintió aquella familiar sensación de espasmo en su esófago, intensa salivación y náusea. "No por favor, ahora no", se dijo a sí misma. Nuevamente el olor de la comida que tenía en frente le parecía demasiado intenso y penetrante, no podía evitarlo, se cubrió la boca con su mano y corrió hacia el baño. "Con su permiso", fue lo último que pudo decir.

Sheldon se levantó de su sitio del sofá como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, iba a correr al baño detrás de Amy, como hacía siempre, pero se detuvo ante la mirada cuestionadora de su madre. Ojalá que Penny y Leonard no mencionen nada del embarazo, pensó, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Leonard y Penny se miraron el uno al otro, entendiendo que la madre de Sheldon no sabía nada de lo del bebé, permanecieron en silencio.

"Pobre chica, creo que el… almuerzo en realidad le sentó muy mal, le prepararé un té de manzanilla", dijo Mary Cooper levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Puso la tetera sobre la estufa y volvió a la sala. Se acercó a su valija y extrajo una pequeña caja de cartón. "Casi me olvido, tu abuela te envió unas galletas que ella mismo preparó, son de avena, las que te gustan".

"Yoo hoo, mi Meemaw me hizo galletas". El rostro de Sheldon se iluminó al tomar aquel paquete y percibir el olor de las mejores galletas de avena del mundo. "Por cierto, son sólo para mí", les dijo a sus Leonard y Penny que lo miraban con ganas de probar las galletas.

Amy regresó del baño, sintiéndose terrible. Se sentó al lado de Sheldon quien le ofreció un plato de comida Thai, el cual Amy ni siquiera pudo mirar por la náusea que aún sentía. No podía entenderlo, por qué su cuerpo actuaba de las maneras más impredecibles, pensaba mientras removía la comida con un tenedor.

"Si te sientes mal no lo comas, Amy", le dijo la mamá de Sheldon mientras se acercaba a ella con una taza humeante. "Toma te hice un poco de té, es de manzanilla y jengibre, es lo mejor para las náuseas".

"Gracias", dijo Amy sonriendo para tratar de contener sus ganas de llorar. El té realmente empezaba a hacer que se sienta mejor. No se suponía que las náuseas durarían más o menos hasta las trece semanas?, pensó.

Sheldon ya había terminado de comer su cena, y aunque insistió en que Amy probara unos cuantos bocados de su comida, al no poder conseguirlo, se comió también la porción que le correspondía a su novia. Estaba realmente hambriento, así que lo lógico sería continuar con aquellas galletas que su Meemaw le envió. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche para acompañar las galletas.

Al observar aquellas apetitosas galletas de avena con canela, Amy no pudo resistirse a probarlas. Sabía que Sheldon no compartía las galletas que su Meemaw le preparaba, pero aún así quería comer al menos una. Sheldon volvió a la sala con su vaso de leche y su caja de galletas. Su madre conversaba que conversaba animadamente con Leonard y Penny, de tanto en tanto, desviaba su mirada para observar la interacción entre Amy y su hijo.

Cuando Sheldon se dio cuenta de que Amy lo contemplaba mientras comía, le ofreció amorosamente la caja de galletas para que tomara cuantas quisiera. Mary Cooper, Leonard y Penny lo miraban con incredulidad. Nunca lo habían visto compartir nada que su abuela le hubiera preparado.

Sheldon tenía razón, eran las mejores galletas de avena del mundo, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, se sintió feliz con el simple hecho de saborearlas. Tomó una galleta, luego otra y otra. Sheldon parecía contento al compartir con Amy. Sólo con Amy.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha, Amy se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y lavar su taza y algunos platos. Después de comer las galletas de Meemaw, la neurobióloga se olvidó incluso de su antojo de helado de chocolate. Sheldon se encontraba ahora jugando con Leonard y Penny algún juego de video en su consola. Mary Cooper la acompañó hasta la cocina, para ayudarla a lavar los platos.

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor Amy, recuperaste el color de tus mejillas", dijo casualmente la madre de Sheldon.

"Sí, gracias por el té, fue de gran ayuda", dijo Amy.

"Claro, es una receta que mi madre me enseñó, funciona de maravilla. Cuando estuve esperando a mis hijos, era lo único que me ayudaba. Tuve unas náuseas matutinas terribles con George Jr. y aún peores con Sheldon y Missy porque eran gemelos". Dijo Mary Cooper mirando a Amy fijamente a los ojos. Tenía la misma mirada de su novio cuando hacía algún descubrimiento trascendente. Amy trató de desviar la mirada, pero la madre de Sheldon la tomó suavemente del brazo.

"Ya está un poco tarde, creo que es mejor que me despida de todos y vaya a casa", Amy dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte", Mary Cooper no iba a dejar que Amy se le escape. "Cuántos meses tienes?".

Amy palideció de repente, no sabía qué decir, Mary Cooper lo había descubierto todo. "Cuántos meses?". Amy buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de Sheldon que continuaba concentrado en aquel juego de video.

"Sí, me gustaría saber cuándo va a nacer mi nieto. Debes tener unos tres o cuatro meses, cierto?". Mary sonrió dulcemente.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

"No…yo... no estoy…", Amy titubeó. Mary Cooper podía descubrir la verdad con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándoselo. "Para finales de Diciembre o principios de Enero", Amy dijo finalmente.

"Quieres decirme que voy a ser abuela en un poco más de seis meses?. Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? Cuándo mi nieto vaya a la universidad, probablemente a los doce años?" Preguntó Mary con su inconfundible acento texano.

Amy no pudo añadir una palabra más, emitió un suspiro muy hondo y se dirigió al sofá donde Sheldon permanecía concentrado en su juego de video, sin desviar su mirada de la pantalla.

"Sheldon… tu mamá lo sabe", Amy le susurró al oído.

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pausó el juego de video y se levantó súbitamente del sofá, ante las miradas desconcertadas de Leonard y Penny. El físico teórico, permaneció de pie en medio de la sala de estar, en completo silencio y con el rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su madre, que lo observaba sin pestañear. Después de unos 5 segundos, tomó a Amy de la mano y corrió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

El silencio en la sala se rompió únicamente por la voz calmada y serena de la madre de Sheldon. "Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés con ustedes dos pero debo tener una conversación a solas con mi hijo y su novia, si me comprenden, verdad?". Mary Cooper le dijo a Leonard y Penny que luchaban por entender que estaba pasando.

"Por supuesto, de todas maneras, Penny y yo teníamos planes para la noche. Que descanse bien!, nos vemos mañana", Leonard se despidió de la madre de Sheldon.

"Buenas noches, que descanse!", Penny dijo adiós también.

Penny y Leonard caminaron hasta su apartamento. "Ya lo sabe todo, la madre de Sheldon lo sabe todo", afirmó Leonard.

"Cómo crees?, ellos no le dijeron nada. Cómo iba a saberlo la señora Cooper?", preguntó Penny.

"Oh, confía en mí, a Mary Cooper no se le escapa nada", añadió Leonard.

* * *

Sheldon respiraba agitadamente como si acabara de correr una maratón, su pulso se encontraba acelerado al máximo, los músculos de su rostro se contraían espasmódicamente. "Amy, cómo lo supo?, tú se lo dijiste?". La pregunta sonó como si fuese un reclamo hacia su novia.

"Sheldon, no sé cómo lo supo, yo no le dije nada, simplemente lo descubrió todo", Amy temblaba muy nerviosa. "Qué querías que yo hiciera?, yo no pude mentirle, sería como negar a nuestro bebé, y eso no estaría nada bien".

"No claro que no, a mi mamá no se le puede ocultar nada, por qué crees que soy tan malo para mentir?, ella es como un detector de mentiras humano. Es como si tuviera súper poderes. Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", Sheldon caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación.

"Para empezar podrían salir de esa habitación y dejar de esconderse de mí." La madre de Sheldon se encontraba observándolos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Amy y Sheldon bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, como un par de niños sorprendidos en sus travesuras. Salieron de la habitación con sus rostros completamente ruborizados, tendrían que enfrentar el sermón de Mary Cooper.

Mary cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y sin apartar su mirada de los "futuros padres" empezó a decir: "Así que… ustedes están esperando un bebé, que para ser exactos es mi primer nieto".

Sheldon y Amy se miraron a los ojos, el físico teórico tragó saliva y tímidamente buscó la mano de su novia para darse valor. Ambos tenían las manos heladas por la impresión. "Sí, Amy y yo vamos a tener un bebé", afirmó.

"Bueno, eso ya lo había notado por mí misma. Para decir verdad, me resultó bastante obvio. Apenas los vi, hace unas horas, supe que había algo diferente en ustedes, principalmente en Amy", dijo Mary Cooper mientras señalaba a la confundida neurobióloga.

"Diferente?", preguntó Amy, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre.

"Sí, llevo aquí unas dos horas y tú has puesto las manos sobre tu vientre, al menos una vez cada, diez minutos, justo como lo haces en este momento". Mary Cooper estaba en lo correcto, Amy tenía una marcada tendencia a colocar las manos sobre su vientre de manera protectora. Era su forma de hacerle sentir a su bebé el amor que le tenía. Sheldon solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

"Además vomitaste incontrolablemente, con solo mirar la comida. Por el contrario, Sheldon es el que parece estar comiendo por dos. Ya sé que ustedes pensarán que es una tontería pero yo me crié en el campo y desde que tengo uso de razón podía darme cuenta cuando las vacas y las ovejas esperaban crías con sólo mirarlas a los ojos. Ese brillo especial de tu mirada es inconfundible".

"Mamá, Amy no es una vaca ni una oveja, ella y yo no esperamos un becerro, sabes?", Sheldon se sintió un tanto ofendido por el comentario de su madre.

"Cálmate Shelly, y cuidado con levantarle la voz a tu madre en esa forma, es solamente una expresión. El punto es que ustedes trataron de ocultármelo y eso está muy mal", Mary Cooper les recriminó.

"No se lo íbamos a ocultar para siempre, no nos encontrábamos preparados para decírselo por el momento, no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar", Amy intervino, con voz entrecortada y avergonzada.

"Quién piensan que soy yo?, una especie de monstruo?. Sheldon qué le dijiste a esta pobre niña sobre mí?. Tal parece que me tiene miedo". La madre de Sheldon se encontraba indignada.

"Bueno, creí que ibas a estar furiosa, por haberte defraudado de esta manera", Sheldon no podía esconder la vergüenza que sentía.

Amy continuaba en silencio escuchando esa incómoda conversación, sentía como si su garganta empezara a cerrarse y le costara respirar. Sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, era cuestión de minutos.

Mary Cooper tenía una mirada totalmente inescrutable, por más que tratara de descubrir lo que ella estaba pensando, Sheldon se encontraba confundido al máximo.

"Créanme cuando les digo que esta situación no me hace feliz… pero umm", Mary desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, suspirando profundamente, secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla con un movimiento rápido de su mano, como para que Sheldon y Amy no lo notaran. Falló en su intento de ocultar aquella lágrima.

"Pero… es mi nieto, no es así?. Cómo podría no amarlo, con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a ti?. Oh! Por este niño yo oraba y el Señor me ha concedido lo que le pedí!" Las comisuras de los labios de la madre de Sheldon se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

"Eso está en la Biblia?", le preguntó Amy a Sheldon.

"Sí, 1 Samuel 1:27", respondió Sheldon. La combinación de escuela dominical y memoria eidética habían dejado su huella en él.

En ese momento Sheldon supo que su madre, quien siempre había pretendido ser dura y fuerte, probablemente por todo lo que había tenido que afrontar en su vida; no era tan inflexible y severa como parecía. El pequeño _homo-novus _había logrado conmoverla. "Gracias mami!", Sheldon se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su madre cálidamente.

Amy sintió como aquella pesada carga que había soportado dentro de su pecho, comenzaba a liberarse y dejarla respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad. "Parece que ya te ganaste a tu abuelita", le dijo Amy en voz baja a su diminuto hijo o hija.

"Ahora, necesito que hablemos de un tema muy importante. Tanto como amo a mi nieto desde que supe que estaba en camino; quiero que tenga un hogar, con un padre y una madre. No voy a aceptar que ustedes simplemente firmen uno de esos contratos raros que acostumbran. No, eso no es suficiente. Tampoco aceptaré que ustedes dos vivan en pecado". Mary Cooper se dirigió a ellos en un tono muy serio, mientras les apuntaba con el dedo.

Sheldon y Amy no tenían el valor de confesarle que ya habían estado viviendo juntos "en pecado", por casi dos meses. Permanecieron en silencio, sentados, uno muy cerca del otro en aquel sofá, agachando la cabeza.

"Ya me escucharon, mi nieto va a tener un padre y una madre y van a estar casados por la ley y Dios quiera que por la Iglesia, así que… cuándo es la boda?", preguntó Mary Cooper.

"Bo…boda?" Sheldon tartamudeó muy nervioso, sin saber que responder. Por supuesto que había considerado esa opción pero nunca llegó a tomar una decisión. Sabía con total certeza que amaba a Amy y quizá la idea del matrimonio no era tan insólita. Tal vez casarse con ella era una acción lógica, sería la manera correcta de actuar, pensó. "Dra. Amy Cooper?. No suena mal", dijo.

"Yo… no quiero ninguna boda. Para mí no es necesario que nos casemos, yo… no creo en esas convenciones sociales. Lo que tenemos ahora está perfectamente bien para mí, y así es como las cosas van a seguir." Amy se apresuró a decir.

Por qué las relaciones interpersonales humanas tenían que ser tan complicadas, si se tratara de una pareja de monos araña en la selva amazónica, solamente tendrían que juntarse para la cópula sin imposición de tantas normas sociales, pensó Amy.

Amy debía admitir que el día en que fue dama de honor en la boda de Bernadette y Howard fue uno de los más felices de su vida, le había encantado usar su vestido y aquella tiara que Sheldon le regaló. Definitivamente una boda en la que ella sería la novia, y Sheldon, a quien amaba sobremanera, sería el novio, sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero… algo no estaba bien.

Amy se había imaginado en tantas ocasiones que si Sheldon alguna vez le propusiese matrimonio, sería por su propia iniciativa, no por sentirse obligado por la presión social que le imponía un embarazo. No, ella no quería que las cosas se den de esa manera, con Mary Cooper presionándolos para casarse. Al menos por el momento debería mantener el statu quo de su relación, no podía arriesgarse a que dentro de unos años Sheldon se arrepintiese de una decisión precipitada. Tener una boda como la que se había imaginado cuando era niña, de repente no era indispensable, lo que tenía con Sheldon era más de lo que había soñado.

Sheldon tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, siempre había pensado que si el tema del matrimonio alguna vez fuese abordado entre él y Amy, ella estaría de acuerdo. Sería acaso que ella no lo consideraba adecuado para ser su esposo por alguna razón que desconocía?. En qué universo Amy rechazaría la idea de casarse con él?. Bueno, aparentemente, en este universo.

"Pero… Amy", fue lo único que Sheldon pudo decir en aquella incómoda situación.

"Sheldon, parece que mi opinión ha quedado muy clara. No quiero que lleguemos a un impasse, si ustedes me disculpan creo que pasaré esta noche en mi apartamento". Amy mencionó tratando de parecer casual.

"Qué quieres decir con _esta noche_, acaso el resto de noches las has pasado aquí?", le preguntó Mary Cooper a Amy, escandalizada.

"Mamá, eso qué tiene de malo?, Amy y yo somos adultos, hasta estamos esperando un bebé. Además, tengo entendido que George vive con su novia en Houston hace varios años". Sheldon añadió, sintiéndose muy molesto por el inesperado giro de los eventos.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ustedes estén viviendo en pecado como me lo suponía, no ha servido de nada lo que te he enseñado", Mary Cooper se encontraba indignada.

"Amy, por favor dile a mi mamá que nosotros no vivimos en pecado, sino que vivimos juntos porque nos ama…" Sheldon buscó a Amy por toda la sala. "Mamá, Amy se fue".

Amy había aprovechado aquella discusión entre Mary y Sheldon para salir del apartamento, sin que se dieran cuenta. Necesitaba un poco de aire para respirar y estar un momento a solas le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras dispuesta a irse a su casa.

"Shelly, qué haces ahí parado?, ve a buscarla", Mary lo alentó a ir por ella.

Sheldon salió corriendo a buscar a su novia, ella no debía encontrarse muy lejos.

Mary Cooper sonrió al confirmar sus sospechas, ya que lo que tenían Sheldon y Amy era realmente amor, eso no podía ocultarse. Nunca había visto a su hijo preocuparse por alguien de esa manera y todo indicaba que el amor que sentía era correspondido. La mirada que tenía Amy la delataba, Sheldon y el hijo que ambos esperaban se habían apoderado de su corazón y de su alma. Habría que darles un poco de tiempo, pensó.

Amy se encontraba en el asiento de su auto, en realidad necesitaba un momento a solas. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a poner en marcha el vehículo cuando escuchó aquel característico toque en la puerta, que sólo podía corresponder a una persona.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. La joven abrió la puerta para que Sheldon pueda entrar al auto, él se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

"Nunca había tocado así en la puerta de un auto", Sheldon admitió sonriendo. Amy no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa tan dulce.

"Sheldon, necesito un tiempo a solas, no te preocupes, un par de noches en mi apartamento me sentarán bien", mencionó Amy.

"Amy, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó con mi madre, cómo pudiste notar tiende a involucrarse en las vidas de sus hijos, y principalmente en la mía, de una manera poco prudente. Pero tiene buenas intenciones". Sheldon le dijo.

"Está bien, yo exageré mi reacción", Amy añadió. "Sheldon, quisiera que quede bien claro que no es necesario que nos casemos, lo que tenemos es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado; no quiero que te sientas presionado de ninguna manera. Además, no es el momento de planificar una boda. En unas cuantas semanas no me va a quedar ningún vestido. Te imaginas?. En este momento debemos preocuparnos de nuestro bebé, que es mucho más importante que eso."

"Sí, tienes razón princesa. Ahora, por qué no vamos a tu casa los tres?. Podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos.", comentó Sheldon con una sonrisa perspicaz.

"Estás seguro, mira que tú mamá está en tu apartamento, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa", Amy dijo con sinceridad.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos!", se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a Amy y acariciar suavemente su vientre. "No sé si lo notaste pero tienes una abuela bastante particular", le dijo a su bebé.

Mary Cooper permaneció cinco días en Pasadena, luego de los cuales volvió a Galveston, Texas. Durante esos cinco días se mostró bastante comprensiva en cuanto a la relación de Sheldon y Amy. Consideraba que si bien no era lo correcto vivir juntos fuera del matrimonio, si su amor se había materializado en el hijo que esperaban, seguramente el Señor veía su unión con buenos ojos.

Después del susto inicial que les causó su visita y el haber puesto sobre la mesa el perturbador tema del matrimonio, la estancia de la madre de Sheldon resultó productiva para ambos. A pesar de que Amy y su novio habían leído todos los libros que pudieron encontrar acerca del embarazo y el cuidado del bebé, aún tenían muchas preguntas que sólo una madre podía responder. Mary Cooper le había dado varios consejos útiles a Amy y había prometido estar con ellos cuando llegue el momento del nacimiento de su bebé.

"Gracias por aclarar tantas dudas que tengo, no sabe cuánto me ha ayudado", afirmó Amy al despedirse de Mary Cooper con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. De alguna manera la presencia de Mary la ayudó a sobreponerse al rechazo de su madre.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo cuando me necesites, cuida bien de mi nieto y de mi Shelly", Mary Cooper la abrazo cálidamente.

"Adiós mami, nos veremos pronto. Saluda a Meemaw, a Missy y a George. Te quiero mucho", Sheldon se despidió de su madre.

"Y yo a ti mi Shelly Bean", Mary pellizcó la mejilla de Sheldon. "Que Dios te bendiga a ti y a tu familia".

"Mamá, sabes que Amy y yo no creemos en Dios". Añadió Sheldon.

"Lo sé cariño, pero eso no va a impedir que Él te bendiga si yo se lo pido", concluyó Mary Cooper.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

"Sí mamá, sí está tomando sus vitaminas, yo mismo me cercioro de que lo haga. No, ya no tiene tantas náuseas, solamente en las mañanas pero no todos los días.", Sheldon asentía con la cabeza mientras respondía atentamente aquel interrogatorio que su madre mantenía durante su llamada telefónica.

"Toma!. Quiere hablar contigo", Sheldon le dijo a Amy mientras le acercaba el auricular.

"Hola, Señora Cooper!. Cómo está?", Amy saludó cortésmente a la madre de Sheldon.

"Muy bien, Amy!. Cómo va todo?, cómo está mi nieto?", preguntó Mary Cooper con su tono de abuela orgullosa.

"Pues, está creciendo bastante, ni comparación con la última vez que nos vio. Ya tiene 23 semanas, casi 24", respondió Amy sonriendo animadamente.

"Y ya saben si es niño o niña?", Mary Cooper estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

"No aún, quizá lo sepamos mañana; tenemos una consulta prenatal. Apenas nos enteremos, se lo diremos". Amy no podía esperar, tenía tantas ganas de ver a su bebé en aquella pantalla del ultrasonido.

"Sí!, claro que si es niño o niña yo estaré igualmente feliz; pero así sabré de qué color empezar a tejer." Añadió la madre de Sheldon. "Bueno, ya no te distraigo más, es un poco tarde y ustedes tienen que descansar por lo menos ocho horas. Un beso para ti y otro para mi bebé. Pásame a Sheldon para despedirme de él".

"Buenas noches, y gracias por llamar. Mañana le enviaré las fotos del ultrasonido. Un beso!". Amy se despidió de su suegra cálidamente. Le pasó el teléfono a Sheldon.

"Sí mami, por supuesto que voy a cuidar de ellos. Sí, sí está comiendo bien. Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches, dale un beso a Meemaw de mi parte", Sheldon dijo adiós.

"Aahh!", Amy bostezó, mientras continuaba trabajando en un artículo de investigación en su laptop.

"Suficiente por hoy. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, anoche te quedaste trabajando hasta muy tarde y por eso estás tan cansada", dijo Sheldon al ver que Amy luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

"Ya lo sé pero aún no he terminado. Sólo 5 minutos más, si quieres adelántate tú". Amy insistía.

"No señorita, nos iremos a la cama ahora. Puedes terminar eso mañana. ", Sheldon usaba su tono paternal.

"Está bien, hay que hacerle caso a papá". Amy se levantó del sofá, lentamente. Ahora con 23 semanas de gestación, su vientre había crecido de manera tal que su embarazo era evidente. Ya había comenzado a usar ropa más holgada y tenía unos cuántos vestidos de maternidad.

De igual forma habían incrementado el dolor que en ocasiones sentía en su espalda, en sus caderas y en las piernas. Amy trataba de no quejarse al respecto, sabía que eran síntomas pasajeros y no quería que Sheldon se preocupara. Además, había transcurrido un poco más de la mitad del embarazo y la expectativa de conocer a su bebé, hacía que pronto se olvidara de aquellas molestias.

Amy y Sheldon se recostaron en la cama, dispuestos a dormir toda la noche. El día de mañana sería muy importante para ellos, ya que si todo salía bien, podrían saber por fin si esperaban un niño o una niña. Estaban muy emocionados.

Sheldon le dio un beso a Amy en los labios como hacía todas las noches antes de dormir. "Hasta mañana, Princesa", le dijo.

"Hasta mañana, mi amor", Amy añadió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

"Mi amor? Nunca me habías llamado así", Sheldon sonreía sorprendido.

"Bueno, tú sueles llamarme princesa, y yo en ocasiones te llamo Cuddles _(abracitos)_, he estado pensando y me gustaría llamarte así: Mi Amor, porque eso es lo que tú eres para mí. Pero si no te gusta, sólo dímelo". Amy respondió con sinceridad.

"No, así está bien, me agrada", Sheldon apagó la tenue lámpara de la mesa de noche y rodeó fuertemente a Amy con sus brazos.

A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado para él, cómo había pasado de ser un hombre que no creía en la existencia de aquello que las novelas románticas, la poesía y la gente común describían como _Amor_. Para él aquella palabra simplemente representaba un estado confusional de la mente, una paratimia inducida por la descarga de neurotransmisores en el hipotálamo. Sheldon estaba convencido que al tratarse de un estado mental alterado, dicha emoción podría prevenirse. Pero… no. Se había equivocado, tenía que reconocerlo

No había podido prevenir aquello que estaba sintiendo; tan real, tan único. Si a eso se le podía dar un nombre era el de _Amor_. Sí era amor y vaya que existía!. Lo estaba viviendo. Ahí, junto a él se encontraba todo lo que necesitaba, lo que más amaba. "Mmm", suspiró y cerró sus ojos a punto de conciliar el sueño. Amy ya se encontraba completamente dormida.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora, Sheldon y Amy se encontraban durmiendo juntos, cálidamente abrazados. Tal como si una silenciosa alarma mental sonara de repente, Amy abrió ampliamente sus ojos, emitiendo un grito ahogado. Súbitamente se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

Al sentir el movimiento repentino de su novia, Sheldon se despertó y encendió la lamparita de noche. Su rostro se encontraba extremadamente pálido, como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir durante esos segundos. "Amy, qué pasa? Te duele?", preguntó.

"No, no me duele, bueno un poco. Pero… es otra cosa. Sheldon, se está moviendo, lo sentí, se está moviendo", Amy se encontraba emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

Aunque Amy sabía que un feto tiene movimientos activos desde antes de cumplir diez semanas, esta era la primera ocasión en que ella percibía los movimientos del bebé que crecía en su vientre. Al ser la primera vez que estaba embarazada, se encontraba un tanto preocupada por no haber sentido aún las esperadas pataditas de su bebé. Le habían asegurado que las madres primerizas demoran más en sentir a sus bebés. Era tan emocionante.

"En serio Amy?. Se está moviendo ahora?", preguntó Sheldon sonriente, hace algunas semanas había esperado que llegara este momento.

"Ahora se quedó quietecito, pero hace un minuto se movió, yo lo sentí. Yo esperaba unas pequeñas pataditas, pero se sintió más bien como si estirara todo su cuerpo fuertemente". Amy reía.

"Crees que se vuelva a mover pronto?". Sheldon preguntó con ilusión.

"No sé, me tomó por sorpresa, démosle un momento." Amy colocó las manos sobre su vientre, esperando que su bebé vuelva a moverse. Sheldon la miraba con gran expectativa. No pasó nada, después de diez minutos, decidieron que era mejor volver a dormirse.

"Parece que tiene miedo escénico", dijo Amy mientras Sheldon apagaba la luz.

"Sí, ya se moverá de nuevo, debe estar tan cansado como nosotros", Sheldon bostezó y abrazó a Amy, rodeando su vientre con sus largas manos.

Apenas Amy se quedó dormida, el bebé comenzó a moverse, incluso con más fuerza que antes. Sheldon, quien aún tenía sus manos sobre el vientre de su novia, podía sentir aquellos estirones de los minúsculos brazos y piernas de su bebé. Su corazón latía fuertemente ante esa sensación indescriptible.

"Se mueve, ya se mueve. Lo sentí!", Sheldon no cabía de la dicha.

"Sí, es como si estuviese nadando dentro de mí, estilo libre." Amy sonreía. "Se mueve realmente fuerte, no pensé que sería así".

"Yo siento apenas un roce, pero seguramente es porque el bebé es muy pequeñito todavía. Te duele?, preguntó Sheldon sin quitar la mano del vientre de su novia.

"La primera vez sí me dolió un poco, pero quizá fue porque no me lo esperaba; no sé como describirlo, es algo raro, pero hermoso." Amy continuaba sonriendo. "Mi amor, puedes apagar la luz otra vez? Intentemos dormir".

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y apagó la luz. Al encontrarse nuevamente a oscuras, Sheldon le dio otro beso de las buenas noches a Amy.

Pasó casi media hora desde que apagaron las luces y como si se tratara de una broma que su pequeño _homo-novus_ les estuviese jugando, volvió a moverse sin parar durante unos tres minutos, despertando a sus inexpertos padres.

"Sheldon!", Amy se despertó llamándolo.

"Qué?... pasa algo?", preguntó Sheldon entre dormido y despierto.

"Lo está haciendo otra vez, sigue moviéndose, no quiere dormirse". Amy se sentó en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Sheldon bostezó y estiró los brazos. "Por qué no quieres dejarle dormir a tu mami?", Sheldon preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos, tratando de estar despierto. No podía creer que desde antes de nacer su hijo o hija, demostrara aquella terquedad tan característica de… sí mismo. Definitivamente era un Cooper.

"Es increíble, cada vez que apagamos la luz, y logramos conciliar el sueño, se mueve tanto que me despierta. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que se mueva, sé que eso es una buena señal, pero estoy muy cansada. Si sigue así voy a pasar todo el día con sueño. Ya son las 12 de la noche". Amy comenzaba a sentirse intranquila.

"Amy, no creo que esté haciéndolo a propósito, el bebé no sabe que es de noche. No es lógico.", Sheldon trataba de ser razonable.

"Sí, supongo que va a cansarse en algún momento y se va a dormir también.", Amy se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo, mientras Sheldon la abrazaba por detrás. Apagaron las luces nuevamente. Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo dormirse. Apenas Sheldon colocaba las manos sobre el vientre de Amy, el bebé comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro.

"Comienzo a notar que existe un patrón en el comportamiento de nuestro bebé", Sheldon anunció muy pensativo, como si se tratara de una teoría para explicar la existencia del bosón de Higs. "Crees que tenga hambre?", preguntó.

"No lo sé, yo no tengo hambre, aunque ahora que lo mencionas… quisiera una galleta". Amy admitió, aunque en realidad más que hambre, tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

"Vamos a la cocina, no me gusta tener migajas en la cama". Sheldon se levantó y le entregó una bata de cama a Amy.

Después de comer dos galletas con chispas de chocolate y tomar un vaso con agua, Sheldon y Amy regresaron a la cama. "Parece que sí tenía hambre después de todo, ahora debe estar tomando una siesta", Amy acarició su vientre amorosamente.

"Sí, nosotros deberíamos dormir también", Sheldon apagó la luz.

En esta ocasión no pasó ni un minuto desde que apagaron la luz y el bebé continuo su inquietante movimiento intrauterino. "Creo que va a ser una larga noche", admitió Amy con resignación. "Es como si el azúcar de las galletas hubiese recargado sus baterías, sientes que ahora se mueve aún más rápido?", Amy comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Sheldon rió también, con aquella risa suya que sonaba como un suspiro. "Sabes, tengo una idea. Supongo que podríamos contarle un cuento para dormir, no tenemos nada que perder", dijo el físico teórico. Amy asintió, en este momento estaba dispuesta a intentar lo que sea con tal de dormir un poco.

Sheldon conocía de memoria todos y cada uno de los cuentos y rimas del Dr. Seuss y uno de sus favoritos era sin duda: Oh, cuán lejos llegarás! (Oh, the Places You'll Go!) Sin perder tiempo comenzó a recitar aquel poema infantil.

¡Oh, cuán lejos llegarás!

Hoy es tu día.

¡Grandes lugares visitarás!

¡Te alzarás y partirás!

Con cerebro en tu cabeza.

Con pies en tus zapatos…

Después de una estrofas Amy se encontraba plácidamente dormida, y por lo que podía notar, el bebé también. Su idea había funcionado de maravilla. Todo lo que el pequeño _homo-novus_ había necesitado era una historia para irse a dormir. Eso era todo.

Amy dejó su auto en el estacionamiento de Caltech, dispuesta a almorzar con su novio, luego ambos se dirigirían a la consulta prenatal que tenían ese mismo día.

Amy usaba un vestido de color verde, estampado con diminutas flores y adornado con un delgado cinturón justo por debajo de su busto, que enmarcaba su vientre de manera encantadora. Vestía además sus tradicionales mallas y su suéter marrón oscuro. Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba a Sheldon en su oficina, de hecho, la última vez que había estado en Caltech, aún no estaba embarazada.

Amy caminó por los pasillos de Caltech hasta llegar a la oficina de Sheldon, que se encontraba revisando algunos trabajos de estudiantes de pregrado. Amy tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante", dijo Sheldon. Sonrió ampliamente al verla, se levantó rápidamente de su silla y la recibió con un gran beso. "Te estaba esperando".

Amy y Sheldon se dirigieron hasta la cafetería, en donde, fueron blanco de las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes. No era para menos, ninguno de ellos había visto al peculiar Dr. Copper, caminar de la mano de su novia, que además estaba esperando un bebé.

Leonard, Howard y Raj, los esperaban en la cafetería. Amy se sentó a la mesa junto con sus amigos, mientras Sheldon iba a buscar sus almuerzos.

"Sheldon y yo les tenemos una noticia, anoche sentimos los movimientos del bebé por primera vez, fue muy emocionante". Amy no podía quedarse con las ganas de decirles las buenas nuevas a sus amigos.

"Sheldon nos lo dijo esta mañana, felicidades Amy!. El bebé está cada vez más grande." Dijo Leonard muy contento.

"Gracias tío Leonard!", respondió Amy, acariciando su vientre.

"Así que hoy van a saber si es niño o niña?", preguntó Howard.

"Sí, por fin lo sabremos", dijo Sheldon mientras se acercaba a la mesa con sus almuerzos. "Me hubiese gustado darte algo más nutritivo para comer, pero esto es todo lo que servían".

"Gracias Sheldon, está bien así". Amy estaba muriendo del hambre, tanto aquella pasta se veía deliciosa.

Sheldon había solicitado la tarde libre para acompañar a Amy a su consulta prenatal, así que al terminar su almuerzo se dispusieron a salir con rumbo a su cita médica. Justo al salir de la cafetería se encontraron con Kripke, quien no había visto a Amy desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sheldon.

"Oh, por Dios! Estás enogme!", dijo Barry Kripke, estupefacto al mirar a Amy.

"Kripke, Amy no está enorme, está embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé!", Sheldon comentó, mirando a su colega con enojo.

"Ya veo, pog qué no me lo dijiste?. Ustedes no pegdiegon el tiempo en Estocolmo, vegdad?", siguió Kripke con aquella mirada pícara de siempre. "Egues mi hégoe Coopeg, choca esos cinco"

**Nota de Autor:** Primero, gracias a ustedes que leen y comentan este fic, no pensé llegar a escribir tantos capítulos; espero que no se hayan aburrido. Sus comentarios son importantes y valoro cada uno de ellos. Segundo: El siguiente capítulo es bastante decisivo para la historia y aunque ya había pensado cuál sería el sexo del pequeño _homo-novus_, voy a dejar que ustedes lo escojan. Así que pueden votar mediante sus comentarios o mensajes personales, si quieren que sea un niño o una niña. Ustedes elijen.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

Amy y Sheldon se encontraban en aquella sala de espera decorada con paredes de color rosa pálido y blanco, muy nerviosos, con la expectativa de ser llamados al consultorio del Doctor James Bowen.

Sheldon se balanceaba de manera incómoda en su sillón, revisando su reloj cada 3 minutos, y sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Amy que hojeaba una revista, sin prestar la menor atención en su contenido.

"Se está demorando, debo decir que no me agrada mucho el ginecólogo que elegiste", comentó Sheldon mirando su reloj una vez más.

"El Dr. Bowen? Él siempre ha sido mi ginecólogo, me conoce desde hace tiempo, por qué habría de elegir otro?, preguntó Amy un tanto extrañada por el comentario de su novio.

"Sé que suena ridículo, pero no me agrada que tu doctor sea… _hombre_, no me siento cómodo con eso", Sheldon le susurró al oído.

"Ah, ya veo!. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el Dr. Bowen es muy bueno y muy profesional", Amy le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y luego con su dedo pulgar frotó suavemente el rostro de Sheldon para limpiar la marca de lápiz labial. Aunque la reacción de su novio era totalmente injustificada; se sentía halagada al saber que Sheldon estaba celoso.

"Amy Farrah Fowler", la enfermera llamó a Amy para chequear sus signos vitales. La pareja se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ingresar al consultorio donde la enfermera pesó y midió a Amy.

"Cómo está su presión arterial?", preguntó Sheldon con su tono más serio.

"Oh, muy bien, 110 sobre 70", respondió la joven enfermera sonriendo.

"Y cuánto ha aumentado de peso?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Veamos, desde su visita anterior ha aumentado… mm... una libra", revisó los registros de la cita previa.

"Ha pasado más de un mes desde tu última consulta prenatal y sólo aumentaste una libra? Te dije que no estabas comiendo bien." Sheldon comentó enfáticamente.

"Sheldon!, hasta hace unas pocas semanas, apenas podía comer por las terribles náuseas que tenía, seguro que es por eso" Amy admitió al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo. "Mírame!, a pesar de eso creo que el bebé ha crecido lo suficiente", añadió mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía a su bebé moverse de nuevo.

"El Dr. Bowen vendrá en un minuto. Por favor, colóquese esta bata detrás del biombo", anunció la enfermera, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Amy se cambió de inmediato, para luego sentarse en el borde de la camilla de examinación. "Hace frío!" dijo mientras frotaba sus brazos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo para darse calor.

Sheldon se acercó a ella para abrazarla y tratar de abrigarla un poco. Inclinó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Amy, degustando el dulce sabor de su brillo labial de cereza.

"Mhmm!. Buenas tardes, detesto interrumpirlos pero tenemos una cita pendiente", dijo el Dr. Bowen al ingresar al consultorio. Él era un hombre alto y delgado de aproximadamente 40 años, con el cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, siempre usaba una barba corta tipo candado, muy bien cuidada. Tenía, por cierto, una sonrisa sincera que inspiraba confianza.

"Buenas tardes" Sheldon saludó cortésmente aunque su rostro se encontraba completamente enrojecido por la vergüenza de ser descubierto en esa situación.

"Hola, Dr. Bowen", Amy saludó animadamente, feliz de verlo.

"Hola Amy! Pero qué tenemos aquí? Ya, 24 semanas, cómo pasa el tiempo!." El Dr. Bowen se sorprendió gratamente al notar la progresión que había tenido el embarazo de Amy en estas semanas. El doctor le preguntó a Amy si había tenido alguna molestia últimamente, chequeó además sus exámenes de laboratorio. Todo se encontraba dentro de lo normal. "Ya has sentido moverse a tu bebé?", preguntó.

"Sí. Ayer, por primera vez lo sentí. Fue muy emocionante, aunque casi no nos deja dormir" admitió ella sonriendo.

"Ya sabes que eso es buena señal, y deben irse acostumbrando porque mientras más crecen, se mueven más. Ahora, es momento de realizar el ultrasonido que tenemos pendiente", el Dr. Bowen colocó un poco de ese gel tan frío sobre el vientre de Amy, haciendo que ella temblara, no solamente por el contacto del gel sino por los nervios que sentía. Sheldon se acercó a ella y tomó su mano que se sentía casi como congelada. Él sabía que Amy sentía miedo en ese momento, así que delicadamente besó su mano.

El Dr. Bowen con mucha paciencia y concentración midió cada uno de los parámetros que emplea el ultrasonido para determinar el crecimiento fetal. Con suma precisión determinó las medidas de la cabeza, el abdomen y el fémur del bebé. "Y bien, tu bebé pesa aproximadamente unos 650 gramos, y aunque parece muy poco, ya es bastante grande para su edad, se ve muy saludable, y no para de moverse."

El doctor Bowen sonrió mientras determinaba la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé y notaba lo feliz que Amy y Sheldon se ponían con sólo escuchar su latido. Siempre era agradable para el médico encontrar una pareja que espere con tanta ilusión el nacimiento de su hijo, eso renovaba la vocación que tenía por su profesión.

"Les gustaría saber si es un niño o una niña, o quizá prefieren que sea una sorpresa?", preguntó el médico.

Sheldon y Amy se miraron el uno al otro; "sí queremos saber", dijeron al unísono. Sheldon apretaba la mano de Amy tan fuertemente que casi le causaba dolor, sin embargo, ella no se quejó en absoluto. Los ojos de Sheldon y Amy miraron hacia la pantalla sin pestañear, sus corazones latían con ritmo de galope.

"Pues… muchas veces no se puede distinguir muy bien el sexo del bebé, por su posición, además algunos son bastante tímidos y no nos permiten asegurar si son niñas o niños, así que no se decepcionen si no lo sabemos hoy", el doctor Bowen afirmó. Sheldon y Amy pensaron que quizá en esa ocasión no llegarían a conocer si era un pequeño o una pequeña _homo-novus._ En realidad no era importante si era un varón o una nena, eso no cambiaría en lo más mínimo el amor que le tenían a su bebé.

"Pero en otras ocasiones… como el día de hoy por ejemplo, el bebé parece estar posando para la cámara, logramos obtener la más clara de las imágenes y entonces… nos resulta muy fácil distinguir si es niño o niña. Y definitivamente… es un varón. Felicitaciones es un niño". El doctor Bowen le dio la mano a Sheldon, quien permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

Para Amy lo más importante era conocer que su bebé se encontraba saludable y creciendo adecuadamente, no obstante, el saber que era un niño la llenaba de ilusión, ya que muchas veces había soñado en tener un hijo, muy parecido a Sheldon físicamente y también en su personalidad. A Sheldon no le gustaban las sorpresas pero esta era una noticia maravillosa.

Era un día jueves y además era un día de cita. Sheldon y Amy se encontraban en su auto, con rumbo a Chessecake Factory para cenar.

"Sabes Amy, estoy muy contento de que sea un niño", Sheldon comentó sonriéndole a su novia.

"Ah si?", preguntó ella. Amy no sabía que Sheldon tenía tanta preferencia por un niño en lugar de una niña.

"Bueno, después de todo, nuestro primer hijo va a ser el hermano mayor, algún día y… me gustaría que cuide de sus hermanas", Sheldon reflexionaba.

"Sus hermanas?", preguntó Amy.

"Sí, dos niñas y… luego otro niño tal vez", Sheldon admitió con naturalidad.

"Cuatro hijos?, dos niños y dos niñas?, veo que ya tienes todo planificado", Amy no sabía si la idea le parecía tierna o simplemente escalofriante, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Sheldon le dijera: "Bazinga".

"Piénsalo! Yo considero que las niñas necesitan tener al menos una hermana, no sabes cuántas veces tuve que jugar a la peluquería y a la hora del té, con mi hermana Missy, era exasperante!. Además, yo quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un hermano, un niño como él, así se mantendría cierto equilibrio numérico en nuestra familia; es por eso que creo que cuatro es el número ideal", Sheldon tenía sus argumentos muy claros.

"Y qué pasó con aquello de: _el mundo está muy sobrepoblado como para contribuir a la explosión demográfica?. _Tú mismo me lo dijiste un día", Amy le cuestionó.

"Pues… no podemos negarle al mundo nuestra fascinante mezcla genética, no lo crees?", Sheldon sonreía. Sabía que casi convencía a Amy.

"Bueno, ya llegará el momento de discutir eso, espero que en un futuro muy lejano. Tú sabes que estar embarazada no ha sido nada fácil para mí", Amy se sinceró con su novio.

"Sí yo lo sé, todo a su tiempo. Por, cierto, yo escojo el nombre", Sheldon le dijo a Amy, decidido a buscar un nombre adecuado para su primogénito.

"Está bien, tú escoges el nombre… pero Spock, Kal-El y Frodo quedan vetados, desde ya te lo digo", Amy le advirtió.

"Ohh, qué manera de limitar mi creatividad!". Sheldon añadió.

Al llegar a Chessecake Factory, Penny los saludó muy contenta de verlos:

"Hola Shamy, hola bebé Shamy", Penny tocó suavemente el vientre de Amy. El bebé se movió. Penny sonrío, encantada por sentir moverse al bebé de su bestie.

"Penny, ya te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que nos llames Shamy; y tampoco le digas bebé Shamy a mi muchacho.", Sheldon respondió con tono de padre orgulloso.

"Quieres decir que es un niño? Ustedes están esperando un varón? Oh, Amy, un mini Sheldon? Espero que se corrijan los defectos de la versión anterior, porque si no, estás en problemas". Penny bromeó.

"Gracias, bestie, en palabras del doctor Bowen, es _definitivamente un varón. _Mira!", Amy le enseñó a Penny las fotografías del ultrasonido.

"Uyy, qué ternura! Felicitaciones chicos!, por fin tendré a quien enseñarle a jugar football. Voy a tener un sobrino", Penny los abrazó, a punto de llorar de la emoción.

"Ahora por favor, podrías tomar nuestra orden?; Amy debe comer a sus horas" Sheldon mencionó, tratando de que las cosas no se pongan muy emotivas.

Después de disfrutar de una agradable cena, y por supuesto de una buena rebanada de cheesecake de coco, la pareja decidió que era momento de volver a casa.

Al llegar a su departamento, Sheldon se sentó en su sitio favorito del sofá, y llamó a su madre para contarle la gran noticia; Amy le envió las fotos del ultrasonido por correo electrónico. Amy se sentó en el sofá al lado de su novio.

"Sheldon, mi amor, hoy… es un jueves de cita y me parece que todavía es muy temprano para irnos a dormir" Amy recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sheldon. "Crees que aún te quede espacio para el… postre".

"Postre?, ya comimos cheessecake de coco, hace menos de una hora", Sheldon preguntó, extrañado por el repentino antojo de Amy.

Amy suspiró profundamente, juntando sus labios con los de Sheldon en un beso dulce e intenso. Amy separó sus labios lo suficiente para permitir que la traviesa lengua de su novio presione suavemente la suya. "El postre está servido", dijo finalmente al separarse de Sheldon por unos segundos, desabotonando lentamente su vestido.

"Oh… postre!", Sheldon comprendió de inmediato la espontánea insinuación de su novia, tomados de la mano, caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban de su dormitorio. Ahora, con el embarazo de Amy, en estado más avanzado, hacían el amor cada vez con menor frecuencia. Sheldon nunca se quejó al respecto porque sabía que era un cambio transitorio y había decidido respetar los tiempos de su novia y no presionarla.

Al llegar a su cama, Sheldon colocó su mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de Amy y su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, inclinándola suavemente sobre el colchón. "Te amo tanto", Sheldon murmuró aquellas palabras en el oído de Amy. "Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto!", Amy respondió mientras colocaba las manos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Fueron desvistiéndose poco a poco, acariciándose suavemente el uno al otro. Las manos de Sheldon conocían muy bien su camino por el pecho y el vientre de Amy, donde se detuvieron unos segundos. Acto seguido, los ágiles dedos de Sheldon continuaron su camino en dirección a su centro. Amy percibió aquella caricia de su novio como un cosquilleo irresistible en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Sheldon intentó colocarse sobre Amy como solía hacer habitualmente, pero en esta ocasión "algo" no se sentía bien. El vientre de Amy se interponía entre ambos, poniendo a Sheldon en una incómoda situación. "Amy, se siente como si estuviera aplastándolos", dijo Sheldon, separándose de Amy y sintiéndose avergonzado. Se sentó en la cama.

"No somos tan frágiles, Sheldon, pero… tienes razón, se siente un poco extraño", Amy admitió. "Quizá debamos intercambiar posiciones" Amy sonrió pícaramente mientras empujaba a Sheldon sobre la cama y se situaba sobre él. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto. Amy se posicionó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sheldon. "Ouch!", Amy sintió como los músculos de su pantorilla derecha se tensaron dolorosamente.

"Qué pasa Amy?, estás bien?", preguntó Sheldon muy preocupado.

"No!, mi pierna me duele terriblemente, es un calambre", Amy se separó de Sheldon rápidamente, y él comenzó a frotar su pierna vigorosamente, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

La situación era bastante frustrante para ambos, al parecer las cosas no fluirían en esa noche, como habían esperado.

"Supongo que es mejor que descansemos, ya tendremos otra oportunidad", dijo Sheldon abrazando cariñosamente a Amy por la espalda y besándola en el cuello, mientras ella se encontraba recostada sobre su lado izquierdo. Súbitamente la temperatura del dormitorio comenzó a elevarse de nuevo.

Amy sintió como su pulso y su respiración se aceleraba con las caricias de Sheldon recorriéndola completamente; claramente podía percibir su tensa masculinidad presionarse contra la parte baja de su espalda. Sheldon parecía tener una idea en mente.

Con su mano firme, Sheldon elevó suavemente el muslo derecho de Amy y lentamente buscó aquel espacio en su centro. Amy respiró muy hondo al recibirlo dentro de ella con anhelo y casi con desesperación. Sus labios se unieron a los suyos en el más tierno de los besos.

Sheldon tenía aquella sonrisa arrogante y adorable dibujada en sus labios; después de todo habían encontrado la manera de unirse en una forma suficientemente delicada, dada la condición actual de Amy, pero sumamente excitante para ambos. Amy casi no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar así, los dos, como si el mundo se detuviese y dejara de girar. En poco tiempo sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse espasmódicamente alrededor de él, involuntariamente. No tardaron en alcanzar su punto máximo de placer, juntos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sheldon y Amy disfrutaban su desayuno, muy temprano; teniendo por delante un nuevo día de trabajo. Amy comía un tazón con frutas picadas; ese día se había colocado un vestido azul marino de manga corta, con diminutos puntos blancos, el cual se fruncía justo en la parte alta de su vientre. Sheldon no paraba de mirarla mientras comía su avena. "Amy, ese vestido es nuevo?", Sheldon le preguntó.

"Sí es nuevo, te gusta?", dijo ella mientras acariciaba su vientre cariñosamente.

"Sí, te ves hermosa", Sheldon se acercó a ella para darle un beso. "Amy sabes quién es Nikola Tesla?, preguntó con un tono más serio.

"Te refieres al inventor serbio? Conocido por sus contribuciones al estudio del electromagnetismo y cuyo trabajo constituye el fundamento de la corriente alterna?", Amy afirmó, acomodando sus lentes de manera provocativa.

"Obviamente!", Sheldon mordió su labio inferior, sentía un cosquilleo especial cada vez que escuchaba a Amy hablar de ciencia, pero… ese no era el punto. Vixen!

"Bueno, ese es el nombre que quiero para nuestro hijo: Nikola… Nikola Cooper Fowler, suena genial, verdad?", Sheldon había decidido.

"Nikola?, en serio?, estás seguro?", Amy preguntó. No estaba del todo convencida con la elección de Sheldon, a ella le sonaba como el nombre de un genio malvado.

"No te gusta?", Sheldon cuestionó, un tanto desilusionado.

"No, no es eso, sino que me parece un poco raro, además suena como un nombre de niña; como que se presta a que le molesten en la escuela. No te parece, SHELLY?, Amy rió.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo Amy", Sheldon arqueó sus cejas ante aquella broma de Amy. "Pero… quizá tienes razón, sí suena como un nombre de niña". Sheldon se sintió descorazonado al saber que a Amy no le gustaba el nombre que él había escogido.

"No te sientas mal mi amor, no me desagrada del todo. Si tu quieres que se llame así, está bien." Amy trató de animarlo. De repente Amy tuvo una idea y dijo: "Tal vez si lo cambiamos ligeramente y en vez de Nikola, lo llamamos Nicholas?".

"Mmm, Nicholas Cooper, sí me agrada", Sheldon se acercó a Amy y colocando su larga mano sobre su vientre le preguntó a su bebé: "Tú qué opinas?".

El bebé se movió dentro del vientre de Amy, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. "Me parece que sí le gusta su nombre". Sheldon sonrió de oreja a oreja.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

Después de unas once o doce semanas, Nicholas Cooper había crecido notablemente. Amy podía darse cuenta de ello por las grandes proporciones que su vientre había adquirido. Ahora con 35 semanas de gestación, y con unos 2 kilos y 900 gramos de peso, según Sheldon había calculado, Nicky, como Amy solía llamarle, parecía encontrar cierta fascinación en darle rítmicas patadas a la última de las costillas de su madre.

Amy frotaba suavemente para aliviar el leve dolor que sentía en su reborde costal derecho, mientras Nicholas parecía jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol en el reducido espacio del que ahora disponía. Quizá estaba jugando hacky sack, como su padre solía hacerlo en aquella bodega abandonada de Caltech.

A Sheldon le gustaba contemplar a Amy siempre que tenía oportunidad, con sólo verla sentía una inmensa paz que nunca en su vida pensó encontrar. "Está muy inquieto el día de hoy, ah?", preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de Amy.

"Ni que lo digas, desde que me desperté no ha parado de moverse, verdad Nicky?", Amy sonrió tiernamente.

"Amy, he estado pensando y creo que ya deberías tomar tu licencia de maternidad. Te he visto muy cansada últimamente y me parece que estás trabajando demasiado. Obviamente llevar a Nicholas dentro de ti, todo el día y todos los días, no es nada sencillo y si a eso le sumamos tu trabajo en el laboratorio de Neurociencias, pues… necesitas un descanso", Sheldon se encontraba preocupado por Amy, deseaba estar con ella en todo momento, sentía que debía cuidarla.

"Descuida Sheldon, voy a tomar mi licencia de maternidad, pero en dos semanas más, sólo necesito tiempo para organizar todo en mi trabajo." Dijo Amy mientras se levantaba con dificultad de su silla. "Y bien Nicky, despídete de tu papá, es hora de irse a trabajar". Amy amaba su profesión, le proporcionaba seguridad y estabilidad. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, sentía que en la nueva situación en la que se encontraba, no estaba rindiendo al 100%. Había tenido que limitarse en muchos sentidos.

"Adiós Amy, adiós Nicholas, nos vemos en la tarde. Los amo", dijo Sheldon al despedirse de su pequeña familia con un beso. Por primera vez en la vida, el trabajo ya no era lo más importante para él, en ese momento desearía poder quedarse en casa con Amy y su bebé. Era una pena no poder hacerlo. Leonard lo esperaba en el auto para dirigirse a Caltech.

"Estás muy callado el día de hoy, está todo bien con Amy y Nicky?", preguntó Leonard con empatía al ver a Sheldon tan pensativo.

"Oh sí, están muy bien, tú has visto como ha crecido Nicholas en estos días, ya faltan unas cinco semanas y lo tendremos con nosotros. No puedo esperar", los ojos de Sheldon tenían un brillo acuoso, que contrastaba con el aparente optimismo de sus palabras.

"Te noto algo preocupado, no sé por qué. Puedes decírmelo si quieres", Leonard mencionó.

"No es nada importante supongo. Es sólo que… siento que Amy se exige demasiado en su trabajo, en la casa, en todo. Yo veo que se siente extenuada, a veces le duele mucho la espalda o la cadera. Nicholas es bastante activo y parece que ya le falta espacio ahí dentro. Yo quisiera que tome las cosas con más calma, le dije que solicite su licencia de maternidad, pero al parecer no le agradó la idea. Aunque me aseguró que lo haría dentro de dos semanas, no sé… me siento intranquilo. Además ya no debería estar conduciendo su auto, con 35 semanas de embarazo, pero no me escucha." Sheldon se sinceró con Leonard.

"Te entiendo Sheldon, es una situación difícil… pero tú sabes que a Amy le gusta tener su independencia, su trabajo… en fin, tú la conociste así, eso te gusta de ella, verdad? Dale tiempo!" Leonard se sintió conmovido por aquella confesión de su mejor amigo.

Sheldon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para finalmente decir: "Te aseguro Leonard, el día que te conviertes en padre de familia, no vuelves a dormir tranquilo". Leonard sonrió, nunca imaginó que Sheldon pronunciaría aquella frase.

* * *

Amy conducía a su trabajo como todas las mañanas, estaba contenta de que fuese viernes; no había sido una semana fácil para ella. Además del agotamiento físico, había encontrado decepcionantes e injustificados, los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El día anterior habían recibido los resultados preliminares del estudio cooperativo con la Universidad de Estocolmo en el que Amy había participado brevemente.

A Amy le agradó mucho recibir noticias de Mattias Johansson y de los excelentes resultados del proyecto; sin embargo una de sus compañeras de trabajo había mencionado lo siguiente: "No tengo nada en contra de que la gente decida tener hijos de la noche a la mañana, pero me parece impensable la idea de abandonar un proyecto como éste por aquel motivo. Es una lástima que otras personas con mayor dedicación al estudio de las Neurociencias, no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de participar en ese proyecto."

Amy hubiese querido darle una bofetada a aquella imprudente compañera del laboratorio en ese mismo momento, estaba claro que se refería a ella y a cómo había regresado de Suecia por estar con Sheldon y por su bebé. Sin embargo, se había contenido, pensando que no ganaría nada con ello, más que un disgusto.

Además Nicky valía la pena cualquier sacrificio que tuviera que hacer por él. Algunas personas, simplente no saben cómo canalizar la envidia, reflexionó. Amy estaba ensimismada en estos pensamientos, cuando sintió súbitamente moverse a su bebé muy fuerte dentro de su vientre, regresándola a la realidad.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Amy había estado a punto de chocar contra el auto que tenía en frente, por no fijarse en el semáforo. Frenó bruscamente a menos de un metro del auto de adelante, sintiendo como su cuerpo se impulsaba violentamente hacia adelante y nuevamente hacia atrás contra el asiento. Afortunadamente no llegó a golpearse contra el volante, gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Respiró muy hondo, tratando de pensar con claridad. Casi como si se tratara de un reflejo abrazó su vientre firmemente.

Al saber que su vida había estado en peligro en aquellos segundos antes de que Nicky la alertara con sus movimientos repentinos, Amy comprendió que quizá Sheldon tenía razón después de todo y en serio, necesitaba tomarse un descanso.

Aunque un poco asustada por casi haber sufrido un accidente, decidió seguir conduciendo hasta llegar al trabajo. "No ha pasado nada Amy, tú estás bien, Nicky está bien, sólo fue un susto", se dijo a sí misma.

"Tranquilo Nicky todo está bien, pero… mejor no le decimos nada a tu papá, para qué le vamos a preocupar por algo así, sin importancia", Amy frotó su vientre suavemente tratando de reponerse del susto.

"Llegas tarde Amy! Eso no es común en ti, te pasó algo?" Le preguntó la misma compañera de trabajo que había hecho aquel comentario sobre su embarazo el día anterior. Amy todavía se encontraba molesta con ella, como era de esperarse.

"Tuve un problema con el auto, nada grave", respondió Amy con su tono casual; tenía el rostro pálido y temblaba levemente todavía.

Amy continuó trabajando como de costumbre, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para estirar las piernas y sentir los movimientos del bebé. Nicky no había dejado de moverse desde la mañana. Estaba bastante inquieto. Eso era un alivio para Amy, ya que tenía mucho temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado por aquella violenta sacudida de hace un par de horas.

Después de unos veinte minutos más, Amy sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre como nunca antes. Fue como si tuviese una contracción espástica por unos treinta o cuarenta segundos, para luego relajarse por completo. Sin saber qué hacer, se levantó de su silla y tomó un vaso con agua. Caminó unos pasos, masajeando su espalda que también empezaba a dolerle. Cuando se sintió mejor regresó al trabajo que había dejado inconcluso. Se concentró en el microscopio.

Luego de otros 10 minutos el dolor regresó y esta vez con más intensidad. Comenzaba en su espalda, para luego irradiarse a la parte más alta de su vientre, bajo las costillas donde Nicky solía dar más patadas y terminaba justo debajo del hueso del pubis. Así sucedió por unas cuatro ocasiones más, cada vez más intenso y con más duración.

"Cálmate Amy son contracciones de Braxton Hicks, son normales en estas semanas del embarazo y no constituyen una verdadera labor de parto, ya leíste sobre esto, aunque según el libro, no deberían ser tan dolorosas ni tan seguidas. Ayyy!", trató de tranquilizarse.

La jefa del departamento de Neurociencias, Janet Cox era una mujer muy intuitiva. Al observar el inusual comportamiento de Amy decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía.

Amy no pudo ocultarle la verdad, "Janet… esta mañana frené bruscamente para no chocar con el auto que iba delante del mío y desde ese momento no me he sentido muy bien. Mi vientre se pone muy duro; no sé si esta es una contracción pero vaya que duele!".

"Con tu permiso", Janet sintió con su mano el vientre de Amy percibiendo lo fuerte que era aquella contracción. "Cada cuánto sucede esto?", preguntó.

"Más o menos cada diez minutos, vienen y se van. Creo que ya se me va a pasar; es muy pronto para que sea labor de parto, sólo tengo 35 semanas. Y… ahí viene otra vez. Ayy!". Amy tenía un alto umbral para el dolor, pero cada vez le costaba más soportar aquel malestar. Sin poder permanecer de pie, se sentó nuevamente, frotando su espalda.

"Amy, querida creo que deberías ir al hospital. A mí me parece que esto es labor de parto y yo tuve tres hijos, así que sé bastante bien de lo que estoy hablando." Janet Cox, mencionó con una mirada maternal hacia Amy.

"No… no puede ser labor de parto, faltan cinco semanas. Además no tenemos casi nada listo para el bebé. Tenemos una cuna, pero su cuarto no está listo, íbamos a pintar este fin de semana. Ni siquiera he comprado pañales. No puede ser labor de parto, falta todavía… ayyy!". Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas, no tanto por el dolor físico de las contracciones, sino por el miedo que sentía ante la perspectiva de que Nicky naciera cinco semanas antes.

"De cualquier manera, tiene que verte un médico y ahora mismo. Vamos, te llevaré al hospital." Dijo Janet Cox, la jefa de Amy con tono definitivo. Amy asintió con la cabeza, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir del laboratorio.

* * *

Como todos los días, al medio día, Sheldon se encontraba en la cafetería de Caltech, listo para almorzar junto con sus amigos. Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Amy, sentía un vacío en el estómago y por lo visto no era hambre porque no podía probar ni un bocado. Cuando su teléfono celular sonó de repente, sabía que era Amy. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una esquina de la cafetería, quería hablar con ella en privado; no quería que sus amigos le molestaran si se le escapaba alguna frase cursi.

"Sheldon, quiero que estés tranquilo. Nicholas y yo estamos bien, pero… parece que estoy teniendo unas _leves contracciones, _así que estoy en hospital solamente para que me revisen, todo va a estar bien, si? Te amo!", Amy trató de suprimir un gemido, por una contracción especialmente dolorosa.

"Qué… estás teniendo… contracciones?, Amy faltan 5 semanas para tu fecha esperada de parto. No, no, puede ser. Nicholas es muy pequeño todavía… no tenemos nada listo aún… y mi mamá no está aquí", Sheldon tragó saliva, muy nervioso.

"Bueno, espero que no sea así, pero… parece que Nicky tiene otros planes." El dolor se presentaba ahora cada cinco minutos y las contracciones eran tan fuertes que Amy apenas podía sentir los movimientos de su bebé entre contracción y contracción.

"Iré a verte enseguida, no te muevas de ahí", Sheldon corrió hacia puerta de salida de la cafetería.

"No creo que pueda ir a ningún lado en este momento", Amy trató de bromear en esa situación, se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, con el dorso de la mano.

Leonard, Howard y Raj miraban a Sheldon desde su mesa, aunque no podían escucharlo podían ver en su rostro que algo no andaba bien. Al darse cuenta de que no llegaría muy lejos si trataba de llegar al hospital corriendo, Sheldon regresó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

"AAAMY y Nicky, ahh, al hospital", Sheldon no podía articular un frase completa. Estaba a punto de caerse desmayado.

"Respira Sheldon, qué le pasó a Amy?", Leonard preguntó.

"Están en el hospital, tengo que estar con ellos", el rostro de Sheldon tenía menos color que una servilleta de papel, temblaba incontrolablemente.

"No tiene solamente ocho meses?", preguntó Raj. Sheldon afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Vámonos ahora mismo", Leonard se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia su auto junto con Sheldon. Howard le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sheldon diciéndole: "Todo va a estar bien".

* * *

Amy esperaba ansiosamente a que llegara su médico, el doctor Bowen. Miraba con atención aquel reloj de la pared de la sala de maternidad. "Sí, vienen cada cinco minutos se dijo a sí misma". Amy se sentía culpable, Sheldon tenía razón. Si le hubiese escuchado y tomado las cosas con más calma, no habría puesto en peligro a su bebé. Amy se consideraba una madre terrible. "Ni siquiera pude lograr que permanecieras dentro de mí todo el tiempo que necesitabas, perdóname Nicky".

Amy sentía mucho miedo, si su bebé nacía antes de tiempo, tendría dificultades para respirar?, permanecería hospitalizado mucho tiempo?. No lo sabía. Había leído mucho con respecto a los partos prematuros, pero en ese momento, desearía no saber nada sobre ello.

Sheldon no podía evitar pensar que está situación era como un _deja vu_, de ese primer día en que supo que iba a ser padre. Nuevamente se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital hasta encontrarse con Amy, con su Amy.

Cuando el doctor Bowen llegó hasta la habitación del hospital donde Amy había sido ingresada, no perdió el tiempo y después de verificar que los latidos del corazón del bebé se encontraban dentro de lo normal, examinó a Amy.

"Amy, no quiero que te preocupes demasiado, tu bebé no es tan pequeño a las 35 semanas, aunque no deja de ser prematuro, pero en este momento tienes unos seis centímetros de dilatación, así que, Nicholas ha decidido nacer un poco antes de lo esperado. Los médicos de Pediatría van a cuidar muy bien de él cuando nazca, ahora tienes que hacer tu parte, respirar fuerte y pensar que todo va a salir bien", dijo el Dr. Bowen, tomando de la mano de Amy.

Sheldon no conseguía pensar con claridad, todas sus ideas se entrecruzaban formando una red, de la que no podía escapar ni un pensamiento coherente. Leonard trató de mantener la calma y preguntando a una de las enfermeras, logró dar con la habitación de Amy.

Al ver a Amy, Sheldon se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente. "Nicholas va a nacer hoy, verdad?", le preguntó a su novia.

"Sí, perdóname, no pude mantenerlo el tiempo que necesitaba estar dentro de mí, todo esto es mi culpa", Amy lloraba sintiendo que había fracasado como madre.

"No, Amy, no es así. Simplemente, Nicholas ya no puede esperar para conocerte, no quiere esperar para estar entre tus brazos. Y quién podría culparlo por eso?, Sheldon secó con su mano las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Amy.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Sheldon estaba muy nervioso, había leído todo sobre el parto; conocía la fisiología y la mecánica del mismo pero nunca imaginó que la llegada de su hijo le tomaría por sorpresa, sin ningún aviso y cinco semanas antes de lo previsto. Cuánto hubiese deseado que su madre estuviese junto a ellos para apoyarlos en ese momento. Venciendo su miedo a los hospitales y a los gérmenes se sentó al lado de Amy en una esquina de la cama, tomando su mano.

"Amy, qué debo hacer?, sólo dímelo," Sheldon la observaba con sus ojos llenos de dudas y temores.

"Solamente quédate aquí conmigo. Ahhh, otra vez, ahora son cada cinco minutos". Amy apretó fuertemente la mano de Sheldon, quien valientemente soportó el dolor que le causaba la presión que ella ejercía, sin medir sus energías.

"Sí. Claro que sí, no pienso moverme de aquí. Pero… sólo por curiosidad, cuánto tiempo crees que falte?" Sheldon se sentía incómodo por estar en el hospital y al mismo tiempo ansioso por ver a Nicholas por primera vez, miró el reloj de la sala de la habitación. Eran las 2 y media de la tarde.

"No lo sé, el Dr. Bowen dijo que tenía unos seis centímetros de dilatación, así que deben faltar unas cinco o seis horas más, como mínimo. Unas cinco o seis horas de intensa… aahh, y extremadamente dolorosa labor de parto". Amy sentía un dolor indescriptiblemente fuerte en el vientre y en sus caderas, cómo si éstas se separaran en dos para dejar pasar al nuevo miembro de su familia.

"Ya es suficiente, voy a pedirles que te administren una epidural en este momento, o mejor aún, les exigiré que te hagan una cesárea. No tienes por qué soportar tanto dolor." Sheldon no podía ver sufrir a Amy sin hacer nada al respecto.

"No Sheldon, creo que es mejor para Nicky y para mí un parto natural, sin medicamentos. Ya hablamos de esto mi amor. Sólo tengo que relajarme, respirar como aprendí y concentrarme en no sentir dolor, y… ahí está otra vez. Auch!", Amy se levantó de la cama súbitamente, sintiendo una presión muy intensa en la pelvis y la columna lumbar, la cual se aliviaba un poco al ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose en el borde de la cama.

"Nicholas, yo no sé en qué momento tu madre se volvió tan hippie", Sheldon acarició el vientre de Amy que ya se había relajado luego de la contracción, sintiendo el movimiento de su bebé.

* * *

Leonard caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera con pasos largos y veloces; estaba a punto de comerse las uñas por los nervios de sentía. "Tío Leonard, voy a ser tío Leonard", pensaba con orgullo al darse cuenta de que en unas horas vería a su primer sobrino, el hijo de su mejor amigo, el hijo de Sheldon y Amy. Era una situación inédita completamente, casi irreal.

Esperaba que todo saliera de la mejor manera, aunque tenía bastante temor, por el hecho de que el nacimiento de Nicholas fuese antes de lo esperado. "Penny… tengo que avisarle a Penny", pensó.

Penny se encontraba trabajando su turno del día en Chessecake Factory, acababa de llevarles su orden, una jarra de margaritas a unos clientes, cuando recibió la llamada de Leonard.

"Hola Leonard, cariño, qué tal?", preguntó con su habitual entusiasmo.

"Hola, tía Penny", Leonard la saludó, sonriendo al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"Por qué me llamas así?. Es que acaso… ya?", Penny intuyó el motivo de la llamada de Leonard. "Pero… aún no es tiempo, pensé que faltaba un poco más de un mes", inmediatamente Penny se preocupó por Amy y su bebé.

"Bueno, Nicky se adelantó un poco, el médico de Amy dice que ambos están bien. Sheldon está con ella. Va a nacer hoy Penny. Estoy muy emocionado. Sheldon está muy nervioso, casi no puede decir una palabra, lo que es algo bueno, tomando en cuenta cuánto le gusta hablar y hablar y hablar." Leonard no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía por el nacimiento de Nicholas, aunque no estuviesen emparentados por consanguineidad, era su sobrino.

"Espérame ahí, voy en este momento." Penny se quitó el delantal de su uniforme y le pidió a su jefe que le permita salir antes. Aunque el nacimiento de Nicky era una hermosa noticia, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que pudiese sucederle al nacer antes de lo previsto. "Todo va a estar bien", se dijo a sí misma.

En el camino hacia el hospital, Penny no pudo evitar pensar que con lo precipitado de los acontecimientos, no habían tenido tiempo de organizar una fiesta de bienvenida del bebé (baby shower) para Amy. Bernadette y Penny habían decidido hacer una reunión con sus amigos como bienvenida de Nicky. Ya no habría tiempo de hacerlo. Llamó a Bernadette para avisarle la noticia.

* * *

Sheldon masajeaba suavemente la espalda de Amy tratando de aliviar en algo el dolor que ella sentía. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y las contracciones se presentaban ahora cad minutos, eran más largas y aún más potentes; trataba de ser paciente y fuerte para apoyar a Amy, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto.

"Estás segura de que no quieres que te administren algún analgésico?, tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer", Sheldon trataba de convencer a Amy, no podía tolerar verla tan adolorida.

Amy sonrió dulcemente, y respirando muy hondo le respondió: "No Sheldon, la labor de parto tiene una importante función biológica; el dolor genera endorfinas en el hipotálamo que a su vez inducen liberación de oxitocina, fundamental para el desarrollo del parto e indispensable para generar vínculos afectivos entre la madre y el recién nacido. Tú sabes eso, verdad?. Además me espera una preciosa recompensa." Amy trataba de darse valor a sí misma.

Sheldon no podía luchar contra aquellos argumentos tan lógicos de Amy, después de todo, ella era el único ser similar a él en el plano intelectual, y esa era solamente una de las miles de razones por las que la amaba tanto, aunque sea así de hippie.

Penny llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y junto a ella, llegaron también Raj, Howard y Bernadette. Leonard que se encontraba en la sala de espera se alegró de verlos.

"Cómo están?, Ya nació?", preguntó Penny al ver a Leonard.

"Aún no. Sheldon ha estado con ella por casi dos horas, pero todavía no sé nada". Leonard respondió, luego tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Crees que puede verla, me gustaría estar con ella un momento", Penny admitió.

"Sí, yo también quiero verla. Pobre Amy, todo ha sido tan inesperado", Bernadette añadió, tomando del brazo de Howard para sentirse reconfortada.

Amy se había recostado nuevamente al sentir que la presión que sentía en sus caderas era demasiado fuerte para permanecer de pie. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y su médico le había examinado nuevamente, informándole que ahora tenía siete centímetros de dilatación. Aunque al parecer, iba avanzando adecuadamente, Amy comenzaba a sentir que sus fuerzas disminuían.

Después de tocar a la puerta, Penny y Leonard entraron a la habitación. Amy trataba de recuperar el aliento después de una contracción muy fuerte. Sheldon tomaba de su mano. El físico teórico se veía muy nervioso y pálido. Penny saludó con su tono habitual tan animado. "Qué tal bestie?, que tal Moon Pie?".

"Penny no me llames Moon Pie, sólo mi Meemaw me llama así, además en unas horas voy a ser padre y deberías tratarme con más respeto", Sheldon afirmó, muy seriamente.

"Papi Sheldon. Puedes creerlo Leonard?", Penny sonreía.

"No, realmente no", dijo Leonard. "Cómo estás Amy? Te sientes muy adolorida?", preguntó Leonard.

"Yo… pues, es mucho más doloroso de lo que pensé, pero estoy… tratando de superarlo, ayyyy, por Dios!", Amy sintió una nueva contracción, quizá más intensa que todas las anteriores, con una duración de casi un minuto. Cuando por fin recobró su respiración normal, continuó diciendo: "Sheldon, mi amor no te ofendas, pero creo que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que después de esta experiencia, no quiera volver a tener coito, NUNCA más en la vida".

Sheldon mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Amy se levantó nuevamente de la cama, tratando de caminar un poco, miró el reloj, ahora eran las seis de la tarde. Comenzó a sentir una mayor presión en la parte baja de su vientre, acompañada de una intensa sensación de náusea. Buscando una mayor estabilidad tomó del brazo de Sheldon que se encontraba de pie, a su lado.

La situación era bastante incómoda para Leonard y Penny. Querían permanecer junto a sus amigos, pero el momento era bastante íntimo y quizá sería mejor dejarlos solos. Penny tomó de la mano de Leonard y se levantó de su asiento con intención de salir de la habitación.

"Amy, nosotros vamos a estar en la sala de espera", dijo Penny.

"No bestie, quédate un momento por favor, quiero hablar contigo a solas", Amy miró a Penny con ojos suplicantes, tratando de que Penny se quedara con ella un minuto más. Leonard y Sheldon salieron de la habitación.

"Qué pasa Amy, necesitas algo?. Lo que sea, dime", preguntó Penny muy preocupada.

"Penny estoy muy asustada, no quería ponerme a llorar con Sheldon aquí, pero me duele mucho y tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a mi bebé, aún es prematuro. No creo que pueda hacer esto, traté de ser fuerte pero… no puedo. Soy tan tonta, soy muy cobarde!" Amy empezó a llorar por el dolor y por la angustia que sentía. "Son casi las siete de la noche y llevo así desde las nueve de la mañana, cada vez es más fuerte. Ayyy!".

"Amy, trata de calmarte, ya falta poco para tener a tu bebé contigo, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, pase lo que pase". Penny abrazó a Amy cálidamente.

"Bestie, no te vayas por favor, Sheldon no puede ver sangre, se desmaya cuando se corta el dedo con una hoja de papel. Además la mamá de Sheldon no está aquí y a mi mamá no le interesa nada de lo que me pase, al parecer", Amy le confesó a Penny, entre sollozos.

"No te preocupes, voy a quedarme aquí contigo." Penny se sintió conmovida al escuchar a Amy.

Amy sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda cuando luego de una contracción intensa y prolongada, sintió como si un líquido tibio corriera por la cara interna de sus piernas hasta llegar al piso. "Penny, podrías por favor buscar a mi médico, el Dr. Bowen", dijo Amy mientras se sentaba en la cama, sosteniendo su vientre con ambas manos.

"Por supuesto Amy, te sientes bien? Qué pasa?", Penny preguntó.

"Creo que acabo de romper fuente, sí definitivamente es así", dijo Amy sintiendo como aquel líquido empapaba las sábanas de la cama y su bata del hospital.

El doctor Bowen entró inmediatamente a la habitación, Sheldon ya se encontraba ahí junto con Amy. Las contracciones se presentaban una tras de otra, con intervalos de casi dos minutos.

"Bueno Amy, ya es el momento, necesito que te concentres en pujar lo más fuerte que puedas, cada vez que tengas una contracción, tu bebé está por llegar en cualquier minuto. Lo has hecho muy bien, este es el último esfuerzo", dijo el médico, alistándose para recibir al bebé.

Sheldon sonreía muy emocionado, su corazón latía a un ritmo tan acelerado que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho; sus piernas temblaban pero se había prometido a sí mismo no desmayarse, ni mucho menos salir corriendo. Iba a estar ahí, presente, por su hijo y por Amy. Mirándola a los ojos besó su mano, sosteniéndola firmemente contra su pecho.

Con cada contracción Amy sentía una incontenible necesidad de pujar, con cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más respirar. Las gotas de sudor frío caían por su rostro. La presión en su pelvis se incrementaba cada vez más, como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella; se sentía muy agotada, en verdad eran sus últimas fuerzas.

"Ya se le comienza a ver un poco de la cabeza, Amy, ya falta poco", su médico la animaba a continuar.

"Amy, es verdad, casi no tiene cabello", Penny sonreía desde su ubicación. "Sheldon, ven para acá, te lo vas a perder, ven a verlo".

Sheldon por temor a desmayarse al ver sangre, había decidido permanecer al lado de Amy, pero armándose de valor, miró a Amy como pidiéndole permiso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Penny.

"Creo que un pujo más y será todo", mencionó el doctor. "Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?", le preguntó a Sheldon.

"Sí", Sheldon afirmó con la cabeza, muy nervioso se colocó los guantes que la enfermera le entregaba.

Amy respiró muy hondo, llenando de aire sus pulmones, pujó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Sheldon y Penny observaban maravillados el nacimiento de Nicholas; primero su cabeza cubierta por unos finos cabellos casi inexistentes, luego sus hombros y al final todo su cuerpo. El doctor Bowen lo colocó sobre el vientre de Amy; lo secó, frotándolo con una fina tela y después de unos cinco segundos que parecieron eternos, Nicholas lloró estrepitosamente. Amy no pudo contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Temblando de la emoción Sheldon cortó el cordón umbilical.

El médico pediatra colocó al bebé en los brazos de Amy, ella besó su frente y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Sheldon se acercó a ellos y besó a Nicholas también en su cabecita casi calva. Le dio a Amy un suave beso en los labios.

"Aunque el bebé parece estar muy bien, lloró inmediatamente y parecer tener un peso adecuado, debo llevármelo para examinarlo bien y tenerlo en observación por ser prematuro", dijo el pediatra, mientras cubría a Nicholas con una manta, y salía hacia otra sala.

"Puedo ir con él?", preguntó Sheldon.

"Sí, puede venir", respondió el pediatra.

Sheldon siguió al pediatra y a su bebé hasta una sala contigua. Debía estar junto a él, tenía temor de que algo le sucediera, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Nota de Autor: Espero sus comentarios, cada vez que los recibo hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo. Como ya se dieron cuenta el final de esta historia esta cerca. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Sheldon no pestañeaba para no perder de vista a su hijo ni un solo segundo. Nicholas Cooper había nacido a las 8:25 pm, un viernes 24 de noviembre. Una enfermera, sonriente y amable, que vestía un uniforme lila, estampado con pequeños conejos blancos, pesó y midió al recién nacido para después colocarle una pulsera de color celeste en su muñeca derecha con sus datos de identificación. "Su esposa tiene la misma pulsera, con su nombre: Amy Farrah Fowler". Era la primera vez que alguien usaba la palabra _esposa _para referirse a Amy; Sheldon hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y sonrió.

Nicholas medía 50 centímetros y pesaba 2 kilos con 730 gramos, es decir unos 170 gramos menos de lo que su padre había calculado, según las tablas que había revisado, en las que relacionan la edad gestacional (semanas de embarazo) con el peso estimado del feto.

Su piel tenía un tono rosa, muy pálido que dejaba entrever pequeñas venitas azules, y en su cabecita se distinguían unos finos cabellos cortos, cuyo color variaba entre rubio y castaño claro, pero… para fines prácticos, era calvo. Sus ojos se entrecerraban forzosamente, arrugando además su pequeña nariz, como un botón, dando a entender que la luz de la habitación le molestaba, y provocándole las más encantadoras de las muecas que Sheldon hubiese visto en un bebé.

Con sus párpados cerrados podían distinguirse unas largas pestañas del mismo tono que su casi inexistente cabello. A pesar de que Nicky pesaba menos de 3 kilos sus mejillas eran suaves y redondeadas, con esa cualidad _pellizcable _que despertaba ternura. Sus delgados labios de color rosa, casi cereza, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. A Sheldon le pareció que el bebé sonrió por unos segundos. Sabía que era muy pronto para que sonriera si nació apenas hace unos minutos.

Mientras el médico lo examinaba cuidadosamente, Sheldon aprovechaba para contar uno a uno los dedos de sus pies y de sus manos. "Dos brazos, dos piernas. Cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco dedos en cada pie, con sus respectivas uñas. Son los dedos más pequeñitos que he visto. Y… veamos, sí… queda confirmado que es un varón. Es... lindo, es en extremo… hermoso. Fascinante!", pensó Sheldon.

El médico permanecía sumamente callado y concentrado en Nicholas. "No tiene ningún soplo cardiaco, verdad?", le preguntó Sheldon al doctor. "No, su corazón se escucha perfectamente bien. Sin embargo…". A Sheldon no le gustó nada esa pausa incómoda que hizo el médico. "Está presentando signos de dificultad respiratoria".

El médico tenía razón, Nicholas parecía respirar con cierta dificultad. Claramente podía notar como sus diminutas costillas se hundían en su pecho, con cada inspiración. Sheldon empezó a contar el número de respiraciones de su bebe: 78…79…80 respiraciones por minuto. Había leído que la frecuencia respiratoria normal de un recién nacido era de 60 respiraciones por minuto. Además cada vez que el bebé respiraba emitía un sonido parecido a un quejido, apenas audible. "Sí tiene razón, por qué no lo noté antes?", se dijo a sí mismo.

"Señor Cooper, como usted ya conoce, su hijo nació antes de lo previsto, y éste es un problema muy común en los bebés prematuros. Tengo la impresión de que su dificultad respiratoria se debe a un trastorno de adaptación. Vamos a mantenerlo en observación, necesita recibir oxígeno y cuidados intermedios, así como hidratación intravenosa y probablemente alguna medicación. Permanecerá en una incubadora hasta que se estabilicen su signos vitales, disminuya su frecuencia respiratoria, y pueda comenzar a alimentarse." El médico le informó.

"Y… va a estar bien, no es así?. Cree usted que Nicholas va a mejorar pronto?", Sheldon estaba desconcertado, ni siquiera notó que el médico lo llamó Señor Cooper en lugar de Doctor Cooper. Nicky nació antes de tiempo, eso era verdad, pero apenas nació se veía sano, lloró inmediatamente. Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

"Yo diría que tiene muy buen pronóstico, considero que va a salir adelante. Si bien su dificultad respiratoria es moderada, su hijo es, por lo demás, un niño muy sano, su peso es adecuado. Tenga paciencia, ya veremos cómo va evolucionando. Puede mejorar en unas cuantas horas o necesitar varias semanas. Vamos a realizarle algunos exámenes de laboratorio en este momento." El médico le aseguró a Sheldon.

La enfermera, diligentemente, tomó unas muestras de sangre a través de las diminutas venas de la mano de Nicholas, para luego colocarle una vía intravenosa. Por los gestos del rostro del bebé y el llanto desconsolado que emitió, el procedimiento fue doloroso. "Con su permiso, voy a salir un momento. Necesito un poco de aire", Sheldon no pudo resistir un minuto más en aquella sala del hospital, si no salía de allí, con seguridad se desmayaría. Necesitaba ver a Amy, ella era la única persona que podría entender lo que él sentía.

"Nicky va a estar bien. Sí, va a estar muy bien." Se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo, para no desplomarse en el piso. Los ojos de Sheldon se nublaron repentinamente. Aunque, de momento, Nicholas se veía muy frágil, su padre sabía que era fuerte. Era un _homo novus_, y un Cooper después de todo.

* * *

"Amy, yo nunca había visto nacer a un bebé antes. Digo así, en vivo y en directo. No pensé que fue tan duro, pero fue… maravilloso. Eres muy valiente. No sé si yo podría hacer lo mismo algún día", Penny reconoció.

"Gracias Penny, aún no sé de dónde saqué tantas fuerzas para lograrlo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por Nicky; debo admitir que tuve miedo y el dolor fue bastante intenso, pero cuando lo escuché llorar y lo vi por primera vez, todo valió la pena. Seguro tú sentirás lo mismo, espero que sea pronto, bestie." Amy ya se encontraba en su habitación, recuperándose después del parto. Penny no se había alejado de ella.

Penny sonrió un poco incómoda ante la perspectiva que Amy le planteaba, eso de tener un bebé, le parecía algo muy lejano todavía. "Nicholas es tan lindo, me lo quiero comer a besos. Sheldon está feliz, se fue corriendo atrás de su hijo. Es un padre sobreprotector." Penny añadió, su sonrisa iluminaría el día más oscuro, sin la menor dificultad.

"Sí, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, le dije que no se separara de él. Debía asegurarme de que no me lo vayan a cambiar por otro bebé, esas cosas pasan, Penny, es más frecuente de lo que imaginas. Además, necesitaba que Sheldon esté junto a Nicky; yo ya me siento mejor, pero él es tan pequeñito e indefenso; además es prematuro". Aunque Amy trataba de permanecer tranquila, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no todo estaba bien. "Por qué se demoran tanto en traérmelo?. Ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que nació, apenas me dejaron verlo un par de minutos."

Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Sheldon tocó a la puerta. "Pasa Sheldon". Amy se acomodó en el espaldar de la cama; ella y Penny esperaban que Sheldon entrara en la habitación junto con Nicky.

Sheldon ingresó a la habitación, solo, se veía serio y preocupado, tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Observó a Penny, luego a Amy. Se acercó a su novia y la abrazó, como si buscara consuelo. "Y… Nicky, dónde está?. Cuándo van a traérmelo?", preguntó Amy ansiosa por respuestas.

"Nicholas… pues… el médico me dijo que estará bien, sólo está teniendo problemas para adaptarse y una dificultad respiratoria moderada, por ser prematuro. Amy no te sientas mal por esto, Nicholas es fuerte. No, no llores Amy. No, por favor", ver a Amy llorar hacía que el corazón de Sheldon se tensara dentro de su pecho, como sujetado por unas cuerdas invisibles.

"Sheldon, por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?. No es justo!", las lágrimas de Amy caían amargamente por sus mejillas. Sabía que al nacer a las 35 semanas, el hecho de que Nicky presentara cierto grado de distrés respiratorio era de esperarse, sin embargo, la situación era tan dolorosa para Amy, que hubiese jurado que el _destino _se empeñaba en arrebatarle su felicidad. "Tengo que verlo". Intento levantarse de la cama, sintiéndose muy mareada y adolorida.

"Amy cariño, creo que aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte de la cama. Nicky va a estar bien, el médico se lo dijo a Sheldon. Ya vas a poder verlo". Penny trataba de hacer que Amy se calme un poco.

"Sí Amy, escucha a Penny, al menos por esta vez está en lo correcto. El médico de Nicky vendrá a hablar contigo. Yo voy a estar pendiente de nuestro hijo y cuándo tú estés en mejores condiciones; los dos vamos a estar con él, todo el tiempo. Ya verás que se va a recuperar muy pronto." Sheldon mencionó con sinceridad, mientras tomaba de la mano de Amy.

Después de que el doctor que atendía a Nicky y el Dr. Bowen, ginecólogo de Amy, conversaron con ella, se sintió algo más tranquila, pero no del todo. Ellos le aseguraron que al día siguiente podría levantarse muy temprano para ver a Nicholas. El Dr. Bowen ordenó que le administraran un sedante para que pueda conciliar el sueño esa noche. Necesitaba descansar toda la noche; el día de mañana sería muy difícil. El efecto de las benzodiacepinas no se hizo esperar, en pocos minutos Amy se encontraba dormida, profundamente.

Sheldon se levantó suavemente de su sillón en la habitación de Amy. Se dirigió hacia la sala de Neonatología, quería ver cómo se encontraba Nicky. Eran aproximadamente las 11:45 pm.

"Hola Nicholas!", Sheldon saludó con un movimiento de su mano al ver a su hijo a través de un ventanal. Todavía se encontraba en la incubadora, con aquella vía intravenosa conectada a su manito izquierda, y la minúscula cánula que le proporcionaba oxígeno, colocada en la entrada de sus fosas nasales. Sheldon contó nuevamente la frecuencia respiratoria del bebé. Aún tenía más de 70 respiraciones por minuto, pero podía notar que hacía menos esfuerzo al inhalar y exhalar. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que Nicky estaba mejorando.

"Sabías que un día como hoy, hace exactamente cuatro años, tu mamá y yo nos conocimos? Extraña coincidencia, cierto?" Sheldon le preguntó a su hijo recién nacido, como si el pudiese entenderle.

"Un 24 de Noviembre, justo como hoy, conocí a tu mamá. Fue de hecho, la primera cita que tuve en mi vida. Raj y Howard contactaron a Amy en algún sitio de internet para formar parejas. Tonterías, verdad!, eso fue exactamente lo que yo pensé. Al verme chantajeado con un calcetín sucio escondido en mi habitación, fui obligado a acceder a sus peticiones y acudí a aquella cita. Ahí la conocí. Desde ese día no puede, ni quise alejarme de ella nunca más. Y ahora tú estás aquí. Llegaste justamente el día de nuestro aniversario." Sheldon buscó dentro del contenido del bolso que solía llevar al hombro.

"Tenía un regalo para tu mami", Sheldon sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo azul, volvió a introducirla en su maletín; "pero creo que por el momento, tendré que esperar para dárselo." Miró a su bebé que dormía en la incubadora. "Nicholas, como no tenía idea de que nos conoceríamos el día de hoy, no había preparado nada para ti; sin embargo… el protocolo social indica que debo darte un regalo el día de tu cumpleaños, y este vendría a ser tu cumpleaños número cero, no es así?". Sheldon extrajo de su bolso un pequeño y suave koala de peluche. "Me encontré a este amiguito en la tienda de regalos del hospital, es para ti. Te gusta?". A las espaldas de Sheldon una enfermera observaba la enternecedora escena.

"Quiere pasar a verlo?". Le preguntó aquella enfermera de cabezo rizado, vestida con un uniforme lila, estampado con pequeños conejos blancos. "Su bebé se encuentra más estable, es más, creo que podría sacarlo de la incubadora por unos minutos para que usted lo sostenga. Le gustaría hacerlo?". Sheldon dudó un poco, nunca había sostenido a Nicky entre sus brazos, se veía muy frágil y pequeñito, como si pudiese romperse. En realidad quería cargarlo así que se armó de valor y dijo: "Sí".

Sheldon y la enfermera se lavaron y desinfectaron las manos. Con suma delicadeza, la enfermera extrajo a Nicky de la incubadora y lo colocó en los brazos de Sheldon. "Es importante que sostenga la cabeza firmemente con su brazo, así. El resto del cuerpo debe descansar en su antebrazo. Manténgalo cerca de su pecho para que no sienta frío. Es su primer bebé, verdad?", la enfermera le preguntó.

Sheldon afirmó con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de dejar caer a Nicky. Además le dolía verlo con esa aguja en su manito y dependiente de esa cánula de oxígeno para respirar. El bebé comenzó a sollozar, Sheldon miró a la enfermera, preguntándole qué hacer. No sabía cómo calmarlo si de repente rompía en llanto.

"Háblele, a los bebés les gusta escuchar la voz de sus padres, porque hace que se sientan más seguros, mézalo en sus brazos suavemente.", le dijo aquella enfermera tan gentil. Sheldon leyó su nombre bordado en el uniforme. Se llamaba Ana.

"Nicholas, en realidad no sé si Soft Kitty se aplica en estos casos, supongo que sí; a mí me ayuda cuando estoy enfermo, así que podríamos intentarlo", Sheldon se aclaró la garganta. _"Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, Purr, Purr". _El bebé abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Sheldon como si la reconociera de antes. Aunque el color de los ojos de los bebés no se encuentra del todo definido al nacimiento; los ojitos de Nicky eran claros, con un tono entre celeste y gris, muy probablemente llegarían a tener el mismo matiz azul de los ojos de su padre.

Era la primera vez que Sheldon miraba a Nicky directamente a los ojos. Él tenía tantos rasgos parecidos a los suyos que era algo impresionante; pero también podía reconocer a Amy en sus gestos, en la forma de prestarle atención mientras le hablaba. "Vas a estar bien Nicky, yo lo sé. No importa si necesitas que te cante _Soft Kitty_, un millón de veces", dijo Sheldon mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos.

Después de unas nueve o diez repeticiones de _Soft Kitty_, Nicky se quedó dormido, acunado por su padre. La enfermera lo tomó en sus brazos y lo colocó nuevamente en la incubadora. "Si permanece estable, vamos a intentar darle de comer mañana. Su bebé está en buenas manos. Cuidaremos muy bien de él, descanse."

Sheldon salió de la sala, despidiéndose de Nicky y de la atenta enfermera, se dirigió a la habitación de Amy. Pasada la media noche.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, tratando de no despertarla. Amy dormía profundamente, bajo el influjo de la medicación. Sheldon le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió con una cálida cobija. Se recostó en un sillón, muy pequeño para alguien de su tamaño, con mucha dificultad, consiguió dormir unas horas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amy se despertó antes que Sheldon; veía todo borroso a su alrededor, por no tener sus anteojos puestos. Buscó a tientas en la mesa de noche, encontrándolos ahí. Se sentía confundida, su cabeza daba vueltas. No estaba segura si todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer fue una realidad o simplemente un sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía muy adolorido y tenía la sensación de que _algo _le faltaba.

Pasó su mano suavemente por el área de su vientre, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba. Nicky… tenía que ver a Nicky. No había sido un sueño. Recordaba el sentimiento que experimento cuando nació y que lo había escuchado llorar. Su hijo tenía el rostro más dulce que hubiese visto y su primer llanto fue el sonido más hermoso que escuchó.

"Sheldon", Amy despertó a su novio, que dormía en el sofá. Aún medio dormido se incorporó en el sofá, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos. "Mmm", respondió él mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba.

N. de Autor: No me odien por este capítulo! Quería que la situación fuese lo más real posible. Y así es la vida.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

"Hola Leonard, podrías preguntarle a Amy de qué color le gustaría pintar las paredes de la habitación de Nicky, pero… no le digas que yo te pedí que le preguntaras porque quiero que sea una sorpresa". Raj con su inconfundible acento hindú, llamó a Leonard muy temprano en la mañana. "Quizá le gustaría un tono verde provenzal o azul cielo o… ambos. O mejor aún: verde azulado".

"Raj, se lo preguntaré más tarde; Penny y yo acabamos de salir de su habitación hace un par de minutos, pero tanto Amy como Sheldon continuaban dormidos. Todo esto del bebé ha sido muy difícil para ellos, se veían exhaustos. No tuve corazón para despertarlos." Leonard admitió.

"Sí, tienes razón y… hablando del bebé; ya viste a Nicky? Se encuentra mejor? Iré a verlo por la tarde. Por ahora me encargaré de que Nicky tenga la habitación más bonita del mundo." Raj añadió. Sabía que ni Amy ni Sheldon tendrían tiempo ni ánimos de dedicarse a decorar la habitación del bebé por el momento, ayudarlos con lo que podía le hacía sentir que aportaba en algo para el bienestar de Nicky. Además si no hubiese sido astrofísico, seguramente se hubiese dedicado a planificar eventos o a la decoración de interiores.

"Penny y yo estamos justo en camino a verlo; aún permanece en la sala de cuidados intermedios y… ahí está; ¡Hola Nicky!", Leonard saludó al hijo de Sheldon y Amy. Se emocionó enormemente al verlo. "Te llamaré a contar como sigue el bebé". Se despidió de Raj.

El pequeño Nicholas había cumplido ya unas doce horas de nacido. Continuaba en aquella incubadora que le proporcionaba calor y oxígeno en la sala de Neonatología. Se veía en mejores condiciones con respecto al día anterior; estaba muy despierto y luchaba por quitarse la cánula del oxígeno con sus pequeñas manos, parecía molestarle.

"Míralo Leonard, es tan lindo, es el niño más adorable de esta sala, que digo de esta sala… es el niño más adorable que he visto. Hola bebé! Soy tu tía Penny. Me recuerdas?" Penny saludaba efusivamente a Nicholas, su voz adoptaba un tono muy agudo y sus ojos tenían un brillo acuoso como si se encontrara a punto de llorar.

"Sabes Penny, ahora que lo veo bien, creo que es idéntico a Sheldon. Es sin duda impresionante. No te parece? Espero que sea una versión mejorada, algo así como un Sheldon 2.0 pero sin lo molesto de su padre. Verdad Nicky?" Leonard sonrió, estaba bromeando.

"Sí, el parecido es evidente, como dos gotas de agua. Aunque Nicholas es mucho más lindo, no es así?". Penny se derretía con sólo ver al bebé. "Pobrecito, se ve tan indefenso. Espero que salga pronto de esta sala; me muero por abrazarlo y darle muchos, muchos besos".

Leonard no podía evitar imaginarse que algún día Penny le diría lo mismo pero refiriéndose a un hijo de ella, a un bebé de ambos. Con sólo imaginarse aquella escena se sentía inmensamente feliz.

"Penny, cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que tú también quieres tener un bebé, así como Nicky. ¿No es así? ¿Por qué si es así, tú sabes que yo estoy totalmente dispuesto a.." Leonard comenzó a decir con un tono nervioso en su voz, inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Penny.

"Bueno, no estoy diciendo que quiera tener un bebé ahora mismo, no, no, no. Pero quizá si todo sigue como hasta ahora, dentro de un año; tú y yo podríamos considerar tener un hijo. Lo he estado pensando y en realidad no me disgusta del todo la idea del matrimonio o… la idea de tener un bebé, si estamos juntos dentro de un año, claro está". Penny admitió con total honestidad. Será que el nacimiento de Nicky puso a andar su reloj biológico?

"Penny… acaso me estás pro… proponiendo matri… monio?" Leonard tartamudeó. "Nicholas, tú eres testigo. Penny me propuso matrimonio. No puedo creerlo". Leonard siempre había esperado que llegara un momento como éste. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

"Leonard, Leonard, yo simplemente dije que si todo sigue como hasta ahora dentro de un año, la idea de casarnos y empezar una familia, sería una posibilidad que me gustaría considerar. Eso fue lo que quise decir". Penny besó tiernamente a Leonard en la mejilla. "Además, si Sheldon y Amy acaban de tener un bebé tan lindo como Nicky… sólo imagínate uno nuestro".

"Nuestros bebés serán listos y hermosos" Leonard tomó la mano de Penny mientras decía esto. Ella apretó fuertemente la mano de su novio y sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de Nicholas.

* * *

Al escuchar a Amy pronunciar su nombre, Sheldon se despertó. Sentía que no había descansado nada; le dolía mucho la espalda y todo el cuerpo en general. Dormir en el sillón no había sido cómodo en absoluto. Sheldon extendió sus brazos y bostezó, aún estaba muy somnoliento.

Sheldon se levantó del sillón, frotando su región lumbar que se sentía muy tensa; el pequeño koala de peluche que había comprado para Nicholas casi cae el piso. Sheldon alcanzó a evitar que éste tocara el suelo.

"Y eso?", preguntó Amy al observar al tierno koala de juguete. Sabía que a Sheldon le gustaban mucho los koalas.

"Oh, es para Nicholas, lo compré en la tienda de regalos del hospital; ayer, cuando me pediste que saliera un momento de la habitación para hablar con Penny en privado. Es un regalo por su cumpleaños, número cero. A mí me gusta, míralo!", Sheldon se acercó a Amy y le entregó aquel muñeco de peluche. "También tenían osos de peluche, pero tú sabes que los osos son atemorizantes", Sheldon frunció el ceño.

"Es lindo, seguramente le va a gustar mucho. Sheldon… sabías que eres el mejor? Te amo tanto, nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Sé que todo esto de Nicholas ha sido muy difícil para ti también y la verdad es que no podré pagarte nunca por lo que has hecho por nosotros". Amy abrazó a Sheldon fuertemente, uniendo sus labios a los de él en un beso profundo y sincero, con todo el amor que le tenía.

En ese momento Sheldon recordó que tenía un regalo para Amy. Una pequeña caja cuadrada, forrada con terciopelo azul se encontraba aún dentro de su maletín, que ahora mismo llevaba al hombro. Sheldon se sentó en la cama, tomó la mano de Amy y frotando suavemente su dedo anular con el pulgar, empezó a decir:

"Amy… ayer fue un día muy importante por varios motivos. Primero que nada, ayer nació Nicholas, eso es sin duda el acontecimiento más importante de nuestras vidas; además no sé si lo recordaste pero… un 24 de noviembre hace 4 años, tú y yo nos conocimos." Sheldon tragó saliva y continuó. Amy lo miraba fijamente.

"Tenía pensado hacer algo… especial por nuestro aniversario." Sheldon se dispuso a buscar en el contenido de su maletín, justo donde se encontraba aquella cajita azul, pero Amy tomó de su mano y lo detuvo.

"Sheldon, mi amor, no tienes que hacer nada especial por mí, ni darme ningún regalo. Con todo lo que ya has hecho, es suficiente. Nicky es el mejor regalo que yo pude tener en nuestro aniversario, definitivamente. De todos modos, ya habrá tiempo para aniversarios y celebraciones cuando nuestro bebé se encuentre sano y junto a nosotros. Me muero por verlo, ahora mismo!" Amy tenía razón. Aquel regalo que mantenía en esa cajita azul, tendría que esperar, pensó Sheldon. Aún no era tiempo. Sheldon hizo un gesto de afirmación, estaba de acuerdo con su novia.

"Sí Amy, vamos a verlo, ya son más de las diez de la mañana, creo que dormimos demasiado. Además ya siento que le extraño", Sheldon admitió.

* * *

El corazón de Amy saltaba dentro de su pecho cuando volvió a ver a su hijo después de tantas horas separados y del dolor que había sentido al saber que su estado de salud era delicado. La primera vez que contempló su rostro en la sala de partos, fue como amor a primera vista. Bueno, en realidad Amy ya lo amaba desde mucho antes de que naciera. Ya lo amaba desde antes de confirmar que estaba esperándolo.

El bebé aún permanecía en aquella incubadora pero se encontraba despierto cuando sus padres fueron a visitarlo. Amy y Sheldon se lavaron las manos escrupulosamente. La enfermera tomó a Nicky, extrayéndolo de la incubadora y con cuidado lo colocó en los brazos de su madre. Amy lo sostuvo contra su pecho y acercó sus labios a su frente, dándole un beso. Miró a Sheldon con los ojos llenos de afecto y luego a su bebé; ambos eran lo que más amaba en su vida.

Nicholas ya tenía un poco más de catorce horas de nacido y su recuperación había sido mejor y más rápida de lo que se esperaba. Sus signos vitales se habían estabilizado y ya que su frecuencia respiratoria se encontraba en parámetros normales, el médico les informó que era momento de intentar darle de comer. Si Nicholas se alimentaba sin problemas y sus necesidades de oxígeno se mantenían estables, dentro de poco saldría de la Sala de Neonatología. Eran excelentes noticias.

La enfermera le dio algunas indicaciones a Amy antes de proceder a darle el pecho por primera vez. Le explicó cómo sostenerlo y le dijo también que era normal que algunos bebés no pudiesen succionar el pecho adecuadamente en los primeros intentos, sobre todo al ser prematuros.

Con mucha expectativa, pero sobre todo con temor de no poder hacerlo bien, Amy colocó a Nicky junto a su pecho. El bebé aceptó el pecho inmediatamente y comenzó a succionar firmemente, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, completamente guiado por su instinto. La sensación era muy extraña para Amy, pero al mismo tiempo muy reconfortante, poder amamantar por primera vez a su hijo era una satisfacción.

Amy no paraba de mirarlo y sonreírle, con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su frente y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Percibió el olor de la piel de Nicholas, quizá era talco para bebés, no podía distinguir claramente, pero era un olor dulce y muy suave.

"Vaya que tiene hambre!", Sheldon mencionó sonriente al ver como Nicholas se aferraba al pecho de su madre sin soltarlo. Amy asintió, tenía la más dulce de las miradas. Todo había valido la pena para llegar a ese momento, pensó Sheldon. Él se puso en cuclillas frente a la silla donde Amy se encontraba sosteniendo a su bebé. Sheldon acarició suavemente la mano de su bebé. Nicholas tomó fuertemente el dedo índice de su padre entre sus diminutos dedos. "Ja, ja!", aquella risita de Sheldon, la que siempre sonaba como un suspiro, nunca se escuchó más encantadora.

* * *

Nicholas permaneció dos días más en la incubadora. Posteriormente pasó dos días extras en observación, en la misma habitación de Amy; pero al quinto día de nacido, su problema respiratorio se encontraba totalmente superado, se alimentaba al pecho sin ninguna dificultad e incluso había aumentado unos 200 gramos de peso. Había llegado el momento de irse a casa.

"Sí mami, hoy le dieron en alta, estamos casi listos para irnos a casa. Sí, enseguida te envío otra foto de Nicholas. Está dormido ahora, está con Amy. Ya te la paso. Yo también te amo." Sheldon platicaba con su madre por teléfono. Mary Cooper había sufrido una torcedura de tobillo la semana previa al nacimiento de su nieto y por ese motivo no pudo viajar inmediatamente desde Galveston hasta Pasadena para conocer a Nicholas.

"Hola Mary! Cómo sigue de su tobillo?. Espero que ya se sienta mejor, tiene que venir pronto a Pasadena para conocer al bebé", Amy conversaba con su suegra.

"Sí querida, me he recuperado muy pronto, debe ser por las ganas irresistibles que tengo de ver a mi nieto. Mi vuelo a Pasadena sale mañana temprano, así que espérame. Voy a ayudarte con todo lo que necesites. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se está portando mi Shelly Bean?", Mary Cooper era siempre muy amable y dulce con Amy. Le había tomado mucho cariño desde que la conoció; además sabía que Amy amaba profundamente a su hijo.

"Sheldon se está portando maravillosamente, no tengo ninguna queja." Amy admitió, sonriendo para la foto de ella y de Nicky que Sheldon tomaba en ese preciso momento.

Sheldon se sentía muy orgulloso al conocer lo que Amy pensaba de él: "Soy el mejor padre del mundo. Verdad Nicky?", Sheldon bromeaba mientras le enviaba la foto de Amy y Nicholas a su madre.

"Mañana nos vemos. Espero que tenga un excelente viaje. Nicky y yo le enviamos un beso", Amy se despidió de Mary Cooper.

"Adiós mami, dile a mi Meemaw que le envió saludos. Hasta mañana". Sheldon estaba feliz de saber que pronto su madre vendría a conocer a su primer nieto.

Amy se levantó de la cama y colocó delicadamente a Nicholas, aún dormido, en los brazos de Sheldon. "Aquí tienes. Es tu turno. Voy a darme una ducha antes de que Leonard y Penny vengan a buscarnos para ir a casa", le dijo. Aunque le costaba alejarse de su bebé incluso por un minuto, sabía que con Sheldon estaba en las mejores manos.

Nicholas dormía plácidamente, su padre lo mecía suavemente en sus brazos, mientras miraba por la ventana, tratando de determinar, de acuerdo con el clima de afuera, si debía o no cubrir al bebé con una cobija extra al salir del hospital. Cuando alguien tocó estrepitosamente a la puerta, Nicky hizo un gesto de molestia, a punto de despertarse y empezar a llorar. Sheldon lo arrulló nuevamente para calmarlo.

"Shhh!, Leonard!, por favor no toques la puerta tan fuerte vas a despertar a Nicholas. Amy se está dando una ducha pero ya debe estar por salir", dijo Sheldon mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"Mhmm, mhmm. Buenos días!", una voz femenina poco familiar hizo que Sheldon volteara enseguida. Obviamente, la persona que tocó a la puerta no era Leonard.

"Buenos días! No esperaba verla por aquí!" Sheldon se sorprendió cuando vio a la madre de Amy, de pie frente a él. La señora Fowler tenía el mismo gesto áspero de siempre, se acomodó los anteojos sin dejar de mirar a Sheldon, quien evidentemente se sintió muy nervioso e incómodo a solas con ella.

"Es ése mi nieto?", preguntó la señora Fowler, sin la menor emoción en sus palabras.

A Sheldon le hubiese gustado responderle: _Por supuesto que es su nieto, o esperaba que yo sostenga en mis brazos a un recién nacido que no fuese hijo mío. Sra. Fowler, usted es verdaderamente exasperante._Claro que no lo hizo. Simplemente se limito a decir "Sí, se llama Nicholas".

El silencio y la tensión en la habitación alcanzaban límites inimaginables. Sheldon abrazaba a Nicky como para sentirse más sereno. Seguramente el bebé podía sentir el nerviosismo y la preocupación de su padre, porque en un par de minutos, abrió sus ojos y empezó a emitir un leve quejido, ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Shhh, shhh, no llores Nicholas, ya nos vamos a casa. Por qué se demora tanto tu mamá?", Sheldon trataba de consolar a su bebé.

La madre de Amy se acercó a Sheldon y observó fijamente a Nicky, quien pareció mirarla también. "Tiene sus mismos ojos. Ciertamente se parece mucho a usted", le dijo la Sra. Fowler a Sheldon.

"Sí, eso dicen. Sin embargo, yo creo que también se parece mucho a Amy", respondió Sheldon, más calmado al ver que Nicky ya no estaba llorando.

En el momento que Amy salió del baño sintió como si se encontrara dentro de una especie de película de suspenso al ver a su madre en la habitación. "Madre, qué haces aquí? Cómo lo supiste?". Amy tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál comenzar.

"Amy, hija! Ayer recibí una inusual llamada, se trataba de una de tus amigas, una simpática muchacha con una voz muy aguda y chillona que me recordó a una pequeña ardilla o a un hada de esas de los cuentos, me contó que mi nieto había nacido ya. Me comentó además todo lo que había pasado en estos días y yo… supe que debía venir a verte".

Nota de autor: Hola otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios sobre los capítulos anteriores. Puse bastante dedicación en la descripción de Nicholas y me alegra de que les haya gustado y que hayan podido imaginárselo. Esa era mi intención, después de todo ya conocemos al resto de personajes pero Nicky es una nuevo miembro de la familia.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

"Una simpática muchacha con voz de ardilla", Amy repitió lentamente las palabras de su madre. Encontrarse a su mamá al salir del hospital nunca se habría cruzado por su mente.

"Bernadette", dijeron Sheldon y Amy al mismo tiempo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación. Sabían que Bernadette había actuado con la mejor de las intenciones, pero la situación era por demás difícil de sobrellevar.

"Sí, Bernadette, ese era su nombre ahora que lo recuerdo, pero el punto es que… necesitaba verte. Aunque ella no me hubiese llamado, yo te hubiese buscado, de todas maneras.", el ceño inexpresivo de la madre de Amy se transformó de repente en casi una súplica.

"¿Amy podrías perdonarme? He perdido tanto tiempo, he desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas. Casi me niego a mí misma la dicha de conocer a mi nieto. Todo por orgullo, por temor a perderte. Por egoísmo." La señora Fowler se veía realmente arrepentida.

Amy desvió la mirada hacia un lado, recordando cuánto le había hecho falta su mamá durante este tiempo y cuánto había sufrido pensando que había perdido su cariño para siempre. No quería llorar pero sus ojos ya se encontraban inundados de lágrimas en ese mismo momento. Permaneció en silencio por casi un minuto.

Sheldon se sentía evidentemente incómodo en medio de aquella escena. Continuaba meciendo a Nicky en sus brazos para evitar que llorara; parecía que el bebé tenía hambre y necesitaba que Amy lo alimente, además. No sabía si era mejor dejar que Amy y su madre platicaran a solas o si era mejor quedarse allí para apoyarla. Decidió quedarse allí junto a su novia. Él sabía cuántas veces Amy había llorado al sentirse sola, sin el apoyo de su madre, aunque ella haya tratado de parecer fuerte, él sabía cómo se sentía.

"Mamá… yo, te amo y no quiero que nos alejemos más, lo que pasó me hirió profundamente". Amy hizo una pausa; miró a Sheldon y Nicholas con profundo amor. "Pero, te necesito tanto". Amy dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose hacia su madre para abrazarla.

Sheldon suspiró con alivio. "Asumo que ya podemos irnos a casa, Leonard me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto. Está en la puerta", dijo mientras colocaba a Nicky en los brazos de Amy y se disponía a recoger el equipaje. "Creo que tiene hambre." Le dijo a Amy al oído.

La señora Fowler se acercó a Amy y le preguntó: "Puedo sostenerlo por un momento". Amy asintió y puso al bebé en brazos de su abuela. "Hola bebé soy tu abuela. Amy es tan lindo!". La madre de Amy aún se sentía una intrusa dentro de la familia, así que decidió avanzar con calma, un paso a la vez. Se despidió de su hija y su pequeña familia, prometiendo que iría a visitarla apenas pueda.

Sheldon, Amy y Nicholas estaban ahora de camino a su hogar, acompañados por Leonard y Penny.

* * *

Cuando Amy y Sheldon llegaron a su departamento se sorprendieron al encontrar a todos sus amigos reunidos para darle la bienvenida a su pequeño hijo. Allí se encontraban Howard, Bernadette y Raj. También Alex y Stuart estaban entre su grupo de amigos.

Amy llevaba a Nicholas en sus brazos, envuelto en unas cálidas y suaves cobijas con rayas blancas y azules; todos se juntaron alrededor de ellos para mirarlo de cerca.

Las muchachas tomaban turnos para sostener a Nicky por unos minutos, mientras Raj, quien bebió solamente un sorbo de cerveza para poder hablar con las mujeres, les mostraba con orgullo la decoración de la habitación del bebé a Sheldon y a Amy.

Se trataba de la recámara que antes le pertenecía a Leonard pero ahora las paredes tenían un color entre celeste y turquesa que Raj definió como _acqua, _con el techo y las molduras de color blanco y gris claro. La cuna de color blanco también, estaba revestida con los más hermosos y finos cobertores que Amy hubiese visto. Decenas de animales de peluche en colores pasteles completaban la decoración: jirafas, elefantes, osos, leones, monos, en fin, era todo un zoológico. "Mira Sheldon, cuántos monitos de peluche! Me fascina, gracias Raj". Amy abrazó al tímido astrofísico, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias!", dijo nuevamente.

"Gracias Raj, a Nicholas le gustan los animales, bueno eso creo. Ciertamente le gusta dormir con su koala de peluche, voy a buscarlo para que conozca su habitación", dijo Sheldon sonriendo emocionado mientras iba hacia la sala.

"En serio Raj, esto debió costarte una fortuna.", Amy se encontraba un tanto preocupada por los gastos que su amigo habría tenido, al decorar la habitación del bebé.

"No te preocupes Amy, es mi regalo para Nicky", Raj sonreía con sinceridad. "Pero quizá tú quieras que el bebé duerma en la habitación de ustedes al principio, verdad?. Junto a tu cama hay un pequeño moisés (cuna) donde puedes colocarlo durante la noche". Amy sonrió, era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Sheldon ingresó a la habitación acompañado de su bebé y del resto del grupo. "Mira Nicholas, esta es tu nueva habitación. Dile gracias al tío Raj. Bueno, lo haría si estuviese despierto y si ya pudiese hablar, ja ja". Sheldon estaba feliz, colocó a Nicholas en su cuna para que se acostumbre a su nueva recámara, con su koala de peluche al lado, obviamente.

Alex Jensen se encontraba muy callada entre el grupo de amigos, admirando los detalles de la habitación del bebé. Era una muchacha muy tímida, pero le había tomado cariño a su jefe durante el tiempo que han trabajado juntos, por eso había decidido ir a visitarlo y darle un regalo para su bebé.

Alex se acercó a Raj y le dijo: "En verdad ha hecho un gran trabajo, no sabía que fuese tan hábil para estas cosas y que tuviese tan buen gusto Dr. Koothrappali. Esas son cualidades muy atractivas." Raj tragó saliva y se ruborizó intensamente: "Siempre he tenido muy buen gusto", respondió con una mirada atrayente mientras observaba a Alex de la cabeza a los pies, esta vez no tomó ningún sorbo de cerveza.

Después del almuerzo, Amy se acercó a Bernadette, no había podido hablar directamente con ella en toda la tarde: "Bernadette, quería agradecerte. Sé que tú llamaste a mi madre y… por eso pudimos arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. Vino a buscarme esta mañana cuando salimos del hospital, quería conocer a Nicky."

"No tienes por qué agradecerme, la verdad es que no sabía cómo ibas a tomar mi intromisión en tus asuntos pero… imaginé lo que yo sentiría si me encontrara en tu situación, con un bebé recién nacido y sin el apoyo de mi madre", instintivamente Bernadette colocó sus dos manos sobre su vientre y bajó su mirada.

"Bernadette, acaso tú y Howard están…" Amy no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué Penny se aproximó a ellas con unas copas de vino en sus manos.

"Chicas, tenemos que celebrar, este es un día muy especial. Propongo un brindis por Amy y Sheldon, brindemos por Shamy! Y… por Nicky, que es todo un angelito!" La alegría de Penny contagiaba a todos en la sala. Amy se vio tentada a tomar solamente un bocado de vino, pero al ver la mirada de reproche de Sheldon, decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

"Bestie, yo no puedo tomar vino, estoy dándole el pecho a Nicky", Amy afirmó. "Sé que un sorbo no me hará daño, pero tú conoces a Sheldon y va a molestarse mucho si lo hago".

"Está bien!. Te entiendo Amy; Bernadette y yo brindaremos por ti", dijo Penny mientras le entregaba una copa de vino blanco a Bernadette.

"Penny, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo beber alcohol. No podré hacerlo por un buen tiempo, quizá por unos ocho meses más", en el rostro de Bernadette se dibujó una dulce sonrisa.

"Oh por Dios Bernadette! ¿Estás embarazada? Felicidades!. Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Penny hablaba casi a gritos, todos sus amigos la escucharon.

Bernadette se sonrojó al ver que todos en la sala la observaban con atención. "Howard y yo nos enteramos hace casi una semana, pero decidimos esperar un buen momento para decírselo a todos. Y… parece que ya lo descubrieron", Bernadette abrazó a Howard y juntó su nariz cariñosamente con la de su esposo.

"Sí, Bernie y yo vamos a tener un bebé. Felicítenme, lo logré!" Howard se alegró mucho de que ya lo supieran todos. Le había costado mucho guardar el secreto. Tener un hijo era una de sus más grandes ilusiones en la vida.

"Felicitaciones Howard! Ahora Nicky tendrá un amigo con quien jugar y si es una niña, quien sabe y un día puedan salir juntos", Leonard bromeaba.

"Cuidado con lo que dices Leonard. Nicholas no tiene permiso para tener una cita hasta que obtenga al menos un doctorado" Sheldon hablaba en serio.

"Que sean al menos dos doctorados", Amy estaba de acuerdo con Sheldon, no iba a compartir a Nicholas con nadie.

Bernadette y Howard intercambiaron miradas el uno con el otro como diciéndose: "En qué lío nos hemos metido!".

* * *

Cuando Sheldon y Amy se quedaron, por fin solos en su departamento, bueno, junto a Nicholas, pensaron que sería una noche tranquila. Tenían planificado poner a dormir a Nicky, luego de darle un baño y de alimentarlo, quizá tendrían que levantarse una o dos veces en medio de la noche para darle de comer nuevamente o cambiarle los pañales. Pero, a juzgar por lo que estaba sucediendo, Nicky tenía otros planes.

Nicholas ya había comido y se encontraba en los brazos de Amy con los ojos cerrados a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido, pero cada vez que trataban de colocarlo en su moisés, lloraba desconsolado, haciendo que sus inexpertos padres lo tomaran nuevamente entre sus brazos para mecerlo. Así sucedió por varias ocasiones, a pesar de que le cantaban, lo alimentaban y lo mecían. Una y otra vez, nada parecía funcionar. Sheldon y Amy estaban exhaustos y al borde de la desesperación.

"Amy de momento no puedo pensar en una solución a este problema, no sé qué estamos haciendo mal. Esto no había sucedido antes, las dos noches que pasamos juntos en el hospital durmió sin ninguna dificultad. Crees que algo malo le suceda? Quizá le duele algo?". Sheldon se sentía frustrado al no saber cómo manejar la situación.

"Sheldon, Nicholas es apenas un recién nacido, no viene con un manual, sabes?. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Creo que ya se está quedando dormido." Amy colocó a Nicky nuevamente en el moisés, esperando que esta vez permanezca dormido por lo menos durante una hora.

Sheldon y Amy volvieron a la cama y al cabo de unos minutos estaban profundamente dormidos y abrazados el uno al otro. Tal y como si Nicholas hubiese notado que sus padres ya no estaban prestándole atención empezó a llorar nuevamente.

"No, Nicholas, no!" Sheldon pronunció entre dormido y despierto. Miró su reloj, era la una de la mañana. Sería una larga noche, y apenas era la primera noche que pasaban a solas con su bebé.

Amy se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue a consolar a su bebé. "Qué pasa Nicky? Aquí está tu mami, no llores", Nicholas se calmó rápidamente en los brazos de Amy.

"Amy, quizá no deberíamos tomarlo en brazos cada vez que llora. Considero que necesita acostumbrarse a dormir en su cuna. Quiero decir que seguro llorará al principio pero después se adaptará. La mayoría de corrientes de estudio de la Psicología coinciden en ello. Además lo leí en uno de los libros de la Dra. Beverly Hofstadter, la madre de Leonard". Sheldon trataba de ser lógico.

"Sheldon, estás sugiriéndome que lo deje llorar, sin hacer nada al respecto. No puedo hacer eso, mira esta carita", Amy estaba a punto de llorar, continuaba hipersensible con todas esas hormonas circulando libremente por su corriente sanguínea.

"No estoy sugiriéndote que lo abandonemos en su cuna pero creo que Nicholas necesita límites. Así que, aliméntalo, arrúllalo un rato más y esta vez vamos a recostarlo en su cuna, pero en su propia habitación." Sheldon sonaba bastante molesto. Amy no recordaba haberlo escuchado así, hace mucho tiempo; de hecho, nunca lo había escuchado así.

"Sheldon, tú sabes que yo te amo inmensamente, pero no me hagas elegir porque solo hay una persona a la que amo tanto e incluso más que a ti; y ese es Nicholas." Amy salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, con su bebé en brazos.

Sheldon se quedó estupefacto sin saber por qué Amy actuaba así. El ruido incesante que provenía de la sala de estar le hizo saber que Nicholas continuaba llorando a pesar de los esfuerzos de Amy por calmarlo. Salió de la habitación, tenía que hablar con Amy. No podían rendirse al primer problema que se les presentaba.

"Amy, discúlpame por favor. No quise que te sintieras mal. Regresa a la habitación, si quieres dormiré en el sofá." Sheldon se sentía terriblemente culpable al ver a Amy llorar.

"Sheldon, trata de entenderme, no puedo pensar en nadie más que en Nicholas, es como si estuviera obsesionada por él, loca por él. Perdidamente enamorada." Amy admitió, mientras secaba unas lágrimas que se le escapan por sus mejillas; se sentía como una leona tratando de defender a su cachorro. Actuaba de manera primitiva, guiada por el instinto. Si fuese la Amy de siempre, aprovecharía la oportunidad para realizarse un electroencefalograma.

Sheldon sonrió, toda esta pelea era absurda, Nicky no era su competidor, de ninguna manera; si acaso él estaba tan obsesionado con el bebé como Amy. "Déjame intentarlo una vez más", dijo Sheldon mientras tomaba a Nicholas en sus brazos.

Sheldon arrulló a Nicky, para luego sentarse en su sitio favorito del sofá mientras Amy los observaba con curiosidad. "¿Qué es la Física?. Hijo, éste es el comienzo de un viaje de 2600 años que vamos a tomar juntos desde los antiguos griegos a Isaac Newton, desde Niels Bohr hasta Irwin Schrödinger. Era una cálida noche de verano en la Antigua Grecia…" Nicholas dormía en los brazos de su padre, aquella historia parecía un cuento narrado con su suave y reconfortante voz.

"Lo conseguiste, espero que duerma al menos hasta las seis de la mañana, gracias mi amor. ¿Cómo supiste que esto funcionaría?" preguntó Amy mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la habitación.

"Bueno, esta es la parte de mis lecturas en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes suele dormirse", Sheldon admitió. Amy ya se encontraba en la cama. Con solo cerrar los ojos había caído dormida en un segundo.

Sheldon miró a su alrededor, se encontraba a solas en la sala de su departamento, sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho. "Nicholas, estás en mi sitio!" le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Nicky arrugó la nariz y siguió durmiendo. Sheldon lo colocó en su moisés, junto a la cama que compartía con Amy. Nicholas durmió hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, al igual que sus padres.

* * *

Después del desayuno, tocaron a la puerta animadamente; Sheldon se dirigió a abrir rápidamente, mientras Amy alimentaba a su pequeño bebé.

"Hola Shelly! Dónde está mi Nicholas?, me muero por conocerlo", Mary Cooper abrazó fuertemente a Sheldon.

"Moonpie, tanto tiempo sin verte. Vine a conocer a mi bisnieto". Una anciana muy dulce, con la misma mirada de Sheldon acompañaba a Mary Cooper.

"Meemaw!" Sheldon abrazó cálidamente y besó a su abuela en la mejilla.


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

Amy nunca antes había visto a Meemaw en persona, y para ser sincera, las fotografías no le hacían justicia al intentar retratar lo hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera. Aunque Meemaw había cumplido ya 80 años, parecía ser mucho más joven, quizá debido a su encantadora sonrisa, su rostro terso casi sin arrugas, su contagiosa energía o su alegre actitud ante la vida. Era una mujer ligeramente robusta, un poco más alta que Amy, con un marcado acento sureño. Su nombre… Rose.

El cabello de Meemaw, totalmente blanco, lucía un brillo platinado en su melena corta y ondulada. Sus ojos tenían ese _azul indefinible_, exactamente el mismo tono que los de Sheldon, quien sin duda los había heredado de ella. Su imagen era tan maternal y dulce que a Amy le provocaba abrazarla tan fuerte como Sheldon lo hacía en ese preciso momento. Sin saber por qué a Amy le cruzó por la mente la imagen de la Sra. Claus horneando galletas para los niños buenos en el taller de Santa.

"Meemaw! Sabía que mi mami vendría hoy a conocer a Nicholas, pero no sabía qué vendrías tú también, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí", Sheldon ayudaba a su abuela con el equipaje. Meemaw llevaba apenas una valija de mediano tamaño, al igual que la de Mary Cooper; al parecer no pensaban quedarse por mucho tiempo.

"Moon Pie, no podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer a mi primer bisnieto; no iba a esperar a que ustedes vayan a Texas a visitarme. Verdad?", Meemaw pellizcaba amorosamente la mejilla de Sheldon.

"Sí, tienes razón! Aún no se los he presentado! Qué descortés de mi parte!. Mami, Meemaw, él es Nicholas L. Cooper", Sheldon tomó delicadamente a Nicholas de los brazos de Amy, sonriendo alegremente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su novia, en esa forma singular que tenían para decir _Te amo_, sin decir una palabra.

Nicholas estaba muy despierto, con sus ojos claros, fijos en el rostro de su padre. Vestía un trajecito azul con el logo de Superman, que le quedaba grande todavía, ése era el mismo trajecito que Mattias y Martina le regalaron cuando Sheldon y Amy se despidieron de Estocolmo.

Sheldon acarició su cabecita, como si peinara sus tres o cuatro cabellos tan diminutos, Nicky tenía que lucir presentable para sus abuelas. Sheldon puso al bebé en brazos de Mary Cooper. La dicha de la abuelita de Nicholas, al tenerlo en sus brazos era incomparable.

"Meemaw, no te he presentado a mi… a Amy. Meemaw, ella es Amy". La abuela de Sheldon abrazó a Amy, fuerte y cariñosamente. "Amy ella es mi Meemaw." Sobraban las palabras para presentarle a Amy a su abuela, no necesitaba darle una _etiqueta_. Meemaw sabía quién era, había hablado de ella con Sheldon en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, tanto que era cómo si la conociese hace años.

Meemaw claramente notaba, por la mirada con que Sheldon veía a Amy y por la forma en la que los ojos verdes de ella respondían; que el lazo entre los dos era único e inquebrantable.

"Gracias", susurró Meemaw al oído de Amy, de manera que sólo ella pudiese escucharle. Amy asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente llevó su mirada hacia Nicholas que emitía un tierno sonido muy similar a una risa, mientras Mary Cooper lo acunaba en sus brazos.

"Amy querida, Nicholas es lindísimo y se porta tan bien. Mira que tranquilo está, ni siquiera llora, si parece un angelito", Mary Cooper no apartaba sus ojos de su nieto. Amy y Sheldon intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Oh si Mary Cooper supiera lo difícil que fue conseguir que su _angelito _durmiese la noche anterior!.

Meemaw se acercó a Mary, quería tomar a Nicholas en sus brazos. "Hola Nicholas!, qué bonito nombre tienes. Aunque, aún es un nombre de hombre grande para una cosita tan pequeña como tú. Verdad Apple Pie?" Meemaw ya le tenía un apodo amoroso a su bisnieto. "_Apple Pie"_ Amy susurró casi inaudiblemente.

"Es un nombre fuerte, para alguien importante, como sin duda lo será él. _Nicholas L. Cooper_, yo mismo lo escogí". Sheldon se dio el crédito por el nombre del bebé, hablando siempre con su tono de padre orgulloso.

"Ya sabía que mi nieto se llamaba Nicholas, pero ¿cuál es su segundo nombre?. ¿Qué significa esa _L_ en su nombre? ¿Es por _Lee_, como en Sheldon Lee Cooper?" Mary observaba en forma interrogante a los novatos padres de Nicky.

"La _L_ es por _Leonard_, ése es su segundo nombre". Sheldon se sentó en su sitio del sofá, al lado de Meemaw y acarició la manito izquierda de Nicholas, en la que aún se veía un ligero moretón producto de la vía intravenosa que había tenido colocada hasta hace unos 2 días. Nicholas tomó fuertemente el dedo índice de su padre, sin soltarlo.

"Sheldon decidió llamarlo así en honor a Leonard, su mejor amigo. Yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo", Amy continuó su explicación sobre el nombre del bebé. Tanto a Mary como a Meemaw les pareció una excelente idea. "Es un gesto de gratitud y cariño hacia él, siempre ha estado con nosotros cuando más lo hemos necesitado. Es un homenaje merecido.", Amy añadió.

"Bueno, de todas formas eres mi _Apple pie_, porque eres tan dulce como para comerte, aunque hayas salido muy temprano del horno", la felicidad de Meemaw era inmensa al abrazar a Nicky. "Pero él está bien, a pesar de haber nacido antes, verdad? Para mí es… perfecto, vaya que sí!", el acento sureño de Meemaw era simplemente adorable.

"Sí, está muy sano, su problema respiratorio está completamente superado. De todas maneras, estamos muy pendientes de su salud. En estos días ha crecido, además tiene un apetito voraz. Ya van a ver lo bien que come!" Sheldon les informó, juntando su mirada con la de Amy. "Ni que lo digas!", añadió ella.

"Y ese es un motivo más para dar gracias a Dios, por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, en especial por el pequeño Nicholas. Sabía que el Señor escucharía mis oraciones.", Mary Cooper tomó una mano de Sheldon y una mano de Amy como si iniciara una plegaria silenciosa.

"Gracias a Dios, o gracias a la ciencia médica, ese es un debate que no quiero iniciar. De cualquier forma tengo aún bastantes cuentas por pagar del hospital, que inclinan la balanza claramente hacia un bando." Por un minuto, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

"Pero… pasemos a un tema más agradable, Nicky, no es el único que tiene un apetito voraz, quién de ustedes va a prepararme pollo frito, Mami?... Meemaw?. Mmm… y ahora que mencionaste el pie de manzana (Apple pie), un buen postre tampoco me caería mal". Sheldon frotó su estómago, se le hacía agua la boca con sólo imaginarse el pie de manzana que Meemaw preparaba. No había tenido una comida decente hace varios días.

"Sheldon tu mamá y tu abuela deben estar cansadas por el viaje, creo que no deberías pedirles que cocinen para ti", Amy trataba de ser justa, aunque a decir verdad una buena comida casera sí se le antojaba.

"Está bien Amy, nosotros vinimos para ayudarles y mimarles, lo necesitan y para nosotros es un placer hacer todo lo que podamos por ustedes", Mary Cooper les dijo.

"Si quieres pollo frito y pie de manzana, tu Meemaw está aquí para preparártelo, Moon Pie. Pero, eso será más tarde, ahora sólo quiero abrazar a mi Nicky." Meemaw añadió. "Por cierto, creo que necesita un cambio de pañal. No es así Apple pie?".

"Déjemelo a mí, lo cambiaré enseguida", Amy se levantó rápidamente del asiento dispuesta a cambiarle los pañales a Nicholas, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

"Shelly ayuda a Amy a cambiar a Nicholas, o por qué mejor no lo haces tú?", Mary Cooper prácticamente le ordenó a Sheldon. Quería comprobar hasta qué punto Sheldon estaba ayudando a Amy, no quería que ella sola sea responsable de todo el trabajo pesado.

"Mami… Amy siempre se encarga de eso; aún no me siento cómodo con la idea de cambiar pañales. Yo la ayudo en otras cosas, siempre le leo cuentos a Nicholas, lo arrullo, ayudo a bañarlo… pero, los pañales, NO. Es como un acuerdo no verbal entre nosotros, Amy se encarga de esas cosas… biológicas.", Sheldon admitió, arrugando su nariz, con repulsión ante la imagen mental de los pañales sucios.

"Está bien, yo lo haré, no hay ningún problema", Amy ya tenía en sus brazos a Nicholas y se disponía a llevarlo a su habitación, cuando Meemaw la interrumpió.

"No, Sheldon va a hacerlo Amy, y lo va a hacer con una sonrisa, ésta y todas la veces que se necesiten! No es así, Moon Pie?", la abuela de Sheldon podía hacer que él obedeciera en un segundo, con sólo una mirada.

"Sí Meemaw, lo voy a hacer!. Que nadie diga que el Doctor Sheldon Cooper es un cobarde y que no es capaz de cambiar un pañal", Sheldon se levantó de su asiento, muy decidido. "Vamos Nicholas, ese pañal no se va a cambiar solo!", tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos, y miró a Amy con los ojos de un corderito suplicando que le perdonen la vida.

"Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes. No es difícil, lo vas a hacer muy bien, mi amor", Amy lo acompañó hasta la habitación de Nicholas.

Con muchas dudas y ciertamente, con temor a que la experiencia sea del todo desagradable, Sheldon procedió a cambiar un pañal por primera vez en su vida. Retiró lentamente el pañal sucio, limpió a Nicholas con las toallitas húmedas y le colocó talco para bebés, siguiendo las instrucciones de Amy. "Muy bien Nicholas, creo que con eso estamos listos. No lo hice mal verdad!", Sheldon le preguntó a Amy que lo observaba muy de cerca.

"Sí, muy buen trabajo y solamente estuviste a punto de vomitar por dos ocasiones. Nada mal!", Amy reía mientras tomaba del brazo de Sheldon.

"Fue una exageración de mi parte, lo reconozco. No fue tan repugnante cómo había imaginado. Creo que podría volver a hacerlo sin problemas", Sheldon reconoció. "Ahora necesito lavarme las manos y colocarme gel antibacterial, de inmediato".

Meemaw y Mary Cooper permanecieron junto con Sheldon, Amy y Nicholas durante una agradable semana. Las abuelas de Nicky tenían tantas cosas que enseñarles, su sabiduría en estos asuntos era invaluable, nada de eso se podía aprender de los libros. Al despedirse, le prometieron a Amy y Sheldon regresar lo más regularmente posible a visitarlos. Ellos también irían a Texas para reunirse con el resto de la familia, un día de éstos.

* * *

Nicholas crecía cada vez más rápido, el tiempo pasaba tan pronto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño bebé ya tenía un año y dos meses. Nicholas era todo un torbellino, inquieto, amaba explorar y ya caminaba solo aunque, aún necesitaba asirse de objetos a su alrededor o tomar la mano de sus padres para mantener el equilibrio.

Nicky además tenía bastantes palabras en su lenguaje, aunque era mucho más lo que entendía que lo que hablaba, se comunicaba bastante bien. Su crecimiento y su desarrollo mental se encontraban dentro de lo esperado para un bebé de su edad. El hecho de haber nacido prematuro no le había traído consecuencias graves, excepto por una leve tendencia a infecciones respiratorias y del oído medio, siempre transitorias y de rápida resolución.

El parecido de Nicky con su padre era impresionante; tenía sus mismos ojos, sus mismos rasgos faciales, sus gestos. Todo aquel que conocía a Nicky siempre comentaba su semejanza con Sheldon. Su comida favorita: spaghetti con pequeños trocitos de hotdog, obviamente. Pero, Nicholas tenía ciertamente varias características de su personalidad muy similares a las de su madre. Por ejemplo, a Nicky le encantaban los animales; cuando veía imágenes de animales en la televisión, reía muy feliz. Y sus animales favoritos eran los monos y los koalas por supuesto, y podía identificar muchas especies y llamarlas por su nombre.

"Amy, por favor ayúdame a hacer el nudo de mi corbata, no sé por qué no puedo hacerlo. Me estoy empezando a enfadar, creo que esta corbata está defectuosa." Sheldon gritaba desde su habitación para que Amy lo escuchara en la sala. Sheldon se veía bastante enojado mientras intentaba anudar su corbata negra de lazo, por séptima vez.

Amy colocó a Nicky en su silla para comer, pidiéndole que esperara un momento, que enseguida le daría su puré de manzanas que tanto le gustaba. Nicky permaneció obedientemente sentado mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro para colorear. Amy tenía puesto un vestido de color coral, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y con un solo tirante en el hombro derecho, decorado con unas pequeñas orquídeas blancas. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño sencillo pero elegante.

Aunque Sheldon ya había contemplado lo bella que lucía Amy con aquel vestido, cuando la vio frente a él, al entrar a su habitación, se quedó sin aliento. Sonrió. "Ciertamente, te ves muy hermosa hoy día, aunque ese vestido es bastante corto. No crees?". Era la típica forma que Sheldon tenía de halagar a Amy y mostrarse celoso al mismo tiempo.

"Yo creo que es un vestido muy adecuado para las damas de honor de una boda en el campo, al medio día. Iba a ponerme mi tiara, pero creí que eso podría desviar la atención de la novia. No lo crees?" Amy tenía una sonrisa seductora mientras anudaba la corbata de Sheldon.

"Sí, tienes razón, además a quién se le ocurre casarse en el campo, sin tomar en cuenta que la exposición al sol incrementa el riesgo de melanoma. Si te pusiste protector solar?" Sheldon añadió.

"A mí me parece una idea muy romántica, casarse en el campo al medio día. Y sí, por supuesto que me puse protector solar, además llevaré un chal para cubrirme del sol y de la brisa. Listo, tu corbata está anudada, te ves guapísimo con tu traje, como siempre." Amy junto sus labios con los de Sheldon en un dulce beso.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, no me gusta llegar tarde, además debemos darle de comer a Nicholas antes de salir de casa. Tendremos que conducir casi una hora para llegar al lugar de la ceremonia y una hora más hasta el sitio de la recepción, hay que agradecerle a tu madre que nos ayude a cuidar a Nicholas después de la ceremonia. Penny y su idea de casarse en el campo! En una granja!" A Sheldon no le gustaba separase de Nicky pero ese era un día especial, era la boda de Leonard y Penny, sus mejores amigos habían decidido dar uno de los pasos más importantes de sus vidas.

"Sí es un lugar un tanto alejado pero, tampoco es un granja, es una especie de cortijo, un lugar muy especial y romántico. Además a mi madre le encanta cuidar a Nicholas, después de la ceremonia se lo llevará a su casa y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros. No te parece emocionante?" Amy apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sheldon mientras lo abrazaba. Él la abrazo con igual pasión.

"Sí me parece muy emocionante", respondió Sheldon con una sonrisa de medio lado.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Uno o dos capítulos más. Y es todo!


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

"Voy a darle de comer a Nicky y estaremos listos para salir. Sheldon por qué no usas el par de gemelos (cufflinks) de Star Trek que te regalé hace algún tiempo? Creo que lucirían muy bien con tu traje?" Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sheldon y se dirigió a la sala donde Nicholas esperaba ansiosamente por su puré de manzana.

A Sheldon le pareció una excelente idea, e inmediatamente buscó aquellos gemelos de plata de Star Trek, siempre le habían gustado pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos, ya que casi nunca se ponía trajes tan formales. Hoy era un día especial y valía la pena estrenarlos.

Sheldon buscó en uno de los cajones de su armario, en el que guardaba bajo llave, sus tesoros más preciados; allí conservaba sus cómics más valiosos, sus premios de ciencias, aquellos gemelos y hace más de un año… una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Sheldon tomó aquella cajita que contenía un regalo para Amy que nunca llegó a entregarle, ya que por esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado había dejado pasar el tiempo.

Sheldon se puso aquellos gemelos (cufflinks) en los puños de su camisa, se acomodó nuevamente su corbata de lazo y miró aquella cajita azul por unos segundos, decididamente la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala, Sheldon permaneció en silencio, contemplando cómo Amy alimentaba amorosamente a Nicholas. Amy no se dio cuenta de que Sheldon la observaba atentamente.

Madre e hijo protagonizaban una escena encantadora; Nicky tenía más ánimos de jugar que de comer. Él quería comer sólo, quería sostener la cuchara e intentar llevarse el puré de manzana a la boca, aunque al parecer era más divertido tomar el puré con sus propias manos; entre risas, una que otra cucharada llegaba hasta su boca.

Amy sonreía muy feliz mientras jugaba con Nicholas, intentando no ensuciar el pequeño smoking que vestía el bebé, igual al de su padre. Sheldon sonrió, al sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho, en realidad, tenía todo lo que amaba junto a él.

"Nicholas, se un buen niño y deja que tu mami te alimente", Sheldon usó su tono serio de padre estricto.

Cuando Nicholas vio a Sheldon, levantó sus manitos en el aire, pidiéndole a su padre que lo levante entre sus brazos. "Papi", dijo Nicky y su rostro se iluminó.

"Nicholas, ya quieres comer sólo, ah?", Sheldon cargó a Nicholas haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita, Nicholas reía alegremente. "Estamos listos para salir? Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.", preguntó Sheldon.

"Sí ya está todo listo, la pañalera, la comida y la ropa de Nicky están en el auto. Vámonos ya!, no quiero llegar tarde a la boda de mi bestie", Amy estaba muy emocionada por compartir un día tan importante para Penny y Leonard.

* * *

Isabella Wollowitz dormía en los brazos de Bernadette, su madre. Howard consideraba que era la nena más bonita que existía y no era solamente porque era su hija, sino porque en realidad era hermosa, tal como su madre. Izzy como cariñosamente la llamaban, acababa de cumplir seis meses de edad, tenía una piel muy blanca y el cabello rubio como Bernadette, con los ojos color azul claro muy parecidos a los de Howard.

"Izzy!", Nicholas anunció muy contento, con su tierna vocecita, apenas al divisar a Isabella a lo lejos.

La familia Cooper saludó cariñosamente a los miembros de la familia Wollowitz al llegar a la iglesia donde la boda de Penny y Leonard se llevaría a cabo. El lugar estaba repleto de familiares y amigos de la pareja, todos muy contentos de que tan esperado día haya llegado. Era un día estupendo, el sol brillaba en un cielo completamente despejado. La iglesia estaba decorada con flores blancas y de color rosa, tal como Penny había querido.

Sheldon y Howard ocuparon su lugar como caballeros de la corte nupcial junto con Raj. Sheldon había ganado el honor de ser el padrino en una partida de Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Penny había decidido que tanto Amy como Bernadette serían sus damas de honor.

Isabella y Nicky se encontraban en la primera fila de las bancas de la iglesia, en brazos de sus respectivas abuelas. La señora Fowler y la señora Wollowitz charlaban animadamente, presumiendo lo adorables que eran sus nietos.

"Me parece que Penny se está demorando, no lo creen?" Leonard se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco mientras caminaba nerviosamente, frente al ministro que oficiaría la ceremonia. "No pudo arrepentirse, verdad? Por qué haría algo así, después de todo esta boda fue su idea, ya debe estar por llegar. No?" Leonard comenzaba a hiperventilar, su voz tenía un tono muy agudo, sentía la garganta seca y la corbata le ajustaba.

"Calma Leonard, Penny llegará en cualquier momento, es una tradición en todas las bodas, que las novias se hagan esperar." Raj trató de tranquilizar a Leonard. La mirada del astrofísico se desvió hacia los asistentes a la ceremonia, allí estaba Alex Jensen, vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul claro que le quedaba de maravilla. Alex agitó suavemente su mano saludándolo. Raj se sonrojó y la saludó también; durante el último año habían llegado a conocerse realmente bien, comunicándose principalmente mediante mensajes de texto. Eran ya bastante cercanos y muy buenos amigos.

Las notas de la marcha nupcial, anunciaron que la espera de Leonard había llegado a su fin. Justo cuando estaba por salir corriendo de la iglesia, pensando que Penny se había arrepentido a último minuto. Allí estaba ella.

Al unísono, todos voltearon para mirar a la novia quien estaba a punto de ingresar a la iglesia. Penny lucía hermosísima con un vestido blanco marfil, largo, sin mangas (strapless), con delicados apliques de encaje y un sencillo velo que enmarcaba su ondulada cabellera rubia; completaba el atuendo un ramo de exóticas flores en el mismo tono coral de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

El corazón de Leonard saltaba dentro de su pecho, con un ritmo frenético, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y sus manos sudaban incontrolablemente. Penny avanzaba hacia el altar, del brazo de su padre, quien sonreía feliz y orgulloso, pues sabía que Leonard era la mejor elección que su hija pudo hacer.

Beverly Hofstadter, la madre de Leonard, siempre tan parca y poco expresiva, secaba con su pañuelo una lágrima que furtivamente corría por su mejilla; sentía una gran emoción al ver a su hijo unirse a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Penny y Leonard se tomaron de las manos en el instante en que estuvieron juntos. En verdad estaba sucediendo, éste era el momento que Leonard había esperado desde que conoció a Penny tantos años atrás.

Penny no había notado cuánto quería que esto pasara hasta ahora; sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de Leonard, de repente estaba consciente de cada latido de su corazón y cada respiración; las palabras del ministro sonaban lejanas y atenuadas como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Por su parte, Sheldon y Amy escuchaban cada una de las frases que pronunciaba el reverendo, sintiendo como si las palabras estuviesen destinadas a ellos. Sus miradas se juntaron intensamente en el momento del intercambio de votos. Silenciosamente Amy y Sheldon se hicieron el uno a la otra, la misma promesa que sus amigos se juraban.

"Leonard. ¿Aceptas a Penny como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?", el ministro continuaba con el rito del matrimonio.

"Sí, acepto! Es lo único que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, es lo único que he hecho desde el primer día que te vi. Te amo Penny." Leonard contestó, sin perder un segundo y sin poder ocultar lo feliz que se sentía. Ella lo miró fijamente con toda la dulzura reflejada en sus ojos.

"Penny. ¿Aceptas a Leonard como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?".

Pasaron unos segundos en los que un profundo silencio se apoderó de la iglesia. Penny miró a Leonard a los ojos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. "Por qué no responde? Se arrepintió, va a decirme que no." Leonard tragó saliva, pensando que sucedería lo peor.

"Sí. Acepto. Te amo Leonard, tú eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, todo ha valido la pena con tal de llegar a este momento.", Penny respondió.

El ministro continuó con la ceremonia, Leonard y Penny no podían dejar de mirarse, por fin había sucedido, ahora eran marido y mujer; deseaban que la felicidad y el amor que sentían perduren para siempre y no se extingan jamás.

"Leonard, puedes besar a la novia", eran las palabras que tanto había esperado. Leonard unió sus labios a los de Penny en el más tierno de los besos, ante las sinceras demostraciones de alegría de todos los presentes.

"Qué hermosa ceremonia! No te parece Sheldon?", Amy estaba conmovida al ver lo felices que se encontraban sus amigos.

"Sí tienes razón Amy, aunque si hubiese sido en Klingon, como le sugerí a Penny, sería mejor aún" Sheldon respondió.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia Penny y Leonard compartieron un momento con sus amigos, al salir de la capilla y justo antes de partir hacia la recepción. "Raj tómanos una foto con Nicholas y con Isabella", Penny le pidió a su amigo mientras abrazaba a la encantadora nena. Leonard sostenía en sus brazos a su ahijado Nicholas.

Amy y Sheldon se despidieron de Nicholas cuando el pequeño niño tuvo que irse a casa junto con su abuelita. A los padres de Nicky no les hacía felices la idea de separarse de su bebé por tantas horas pero era lo mejor ya que seguramente, él se aburriría en la recepción. Sheldon y Amy querían compartir este momento con sus mejores amigos Leonard y Penny. La madre de Amy cuidaría muy bien de Nicholas, de eso no había dudas.

La recepción tenía lugar en una preciosa estancia, al aire libre. En una tarde soleada y fresca del mes de febrero. Varias mesas decoradas con lirios blancos y de color rosa, en jarrones de cristal, se disponían bajo la sombra de magníficos toldos confeccionados con delicadas telas blancas.

"Estás muy pensativa, Amy pasa algo?" Sheldon tomó la mano de su novia mientras se encontraban en una de las mesas de aquel hermoso lugar. Una animada música sonaba mientras Leonard y Penny bailaban en el centro de la pista.

"Extraño a Nicky, sé que no llevamos ni dos horas separados pero me hace falta", Amy admitió.

"Ohh, yo también lo extraño princesa, pero sé que lo está pasando más divertido con tu mamá. Esta fiesta es un poco aburrida para un niño tan inquieto como Nicholas, ni siquiera tienen una barra para hacer tus propios helados." Sheldon trató de animar a Amy. "Quieres bailar?" le preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía su brazo para dirigirse a la pista.

"Por supuesto, enseñémosle a todos cómo se baila esto", Amy tomó el brazo de Sheldon y juntos se apoderaron de la pista. Bailaron cada canción con su propio ritmo sin importar que los observaran, era como si estuviesen solos en aquella pista. Bailaron al son de canciones rítmicas y alegres, canciones lentas, suaves y uno que otro intento de bailar música latina, hasta que sus pies les dolían por tanto ejercicio.

Una romántica canción sonó, cuando la tarde empezaba a oscurecerse y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sheldon tomó suavemente a Amy por la cintura y ella apoyó las manos en los hombros de su novio, reclinando la cabeza en su pecho; para ellos no había nadie más a su alrededor, sólo los dos. Al terminar la música, Sheldon se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de Amy. "Te amo", le dijo al oído.

Después de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena y una rebanada del pastel de bodas; llego el acostumbrado momento en el que la novia arrojaba el ramo para que una de sus amigas solteras lo tome, con la esperanza de ser la próxima en casarse.

"Bestie! Voy arrojar el ramo, tienes que estar muy atenta porque te lo voy a arrojar directamente a ti" Penny le dijo a Amy, tenía la intención de que Amy sea la afortunada en agarrar el ramo de la novia. No era que en realidad creyera en esas supersticiones pero, de todas sus amigas, Amy era la más cercana y quería dárselo a ella.

"Penny, me encantaría agarrar el ramo pero… no sería hacer trampa? Quiero decir, en teoría, yo no estoy soltera." Amy miró a Sheldon que conversaba a lo lejos con los muchachos.

"Yo lo sé, pero tampoco estás casada. Además es sólo por diversión. Yo quiero que tú tengas el ramo" Penny guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Todas las jóvenes solteras se juntaron mientras Amy se subió a una silla. Miró a Amy para señalarle hacia donde arrojaría el ramo y luego les dio las espaldas a los asistentes. "Tres, dos, uno". Penny lanzó el ramo de flores.

"Ehhh! Lo hice, atrapé el ramo de la novia!" Amy sintió una gran emoción cuando lo consiguió.

Sheldon no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz, sosteniendo el ramo en lo alto como si fuese un trofeo.

Después de despedirse de cada uno de sus familiares y amigos; Leonard y Penny partieron con rumbo a su luna de miel. La dicha que sentían era inmensa.

* * *

"Qué día! Leonard y Penny se veían muy felices; no crees Sheldon?" Amy le preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia su auto, caminando de la mano.

"Sí, claro que sí. Casarse con Penny ha sido el sueño de Leonard desde el primer día en que él la invitó a cenar en nuestro departamento. Sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano", Sheldon afirmó, mientras abría la puerta del auto para que Amy ocupara el asiento del pasajero. Hace varios meses, Sheldon había aprendido a conducir, y cada vez tenía más confianza para hacerlo. Sabía que Amy había bebido una que otra copa de champagne durante la fiesta, así que prefirió conducir él.

"Vas a conducir tú?" Amy preguntó.

"Sí, nos demoraremos un poco más en llegar a casa, pero estaremos más seguros" Sheldon añadió.

Siendo aproximadamente las diez de la noche y después de una media de conducir, el auto se detuvo. Sheldon intentó arrancar de nuevo, pero no tuvo éxito. Al intentar poner en marcha el auto por quinta vez, Amy y Sheldon se dieron cuenta de que no llegarían muy lejos.

"Oh, oh! Parece que tendremos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Por más conocimiento teórico que tenga sobre el funcionamiento de los motores de combustión interna, no puedo lograr que el auto arranque. Afortunadamente estudié esta ruta con anticipación y me parece que a unos 10 metros de aquí existe un pequeño y acogedor hotel en el que podríamos quedarnos. Es muy tarde para encontrar un mecánico. Qué bueno que tu mamá está cuidando a Nicholas!" Sheldon era muy malo para mentir y aunque Amy pudo notar inmediatamente que él lo había planeado todo, le siguió la corriente.

Sheldon salió del auto y con suma caballerosidad, abrió la puerta para Amy, dándole su mano. Se quitó la chaqueta del smoking y la puso sobre los hombros de Amy para que ella no sintiera frío.

El hotel era una acogedora casa de estilo victoriano, con las paredes pintadas de color verde muy claro y el techo de tejas. Un lugar verdaderamente encantador. Sheldon tocó a la puerta, decorada con un exquisito vitral de coloridas aves; inmediatamente fueron atendidos por la recepcionista.

"Buenas noches. Bienvenidos! Tienen reservaciones?" la recepcionista preguntó.

"No", Amy se apresuró a decir.

"Buenas noches!. De hecho, sí tenemos reservaciones. A nombre de Ricardo Shilly-Shally y Tondelaya della Veintimiglia" Sheldon sonrió, mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Amy.

"Ricardo Shilly-Shally?" Amy le preguntó al oído a Sheldon.

"Pues Einstein von Brainstorm era muy obvio", Sheldon respondió.

"Sí, aquí está. Ricardo Shilly… Shally… ummhh. Suite matrimonial" la recepcionista chequeó su computador, confirmando la reservación.

Sheldon movió su cabeza en un gesto de afirmación. Recibió las llaves que la recepcionista le entregó.

"Qué?" Amy estaba definitivamente sorprendida.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

Sheldon y Amy subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que él había reservado para los dos. Al estar justo frente a la puerta, Amy se puso de puntillas, por la gran diferencia de estatura que existía entre ambos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sheldon le preguntó:

"Acaso estamos jugando al padrino de bodas que conquista a la dama de honor, para aprovecharse de ella? Porque si es así… es muy sexy" Amy sonrió sugestivamente.

"Pues, no precisamente. He estado pensando en que tú y yo nunca tuvimos una noche de bodas." Sheldon se inclinó para besar suavemente a Amy en el cuello. Amy se sonrojó al sentir como aquel beso enviaba una corriente eléctrica hacia todo su cuerpo. "Pero esto puede arreglarse fácilmente", Sheldon continuó diciendo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la suite matrimonial.

"Sheldon!" Amy se emocionó enormemente al contemplar aquella habitación tan acogedora, decorada con tonos beige y blanco, llena de lirios y rosas, e iluminada tenuemente por la luz de unas velas. Definitivamente, una sorpresa que Amy nunca anticipó recibir.

"Creo que en estos casos el novio debe llevar a la novia en brazos para entrar a la habitación. Es la convención social" Sheldon insistió en cargar a Amy para atravesar el umbral de la puerta, estiró sus brazos hacia ella.

"En serio, crees que puedes hacerlo?, no soy tan ligera." Amy bromeó, mientras jugaba con la corbata de lazo de Sheldon.

"Dudas de mí?" Súbitamente, Sheldon cargó a Amy entre sus brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con un poco de esfuerzo, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer mayor uso de su fuerza física que de su poder intelectual. Después de unos cuantos pasos, depositó suavemente a Amy en la cama, sobre un cobertor blanco mullido y acolchado. Sheldon cerró la puerta de la habitación, para luego sentarse en la cama junto a Amy.

"Me has sorprendido. En realidad no me esperaba esto. Gracias, Sheldon!". Amy acercó sus labios hacia su amado en un dulce beso, que en cuestión de segundos fue tomando una gran intensidad.

"Investigué un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que tú considerarías que todo esto es muy romántico, y quería complacerte. Además tengo la intención de hacer de esta una noche memorable para los dos; hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo solos, tú y yo.", Sheldon admitió.

"Sí, tienes razón, déjame compensarte", Amy rió alegremente, mientras amorosamente despeinaba el cabello de Sheldon.

"Amy, espera un minuto. Hay algo más." Sheldon se aclaró la garganta.

"Algo más?" Amy preguntó sin saber a qué se refería él.

Sheldon tomó la mano de su novia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos comenzó a decir: "Amy, tú me conoces. Tú has estado junto a mí en los mejores y peores momentos. Tú, princesa, conociste al Sheldon de antes, al que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que él mismo, ese hombre que huía de la vida por temor a exponerse, a ser vulnerable; hoy por ti, soy un hombre diferente, un hombre que es capaz de sentir este… amor indefinible, interminable que yo siento. Por ti y por Nicholas, soy capaz de hacer cosas que nunca creí poder hacer". Los ojos de Sheldon, como pequeñas lagunas de agua cristalina, brillaban más que nunca con la tenue luz de las velas.

Sheldon acariciaba suavemente la mano derecha de Amy, poniendo énfasis en su dedo anular, frotándola gentilmente. Amy inhaló muy hondo; tenía el presentimiento de que algo trascendental estaba a punto de suceder.

"Sheldon, tú sabes que desde el primer día que te conocí, no he hecho otra cosa más que amarte. Aunque al principio parecíamos tan distantes el uno del otro, algo dentro de mí, me decía que tú y yo estaríamos juntos siempre". Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por las mejillas de Amy.

"No llores Amy, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz siempre, siempre a mi lado. Yo no quiero nada más en la vida que verte sonreír cada día." Sheldon se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló a los pies de Amy y secó sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Sin dejar de mirarla, extrajo aquella cajita de terciopelo azul del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Oh, Cielos!, Creo que debo poner una sola rodilla en el piso, según el protocolo social", Sheldon sonrió. "Así está mejor?". Le preguntó.

"Sheldon mi vida, qué estás haciendo?" El corazón de Amy latía desesperadamente. Cubrió su boca tímidamente con la mano.

"Amy, tú eres mi primera novia, el primer y único amor de mi vida. Tuvimos… juntos nuestro primer beso real y nuestra… primera vez; tú me diste mi primer hijo. Nunca podré expresar con palabras todo lo que significas para mí." Sheldon suspiró hondamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones para continuar.

"Sólo sé que… estoy seguro de que quiero compartir contigo todas las primeras veces que me queden en la vida y, no solamente las primeras veces, sino, las segundas y las terceras y cuando llegue el momento, las últimas". Sheldon abrió lentamente aquella cajita azul de terciopelo que había guardado por más de un año.

"Sheldon… yo" Amy, no pudo continuar hablando, la emoción le arrebató las palabras.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, te casarías conmigo?" Sheldon tomó entre sus dedos aquel anillo que había mantenido en secreto desde antes de que Nicholas naciera. Delicadamente tomó la mano derecha de Amy y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Era una sortija de oro con un delicado diamante, con un brillo magnífico. La joya lucía perfecta en la mano de Amy. Un diamante adecuado para una princesa.

"Sí Sheldon. Por supuesto que sí. Te amo tanto". Amy tomó a Sheldon por el cuello de la camisa, dándole un gran beso en los labios.

"Sé que un diamante es simplemente un conjunto de átomos de carbono con fuertes enlaces covalentes pero creí que te gustaría y tal parece que no me equivoqué". Sheldon sonrió inocentemente. "Sabía que querías que nos casáramos, aunque lo negaras, aunque nunca me lo confesaras. Tus ojos te delataban cada vez que alguien mencionaba el tema. Hoy, por ejemplo, en la boda de Penny pude notar que tú querías experimentar lo mismo, aunque no me lo dijeras. Tú te lo mereces y yo quiero hacerte feliz. Además, tú atrapaste el ramo de Penny."

"Sheldon, yo ya soy feliz. Contigo y con Nicky, soy inmensamente feliz" . Amy abrazó fuertemente a Sheldon. Amaba la forma en la que las comisuras de los labios de Sheldon se curvaban formando las más tiernas sonrisas. Ella tenía la certeza de que lo que sentía por él era infinito. "Sheldon, no puedo prometerte que todo va a estar bien siempre y que nunca tendremos problemas; pero sí puedo asegurarte que lucharé por mantener vivo eternamente el amor que te tengo."

Sheldon no necesitaba palabras para decir que compartía el mismo anhelo de Amy. Se limitó a sentir, sin pensar. Dejó que su corazón y su alma se escapen del control mental al que están sometidos generalmente. Sus manos conocían perfectamente el camino, cuando recorrían el cuerpo de Amy, cada valle y cada rincón. Sabía de qué manera desencadenar las más excitantes respuestas en ella; hacer que en su corriente sanguínea circule un mar de endorfinas, era su especialidad.

A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Amy aún sentía las mismas cosquillas electrizantes con el mínimo roce de los dedos de Sheldon. Ambos conservaban aquella candidez al contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos, liberados de la interferencia y la seguridad de la ropa. La piel de Amy reconocía instantáneamente el contacto de la piel de Sheldon. Sus manos acariciando delicadamente sus senos, su vientre sus muslos, perdiéndose en rincones donde el placer de Amy se concentraba. Su boca y la de ella jugueteando en áreas en extremo apasionantes.

Amy sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo cada vez más aleatorio, su respiración entrecortada y sus tímidos gemidos acrecentaban la palpitante tensión que se acumulaba en él.

Los besos de Sheldon eran dulces y al mismo tiempo, desesperados y llenos de urgencia. Urgencia de llegar lo más pronto a su punto de máximo deleite, deseando contradictoriamente alargar aquella exquisita agonía, por unos minutos más, por horas quizá, por toda la vida.

Sheldon disfrutaba increíblemente el momento en que, perdiéndose en aquellos cautivantes ojos verdes de Amy, se sumergía en su incitante calidez. Tal como la primera vez Sheldon temblaba ligeramente, al sentir la tibia humedad de ella, siempre invitante, contrayéndose espasmódicamente a su alrededor, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada _embestida._

Con su respiración cada vez más superficial, su cuerpo entero cada vez más sensible al tacto, y esos gemidos inevitables que escapaban de lo profundo de su garganta, Amy se aferró a las sábanas como si tuviese temor de caer, de hundirse en aquel momento en que el orgasmo la sorprendió con una, con dos, con varias sacudidas espasmódicas, casi convulsivas.

Sheldon luchaba por retrasar su propio fin y perpetuar el momento hasta que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, siempre un gruñido profundo, inconsciente, seguido de la familiar sensación de liberarse, de perderse dentro de ella. Éxtasis puro y primitivo, al mismo tiempo lleno de significado.

Un inoportuno rayo de sol que se filtraba por las cortinas, deslumbró a Amy muy temprano en la mañana. Las sedosas sábanas cubriendo aún parcialmente su desnudez, los brazos de Sheldon rodeándola cálidamente. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Amy sabía que debía volver a la realidad, a pesar de lo placentero de esta pequeña huída de los dos; tenían un hijo que seguramente los extrañaba. "Ummm!" Sheldon gruñó débilmente al empezar a despertarse.

"Sheldon despierta, tenemos que ir a casa, quiero ver a Nicky" Amy susurró cariñosamente al oído de él.

"Sí, pero primero… ducha y desayuno. Estoy cubierto en sudor y muero del hambre" Sheldon sonrió, apretando aún más a Amy contra su pecho.

"Está bien, hoy haré lo que diga mi esposo". Amy rió, estirando su mano para contemplar su anillo de compromiso. Era simple, elegante y hermoso, tal y como Amy.

"Es increíble como un minúsculo pedazo de carbón puede hacerte tan feliz." Sheldon admitió.

"No me hace feliz el diamante, sino todo lo que representa" Amy acercó sus labios a los de Sheldon. "Eternidad", dijo finalmente.

"Si me permites, quisiera mostrarte algo" Sheldon tomó la mano de su esposa y suavemente retiró el anillo de su dedo, ante la mirada atónita de ella.

Sheldon examinó el interior del anillo, pidiéndole a Amy que leyera la inscripción que la joya tenía gravada.

"No entiendo lo que dice, este tipo de escritura me resulta desconocida." Amy meditó por unos segundos. De hecho, le parecía que sí había visto antes unos caracteres similares. "Esto es… elfo?".

"_Ash Nazg durbatulûk, ash Nazg gimbatul, ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._**" **Sheldon pronunció sonriendo, al ver lo desconcertaba que se encontraba Amy. "Está escrito en la lengua de Mordor: Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas." Sheldon rió una vez más. "Es la inscripción del Anillo único, del Señor de los Anillos. Lo siento, no me pude resistir".

"Sabes que… me parece muy romántico" Sonriendo, Amy abrazó una vez más a Sheldon, cada día lo amaba más. "Y la caja de terciopelo en la que vino el anillo es de color azul… TARDIS". Amy guiño su ojo seductoramente.

"En efecto. Vixen!" Sheldon la besó nuevamente, dejándola sin aliento.

* * *

Abril. Casi seis semanas después de la boda de Penny. Amy, Sheldon y Nicholas continuaban con sus vidas y sus rutinas en la forma acostumbrada. Sheldon en su oficina, tratando de revelar los misterios más recónditos de la Física de Partículas. Amy en el laboratorio, sumergida en las profundidades de la anatomía del sistema nervioso. Nicholas, cada vez más grande y listo, pasando las mañanas, al cuidado de la señora Fowler, su abuelita.

"Leonard, qué estás comiendo? Huele terrible." Sheldon exclamó al percibir el olor de la hamburguesa que Leonard comía en su almuerzo habitual en la cafetería de Caltech.

"Es simplemente una hamburguesa, para mí huele muy bien. No lo crees así?" Leonard respondió.

"Entonces necesito una tomografía cerebral porque estoy teniendo alucinaciones olfatorias y terribles náuseas" Sheldon se encontraba genuinamente preocupado. "Espero que no sea un tumor cerebral".

* * *

Amy regresaba a casa, luego de recoger a Nicky que había pasado la mañana en casa de su abuela. Al verla, Nicholas sonrió alegremente, gritando emocionado "MAMI".

"Yo también te extrañé Nicky, vamos a casa." Amy se despidió cariñosamente de su madre mientras aseguraba a su hijo en el asiento para auto.

Amy no había tenido un buen día; había estado muy cansada, sentía además un fuerte dolor de cabeza y otro síntoma poco usual. Al encontrarse examinando un espécimen de médula espinal, el olor de formol le había provocado una intensa sensación de náusea que culminó con el vaciamiento de todo su almuerzo en pocos minutos. Algo así solamente había pasado cuando… estaba esperando a Nicholas.

"No Amy, no puede ser" Se dijo a sí misma mientras veía a Nicholas sonreír alegremente desde el espejo retrovisor. "Pero sólo para estar segura…" Amy detuvo el auto frente a la primera farmacia que encontró en el camino.

* * *

Sheldon llegó a casa un poco más tarde que de costumbre ya que había ido con los muchachos a comprar cómics nuevos. Abrió su buzón y recogió el correo, dándole un vistazo rápido a los sobres, mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. "Cuentas por pagar, tarjetas de crédito, suscripciones de mis revistas, suscripciones de las revistas de Amy, Real Academia de la Ciencias de Suecia… un momento" Sheldon tragó saliva, "Real Academia de las Ciencias de Suecia", Sheldon estuvo a punto de desmayarse al leer su nombre como destinatario de aquella carta. Muy nervioso aún, guardó el sobre en su maleta. Sonrió.

Apenas Sheldon abrió la puerta de su departamento, Amy se abalanzó a sus brazos como si le hubiese estado extrañando aunque no se habían separado más que por unas 9 horas.

"Tengo algo que contarte" Dijo Amy luego de un dulce beso en los labios.

"De hecho yo también tengo algo que contarte" Sheldon añadió. "Pero, tú primero".

Sheldon se dirigió hacia Nicholas que jugaba en la alfombra con sus trenecitos. "Hola Nicholas", Sheldon saludó a su bebé mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos. Nicholas como siempre, se sentía feliz de estar con su padre.

Amy permaneció en silencio unos segundos, miró a Sheldon y a Nicholas para darse valor y dijo: "Sheldon, sé que nuestro hijo es todavía muy pequeño, ni siquiera tiene un año y medio pero…" Amy suspiró muy hondo.

"Qué pasa Amy? Me estás preocupando", Sheldon preguntó.

"Existe la posibilidad de que Nicholas, ya no sea hijo único. No estoy segura pero quizá Nicky sea el hermano mayor en unos cuantos meses", Amy confesó con voz temblorosa.

"Qué… tú, y yo, vamos a tener otro bebé?" Sheldon preguntó estupefacto.

"Bueno, antes de que escribas una carta de queja a la compañía farmacéutica porque aparentemente la píldora tiene muy poco efecto entre nosotros; debo decir que acabo de realizarme una prueba casera de embarazo." Amy pronunció fingiendo calma.

"Y… cuál es el resultado?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Esa es la cuestión, no he sido capaz de ver el resultado, no sé, tengo miedo. Nicky es un bebé todavía y es una gran responsabilidad; además este departamento va a empezar a quedarnos pequeño…" Amy estaba muy nerviosa, casi a punto de llorar. Esta situación era inesperadamente familiar para ella.

"Quieres que yo vea el resultado?" Sheldon se acercó a Amy y rodeó su espalda con su brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Amy asintió. "Una línea significa negativo y dos líneas positivo" tomó en sus brazos a Nicholas.

Cuando Sheldon entró al baño observó frente al lavabo siete barritas blancas alineadas una al lado de la otra. Siete pruebas de embarazo frente a él. Todas con el mismo resultado. Sheldon tragó saliva y salió del baño.

Amy lo miró inquisitivamente, con los ojos llenos de angustia. "Yyy?", preguntó.

Sheldon bajó la cabeza, como si hubiese sido derrotado por algo o por alguien. "Todas, tus siete pruebas, son negativas", Sheldon anunció.

"Estás seguro? Todas las siete pruebas? Una sola línea?. Digo, es mejor así, no estamos preparados para otro hijo, pero… ninguna es positiva?" Amy se sintió decepcionada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la idea de tener un nuevo bebé no le desagradaba en absoluto. Se sentó en el sofá, bastante triste. Después de unos dos minutos. Sheldon se sentó a su lado

"BAZINGA! Todas son positivas, todas las siete. Ahora sabes cómo te sientes en realidad. Yo me siento inmensamente feliz. Vamos a tener otro hijo o hija. Nicky ya eres el hermano mayor" Sheldon besó a Amy tiernamente en los labios. "Te amo", le dijo sin parar de sonreír.

Al recobrar su serenidad Amy recordó que Sheldon también tenía algo que compartir con ella. "Mi amor… tú también tenías algo que decirme." Afirmó ella, con suma curiosidad.

"Pues… así es. Acabo de recibir esto". Sheldon añadió con su tono casual mientras le entrega el sobre a Amy. "Ábrelo!"

Amy abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. "[…] es grato anunciarle que la Real Academia de Ciencias de Suecia lo ha considerado a usted como candidato al… Premio Nobel de… Física". Amy dio un brinco. "Lo lograste, lo lograste, yo lo sabía" Amy lo abrazó fuertemente, demostrándole todo el orgullo que sentía.

"Es sólo una nominación" Sheldon dijo tratando de parecer sereno, aunque su corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

"Estoy segura de que vas a ganarlo, tú lo mereces. Es el premio a tu esfuerzo. Es lo que siempre has querido" Amy no cabía de la dicha. Sostenía a Nicholas en sus brazos y él pequeño niño, aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, reía junto a sus padres.

"No, yo ya tengo lo que siempre he querido. Aquí, a mi lado", Sheldon sonrió al contemplar a Amy y a Nicholas.

* * *

Nota de Autor: Gracias por haberse quedado con esta historia desde el principio; por haber dedicado tiempo para leerla, para comentar, para corregir uno que otro error. En serio, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas y les haya alegrado un momento de sus días. Y… eso fue todo.

Y como dijo Ortega y Gasset: "_El mundo es la suma total de nuestras posibilidades vitales"_.


End file.
